Betrayal
by animexchick
Summary: Things are tense in the garrison with two of the famous inseparables at complete odds with each other. How will the pair handle it when they are forced to work together on a mission that quickly goes horribly wrong. Bonds will be tested and oaths will be broken. (sucky summary but please read anyways lots of H/C planned)
1. Failure to communicate

**Evening Lovely Readers**

 **I've had this story idea in my head for a while now and am eager to see what you all think of it :D**

 **Now I will warn you that two of our boys (D'Art and Athos) might seem a bit out of character for the first couple of chapters but I promise all will be explained and they will go back to normal before too long.**

 **As usual this will be a hurt/comfort fic (don't think I'm actually capable of writing anything else) It's going to be a few chapters till we begin the physical h/c moments but emotionally it's there pretty much from the get go so I hope you enjoy.**

 **People who have read my previous stories know how I work in terms of updating but for any lovely new people, first off hi :), and secondly I will be updating daily, or every other day if something comes up that prevents me from uploading the newest chapter.**

 **I also love hearing what you all think so please review with your thoughts/questions**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: "What we have here is a failure to communicate"  
**

"The whelp back yet?" Porthos asked quietly as he sat himself down next to Aramis on the bench at their usual table. His eyes scanning the courtyard in an effort to see if their conversation risked being overheard

"A few minutes ago" the Spaniard replied grimly, recalling the state of their youngest brother when he had appeared back in the garrison, "He's up with Treville at the moment"

"How'd 'e look?"

"Tired" Aramis said sadly, "and thinner then we last saw him"

"Injuries?" Porthos asked worriedly, his gaze flickering up to the door to the Captain's office in a silent hope that the door would open and he would be able to lay eyes on his little brother.

"Nothing major from what I could see… Some bruises and a split lip but that's it"

"We need to talk to the whelp 'Mis" Porthos stated, relief that his brother wasn't badly hurt flooding through him, "the pup's running himself into the ground with all these solo missions"

"He's trying to put some distance between himself and our dear Athos" Aramis said, his eyes flickering over to where their brother was sparring with one of the other senior musketeers.

"What I wanna know is why?" Porthos growled, hating the tension and discord that had appeared between his two brothers in recent weeks

Aramis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not liking the situation anymore than Porthos, "From the kicked puppy look D'Art's been wearing whenever Athos is around I would guess our fearless leader may have said or done something"

Porthos nodded his agreement; he had seen the hurt look the young Gascon had recently taken to sporting whenever Athos was around. When the boy was with either himself or Aramis the look was not there and the boy was simply a slightly subdued version of himself.

Normally this would be worrying enough for them but when they noticed that their stubborn, headstrong little brother who had a serious case of hero worship with Athos, could not even bring himself to look at the man unless he had to, the pair of them knew that something serious must have happened to the pair.

The fact that D'Artagnan had made no visible effort to start the reconciling process, something they knew the boy would usually try to do even if he wasn't the one in the wrong, and that Athos seemed more than content to ignore the young man's turmoil let Porthos and Aramis know just how bad things between the pair must be.

The two musketeers only wished they knew what had happened to their brothers so they could try to help fix things, or at least get them to the stage where D'Artagnan wasn't volunteering for every solo mission Treville had open regardless of the risks involved in an effort to avoid Athos.

Aramis in particular was getting very concerned for the youngster, as he had noticed the Gascon's lack of appetite since the discord between the two appeared. D'Artagnan was quite skinny for someone his age anyway and the medic within him knew that by now, if they lifted the boy's shirt that it was highly probable that they would be able to count his ribs. Their little brother could scarcely afford to lose any weight before all this began and now… now Aramis worried more than usual whenever the young man left the garrison on a mission as he knew what the lack of food would do to D'Artagnan's; strength, speed, reaction and healing time should he get injured. This put his little brother at a higher risk of getting seriously injured – something he knew that Athos, even as angry at the boy as he appeared to be, would feel personally responsible for.

* * *

"Hey guys" called a voice, pulling the two musketeers out of their thoughts. Both men turned and smiled in greeting at their youngest brother as they watched him descend the stairs and join them at their table. It did not go unnoticed by the two men that the smile the youngster wore did not meet his eyes.

"Geez whelp what 'appened to you?" Porthos remarked once the boy was close enough to examine. The sight that greeted them was a roughed up D'Artagnan covered in mud, twigs and leaves.

"The guy I was after decided to tackle me down a hill" D'Artagnan shrugged, physically forcing himself not to look over to where his mentor was sparring

"How are your ribs?" Aramis asked, going into medic mode now that the Gascon was in front of him.

"Little bruised but I'm fine" D'Artagnan reassured, the medic's fussing bringing a small, but thankfully true, smile to his face.

Aramis merely hummed his acceptance of his brother's words. Internally he wanted nothing more than to be able to check the boy's ribs himself but knowing what he was sure he would find if he did, given the lad hadn't been eating properly, he knew there was no way that D'Artagnan would let him check without a serious fight and he had no intention of forcing the matter when the boy was already tense with the situation with Athos.

"You've been doing a lot of these solo missions lately whelp" Porthos observed as casually as he could, hoping they might be able to finally learn what happened between the lad and Athos.

D'Artagnan shrugged, though Aramis noticed the slight tensing of the Gascon's muscles, "Treville had the work and I have the time"

"Because you're no longer sparring with Athos?" Aramis stated, though he phrased it more like a question – neither man missed the pained look that appeared in their younger brother's eyes at the mention of Athos's name.

D'Artagnan paused, not quite sure how to answer. Whilst it was true that the lack of sparring and training with Athos had given him more time for solo missions, he knew agreeing with the Spaniard would only encourage the two men to push for information, which was a conversation he really didn't want to have. He knew the two men were worried about him, he could see it in their eyes whenever they looked at him and it warmed his pained heart that even though Athos may hate him, he hadn't lost all of his brothers.

Part of him wished to confess to his brothers what had transpired between him and Athos in the hopes they could offer advice, insight or at the very least some comfort but the stubborn, prideful part of his personality refused to let him say a word, refused to appear weak in the eyes of the men he both cherished and looked up to and it most definitely refused to allow the world to know just how badly what had happened had hurt him.

It was one of the main reasons he hadn't continued his efforts of rebuilding bridges between him and Athos, his heart might be breaking at the loss of a brother and an almost father-figure but it couldn't simply forget the pain Athos's words and actions had caused and so his stubborn nature refused to make the effort until Athos approached him first.

D'Artagnan was pulled from his thought by Porthos's booming laugh and he was momentarily confused as to what had transpired to make his brother laugh. It took him several seconds to realize that while he had been trying to think, Aramis had taken it upon himself to remove the twigs and leaves that were stuck to him – clearly the image of the Spaniard completely focused on 'grooming' him was extremely amusing to the larger musketeer.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on with you and Athos?" Aramis asked kindly, passing the Gascon a bread roll with a look almost daring the man to not eat it.

"It's nothing," D'Artagnan replied forlornly in between small mouthfuls of bread. The smart part of his brain knowing that he would never hear the end of Aramis's mothering if he refused to eat

Porthos snorted, "Kid you've done more solo missions in the last two weeks than you've done your entire time as a musketeer, you barely eat and the two of you are avoiding each other like the plague"

Noticing the sharp glare D'Artagnan sent Porthos's way Aramis was quick to step in, "We're worried D'Art" he expressed calmly, imploring the boy to answer them, "both of you aren't acting like yourselves and we just want to help"

D'Artagnan glare softened and Aramis felt hope surge that the boy might finally talk to them, but the sharpness returned just as quick as the boy noticed Athos approaching the table, "It's nothing" he snapped before standing and storming off to his rooms in the barracks.

* * *

"Well that went well" Aramis sighed dejectedly

"What about you 'Thos?" Porthos asked, trying his hardest not to let his frustration at the situation bleed into his words. When Athos merely replied with a simple eyebrow raise he continued, "Feel like tellin' us what's got you 'nd the whelp at odds"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Athos dismissed, though he was unable to fully hide the guilt he was feeling from showing in his eyes. He knew he had been out of line with some of what he had said to D'Artagnan several weeks ago and nor was he blind to the boy's efforts to avoid him of late but the cause for said words prevented him from apologizing and fixing the relationship between him and the young Gascon.

"Porthos! Aramis! My office!" Called Treville, effectively silencing any of the pair's protests at Athos's words.

"Sir?" Aramis asked once both he and Porthos were standing inside the Captain's office.

"I have a mission for the pair of you, I need you to head out to Lord Roche and deliver these documents to him" Treville informed, gesturing to a small open box on his desk that contained several sealed letters.

"That'll take us out of the city for several days" Porthos remarked, more to himself than anyone else but both the room's other occupants heard it nevertheless.

"Your presence doesn't seem to be helping the situation any" Treville remarked sadly. He had of course noticed the rather large discord between two of his best men and he had hoped that the persistence of Aramis and Porthos would be enough to get at least on of them to talk so they could begin to fix whatever had happened. Unfortunately both of the affected parties were ridiculously stubborn and defiant when it came to talking about things they would rather not. "Besides I have something I wish to try"

"Oh?" Aramis inquired, intrigued by the plan his Captain seemed to have.

"The two of them will be joining a patrol mission leaving tomorrow," Treville informed them, "Hopefully they might talk if they can't avoid each other"

"Or they could give each other the silent treatment" Porthos countered, not holding out much hope for this plan given how stubborn the two men were

"It's the only plan we've got" Aramis sighed, "Who is going with them?" he asked, praying it was a small group and that it would contain men who recognized that the pair needed to talk and would leave them to it without trying to interrupt or eavesdrop.

"It's a small group" Treville informed, not missing the relieved look that graced the marksman's face, "Including the two of them there will also be Tobias and Vincent"

Porthos tried to hide his displeasure at the members accompanying his brothers. He had nothing against Tobias; he was a damn good solider who had enough years in service to know both how to follow orders and when to question bad ones. He would not hold D'Artagnan's youth against him during their patrol and if anything he was a kind soul and would most likely try to help instigate situations where the two musketeers could have an opportunity to talk out their issues.

It was Vincent he had an issue with, the man was very old school and detested the fact that commoners such as D'Artagnan and himself were able to join the regiment. The man was also quite sneaky and whilst Porthos couldn't prove that he held any ill will against either of his brothers the large musketeer was also extra cautious whenever Vincent was around. He could only hope that Tobias would be able to distract Vincent enough to allow his brothers time to heal their bond.


	2. Words can hurt

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First and foremost I have to take a second to say how in awe I am over the love this story has received from you all already. After 24 hours and only one chapter this story had 6 reviews, 14 favourites and 21 followers! Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my anonymous friend, here's another chapter for you Enjoy! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the first chapter :) It'll take a bit until we learn why all this started but we will see the ramifications and what has happened between them while their discord has been going on as the story progresses. Enjoy! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep I'm back again :D I think that going by my previous stories it'd be safe to say that something is going to go wrong with this mission. All will be explained about what's going on with Athos and D'Art in good time but it'll take a fair few chapters for it to all come out so stay tuned :) Enjoy! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It just wouldnt be me if there wasnt big trouble afoot lol :D Enjoy! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I would like to tell you what's going on between them but I think you'll enjoy it more to read it :) Aramis was soooo close to getting D'Art to spill the beans but trust Athos to have the worst timing lol. Lets face it I can't write a story without something going wrong for our boys lol :D I'm so happy I'm writing a new story too :D I have a feeling I'm quite addicted to writing fanfiction now :D Enjoy! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I had originally planned to wait to start writing this for a bit longer but I'm too addicted to writing to hold off for too long lol :D Glad you'll be looking forward to the updates I hope you enjoy them, I'm thinking that the story will need some snuggly musketeers at some point as I fell in love with the idea in my last one :) We'll see some of what's gone on between the pair today that'll help explain why D'Art's so hurt :( I honestly have no idea where the grooming bit came from when I was writing but as soon as it was down I knew it had to stay lol :) and if you think Athos is guilty now just wait for the next few updates ;) Enjoy! x

 **I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter so here it is: I (unfortunately) do not own the musketeer's**

 **Right moving on :D many thanks as always to you lovely lovely people who follow/favourite/review and read this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Words can hurt  
**

That night was a difficult one for the two remaining 'inseparable' members as each of them pondered what the following mission would bring.

D'Artagnan wanted nothing more than to reconcile with his brother, hating the fact that they were at odds with each other and that the tension was affecting them both. He had seen Athos drinking more in the last few weeks as well as taking more risks during both missions and training. His mentor had yet to be hurt but the young Gascon feared it was only a matter of time. He had tried, discreetly; to watch over the man but after the heated, drunken words he received in recompense after being caught doing so by the man D'Artagnan's hurt prevented him from continuing.

D'Artagnan knew that the tension between him and Athos was not entirely Athos's fault and that he should be the bigger man and apologize for his part in their problems but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he wanted Athos to apologize or at least give some semblance of remorse before he took that step… But then whenever he went out on solo missions or trained with someone that wasn't Athos, he longed for his mentor's advice and guidance, the steadying hand on his shoulder when the exertion of battle was too much and the small words of praise when the mission was completed without incident.

Sighing in frustration D'Artagnan collapsed onto his bed, a determination to at least try to talk to Athos at some point during this mission settling within him before he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

In his rooms Athos was sat on the floor with his back resting against the side of the bed, glaring at a half empty bottle of wine like it would miraculously hold the answer to his problems.

He had been trying so hard the last few weeks to push aside all feelings he had for the young Gascon, to not be worried when he headed out on yet another solo mission, when he returned more bruised and tired than the last and to not be concerned when the boy once again returned to his rooms without eating anything.

Aramis had cornered him about the young man's eating habits more than once since the lack of appetite appeared. Honestly he should have expected as such given that they practically had to force the young man to eat when he was first with them shortly after his father's death.

Their Gascon didn't handle emotional pain well; unlike Athos who would drink or Aramis who would openly cry or seek solace in the arms of a willing woman or Porthos who sought to lose himself in a card game or bar brawl, D'Artagnan withdrew into himself and almost seemed to wither while he processed what was happening, he would sleep little, eat hardly anything and yet push himself more into his work as a musketeer. It was a worrying trait to see in someone he had come to view as a little brother.

Athos knew that it was only a matter of time until both Aramis and Porthos tried something more drastic to get the information regarding what happened between them out of either him or D'Artagnan. He had seen the growing frustration brewing in the two men, more so in Porthos as Aramis's mind was full of worry for his two brothers

He himself wanted to bridge the gap that had appeared between himself and his young protégé, he was disgusted with himself for some of the things he had said and done to the boy and he knew that the young man must hate him for what he had done and so he didn't feel he deserved forgiveness from the young man.

As such he had been pushing the boy away, having decided that it would hurt a lot less when the boy finally decided that he couldn't forgive him if they already were little more than members in the same regiment.

Looking out of his window Athos saw how dark the sky had gotten and decided that as they were leaving early in the morning it was necessary for him to at least try to get some sleep… Although his guilt ridden mind seemed to be set on the last time he had spoken to D'Artagnan, preventing him from getting a restful nights sleep

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _I know you're there boy!" Shouted a clearly intoxicated Athos into the dark, seemingly deserted streets._

 _After several moments of complete silence the small sober part of his brain realized that he must have imagined the boy's presence, so used to the boy's worried ways that prevented him from resting when he knew Athos had been out drinking more than usual, and he was about to stumble his way back to his lodgings when a sheepish looking D'Artagnan emerged from an alleyway._

 _"_ _Why are you following me boy" Athos grunted, slapping the Gascon's hand away when the young man attempted to steady him when he caught his foot and almost stumbled, missing the flash of hurt that appeared in the young man's eyes at his actions._

 _"_ _I…" D'Artagnan said hesitantly and Athos could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of the lad and had he not been completely drunk and in a foul mood it would have been enough to soften the musketeer's attitude._

 _"_ _Well?"_

 _"_ _I just wanted to make sure you got home okay, you've been drinking a lot more lately" D'Artagnan stated, standing to his full height, his eyes full of his trademark Gascon stubbornness that usually amused the senior musketeer but today just irritated him._

 _"_ _Just like you watched out for Matthieu?" Athos drunkenly sneered, feeling some satisfaction when the young Gascon flinched at the mention of the severely injured musketeer fighting for his life back in the garrison infirmary._

 _"_ _Athos please!" D'Artagnan begged, "You don't know the whole story just let me explain what happened!"_

 _"_ _What is there to explain?" Athos snapped, slapping the boy's hand away when he reached for him, drink and concern for his friend in the infirmary sharpening his words, "It was your job to watch his back and you failed! If he dies his blood will be on_ _ **your**_ _hands! ... Something that's becoming a bit of a trend for you"_

 _D'Artagnan reeled back as if Athos had physically punched him, unable to believe that the man he looked up to and cherished as a brother… someone he would gladly lay his life down for had just blamed him for his father's death. Tears welled up unbidden in D'Artagnan's eyes as he watched his mentor walk away from him. He had carried the guilt of his father's death with him every single day since it happened but the constant reassurance from the three men who quickly became family to him that he wasn't responsible for what happened helped him cope with the death of his last blood family member… but for Athos to say, or at least to imply, that it was his doing… especially today of all days… it broke the young man and he crumpled to his knees in the middle of the street._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Morning arrived too quickly for the exhausted musketeers who were still wary about being in each other's presence.

Athos was pleased to see though that it appeared that D'Artagnan had at least gotten some rest as the Gascon wasn't looking as completely dead on his feet like he had been when Athos last saw him the day before.

The two men met up with their companions and Treville by the front gate and Athos couldn't help but glare slightly at his Captain, knowing full well that the man had deliberately assigned both himself and D'Artagnan this job in an effort to get them to talk out their issues.

"Sir" Athos greeted, mounting his horse that one of the stable boys had already saddled for him

"Remember Athos" Treville said sternly, "You are only to confront the bandits rumored to be loitering in the area if there is no other choice. Our reports of their numbers are sketchy at best, hence the need for a patrol. I want no unnecessary risks taken, is that understood? I have one man badly injured as it is I don't want more"

At the mention of the injured musketeer Athos couldn't reframe from sending a glance to D'Artagnan who had flinched at the Captain's words and was currently absent-mindedly stroking his horse's neck whilst refusing to look up at either Athos or Treville.

Treville noticed his lieutenant look at the Gascon and couldn't help the small frown that formed on his face. He knew there had to be more to the attack that caused Matthieu's injuries and he strongly doubted the young man truly had anything to do with causing them. But the boy had refused outright to talk about what happened, stating that Matthieu could tell them when he woke up. Treville had a suspicion that it was D'Artagnan's way of reassuring himself that the injured musketeer would indeed wake and so allowed him to keep his silence.

Treville had also come to the conclusion that Athos blamed D'Artagnan for what had happened to Matthieu. To many who didn't know Athos, it would come as a surprise that Athos would blame the boy, but the former Comte and the injured musketeer had been close friends as children, with Matthieu being the second son of one of Athos's father's closest friends. The two had drifted apart slightly when Athos's father passed and Matthieu's sent him to the garrison to get his commission. When Athos had joined the regiment years later the two quickly rekindled their friendship and it was only the fact that too much had changed between them that prevented Matthieu being one of the 'inseparables' but the two still eagerly watched out for each other when on missions and were among the first to volunteer to search for the other should they be delayed in returning from a mission.

"Crystal Captain" Athos acknowledge through gritted teeth, pulling Treville from his internal assessment of the situation.

"Then go, I expect to see you back within a week and a half with your report" Treville said, stepping to the side to allow the four men and their mounts passage through the garrison gate.


	3. Admitting You Were Wrong

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I am super excited for this chapter so I'm hoping you'll all like it. It gets a bit heavy on the emotional side but our dear Athos is beginning to return to his normal self now and he'll be realizing just what he has done to our poor little Gascon.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far and that you're liking the different viewpoints that I've included. I plan to keep it up throughout the story, there will be some chapters that will be focused more on Athos because of events that have happened but then there will also be ones where D'Artagnan's mindset is the focus so we'll be seeing a mix of the two - plus the odd addition of our other two boys until they return back to the story properly in later chapters. I'm glad you like all the descriptions, sometimes I feel like I'm waffling a bit so I'm glad you don't seem to think so and if you're a fan of cliff-hangers then you're in good hands with me as I often seem to leave chapters on them (there are some dramatic ones coming up soon) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I agree that Athos needed a good strong punch after that, I think D'Art would have done it had it not been so much of a shock for Athos to have said it... though you never know, Porthos or Aramis might slug him if/when they find out about it. Hopefully Athos's actions in today's chapter will help make up for it slightly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos was quite the jerk in that chapter, though he seems to have learnt the error of his ways and is trying to make amends. Though considering how stubborn they both are and everything else that's happened between them (and what I have planned for them) it'll be a while until amends can be made. Treville's plan is risky, especially given my evil mind lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos definitely used his knowledge of the little Gascon for evil in that chapter. I'll be revealing what exactly has happened to Matthieu in a later chapter (mainly because I currently have two ideas for it and can't decide between them) but yeah D'Art's already majorly blaming himself for the musketeer's injuries and having Athos blaming him not only confirms his guilt in his mind but also adds to it. Add to that Athos blaming him for his fathers death and you get one very depressed and hurt Gascon puppy :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

prydain: Thanks for the review - We will get to find out what happen to Matthieu when I can finally decide between the two scenarios i have in my head. I keep going "Yes I'll do this one" and then when I try to write it my brain lists the pro's of the other one so it been a bit difficult to decide but fear not we will definitely find out at some point :) Thank you for the support. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! Athos was such a jerk and he cant solely blame the drink as well. Lots of other things have happened before they got to that point, some of which we'll see or find out about as the story progresses so D'Art was already hurt by Athos before that night but that accusation was like the straw that broke the camels back so Athos will have to work **VERY** hard to earn back D'Art's forgiveness. Thankfully he's beginning to see exactly what he's done to the boy and is at least trying to make an effort to make amends but situations and D'Art's stubborness aren't going to make it easy for him. Plus he'll have to worry about Porthos and Aramis if/when they find out about it as well. Glad you liked the flash back :) we'll be getting some more of them as the story progresses with the most notable one being what happened to Matthieu. I figured Athos needed more than three (well four if you count Treville) friends in the garrison, especially considering how long he's been there. It also works well into their fight. Fate will not be kind to our boys and it'll be starting properly in tomorrows chapter so stay tuned for that ;) I'm also quite happy at the moment as I have found a snuggly musketeer opportunity :D it wont be for a few more chapters yet but hopefully all the drama leading up to it will make it worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always hugs and high-fives to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: "The First Step Is Admitting You Were Wrong"  
**

"How do you think 'Thos and the whelp are doing?" Porthos asked when he and Aramis were relaxing for the evening. The pair had successfully handed over the documents to Lord Roche and were on their way back to the garrison, though they were in little hurry to get back to the tension that was brewing between their brothers

"Probably still ignoring each other" Aramis shrugged, not bothering to hide his concern for their brothers

"True" Porthos laughed imagining how awkward the patrol must be for Tobias and Vincent if his brothers were still not talking. "Who do you think will break first?" he asked curiously, a hint of teasing in his voice as he spoke

"Hmmm" Aramis murmured considering his brother's question, "Athos" he announced with a nod

"Really?" Porthos asked, eyebrows shooting up in question to his brother's logic that seemed to dictate that Athos, their closed off, 'cards to his chest', stoic leader would be the first to break the silence between him and their pup.

"Yup" Aramis nodded, smirking at Porthos's confused expression, "Athos can barely stand to look at the boy and when he does his eyes are so full of guilt, especially last week when he got drunker than usual" Aramis explained, watching as understanding began to creep into Porthos's eyes, "The guilt for whatever it is that he's done is eating Athos up. It's only a matter of time until that levy breaks"

"If they aint fixed this by the time they get back I say we lock 'em in a room until they do" Porthos huffed, hating the scenarios playing in his mind of what Athos could have done to make him feel that guilty. He had seen the whelp the morning after the evening Aramis mentioned and the boy had looked completely broken, dark circles under his red-rimmed spoke of his lack of sleep. Porthos hadn't asked any questions, knowing the boy would not speak until he was ready, instead he pulled the young broken man into a tight embrace and refused to break contact until the Gascon's trembling shoulders stilled and the tears had dried up.

* * *

"If you make it any more obvious the kid's going to notice" Tobias whispered, laughing softly at the surprised expression that his words brought to Athos's face

"I don't …"

"Please" Tobias scoffed, though his voice was sympathetic not malicious, "You've been watching the boy like a hawk since we left"

Athos turned his head sharply, embarrassed to have been caught doing something he wasn't fully aware he had been doing. Despite his belief that he should push the boy away so that when he came to his senses and decided that Athos's wasn't worth his friendship it would hurt less the musketeer simply couldn't erase the guilt he felt for his actions and the worry he had for the young man's health.

D'Artagnan had barely spoken the entire time they had been on the road, only ending his silence when he had no other choice and when he did so he used the fewest words possible. The determination that Athos had seen brewing in the Gascon's eyes the day they left the garrison had diminished significantly and the young man was slowly withdrawing back into himself now that there was no Aramis or Porthos there to pull him back.

"Why don't Vincent and I scout ahead for somewhere to set up camp?" Tobias suggested, knowing that the senior musketeer dearly wished to talk to his young protégé but would reframe from doing so whilst there was an audience present.

Athos's head shot up in surprise but the usually stoic man couldn't help the grateful smile that appeared at his companion's words.

"It is beginning to get late," Athos conceded. Tobias, understanding the thank you that was hidden in the man voice simply nodded and patted Athos on the shoulder before urging his horse forward, picking up Vincent as he went from where the man had been not so subtly glaring at the back of D'Artagnan.

* * *

"…D'Artagnan" Athos began hesitantly, hating how unsure and wary his voice sounded.

D'Artagnan, who up till this point had been stuck in his own world, was startled by his name being called by the one person he had been trying to work up the courage to talk to.

Before their patrol had left D'Artagnan had made himself a promise to talk to his mentor, to try and explain what happened with Matthieu, to apologize for his part in their discord in the fervent hope that it would be the first step to fixing their relationship. He honestly didn't know if he could, at present, forgive or forget the words Athos had flung at him regarding his father but he was willing to try, at least for the sake of Aramis and Porthos who by this point looked ready to shoot one or both of them in frustration.

"…Athos" D'Artagnan replied, hating how weak his voice sounded and how much simply saying his brother's name hurt

"I…" Athos sighed sadly when he noticed the young Gascon had yet to look at him, choosing instead to keep his focus on the path ahead, "I need to apologize for my words the other night." Now this did get D'Artagnan to look at him and Athos felt like he had been punched in the stomach when he saw the pain in the young man's eyes that the boy didn't even have the energy to try and hide… He had done that, he had taken the joy and almost childlike glee and innocence from the man he considered a brother and replaced it with pain and despair.

"Don't see why" D'Artagnan mumbled sadly, "What you said was true after all"

"No!" Growled Athos, not missing the way the Gascon flinched at his anger, "I had no right to say what I did, especially when there was no truth to them. I cannot apologize enough for the pain my words have caused you but please know I did not mean what I said"

D'Artagnan was silent for several moments while he allowed his sleep-deprived mind to process Athos's words. Whilst he did this Athos sat nervously on his horse, he knew from past experience that the Gascon was extremely forgiving but… what he had said and what he had implied… Even the most forgiving man would have trouble forgiving that.

Athos was pulled out of his panicking thoughts when a broken laugh emanated from D'Artagnan. Both confused and slightly worried Athos turned to look at his young protégé, his heart breaking at the look of desolation on the young man's face.

"My father always said if you want to hear a man's honest thoughts, get him drunk" D'Artagnan snapped, not missing the way Athos flinched at the mention of his father, "You merely confirmed something I've always believed" he said tiredly shaking his head at his mentor.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos exclaimed, his hand gripping the young man's wrist in a tight but not painful grip, allowing the boy to pull away if he really wished and Athos was secretly pleased that the young man made no move to do so. "My words were designed to hurt" ignoring the scoff from his brother Athos continued, desperate for D'Artagnan to hear and see the truth in his words, "I was not in the right frame of mind…"

"And you think I was!" D'Artagnan snapped bitterly, wrenching his hand out of Athos's grip, confusing the man with his words though the senior musketeer had the sense not to show it, choosing instead to let his protégé continue, "Do you even know what day it was when you told me that!"

Athos silent racked his brain for several moments as he tried to understand why that particular day seemed to be causing his little brother so much pain. His guilt hitting an all time high when he came to the only conclusion that made sense.

"Oh D'Artagnan" he murmured softly, sounding more broken than D'Artagnan had ever heard.

"It's fine 'Thos" D'Artagnan spoke softly, his voice full of pain and guilt. He had felt some of the anger he held for his mentor leave him at the look of complete and utter remorse that had appeared on his brother's face when he worked it out. It was enough to ignite a small flicker of hope within him that his brother truly didn't mean the words he had spoken. "As I said, you merely confirmed something I've always believed"

Waves of guilt hit the senior musketeer like punches to his gut as he saw, in his protégé's eyes, just how much he believed those words. Athos felt like he could almost be physically sick for the pain his one drunken sentence had caused the boy. Not even the joy he felt for hearing the Gascon call him 'Thos could assuage the shame he felt. Before he could reply to the heartbroken young man however he was distracted by a shout of his name.

* * *

"You coming or what Athos?" Vincent called and Athos, so focused on his self-deprecating thought, missed the fact that Vincent refused to even acknowledge D'Artagnan's presence or the smirk the man had been wearing since their departure from the garrison.

"You two find somewhere?" Athos asked, trying his hardest not to glare at the man for interrupting his and D'Artagnan's conversation, sighing despondently when D'Artagnan turned away from him to follow Vincent to their campsite for the night.

Tension was thick in the musketeer camp and both Tobias and Vincent willing took on most of the jobs that would take them away from the silently feuding brothers, such as taking the horses to the nearby stream or collecting enough firewood to last them the night.

Athos was completely oblivious to the mood in camp as his mind was desperately trying to figure out how to convince D'Artagnan of the boy's innocence regarding his father's murder. Whereas D'Artagnan had once again simply withdrew into himself, refusing to talk to anyone unless directly asked a question and even then it was short, simple answers from the hurting Gascon.

Both men would come to curse their obliviousness mere hours later when the sound of gunfire and the clashing of swords filled the camp air.


	4. Snake In The Grass I

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We're in for an Athos-centric chapter today don't be worried about not seeing much of our pup today, he'll be back tomorrow :)**

 **I can't believe the response this story has already received after only a few chapters... I'm truly grateful for all of your support and hope you'll all stick with me to the end**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Beautiful pirate: Thanks for the review - Technically I should go back and add this response to yesterday's update but I'm far to lazy for that so I'm settling for putting it here. I'm so glad you're loving this story and fear not updates will be daily so I wont be keeping you waiting long for updates :) Things arent going well for D'Art at the moment and he'll be having a tough time dealing with Athos as his heart both wants to forgive him and hate him so he's in a bit of turmoil at the moment. Athos wants to make amends and given his stubborness isn't going to give up easily but he's got his work cut out for him. Enjoy the next chapter! x

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - It's going to take quite some time for the pair of them to settle things between them, though it's probably more down to the things I'm planning on throwing at them then anything else at this point lol. I have a habit of cliff-hangers... I dont even set out to end the chapter on them it just sort of happens, though hopefully the daily updates will help so you wont be left hanging for long. Thanks for the offer as well, I'm good at the moment but it was very kind of you to offer so thank you. Enjoy the next chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Technically I should go back and add this response to yesterday's update but I'm far to lazy for that so I'm settling for putting it here. I think at that point D'Art would have stayed away from him if it was an option but there's only so much distance he could put between them when they have to work together and see each other every day at the garrison. When it's revealed what actually happened to Matthieu it's going to send Athos's guilt skywards again so that'll be fun and I think we'll need to see a Porthos and Aramis tag team confrontation over the whole blaming for father's murder thing.

In terms of your review for yesterdays chapter - It was hard for Athos to be so emotional with his apology but I decided that he would realize that with D'Art being in the mindset he's in that the boy wouldnt believe him if he gave any less. It's going to take a lot of work for him to persuade the boy that it was not actually his fault that his father was murdered but i think Aramis and Porthos will help with that later on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01:Thanks for the review - Technically I should go back and add this response to yesterday's update but I'm far to lazy for that so I'm settling for putting it here. I completely understand where you're coming from and agree with you. If Athos acted the way I wrote him for that chapter in the show then we'd all hate him. I think it's more I'm a lover of guilty Athos and wanted something to happen to make him really remorseful. He's pretty much (hopefully anyway) returned back to his normal character at this point. The only time now we'll see him being cruel is when we're dealing with things that have happened in the past. I'm hoping that it hasnt put you off reading the story and that you'll enjoy the next chapter x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the emotion, I didnt want to write it too emotional and have it seem like they were out of character or sappy but then Athos had finally realized what he had done so i figured he'd be pretty emotional at that. Hopefully I managed to find a good balance. Athos is definitely regretting those drunken words now that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - Oh my new friend you have nothing to fear with regards to D'Art whumpage here :D I **LOVE** whumping D'Art and he pretty much ends up injured in some way or another in all of my musketeer stories so theres quite a bit planned for him here as well. I'm really happy you're loving the story so far, I'll be updating daily so you wont have long to wait for updates and I pretty much have the story planned out in my head as well so I know where its going (which is quite rare for me i usually just wing it and hope for the best lol) ... Oh and if you like D'Art whumpage check out my other stories - especially regrets of the past and separating the inseparables they're **full** of it :D Enjoy the next chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the Porthos bit... He just looks like someone who gives good hugs and that was what D'Art needed at that moment. Feel torn between wanting to shake Athos's hand for finally apologizing and slapping him for making D'Art believe it. Enjoy the next chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - First off can i just say that your review totally made my day. You are too kind with your words and I'm so happy to hear how much you liked the chapter. Glad you liked the 'thos moment... I needed a cute musketeer moment in all the drama. D'Art's beginning to realize just how sincere Athos is in his apologies but he himself is still feeling the hurt and bitterness towards the man so getting back to what they were is going to be a long journey. Thank you again for your super kind words :D Enjoy the next chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our two boys werent hurt too badly in the fight but someone else was... though who it was and what's happened to them is something you'll have to wait for. With the whole speaking the truth when drunk thing i dont know if it's an actual proverby thing or if i've just read it in another musketeer fic and it's just stuck with me ... If i have apologies to whoever i stole it from... I know i havent actually made it clear what day it was that Athos told him it on but yeah i had it in my head that it was the anniversary of his death (makes Athos even more of a douche lol). Vincent interrupted mainly because he doesnt like either of them so is actually enjoying seeing the discord between them. But being forced to work with them is not doing anything to make him like them hence his interrupting when he can... Also he just a bit of a jerk. With Aramis i think it would depend on how co-operative they were being... at the moment with him as frustrated as he is it'd probably be as long and painful as he could make it :D Enjoy the next chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to every single one of you who supports this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts so keep them coming :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Snake In The Grass I  
**

"Lookie 'ere boss 'es wakin' up" sneered a voice, something that usually would have put Athos's senses on full alert but his brain was struggling to even work out how to open his eyes properly at this point thanks to a rather heavy hit to his head.

Doing his best to mentally swat away the heavy cobwebs in his mind Athos opened his eyes and gave the man in front of his face a valiant attempt at his most intimidating glare.

Unfortunately for the musketeer his attempt only seemed to amuse the man. "Reckon that's a musketeer thing boss?" he enquired jovially, "The other one did the same thing"

Now that returned Athos to his senses. He wasn't alone wherever he was being held. Panic welled up within him as he realized that the man had said 'the other one' meaning there was only one of his other brothers being held here with him. That could only mean one thing and Athos sent up a litany of prayers to a God he no longer fully believed in that the surviving man was D'Artagnan. He honestly didn't know how he would live with himself if the boy died still believing that Athos blamed him for what happened with the Gascon's father as well as Matthieu.

"Probably" shrugged a new voice, no doubt belonging to the one the first man had referred to as boss.

"Why are we here?" Growled Athos, not having the heart to ask after who was still alive, both not wanting to know and not wanting to give his captors more ammunition to use against them both. "We're King's musketeers" Athos threatened although it was cut short when the 'boss' let out a belly laugh loud enough to rival Porthos.

"And you think we fear the King's dogs?" Sneered the man as he approached the musketeer, "in case you haven't noticed we took you lot down quite easily and now two of you are completely at our mercy"

Athos glared at the man, realizing the truth in his words as even if his head wasn't pounding from the blow it received earlier he could still feel the cold bite of the iron manacles on both of his wrists, keeping him firmly in place and unable to fight back.

"And what do you plan to do with us now we are 'at your mercy'" growled Athos, his fingers itching to hold his sword and to wipe the smug smirk off of the man's face.

"That's not for us to decide," answered the man who had first spoke, "we just do what we're paid to do"

"Although" smirked the second man, leaning into Athos's face as he spoke, "we weren't told that we couldn't hurt'cha a bit" he sneered, relishing in Athos's pained grunt as he jammed a dagger into the musketeer's shoulder, "After all" he smiled dangerously and Athos felt a sickening feeling grow in the pit of his stomach, "our contractor is having some fun with the young tanned one"

"D'ARTAGNAN!" He roared, straining his muscles as much as he could to try to escape the cold grip of the manacles that prevented him from reaching the door and finding his lost brother.

He was stopped in his tracks by the sound of cold laughter that came from neither of his current captors. "Come now Athos" jeered the voice, instantly freezing the musketeer when he recognized the voice, "I thought you of all people would recognize a futile endeavor when one presented itself"

"If you harm him I will kill you!" Athos growled, not even thinking of questioning the person's appearance as his mind was solely focused on D'Artagnan, all other thoughts or concerns were irrelevant while his little brother was in trouble.

"And yet I still live" the man commented lightly, grinning devilishly at the anger and pain he saw in Athos's eyes when the man realized what he meant, the sight of the odd drop of blood on his clothes likely did little to help the chained man's panic.

"What have you done to him!" Athos roared, panic for the Gascon coupled with the intense guilt he felt for having treated the young man so badly for the last several weeks, which in turn had changed Athos into quite the dangerous man to currently be around and he had no doubt that it was only the chains on his wrists that were keeping his three captors alive presently.

"Nothing too bad... Yet" sneered the man who was taking great pleasure from Athos's turmoil, "though I must say" his words instantly gaining the musketeer's full attention, "The loyalty he has for you is quite something. I would have imagined that given your, frankly appalling, treatment of the runt these last few weeks he would not hesitate when a chance of revenge was offered to him"

Athos's eyes went wide at the man's words, both humbled and shamed by D'Artagnan apparent faith and loyalty – something the man strongly doubted he deserved, not after the way he had treated him. He had slung insult after insult at the boy, blamed him for Matthieu's injuries without even letting the Gascon explain what happened to cause them; he had thrown the boy's murdered father back in his face, all the while knowing that his friend blamed himself for the act. Athos felt sick when he remembered that he had actually physically hurt the boy on one occasion as well.

It had been during the early days of their discord and D'Artagnan seemed to be doing everything wrong that day; first he had awoken late, then had an attitude when called out on it, the boy had failed to perform a move that Athos had spent a week with him perfecting only a month ago. Various other things happened throughout the day and Athos had finally lost it and confronted the Gascon about it in the boy's room. He had, during the confrontation, pushed D'Artagnan up against the table and in his anger had missed the bottle that had been resting on top of said table falling to and smashing on the floor. After deciding he had had enough of D'Artagnan's excuses and attitude for one day Athos shoved the boy to the side and had stormed out of the room.

What he didn't know until the following day however was that D'Artagnan had fallen into the shards of broken glass and had cut up his arm quite badly. As far as he was aware only him and D'Artagnan truly knew what caused the cuts as he had heard the Gascon brush off both Porthos and Aramis when they questioned him about the bandage covering up a great deal of his arm.

Athos had been immensely ashamed of his actions and vowed to apologize and make amends with his brother. He had noticed his own temper had gotten out of hand the last week or so and whilst he knew exactly what had caused it he hoped he would not need to divulge such information to D'Artagnan in order for the young man to forgive him. He had already hurt his own brother both physically and emotionally; he didn't think he could stomach D'Artagnan's opinion of him getting any lower if he admitted what was really going on.

Unfortunately he never got the chance to apologize as it was then that D'Artagnan began to throw himself into solo mission and the senior musketeer had a suspicion that Treville knew that D'Artagnan's injury was caused by Athos and so was enabling the boy in his pursuit of avoiding Athos.

He then lost his chance to apologize when both Matthieu and D'Artagnan had been chosen for a mission… A mission that clearly went to hell when days later D'Artagnan rode into the garrison, his face pale, fearful and barely conscious while a barely breathing and severely injured Matthieu lay nestled in his arms.

Athos's worry for his childhood friend outweighed everything else and he refused to see reason when his mind decided that as D'Artagnan had gotten away fairly unscathed given Matthieu's injuries that the boy must be at fault for Matthieu getting injured in the first place. As such he refused to hear otherwise when D'Artagnan tried to refute such claims.

D'Artagnan's outright refusal to tell anyone, even Captain Treville, what occurred on the mission only solidified the boy's guilt in Athos's mind – too far gone it was to realize that the boy had offered to tell **him** what happened multiple times.

All thoughts of apologizing to the young man had all but disappeared after that and their relationship quickly deteriorated to the point it was at today, which had Athos blaming the young Gascon for his own father's murder.

And yet, amazingly D'Artagnan still felt him worthy of his loyalty if these men's words were to be believed.

"Fear not Athos," mocked the voice, oblivious to the musketeer's guilt-ridden thoughts he had just put an end to. Athos, at the man's words, gave his captor the most fearsome and intimidating glare he could muster in his situation. "I doubt his loyalty will hold fast for too long"

Once again Athos tried to lunge at the man, and this time instead of a stab wound to the shoulder he received a swift punch to the stomach that effectively knocked the wind from his lungs in recompense for his actions. Not that Athos really felt it too much, his mind was too busy projecting the thought of _'find and protect D'Artagnan'_ on a loop to register anything else.

"Don't you **dare** touch him!" he roared, not even feeling the flare of pain from his injured shoulder as he continued to rage against his bindings.

"Oh I plan to do much worse than touch him Athos," sneered the man, earning laughs from the other two men who he was apparently paying for their services.

"Now then, let us see if I can't finish what I started all those weeks ago" the man stated, rubbing his hands together whilst a feral grin appeared on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Athos questioned, his anger diminishing as confusion took over

"Please Athos" laughed the man, though there was no amusement in his eyes, only cold anger, "Don't tell me you really thought that poor perfect D'Artagnan who has wormed his way into the 'mighty inseparables' would make so many rookie mistakes and errors without a little help on my part?"

Athos froze, the guilt he felt for his actions to the Gascon returning tenfold as he realized that much, if not all, of what had happened had not been D'Artagnan's fault


	5. Snake In The Grass II

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm apologizing already for the end of this chapter as I've gone and done it again and ended on a cliffy... But fear not you'll only have a day to wait to find out what happens next :D (I'm mean I know)**

 **Today's chapter kinda jumps back in time a bit... it starts with D'Arts POV whilst yesterday's chapter is going on if that makes sense... if not it should clear itself up as you read it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - I have a decent amount of the story written, I'm currently up to about half way through chapter twelve at the moment but I have the rest of the story planned out in my head so fear not all will be answered before the end. Glad you liked the flashback thingy I have a couple more of them planned for later on in the story so hopefully you'll like them as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Glad I have you all intrigued but you might not like the fact that we dont find out for definite today... Though we will learn some stuff about him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I seem to have intrigued everyone with our new mystery person ... and i'm not even going to definitively clear it up today... god i'm mean lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Your questions will kinda be answered today and i hope it's enough to keep you intrigued. In terms of D'Arts suffering we'll see a bit of it today but it starts properly from tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter more. Athos is pretty much done being cruel and mean to D'Art now apart from in flash back memory moments. I'm always up for questions and/or discussions about the story so feel free to ask away if there's anything you want to ask. I'm honestly not sure how Athos ended up being so horrible at the beginning as the original plan for this was something slightly different but then the whole discord between the two idea hit me randomly and i couldnt help but write it. I think its the cute Athos moments that occur when he's trying to make amends that sold me on it lol I'm a sucker for cute musketeer moments. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos's guilt is only going to multiply when he learns everything that has happened and that is going on (mwhahaha i'm so mean lol) 'Who' is behind it all is hinted at today but not expressively revealed... as to the why thats going to come later. Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - Gotta love some good old musketeer guilt lol :D It's going to be in full force in a few chapters time as well as when they get back to Paris so there's tonnes of it planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I quite agree :) nothing beats an Athos riled up over D'Art moment :D... well except maybe cute snuggly musketeers lol. Fraid you'll have to wait to find out why this is all happening for a bit yet, though hopefully all the drama i have planned will make up for it. I'm planning to go into some of the sabotaging acts tomorrow so we'll see some of what's happened then. The incident with Matthieu is sort of what brought out the anger in Athos... Before he was just irritated and irritable but once that happened he got mad and this escalated quickly - dont worry i'll explain what the original event was in due time. The incident with the glass really shook D'Art hence the need for him to start doing solo missions to avoid Athos. Their captor is definitely planning to use their bond against them - not that he's equipped to deal with Gascon stubborness :D I didnt actually think how that "Oh I plan to do much worse than touch him" line could be interpreted until after i published the chapter yesterday though I'll leave it too your imaginations as to what it means. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs and High Fives to all you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story... You rock!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Snake In The Grass II  
**

D'Artagnan was downright furious and the list of people he was furious with was steadily growing; first and foremost was the traitor holding both him and his brother hostage. He had heard nothing about the condition of his brother save that he was alive, that small piece of information brought D'Artagnan more comfort then he had expected, though it did little to assuage the worry he felt in his heart for the man after hearing his captor talk about him.

Secondly he was furious with himself, he had allowed his personal feelings to impact his ability to watch out for his brothers. Had he been more alert in the camp then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been seconds too late to save the musketeer who quickly bleed to death in his arms before he himself was knocked unconscious. He had let the situation with Athos blind him to the threats that were out there and a good man paid for it. D'Artagnan laughed bitterly when he realized that Athos's drunken words all those day's ago might have been prophetic.

Thirdly he was furious with the men who attacked them. They had been unprepared for attack as they thought they were still a good day's ride away from the border of where the bandits had been spotted. Obviously this information had changed given recent revelations.

And finally he was furious with Athos – though unlike earlier when he had hated the man for the words he had spoken in drunken anger, now he hated the effect his mentor's sober words had on him. Seeing the pained and broken honesty in Athos's eyes when he had apologized and the guilt that threatened to bury the man when he tried to take back the spiteful words that had been said, had shaken the young Gascon. He desperately wanted to hate the man for what he had put him through and what he had said but found himself unable to. The fierce protectiveness that burned whenever one of his three brother's were in harms way had emerged in full force when he had awoken, chained in his cell… Athos nowhere in sight.

The Gascon was pulled from his internal rant when he heard his name being roared by the one man he so longed to see. He dearly wished to answer his brother's call but was prevented by the gag placed on him by his captor – not that it stopped him from trying at the very least, though he doubted his voice carried enough for his friend to hear him. D'Artagnan found his heart lightening slightly now that he knew for definite that his beloved brother, because it seemed his heart refused to see him as anything else no matter what was said or done between then, was alive and awake.

"Don't you **dare** touch him!" D'Artagnan heard minutes later and the young man felt tears prickle in his eyes as he realized that Athos still cared for him and hadn't decided that his recent actions weren't worth the friendship and brotherhood he had originally extended.

D'Artagnan also barely managed to contain his scoff at his mentor's words. Though he did allow a small smirk to grow when his mind began working out all the ways Athos would make their traitor pay for what he had already done to him… Admittedly it wasn't much and D'Artagnan had suffered worse injuries during intense sparring matches with Porthos, much to Aramis's and Treville's annoyance as they often resulted in needing the medic to patch them up and yet another lecture from the Captain about the level of force expected in sparring matches, though the Gascon was not so naïve to think that it was all his captors had planned for him and Athos.

He only had one objective in his mind now – Keep the attention focused on him for as long as he could to allow Athos, the more strategically gifted of the two, to work out an escape plan.

He didn't have to wait long as barely five minutes had passed when their traitor returned to his cell.

"I do hope you made yourself at home during my absence" the man mocked, apparently amused rather than intimidated by the glare D'Artagnan sent his way, as he was unable to verbally retort. "After all" the man continued, talking so casually one could almost forget that he was talking to a chained and gagged man who he had betrayed only hours earlier… Almost, "I can't imagine it's much different than you're used to given your… background"

Oh how much D'Artagnan wished he wasn't gagged, the man insulting him was one thing but to insult the upbringing his father had worked his fingers to the bone to provide for him and the home that had been in his family for generations that was destroyed not even a year ago was something different and the hot-headed Gascon ached to give the man before him a piece of his mind.

"Now then" the man spoke, dragging D'Artagnan from his vengeful thoughts and the Gascon couldn't help but tilt his head inquisitively at the man, knowing he would have to be ready at a moments notice to bring the attention back to him if, at any point, it seemed like he was planning to turn his focus onto Athos.

"I'm going to take the gag off and we are going to have a chat"

* * *

Athos's mind was raging with the information he had learnt in the last few minutes and his emotions kept switching from; anger at their betrayal, guilt at not seeing the truth when it came to D'Artagnan's recent performance, shame for letting said performance and his personal issues impact how he treated the young man who had quickly became his brother and pain as his stab wound and, possibly concussed, head throbbed.

"ATHOS!" Screamed a voice that had the musketeer pushing aside all of those emotions and lurching straight to his feet in another frantic attempt to reach the source of it.

The voice was quickly replaced by silence and Athos did not doubt that the boy had suffered either a punch to the gut like he had or a smack to the face to silence him. It mattered little as Athos planned to get revenge for either but was relived at least to know that D'Artagnan was alive and judging by the shout, which Athos was certain was more about letting him know that he had heard his own shout for the boy and that they were being held relatively close rather than a cry for help, was suffering from no serious injuries.

The two mercenaries that had been present when he awoke had left with their contractor earlier so Athos was alone in the cell and he used the time and quiet to try to put himself into the mindset of his little brother. The boy was known to come up with impromptu plans and Athos didn't doubt that the boy didn't have something in mind already given that he had been awake before him and had confirmation that he was alive before Athos did.

The only problem was that Athos didn't know how D'Artagnan felt about him currently and it would greatly affect the plan the Gascon would have come up with.

The traitor had alluded that Athos still held the boy's loyalty, which would mean that the lad's protective streak would most likely come into play and the boy would do something, anything, to ensure that Athos remained as safe as possible… Even at the expense of himself.

But the things Athos had done and the words he had thrown at the boy had caused a deep hurt that the musketeer knew would not be easily moved on from. He had no way of knowing if the boy's plan would be based on the loyalty and brotherhood that Athos truly didn't feel that deserved or based more on D'Artagnan's sense of honor that would prevent him from leaving a man behind.

Sighing in frustration and not for the first time wishing he could, at the very least look his brother in the eye, Athos turned his mind back to deciphering what D'Artagnan could be planning.

A small smirk graced his features when he realized that no matter what his plan would be based on the boy would at the very least use his brain and realize that Athos had more experience in planning and strategizing and so would most likely leave Athos to figure out how to get out of the cells whilst keeping their captors attention focused on him for as long as possible.

A sad but fond smile appeared at that thought but Athos quickly pushed it away, deciding that he would not let D'Artagnan suffer for any longer than necessary and so set to work trying to create an escape plan.

* * *

It was hours into his planning that Athos saw any signs of anyone else. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the approaching man until he was right in front of him.

"Drink" the man ordered, holding out a small cup of water to the parched musketeer.

Athos eyed the liquid warily, not putting it past his captors to poison or drug the water. Taking a small sip and noting nothing off about the taste Athos couldn't stop himself from downing the liquid in several large gulps.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" He asked, not really expecting an answer but figuring that asking couldn't hurt. The musketeer's worry grew when he saw the man shift uncomfortably before the man himself noticed he was doing so and quickly steeled himself

"What?" Athos asked hesitantly, not knowing how much more his heart could endure if the boy had once again been subjected to pain on his account.

"He's with our… 'Benefactor'" the man responded, something akin to pity in his eyes, which did little to help soothe the chained musketeer's panic and ever growing fear.

"You do not care for your sponsor" Athos remarked, hoping that the man's apparent distaste for the situation and the man causing it would work in his favor.

The man shrugged nonchalantly, though Athos did notice the way the man's gaze flickered around the door as if expecting someone to come and punish him for his mutinous thoughts at any moment.

"We had no need for him" the man sneered, apparently all to happy to finally get his grievances out now that the coast was clear. "We did just fine before 'e showed up… now we take more risks, ignoring the consequences!"

Athos was silent for a moment while he processed the new information. Clearly things were not entirely harmonious with his captors, such a discovery could be very helpful in his planning process.

"Why kidnap musketeers?" Athos asked, looking down at the man who had now moved to check his stab wound, "You must know that we will be missed and people will come looking for us… All you have done is paint a bigger target on your backs…"

Athos was prevented from speaking further when a pained scream filled the air.


	6. Stubborn Child

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **You might be pleased to know that there's no evil cliffhanger at the end of todays chapter.**

 **I'm loving D'Art's thoughts and attitude at the beginning of this chapter :D Let me know if you agree.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger and that it wasnt annoying for you, and that you think the characters are staying in character which is always a worry of mine so im happy you think they are. I'm aware our bandits and traitor have no names yet. I've decided against naming our bandits, for now at least, as they're not characters of consequence. Our traitor on the other hand hasnt been named as i'm not sure if i want to stick with who everyone thinks is the baddie or throw in a twist a bit later on - it was supposed to be who everyone thinks it is but now this plot twist idea wont leave my head so we'll have to wait and see and I hope the lack of names doesnt get too annoying... Also you reviewed really quickly! wasnt expecting that so thanks :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - You are right about that :) our mystery man is a musketeer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're loving reading this story as I'm loving writing it :D Everyone is convinced that our traitorous musketeer is Vincent... so much so that i'm sooooo tempted to throw in a plot twist later on regarding it just to be really evil, so who knows ... it might be Vincent... it might not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - Glad the cliffhanger had you intrigued for the next chapter :) There are several cliffys like that planned (or written as im several chapters ahead with writing) so be sure to brace yourself for those lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - Ahhh it's not truly one of my fan fics until D'Art starts screaming lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I do like to leave you all at evil points dont I lol :) Athos is indeed forming a plan in his mind but it'll take a bit of time until he's able to put it into action and that leaves poor D'Art to suffer while he waits. There's still a lot of hurt feelings in D'Art but he's definitely feeling more like Athos's brother again instead of a verbal (and on occasion physical) punching bag for the man. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking the story so far and if you enjoy whumping D'Art and Athos then you'll be please to know i have lots planned for our boys :D D'Art always gets whumped in one way or another in my stories but Athos usually gets off quite easily and i felt that had to change. The bonds to be tested are our boys, what with the tension between then, plus what i have planned is going to really put their relationship to the test. Both men want it to return to what it was but with everything thats happened its going to be a trial to get to that point again, if they even can. I'm really happy you think i'm keeping the boys in character as i always worry that i'm deviating from how they are in the show so i'm glad you dont think i am :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm thinking this story will probably end up with around 20 chapters or around about so yeah we're just getting started... theres plenty more opportunities for me to unleash my evil mind to the fullest lol. After today's chapter D'Art will definitely be fulled by anger and fury. Glad you liked the "ATHOS!" moment, Athos will be joining your desire to free the boy, especially after today's and tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Still can't quite believe the support this story has gotten after just a few chapters so many thanks for that :) so virtual internet cookies to those of you who follow/favourite/review/read this story. It totally makes my day at work better when i quickly check my emails to find out that someone else is following the story or that they've left a review x**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Stubborn Child  
**

D'Artagnan decided that if he and Athos ever got out of this that he was buying the musketeer a drink. How his brother had spent **years** surrounded by this man and not gone mad or killed him D'Artagnan would never know. But hearing the man prattle off question after question, all of which the Gascon had no intention of answering, he was serious beginning to wonder if his friend was a saint in another life to have the patience he had.

Of course not answering the man's questions, or giving too snarky an answer, earned D'Artagnan some pain. But months spent training in hand-to-hand combat with someone like Porthos had given the young man quite a thick skin when it came to pain… That and he had received stronger hits from Constance so he paid them little mind. He merely focused on keeping his mouth shut and only opening it when he felt his tormentor was debating taking his frustration out on Athos. Even then his answers were snarky and full of sarcastic sass that only served to anger the man further but also keep him in the room and away from Athos.

"You're stubborn boy" the man remarked, slightly impressed, if not annoyed, at the young man's determination to stay loyal to Athos

"I'm a Gascon" D'Artagnan shrugged with a smirk, pausing only to spit some blood from his mouth from his latest punch to the face. D'Artagnan was sure his face would be a lovely shade of dark blue when this was all over. Not that he particularly cared; it was worth it just to see the man's frustration.

"And not just here" the man said, a devilish grin appearing on his face that instantly put D'Artagnan on edge. "It's what made my work in the garrison go so much smoother and have so much more of an effect"

"What do you mean?" D'Artagnan asked curiously, all traces of snark and sarcasm gone as he tilted his head to one side to stare inquisitively at the man, though his head was screaming that he would not like what was about to be said.

"All it took was one small mistake" the man mocked, relishing in the emotional pain he was about to cause the boy, "Just one simple lock left open"

"That was you!?" D'Artagnan breathed, unable to comprehend that this man had been the cause of his and Athos's strife.

He remembered the incident well. Athos had ordered him to see to the horses while he and the others sorted out rooms at the inn. D'Artagnan had been extra vigilant with his work as Athos had been on edge all day and the last thing he wanted to do was to add to his brother's stress.

It wasn't until the morning that they realized that the horses had gotten out due to the door not being locked, though D'Artagnan insisted that he did in fact lock it. Rounding up the horses delayed their journey home by several hours and put Athos in an even worse mood then he had been originally

"Guilty!" the man jeered, grinning brightly, "And then after that you were _sooooo_ desperate to make up for it you put even more effort into your work… which of course only created even more spectacular failures by the time I was done"

"You sabotaged me?" D'Artagnan spat

"I did just kidnap you and your 'illustrious leader'" the man deadpanned, reminding him as he raised an eyebrow at the Gascon's question, "I hardly think a little bit of harmless sabotage should be at the top of your priorities"

Normally D'Artagnan would be able to see the logic in the words spoken to him but presently his mind was reeling at the knowledge that this man had caused both him and Athos such pain and had almost destroyed their bond of brotherhood.

His brain knew that it should be focused more on the 'kidnapped' part of the situation but his heart was in too much pain at what it had almost lost. Sure Athos had been in a foul mood before their captor had begun his plan but D'Artagnan was sure that without the man's influence that his mentor would have worked through whatever was troubling him and returned to his normal self before too long.

"Why?" D'Artagnan growled, he had a pretty good idea as to what this whole thing had been about but he needed to know… needed to understand what he had almost lost his best friend for.

"Why?" the man mocked, clearly relishing in the Gascon's emotional distress before his face hardened into an emotionless mask, "I believe you're mistaken D'Artagnan" he said, his voice low and almost spitting as he said the young man's name, " **You** are here to answer **my** questions… NOT the other way around"

"I'll tell you nothing!" D'Artagnan spat, hidden fear growing within him as he saw a gleam of madness in his captor's eyes.

Expecting another punch or at least a verbal retort D'Artagnan was unprepared for what his captor ended up choosing to do.

Sighing in frustration the man pulled a lever that D'Artagnan had not noticed was beside him. The effect was immediate as the action caused the chains holding D'Artagnan's arm to go tight behind his back. Normally this would be uncomfortable but not unbearable but unfortunately for the young Gascon his legs were firmly held to the ground, disabling his body to move when his arms did. The sickening pop of his shoulders dislocating was topped only by the hellish scream D'Artagnan was unable to contain

"Now then" the man sneered, jabbing a finger into the quickly swelling damaged joint, smirking devilishly at the small whimper of pain the Gascon tried valiantly to hide. "Lets try this again"

* * *

D'Artagnan was seriously debating changing his earlier thoughts, now deciding that when they got out of this, and so help him if Athos didn't have at least the beginnings of a plan after all this, he was going to make his mentor buy him the drink instead.

It had been two days since his shoulders had been forced from their sockets and his 'interrogation' began. Since then he had gained such an impressive collection of bruises he was sure his skin would soon become permanently black and blue. He had seen very little of the other men that occupied their prison as his ex-brother-in-arms seemed very adamant that he be the one to deal with the 'impertinent Gascon runt', a title D'Artagnan was secretly pleased to have earned as the look of frustration on his tormentor's face when he refused to answer a question was totally worth the bruises his cheekiness gained him.

The one upside had come shortly after his shoulders had been dislocated; D'Artagnan had been left alone, as he had finally managed to frustrate the man enough to get him to leave. Within an hour one of the other men had entered the room and had tended to his shoulders. The man clearly did not approve of his new boss and had decided to stick it to him slightly by passing on a message from Athos to the wounded Gascon.

D'Artagnan grinned brightly for the first time in weeks at the short note from his mentor, friend and brother. The message was coded of course as there was no way Athos was going to speak honestly in a written message where anyone of those holding them could read it.

Over the next two days D'Artagnan had taken out the small note, which he had stealthily hidden in his boot, whenever he was left alone, simply needing something of his eldest brother to help soothe the pain his body was in.

"Feel like talking yet runt?" his tormentor asked sounding rather resigned. The man took clear enjoyment at causing him pain but even D'Artagnan could see how bored and frustrated he was becoming at the lack of progress. Something clicked then in D'Artagnan's mind and he fought to conceal the smirk that threatened as he put on his most nonchalant look and shrugged at the man.

"Maybe"

"Oh?" the man said, clearly surprised by the change from silence and passionate denial

"I want to see Athos" D'Artagnan stated, hoping his plan would pay off, his voice was firm and stating that this was a non-negotiable issue if he wanted D'Artagnan to talk.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Athos roared as soon as he laid eyes on the beaten form of his little brother. Athos had gone into full on panic mode when he had been dragged out of his cell only minutes earlier. He had heard little if anything from D'Artagnan over the last two days and could only pray that his protégé was still alive and had received his note.

Athos had struggled against his captors as they dragged him along the corridor and that fight only intensified when he saw his beloved little brother.

D'Artagnan, whose head had been resting against his chest as he struggled to reclaim his breath after receiving a swift kick to his chest only moments earlier, shot his head up at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Athos" he breathed, relief evident in his voice, although it was clear that the Gascon was still struggling to get a full breath of air into his lungs. Athos was struggling not to let his anger at the boy's appearance and treatment show in his eyes in case the boy mistook it for residual anger from their discord.

Both men refused to take their eyes off of the other as they each did their best to examine the other for injuries and ailments from a distance while both equally fearful that if they did tear their eyes away that the other would disappear and it would turn out to be a cruel illusion.

However they were forced to look away when two water skins and some meager medical suppliers were dropped at Athos's feet.

"Tend to your… brother" the man spat, ignoring the intense glare being sent his way, "wouldn't want him to break before I've finished having my fun" he laughed before gesturing for his men to unhand the musketeer and follow him out of the room.


	7. Reunited

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So our boy's are finally reunited, things should be better for them now right? Of course not I'm far too mean to them to let that happen**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the reviews - I'm afraid that things are only going to get worse for our boys from here on out, especially D'Art for a bit. Though today's chapter is given him a bit of love. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - There's kinda another cliff hanger today as well, I'm glad you liked the insight into D'Arts mind in the last chapter. Generally any speech around the boys by someone who doesnt have a name it's the traitorous musketeer but it didnt really matter too much at the end of the last chapter. Glad you're liking the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think it would only be fair for Aramis and Porthos to buy both of them a drink after everything I have planned for them lol. Athos's plan starts in tomorrow's chapter and I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks of it, I'm not entirely sure where the idea for it came from but I quite like it :D. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Well I cant keep them separated for too long and they both needed to see each other. Though they wont be able to be as open as they want to be at present. Glad you liked the note idea, poor little D'Art needed some comforting after being beaten to a pulp. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - D'Art will mainly be beaten but thats down to the need i have for him to be in somewhat decent condition later on (I have some whumpage planned for Athos) I have tried to vary it a bit so its not all beatings but that is most of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - They do indeed have a lot to talk about but they wont have a chance to do that for a while i'm afraid. I dont know if i would say that the bandit who passed on the note wasnt merciless or if he was just pissed at the traitor musketeer for how he was treating them so decided to help the captives. Either way it helped poor D'Art get through the pain of his beatings. Aramis and Porthos wont be showing up again until chapter nine and even then it's a short appearance. The pair will have a bigger part in the second half of the story and will be mentioned in parts before then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - D'Art has faith in Athos's ability to get them out and with all the attention focused on him it gives Athos plenty of time to work out a plan. I think the pair of them might insist that Aramis and Porthos buy them drinks once they've recovered from their ordeal. I have some more whumpage planned for both boys as the story progresses. Both boys are feeling guilty at the moment though more so on Athos's part. D'Arts feeling guilty for giving the traitor the opportunity to sabotage him and for how he reacted because of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - I have a feeling we have similarly evil minds :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I'll post my response to both of your reviews here as i'm too lazy to go back and add it to yesterdays one... I think my brain is enjoying keeping everyone in suspense that it's unwittingly making the story more complicated. I will answer all questions before the end of the story so who the traitor is and why they're doing it will be covered at some point. Athos's fury is only going to grow during this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **D'Art has a line in this chapter which i really really love and so I'm keeping my eye out to see how many of you like it as well :)**

 **As always all of you people who follow/favourite/review/read this story are totally awesome and i love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Reunited  
**

The second the door to D'Artagnan's cell had shut behind the men Athos was scrambling over to his battered protégé. Guilt practically pouring out of him as he saw the true condition of the boy he called brother.

The dark circles around the Gascon's eyes told the senior musketeer just how much sleep the boy had managed since being captured. He knew the young man had struggled with sleep before they left due to their discord but now the boy's entire countenance was screaming exhaustion and Athos doubted the boy had been allowed to sleep for more than a couple of hours each night since their capture.

"Athos" D'Artagnan breathed tiredly, his tired eyes lighting up as his mentor cupped the least injured part of his face.

"I take it you've made things difficult for our host?" Athos asked nonchalantly as he wrapped a bandage around D'Artagnan's arm where his previous glass induced injury had reopened and was bleeding – not badly now but enough for Athos to want to have it wrapped.

D'Artagnan shrugged, only to instantly regret that decision as it aggravated his still sore shoulders causing him to hiss in pain, something that gained him Athos's instant attention and focus.

"What happened" Athos demanded, trying his best to keep the growl out of his voice. He saw no sign of damage to his brother's shoulders but the way D'Artagnan had reacted told him enough to know that they were causing him pain.

"He asked me to betray my brother" D'Artagnan responded seriously, looking dead straight into Athos's eyes as he spoke. His lips forming a small, but fond smile as he added, "I refused"

Those two words floored the stoic musketeer, even after everything he had put the boy through in the past weeks, every hurtful and spiteful thing he had flung at him, D'Artagnan still had refused to give their captors anything.

"I have not been worthy of that title of late" Athos reminded him sadly, shame for his actions burning so brightly in his eyes that D'Artagnan ignored the pain in his shoulders to lift his arm and place a hand on his mentor's shoulder

"Family fights sometimes…" he said softly, though whether through tiredness or out of a need to not be overhead by anyone but Athos the senior musketeer didn't know, "…Doesn't mean they stop being family"

"…D'Artagnan… I" Athos started, voice heavy with guilt, before quickly being silenced by D'Artagnan's hand being placed over his mouth. After receiving a curious look from his mentor who seemed unable to fully hide his amusement from his eyes over the boy's actions, D'Artagnan removed his hand from Athos's mouth and pointed at his own ears before pointing to the door, silently letting his mentor know that he doubted their conversation would be a private one.

Athos sighed resignedly, he desperately wished to talk to his brother, to fully clear the air over what happened to them and why. His stomach churned at the idea of revealing why he had been so short with the boy when their discord started but given everything he had put the boy through and what he had endured for him Athos decided that his little brother had the right to know.

"Any other injuries other than bruising?" Athos asked, his eyes daring the boy to lie to him about this and give him his usual 'I'm fine' response.

D'Artagnan smiled faintly; glad Athos had understood the message about being quiet. Though truth be told he didn't know if he was ready to hear Athos's explanation quite yet. Their ex-brother-in-arms might have enhanced the situation between then, causing incidents to incite Athos's rage but he did not place words into his friend's mouth and nor did he dictate his actions.

Athos was his brother and D'Artagnan would defend him until his last breath but that didn't mean that his heart had fully forgiven him yet, nor was it ready to.

"Side" D'Artagnan offered tiredly as he answered Athos's question. He didn't want to admit his injuries, to look weak in his brother's eyes, but the order was to 'tend to him' and after days of hostile interactions D'Artagnan wasn't ready to lose the first good encounter he had had by hiding his injuries and bringing their captor back sooner.

Athos moved to look at mentioned side and felt anger boiling up within him as he saw the mesh of small cuts that spanned the length of his brother's side from just under the armpit to the top of his trousers. The cuts weren't deep enough to require much stitching but had clearly been inflicted to cause pain. The location of the cuts also meant that whenever D'Artagnan moved he would inadvertently pull at least one of them. Wincing at the pain his brother must be in Athos worked to clean the cuts as best as he could, given the supplies they had.

Once the wounds were clean Athos did a check of the boy's ribs, which sent another wave of guilt through the senior musketeer as he realized he could practically count the Gascon's ribs. Something like that wouldn't happen after just two or three days of little to no food which meant that his secret fears over what he had noticed and what Aramis had informed him of D'Artagnan's eating habits, or lack of, were in fact true.

D'Artagnan hadn't mentioned any rib pain but given the state of the boy's torso Athos doubted his ribs were completely fine. Grimacing Athos realized that two of the boy's ribs were cracked and the rest deeply bruised, the only upside being that none were currently broken. Though how long they would stay that way he didn't know, nor did he wish to think about. After instructing the Gascon to breath normally Athos set to work bandaging the ribs and side. He doubted the wrapping would do much good if they didn't leave here soon but it gave Athos some peace of mind to know he had finally done something good to the boy.

* * *

"I'll say…" D'Artagnan spoke as Athos worked, the casualness in his voice alerting Athos to the hidden message the young man was trying to convey in his words, "Our host isn't the most pleasant man. Almost reminds me of Henri"

Athos's body tensed at his brother's words, understanding quickly flashing in his eyes. Henri had been the object of the inseparables last mission before the whole fiasco with himself and D'Artagnan started. Captain Treville had been notified about a man in Calais that had been reportedly spouting death threats to the country's monarch. Little was known about the validity of the threats and as such the Captain had opted to send his best men to assure the threats weren't genuine and if they were to end them before they could turn into more than just threats.

As it turned out Henri was a man who had recently lost his family to a bandit raid and had gone mad from grief, lashing out at the King and anyone else his crazed mind saw fit to blame.

Now Athos was even more worried for his little brother. If their traitor had indeed lost his mind as his protégé seemed to suggest then it made him even more unpredictable and Athos was powerless to stop him taking out whatever rage he held for him on D'Artagnan when the inevitable time came for Athos to be removed from the room. The musketeer was honestly surprised that he had been allowed to stay as long as he had been but did not doubt it was only a matter of time before he was dragged from the room, forcing him to leave D'Artagnan at the man's mercy.

"Hopefully we wont be imposing on our host for much longer," Athos stated in the same casualness as D'Artagnan. Bringing Athos to D'Artagnan's cell might have been a ploy to cause hurt to the men when they were once again separated, something Athos knew would happen no matter how tender their bond currently was, but it had the added benefit of showing the plotting musketeer the layout of the bandits' base and where D'Artagnan was being held. Now that he had this information the plan he had spent the last few days working on, when he forced his mind away from worrying about D'Artagnan, was now complete. All he needed now was a bit of time to put it in motion.

D'Artagnan had to force himself not to sag in relief when he heard Athos's words. His faith in his brother's ability to come up with a plan had not been unfounded and now his mentor had told him that they would be getting out of here soon he found himself with renewed vigor and stubbornness that would enable him to endure whatever was planned for him until the time for their escape occurred.

* * *

"Times up boys!" Called a voice that made both musketeers freeze. Accompanying the voice were a group of men, several of which Athos recognized from his time in his own cell.

Two of the men headed straight for D'Artagnan, forcefully pulling him away from Athos's protective arms and forcing his arms back into the chains that they had spent the last few days attached to.

The force of the men had D'Artagnan screaming in pain as they mercilessly pulled against his injured muscles. The sight and sound of his little brother in pain sent Athos's protective instincts into high gear and he launched himself at the men holding his brother.

"Let him go!" he roared, although his pursuit was ended as quickly as it began as one of the other men who had entered the room kicked the musketeer's legs out from under him causing Athos to fall to the floor with a painful sounding thud

"Athos!" D'Artagnan cried, desperately trying to will away the tears that had gathered in his eyes at the pain in his aching muscles. He knew that showing any sort of weakness in front of these men was foolhardy but as much as he could fight against the pain he was unable to hide his concern for Athos when he saw his beloved mentor crumple to the floor.

Grunting Athos raised himself to his knees, glaring at the men chaining his brother, eyes promising a painful death as he did so.

"Get him out of here"

At that order two men who were almost the size of Porthos grabbed Athos by his arms, dragging him to his feet.

Unwilling to leave his brother without a fight Athos employed every fighting trick his mind could come up with against the men. But days consisting of little food and minimal water had left the usually strong man weaker than usual. Which in turn enabled his captors to get the upper hand and after a swift knock to the head, all fight evaporated out of the musketeer as blackness consumed him. The last thing he heard being a worried D'Artagnan calling out his name.


	8. Initiating The Escape Plan

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **It's finally time for Athos's escape plan! I'll admit the plan is a bit random, I have no idea where it originally came from but I quite like it. Hopefully you all will as well.**

 **I know we haven't seen much of our other boys Aramis and Porthos, they'll have a bigger part in the second half of the story but we will see glimpse of what they're up to every now and them.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the kind words, glad you dont find my descriptions too wafflely. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - You're right to be worried as I have some evil plans ready for both men. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia Thanks for the review - You are quite close to what i have planned so well done :) D'Art's having a hard time sorting out his feelings as to whether he's able to forgive Athos... He really wants to but there are a lot of hurt feelings stopping him from doing so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our boys needed some time together and now its time for the escape plan! though i'm far too evil to let it be smooth sailing for them mwhahahaha Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - Thankfully you dont have to be kept waiting long my friend. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think their captors were hoping the two of them would talk openly and inadvertently give them some ammunition but our boys are too smart for that... well D'Art is ;) Thankfully(?) the pair of them are going to have a fairly long time until they have the chance to really sit down and talk so D'Art will have plenty of time to decide what he's ready to forgive and what he cant. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked the family bit as it was one of my favourite lines in the last chapter :D The more things that Athos finds out and the more that D'Art suffers just slowly guilt-trips Athos into realising that he has to tell him what started all this off. The peace that treating D'Arts wounds did not last long for our dear Athos :( I'm glad you liked the separation scene :) Thankfully they wont be separated for long but Athos has to live with the knowledge that D'Art was suffering the whole time they were apart. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs and internet cookies to all you lovely people who support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading it :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Initiating The Escape Plan  
**

Athos had never hated the heightened senses he had as an experienced solider more than he had in the last few days.

After allowing the two of them to meet briefly days earlier, their captors had apparently decided that it would be amusing to force Athos to listen to the pain being inflicted to his little brother whilst he himself was tied and gagged outside the room.

Years of training had made Athos's ears attuned to pinpoint and zone in on even the smallest of sounds so while he tore at his bonds as best he could, his wrists becoming completely shredded thanks to his efforts, he had no way of not hearing the pained grunts D'Artagnan wasn't able to fully hide.

The only upside the musketeer saw was that it cut a significant portion of his escape plan out now he didn't have to go far to rescue D'Artagnan before the two of them left. Being in such close quarters to the boy's pain also allowed the stoic musketeer, when his mind wasn't overwhelmed with guilt, to produce a decent estimate as to the boy's condition and how able he would be should a fight happen.

Athos fought to contain his smirk when he felt the ropes that had held his wrists fall to the ground, the days of struggling weakening the rope enough for him to escape.

Eying his guard subtly for any signs that the man had noticed that his prisoner was now free, Athos felt a small flame of hope ignite within him as the bored man remained oblivious to his prisoner's new status. Now all he had to do was wait…

Well, that was the plan at any point, but Athos felt all of his resolve to wait almost fly out of the window when he heard the sickeningly familiar sound of a whip hitting flesh, quickly followed by a small shout of pain that D'Artagnan hadn't be able to contain.

"Looks like your friend is really testing his patience" his guard, who he had learned was called Fabien, jeered.

"I will make you all regret laying a hand on him" growled Athos, sounding almost feral. The musketeer smirked dangerously when he saw Fabien flinch ever so slightly at his glare. Although he had to give Fabien some small thanks for speaking up when he did as it reminded Athos that he couldn't allow his emotions to overrun him and ruin his plan otherwise he would be signing both his and D'Artagnan's death warrants.

* * *

Less than an hour later the sound of the whip finally stopped and the door to D'Artagnan's cell opened. Athos was quick to try to see around the exiting man to steal a glimpse of his little brother before the door once again closed. D'Artagnan had stopped screaming after the first lash of the whip and Athos had no way of knowing if it was another testament to the young man's impressive stubbornness or if his body had finally given into the pain.

Anger burned brightly within the musketeer when he was able to glimpse his young protégé, sat in the same position he had been in days ago, only this time he was covered in even more bruises, which was almost impressive as the boy had been well on his way to becoming a human bruise the last time he saw him, and there were now splatters of blood surrounding him.

The closing of the door drew Athos from his mental planning of the murder of everyone in the building. Willing himself to calm down so he didn't accidently show his now free hands and blow their escape plans early, the senior musketeer turned his glare onto the man who had spent the last several hours beating the living daylights out of one of the few people Athos truly loved.

His brother's tormentor was not intimidated in the least and if anything seemed more amused than anything else as he and the man 'guarding' Athos turned to leave the man tied to the wall whilst they sought out food.

* * *

Athos waited ten minutes, glad for once that their captors were so particular and predictable about their evening meal. Sending a longing glance at the door that housed his little brother Athos turned and ran down the hall.

Reaching the room he had originally been held in when he first awoke Athos couldn't help the smirk. The men had sought to intimidate him by letting him wake up in a room that held much of their weaponry, most likely hoping the extent of their arsenal would intimidate the musketeer – Though all it served to do was provide the means for their escape.

Working quickly Athos grabbed one of the smaller barrels of gunpowder, pouring a trail to both the rest of the stash and away, knowing he would need sufficient time to escape the blast. With one last prayer he wasn't sure deserved to be heard Athos grabbed a torch off of the wall and lit the powder.

Wasting no time the second the makeshift fuse was lit, Athos rocketed back down the hall to D'Artagnan's cell, managing to dive for shelter behind a wall seconds before all the gunpowder in the armory exploded.

Knowing that the men who survived that blast would be disorientated for some time and then would be rushing about trying to salvage their remaining weapons and their base from the flames that they would all but forget about their two hostages, at least for a time. It was this time that Athos planned to use to his utmost advantage and the second his vision stopped seeing double he was back on his feet and reaching D'Artagnan's cell in a matter of minutes.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos called, fear nearly flooring him as he saw his little brother slumped, unmoving in his chains, small drops of blood dripping from his back onto the floor. Rushing to the boy's side the musketeer raised a shaky hand to check for a pulse, unwilling to accept that D'Artagnan's stubborn body had given up the very day of their escape. Upon finding a pulse Athos's elation was almost enough to have the stoic musketeer beaming like Aramis when he received any sort of positive attention from the opposite sex.

"…'Thos?" D'Artagnan asked tiredly, forcing his exhausted eyes to open as much as the bruises and swelling would allow to look at his beloved mentor and brother.

"I'm here little brother" Athos reassured, forcing himself not to squeeze the boy's shoulders as they were undoubtedly still sore from his experience the other day

"…It's time?" the Gascon asked, feeling more of his vigor returning now that Athos was once again by his side and hope for leaving this hell-hole had returned

"It is" Athos nodded, though his focus was solely on getting his brother out of the chains that held him, "can you move?"

Choosing to answer that with actions rather than words D'Artagnan forced his aching muscles to move and to hold his body weight and he stood, albeit shakily, with no needed support once the manacles had been removed. While Athos was impressed with his stubbornness he also cursed it when he saw the state of the young man's back. The boy's refusal to speak up and answer questions had driven their captor to mutilate his back.

"Let's go!" D'Artagnan announced, biting back a hiss of pain as the act of moving caused all of his wounds to flare up, only to then stop sheepishly by the door as he had never seen the outside of his cell and had no idea where to go.

Smirking at his protégé Athos took charge, passing D'Artagnan one of the swords he took from the armory before it blew, trying his best not to let the concern show on his face as he saw the boy struggle to hold the blade that shook slightly in his tentative grip, and led them back to what had been his cell until their hosts had decided to chain him outside D'Artagnan's room.

The first time they had dragged Athos from the cell the musketeer had glimpsed an open door down the hall that led outside. He still had no exact idea where they actually were but he doubted he had been unconscious for too long when they were captured otherwise their captors would have been more concerned when he didn't wake up, from this Athos guessed that they were most likely being held somewhere within a two hour or so ride from where they were attacked.

The pair were forced to move slowly as unlike Athos who had been dragged to and from his cell every day, D'Artagnan had spent all of his time in his one cell, chained to the floor so his battered body was slow to respond and his muscles slightly weak from the lack of use.

"Your doing?" D'Artagnan smirked quietly as the pair ducked behind a wall while they watched a group of the bandits rush down the hall in a panic.

Athos, not willing to risk alerting the men to their location by verbally responding simply raised an eyebrow to the tired young man beside him and sent the boy a small smirk of his own in response.

As soon as the coast was clear the pair continued their trek across the hall to get to the door Athos had spotted days ago. Once there Athos sent up a thankful prayer as they found the door unlocked, the men clearly not thinking it was important as they figured their hostages were secure anyway and they would have no idea where the door led to regardless.

* * *

Stepping out into the afternoon sun for the first time in days D'Artagnan couldn't suppress the satisfied smile that graced his bruised face – the small action unknowingly causing Athos's eyes to turn fond as he saw his true little brother shine through, not the withdrawn pained boy Athos's actions had forced him to become.

"This way" D'Artagnan stated after a moment, directing them down a small path. Athos followed willingly and was about to question how the young Gascon knew where he was going when the smell hit his nostrils. It was the scent of a stable; once again Athos glanced fondly at the boy. D'Artagnan, having grown up on a farm, was extremely fond of horses and tended to spend a great deal of time in the garrison stables when not training, either chatting with the stable hand who he had become quite close friends with or tending to his horse. The mare was the only thing the young musketeer had left of his farm and so it was not uncommon for one of the musketeers on duty to find the still grieving Gascon in the stables on nights when rain was particularly heavy. As such Athos was not overly surprised that his little brother had picked up on the smell of the stables before he had.

"Roger" Athos sighed forlornly as he saw no evidence of his beloved stallion in the small stable. He could only hope that both his and D'Artagnan's horses were simply being stabled somewhere else, he really didn't want to see what would happen to the vulnerable Gascon should he lose the last piece of his home.

He was pulled from his examination by a small but hearty laugh from D'Artagnan as the young Gascon was receiving demands for attention from a horse that was stabled a few stalls away from where Athos was standing.

"I have no idea how long my diversion will stall them for so lets get them saddled and get out of here" Athos stated as he passed a worn looking saddle over to D'Artagnan

Athos made quick work of saddling his own horse, but D'Artagnan was slower as his injuries made moving difficult and so slowed his progress. Athos longed to help his brother but he could tell the boy was still somewhat tense around him and he doubted his assistance would be welcome around the animals that reminded the Gascon of home and his father.

Choosing instead to tamper with the rest of the gear, Athos set to work making it difficult for the men to follow them on horseback

"Lets go!" D'Artagnan whispered the second he had finished saddling his horse and within seconds the two men were racing out of the stables and away from the men who had held them for the past several days.


	9. Hunted

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So our boys have finally escaped from where they were being held hostage, now all they have to do is survive the journey back to the safety of Paris. Oh and we get a quick glimpse into our other two boys today as well as they await the return of the pair back at the garrison.**

 **I'm also feeling particularly mean about today's ending MWHAHA! (just thought i'd warn you now)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehehe glad you liked it, it was either that or something relating to Porthos and his gambling... I felt that Aramis's flirting worked better :) D'Arts pretty much only upright at the minute because of stubborness and adrenaline... both of which have to wear out at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - They have quite the journey a head of them before they can both be safe and it wont all be smooth sailing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Fire seemed to be the only idea my brain wanted to work with in term of creating a distraction to help them escape and i figured if i'm going to have fire might as well go the whole way and blow some stuff up to create it :D Athos will have several more opportunities to express his tenderness towards little D'Art before they get back home. I'm liking chapters 10 & 11 the most at the moment but you have a slight wait until you can read then to find out why :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - If it seems like it was too easy then it probably was :) ... That and i'm evil and would never give them such a easy escape :) Athos will be getting some whumpage in the next several chapters and while his injuries arent going to be as numerous as D'Arts they're going to be just as serious, if not more. I think the boy's would be flattered as I've received two reviews from nurses offering their medical services lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - They definitely wont be out of the woods and safe until they've reached the safety of the garrison... and maybe not even then... oooh that sounded ominous :) D'Art, particually in this chapter, is running on adrenaline... as to how long he can keep going? we'll have to wait and see. Aramis is not going to be pleased when he finally see's the pair of them that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - You sent a review for 2 chapters so i'll address them both here. We are close to them having their talk, although i can't promise that they'll both be fully coherent for it :) You're also the 2nd person to offer their nurse training to help the boys so you might have a bit of competition there.

Oh our traitorous musketeer is fully aware that it would be a distraction, though i think the disorientation it caused slowed down his realization of that quite a bit. Well he'll be on the hunt now. To be honest i'm quite glad you mentioned Athos's wrists as i had completely forgotten all about them and it's led to, what i think to be, an amusing conversation between our boys because of it so thanks :D D'Arts becoming more open to the idea of forgiving Athos the more Athos continues to act like the caring brother he had come to know him to be. They still need to clear the air about a lot of things and D'Art still blames himself for his father's death and Matthieu's injuries (which i have finally decided how they came about) so he'll be needing some brotherly love before the stories over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - I'm honored by your kind words and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I'm loving all the support this story has been getting so please keep it coming. Thanks again to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Hunted  
**

"We've got company!" D'Artagnan called mere seconds before a musket shot pierced the air and a ball imbedded itself into a tree mere centimeters from D'Artagnan's head.

"You think you can run from me!" Roared an all to familiar voice and it too everything D'Artagnan had to keep his focus on navigating the uneven terrain instead of doing what he wished to do which was to shout obscenities to the man chasing them.

"This way! Follow me!" Athos called, forcing the exhausted Gascon to follow him as they weaved their way through the trees in hopes of losing their trackers, or at the very least gaining enough of a lead that they weren't completely at their mercy.

Both musketeers had recognized the area pretty quickly once they left the house they were being held in. They had passed through the area no more than two months ago with their two other brothers and as they now found themselves galloping through the trees D'Artagnan found himself wishing that his brothers were with him now. His shoulders were still causing him pain and he doubted his numerous bruises and small knife wounds would aid him in a fight should their trackers catch them and that was not even counting the fiery inferno that was his back.

He longed for Aramis keen eyes and steady hands that would have already have reduced their pursuers numbers by at least a quarter if not more had he been with them.

He longed for the safety Porthos personified, the man who would most likely have taken it upon himself to protect the weakened Gascon, no matter how much the boy himself would have rallied against it.

D'Artagnan was pulled from his musing when Athos grunted in pain, one hand immediately dropping from the reigns of his horse and flying straight to his side

"Athos!" D'Artagnan cried, immediately directing his horse over to be closer to his mentor's side, all while trying not to wince as the sharp tug on the reigns aggravated his injuries

Athos instantly removed his hand from his side at the worried call of his name from his brother. Now was not the time for the boy to be worrying about him, he could feel the blood trickling down his side as he rode as fast as his horse would travel over the uneven ground. "Later" Athos called, confirming the Gascon's suspicion that the musketeer was injured but letting him know that now was **not** the time to be dealing with it.

Nodding grimly D'Artagnan continued to push his horse to keep up with Athos's pace

Athos felt relief flood through him as D'Artagnan agreed not to push the issue further. Worry and pain would sharpen his words and after what happened the last time the two exchanged sharpened words Athos had no intention to cause his young protégé more pain by saying things he didn't mean. He had, after all, still yet to convince the young man that his previous words were designed to hurt, yes, but that didn't mean that they were true, nor did it mean that that was what Athos himself truly thought.

"I wont miss next time Athos!" yelled a voice, though it was faint enough for D'Artagnan to risk a quick look back

"We need to lose them" the Gascon called, pulling his focus back to the front again as he followed behind Athos, "We have a lead but it's not much and we can't keep this pace all the way to Paris"

Athos was silent for several seconds as his brain tried to come up with a quick but effective plan. Unknowingly whilst this was going on his hand had subconsciously gone back to his side, something that a sharp-eyed, worried Gascon didn't miss.

"This way" Athos called quietly as he could several moments later, "We'll lose them at the river!"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GARRISON**

"They aint gonna come back just coz you're staring at the gate 'Mis" teased Porthos fondly as he watched his anxious brother once again turn his gaze away from their lunch and aim it back towards the garrison gates as he awaited any sign of their brother's return.

"They're late" the marksman grumbled, a pink tinge gracing his cheeks as he turned back to the food on his plate.

Porthos sighed, he understood his brother's worries he truly did but the Spaniard was running himself ragged with worry over the fact that the patrol was now over a day late. "By one day 'Mis" Porthos stressed, it wasn't like he didn't worry about their brothers as well but he knew they could only afford one of them worrying outwardly at once. "Even if something had gone wrong, which" he quickly stressed, "it most likely hasn't, Athos aint gonna let anything happen to the whelp no matter how angry he is at the pup and same goes for the whelp" the larger man reassured, smiling softly when he saw his friend visibly relax at his words.

"What?" he asked when Aramis merely mumbled something in response

"D'Art's hurt not angry" Aramis repeated, still angry himself at whatever Athos had done to cause their youngest such pain.

"They'll sort it" Porthos reassured confidently, knowing in his heart that both of his brothers were hurt by the distance they had created between them and that it would only be a matter of time before they sought to fix it.

Aramis smiled weakly at his brother's confident statement but he couldn't completely banish the worry from his mind and he found his eyes once again staring at the garrison gate, desperate for any sign of their friends.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE WILDERNESS**

"D'Artagnan!" Athos roared as he watched the Gascon get pulled off of his horse. They had managed to get to the river without incident but only because a small contingent of the bandits had guessed that it was where they would be heading and had gone there first.

Neither him nor D'Artagnan were in any shape to fight, but to surrender meant certain death for both of them and whilst his life meant very little to the surly musketeer he would sooner walk through the fires of hell before he willingly handed over one of his brothers to the slaughter.

Athos tried to reach the young musketeer who had now recovered from the attack and was returning the fight with surprising viciousness, however he was hindered both by the wound in his side which he could tell was still bleeding and by two men, the two that had been present when he had first woken up days ago his brain supplied.

The two men shared a smirk between them, clearly having seen the wound on Athos's side and decided that the musketeer would be a much easier target now he was weakened by blood loss.

"Come on mutt of the King" baited the first man as he twirled a sword in his hand

Athos ignored the taunt and instead focused on assessing the men in front of him. Both had some skill with a blade if the way they were handling them was any clue but Athos could tell they were arrogant and that that would be their downfall

A small scream of pain from D'Artagnan had Athos launching his own attack on the men who barred his way to his brother. The musketeer had attacked with a speed that neither of his opponents thought him capable of given his injury and so Athos had the advantage and he refused to let it go to waste.

He focused on continually moving, knowing that staying still would only give them easier access to try to hit his injured side, something he had no doubt they would target. The smaller of the two men was quite quick and managed to dodge Athos's attacks fairly well, however he was let down by poor footwork and so it didn't take long for Athos to trip him up on the rocky ground. The second the man was on the floor Athos had pierced his sword into the man's heart, removing the blade quickly and moving onto the second man who was now glaring at the musketeer with pure hate in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that!" the man roared as he launched himself at Athos, who having expected such a move, used the man's weight and momentum against him to fling him over his shoulder in a move that Porthos would have been proud of.

The man recovered quickly and the two of them engaged in a fierce clash of blades for several minutes with both men gaining and then losing the upper hand until Athos saw his opportunity and swiftly kicked out the man's legs whilst swinging his sword in a low forward arch, the effect being that he was able to slit the man's throat as he fell to the ground.

Pleased that the path to his brother was now free Athos spun quickly on his heels, fully expecting to see either a triumphant Gascon smirking at him or his protégé dealing with the last of their attackers.

What he wasn't prepared to see was the final bandit, who was clearly only minutes from death, launch one final attack on the unsuspecting Gascon, who was worryingly hunched over looking like he was both in pain and having trouble breathing. Before Athos could reach him the man had managed to tackle a now drained and exhausted D'Artagnan into the fast moving river.


	10. Fighting The Current

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I personally love this chapter so I'm really hoping you all do as well, though I have been mean enough to leave it again on another cliffy.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - Aramis and Porthos will pop up a few more times before our boys actually manage to get back to Paris, Treville also pops up in a couple of chapters time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think that as much as both of them know that they need to have the chat at some point soon, they know they need to be safe first. That and they know how uncomfortable the chat is going to be and are quite happy to put it off for as long as possible. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I do like leaving you all on evil cliffhangers :D Our boys will be without a rescue for a while I'm afraid but you'll find out more why in chapter 12. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured I hadnt whumped D'Art in at least 5 sentences so something needed to happen to him lol :D Fear not Athos is coming to the rescue! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - I know I'm just plain evil lol :D Though hopefully I make up for it by not making you all wait too long to find out what happens next. In terms of Athos's side I'll go into more detail as to what happened to that in tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We do indeed get a drowned and hypothermic D'Art today :) I think Athos has learnt from his previous mistakes about snapping at the boy. His guilt is quite high so doesnt want to add to it. Well i dont know if its so much medical advice as more nurses wanting to tend to them lol :D Aramis and Porthos have faith in what remains of the others brotherhood bond. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the cliffhanger, initially i was going to continue it but i was feeling mean and wanted to keep you all waiting :) Being recaptured is an interesting idea but i dont have any plans for it as of yet... might see if it could work into the story, but given the condition the pair of them are going to be in after the next few chapters I dont think i could see them pulling off another daring escape, nor being given the opportunity to do so. I wont answer about rescuing and finding shelter as today's chapter covers that and i dont want to give anything away - not that they would be considered spoilers but still. Its a good thing you mentioned clothes as although i know their condition in my head i hadnt realised i had failed to mention anything about them. D'Art is in just boots and breeches whilst Athos is fully dressed... and that's only because I need his clothes for tomorrows chapter ... God that sounded dirty lol :D I promise the talk is coming, it's probably not going to be until Paris at this point though i might have Athos try to bring it up beforehand. Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - But of course :D, D'Art hadnt been whumped in like 5mins... something needed to happen to him lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I love me being evil too :D I feel like i should let something go the musketeer's way after all i've done to them, and everything i have planned, but there'd be no fun in that so there's more drama planned in the following chapters as well :) Your snuggly musketeer senses are correct we have a snuggly moment at the end of tomorrows chapter continuing at the beginning of chapter 12 It needed writing lol. Hope i didnt make you wait too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **So I'm sitting here going through my reviews and most of them start, or at least mention, something about the evil cliffhanger and 'how could i leave it there' and I'm just like *steeples fingers together* mwahahaha :D**

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Fighting The Current  
**

Athos felt his heart stop as he watched his brother fall into the river. Knowing each second was vital Athos raced to the river's edge, his keen eyes desperately searching for any sign of his beloved brother.

The unhelpful part of his brain continued to remind him, as he searched, that D'Artagnan would be battling against the current, something that would quickly tired a fully rested man and D'Artagnan would have been falling asleep in the saddle only minutes earlier had the seriousness of the situation and the adrenaline pumping through his system not kept him awake

"A…THOS!" cried a heart-wrenchingly familiar voice that was so full of panic and terror that it gained the panicking musketeer's attention instantly.

It took several seconds for Athos to spot the soaked mop of brown hair that belonged to his brother and once he had he felt his heart stop for the second time in not even ten minutes.

There, on the other side of the bank was a weary, waterlogged D'Artagnan, clinging precariously to a low overhanging branch. Athos could see how much strain it was putting on the exhausted boy just to cling onto the branch, let alone keeping his head above water.

"Hang on D'Artagnan!" Athos roared, trying his best to hide the panic in his voice. Panic would help D'Artagnan little in this situation he needed to focus and work out just how he was going to get over to the other side without getting swept away by the current himself.

D'Artagnan's response was a small tired nod as he worked to expel the water that had entered his mouth the last time his head went under whilst also trying to maintain his grip on the branch that he doubted would be able to carry his weight for much longer.

While D'Artagnan focused on not drowning, Athos was fervently scanning the river for signs of an area of safe crossing. Mercifully he found such a place not too far down river where the river narrowed out enough that he would be able to jump it without having to risk the rivers current.

Sparring a final quick glance to D'Artagnan, Athos saw that the young musketeer's strength was fading fast; his head was submerging more and more frequently as time passed. Knowing that explaining his plan would only waste time Athos raced as quickly as his own injured body would allow to the jump point and without even thinking about it or hesitating Athos made the jump across.

* * *

Unfortunately for the senior musketeer his injuries hampered his landing and he couldn't hide the hiss and grunt of pain that escaped him when he landed awkwardly on his ankle. Unwilling to allow D'Artagnan to drown simply because he was in pain Athos limped as quickly as he could over to where a nearly unconscious D'Artagnan still hung stubbornly onto the tree.

Sighing in relief at the sight of his brother still alive Athos leant over, "D'Artagnan! Reach for me!"

D'Artagnan, though unable to see Athos's face as the musketeer was behind him, shook his head weakly, "C…Can't" he stammered out feebly and Athos felt the worry in him grow as he heard the chattering of the boy's teeth and saw the shivers that racked his little brother's body.

He knew why the boy didn't think he could, close up Athos could see exactly just how much strain the situation was putting on D'Artagnan and he was sure the boy feared not having the strength to hold himself above the water if he let go of one hand to reach for his brother as it was quite obvious that it was only thanks to the young man's almost legendary stubbornness that was keeping him latched onto that branch.

Inching as far into the water as he was willing to risk Athos sent up a prayer before speaking again, "I'm right behind you D'Artagnan, I **will** catch you before you can fall but you need to trust me. I know I have done little to be worthy of it of late but we have no rope and you cannot hold on forever so you **need** to trust me" he pleaded, readying himself to catch the boy's arm the moment he moved.

Within seconds D'Artagnan nodded weakly his consent to his mentor's plan and on Athos's count, he closed his eyes and as quickly as he could, let go of the branch with one of his hands and shoved it behind him, placing his life in the hands of his mentor once again.

* * *

The second D'Artagnan let go and reached for him Athos snapped into action, grabbing the boy's arm and using all the strength that remained within him to pull him out of the water and back onto dry land.

Whilst he succeeded in getting D'Artagnan out of the river, the action of pulling him out was enough to dislocate the Gascon's still healing shoulder once again and the senior musketeer couldn't hide the flinch that occurred when D'Artagnan screamed in agony as the joint separated from its socket.

"Breathe" Athos said soothingly as he tried to keep the boy focused on anything other than the pain. As soon as he noticed D'Artagnan's attention focus on steadying his fast paced breathing, Athos mumbled a quick apology and before the boy could react he was resetting the joint back into its socket.

The scream D'Artagnan released after that was almost worse than when the joint popped out, though within seconds the young Gascon had collapsed against Athos's side, breathing heavily as he tried valiantly to keep his heavy eyelids open and to hide the shakes that were still racking his body.

"We need to find some place to rest and get you warm" Athos stated, worry building within him at how cold D'Artagnan's skin was and the almost blue tinge that had appeared on his lips.

"Mmmm" Was the response he received from a barely conscious Gascon as the boy subconsciously nestled closer to the warm body of his brother.

"Come on" Athos said softly, not bothering to even attempt to hide the amusement and fondness the boy's actions had brought him, "We're close to that cave we stayed in the last time we passed through here during that storm" he said with forced enthusiasm as he helped D'Artagnan to his feet, both of them swaying dangerously when they were upright

"Y…You're h'rt?" D'Artagnan asked between chattering teeth as he noticed how unsteady his mentor seemed on his feet.

Athos raised an eyebrow at his young protégé, here he was freezing, exhausted, injured, wet and yet still worried about him, "So are you" he deadpanned, though he was unsure whether to be concerned or amused at the look of confusion on D'Artagnan's tired face. It was almost like he was too tired to even remember that he was hurt.

"M'fine" D'Artagnan slurred stubbornly, shrugging his shoulders only to then wince as it sent a shockwave of pain from the recently reset joint, earning him a small chuckle from his mentor before the Gascon's face turned serious, "H…How bad?"

"Let's just get to the cave, Aramis is already going to have my head for all this, I don't need you getting a cold added to his list of grievances" Athos stated, though there was a slight teasing tone in his voice that D'Artagnan didn't miss, although he was tired enough to miss the fact that Athos's hadn't actually answered his question.

"You're in trouble," D'Artagnan sang like a small child, which earned another chuckle from his brother as the pair set off to find shelter. _It would seem our young Gascon reverts back to a five year old when he's beyond tired… Interesting_ Athos mused fondly, though he couldn't help but send the young man worried glances every few seconds. The boy's shivering had stopped and Athos had spent enough time around Aramis with the medic trying to cram medical knowledge down his throat to know that that was not a good thing. He needed to get the boy warm and dry soon or he'll have an even more permanent failure to add to the list of mistakes he had made regarding the boy.

Thankfully they were not far from the cave and were able to reach it fairly quickly, even with the pair both moving slowly – due to injuries and out of a need to not be caught unawares by the remainder of their pursuers that had not followed them to the river.

During the trip to the cave Athos stopped periodically to pick up pieces of wood to be used as kindling for a fire. Each time he bent down it sent a wave of pain through his still bleeding side, but all it took was one look at the practically translucent Gascon, whose lips were now more noticeably blue, for him to brush his own pain to one side. The need to protect the young man who had suffered so much both by and for him was too great to give into his own pain and injuries… no matter how much his body screamed for him to attend to it.

As soon as they reached the cave Athos immediately set to work starting a fire, D'Artagnan's health had deteriorated quickly during their trek. Wet coughs frequently racked his small beaten frame and he had become less and less coherent as time passed. Although Athos refused to believe that the boy's condition was too far gone to save… a small traitorous part of his mind refused to let go of the thought of having to sit by and watch a brother die.


	11. Making Do With What You Have

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **After yesterday's chapter a fair few of the reviews I received included questions about things i hadnt covered or mentioned. I just wanted to say that I completely welcome any and all questions you have for this story. I think sometimes I forget that although I know what's going on and why something is like it is because I'm writing it I actually have to write it down for you all to know so it's actually quite helpful when you send me questions as I get reminded to add the information that will answer the question.**

 **I'm pretty sure I've answered all of the questions that were asked yesterday in this chapter, if not then they will get answered soon i promise.**

 **Also as I've had a couple of chapters end quite meanly now I've decided we need a good/cute ending for today's chapter so I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - You're question was one of the things that I had in my head but had forgotten to answer so I've included a bit at the beginning of the chapter to answer it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Deep in his heart D'Art does still trust Athos, despite everything that's happened between them and that moment was an example of that. I think an annoyed/infuriated Aramis would be quite scary so Athos is right to be worried about him getting on his case lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Believe me I was tempted but decided to be nicer for a change :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos will get some help tending to his wounds but he's hiding more than D'Art knows... Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I really like the idea of having at least one of them delirious but I think I'll probably wait until they're nearer Paris for that to happen as I have some more evil things planned for them before that point (mwhaha) Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the reviews - Oooh I get 2 long reviews from you today :D I feel your annoyance at trying to review on your phone. Mine keeps trying to autocorrect things... but not to what i'm actually trying to say which means i end up with a bizarre review that i have go back and change before i can publish it. Our boy's havent quite realized that their escape was almost too easy but they'll be learning that the hard way in a few chapters time. I'm sure the boy's wouldnt mind you being there in spirit today to help them out ;) I dont know much medical wise so i'm kinda winging things here. If there's anything injury or ailment wise that you would be interested to see let me know and i'll see what i can do. I debated getting both sides of the fight but like you said it would be too confusing so decided against it. Your question about his clothing is something i've added a bit to the beginning of the chapter to explain... sorry about not clearing it up before, my tired brain just assumes that you all know what's going on just because i do lol.

I was so tempted to have D'Art carried away by the current but in a moment of niceness on my part decided against it, that and i think it would have drained him too much for what i need him doing in this chapter so couldnt really let it happen. I had a similar thought about 'at least the wounds are clean' when i wrote it but i cant imagine soaking wounds in river water is recommended so that may or may not have an impact in later chapters. In his heart Athos is still D'Artagnan's brother so the trust that comes with that is still there... just slightly buried under hurt feelings. I dont mind you asking questions in the slightest as i've said it reminds me of things i've forgotten to let you all know so keep them coming if you have them :) In terms of supplies and horses etc those questions have been answered in todays chapter. I went back and added in some sections to answer them so apologies if bits seem a bit rushed or poorly put together. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Is it bad that as you tend to send in a review at the same time every day i actually found myself earlier thinking that i needed to check my phone as it was around the time you usually review my chapter :D I cant seem to stop injuring the boy's in this story and theres some more coming to light today as well. I feel that all of the inseparables have a self-sacrificing bit to their personalities, like it doesnt matter what sort of pain they themselves are in so long as their brothers are safe and well. Thankfully for Athos he does get to tend to his injuries today as he was slowly bleeding out at the end of yesterday's chapter and yes its time for snuggly musketeers! There is also another cute musketeer moment in this chapter which i adore so hopefully you'll like that too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Making Do With What You Have  
**

"Don't fall asleep D'Artagnan" Athos ordered while he muttered curses under his breath as he kept his eyes focused on trying to start a desperately needed fire. D'Artagnan had lost his shirt during his time in captivity, which meant that he had nothing to help warm up his chilled skin until they could get a fire going. Not for the first time in his career as a musketeer Athos was thankful that Treville insisted that his men knew how to start fires without the usual flint as otherwise he doubted either of them would survive.

"W'at 'appened to the guy…pushed me?" D'Artagnan asked weakly, his eyes blinking slowly as he fought the need to sleep.

Athos froze in his work, a vengeful rage brewing within him as he thought back to the man who had almost succeeded in killing his little brother. "Judging by the wound you left him with I'd say he bled out if the river didn't get him first"

D'Artagnan was prevented from responding when a hacking coughing fit exploded from him, igniting an inferno of pain from his chest.

The sight and sound of his brother in pain only spurred Athos on more as the senior musketeer pushed all thoughts not relating to making fire from his mind, his eyes burning with fierce determination as they locked onto the task at hand.

"D'Artagnan! Wake Up!" Called Athos minutes later, not able to hide the panic from his voice as he turned away from the now roaring fire to see his protégé curled up in a small shivering ball, away from the fire, either sleeping or unconscious. Either way Athos knew that it would be unwise to let the boy sleep until he had been tended to.

"G'way" D'Artagnan moaned tiredly, opening his eyes slightly to give Athos the best glare he could manage.

"We need to warm you up" the senior musketeer stated, his voice not unlike one would use to explain something simple to a small child, "You'll catch a cold at this rate"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to protest and to state that he felt fine but was cut off mid sentence by another coughing fit that shook his beaten frame, causing him to cry out in pain as it pulled on his injured side and back. Athos was by his side in an instant and whilst the Gascon was still carrying hurt feeling towards the elder man he was grateful to have the man's steadying presence beside him once more.

Ignoring any further protests from the stubborn boy, Athos dragged him over to sit as close to the fire as he could without burning the boy. He smiled faintly at the sigh of contentment that escaped D'Artagnan as his body relished the warmth of the fire but that smile quickly faded when the light of the flames casted an eerie glow on the boy's numerous injuries that marred his bare chest. The bandage he had wrapped around the boy only days ago was now absent, having been shredded during the boy's flogging allowing every bruise, abrasion and injury to be seen and exposed.

Athos hated to think what could have been in the river water, the last thing his brother needed now was to get an infection from being submerged in the dirty water. The way D'Artagnan was holding himself also told Athos what had caused his shout of pain during their earlier ambush. It would appear that one, if not more, of his cracked ribs had broken.

The glow of the fire also brought out the colour of the young man's many bruises and Athos felt the guilt within him grow with each mark and blemish he counted. Some of them had turned yellow and were healing, most likely caused during the ambush where they were captured in the first place. What was alarming was how deep the bruising was around the young man's chest. There, instead of showing any signs of healing, the bruises were a deep blue, almost black and the stoic musketeer could only imagine how painful the simple act of breathing was for his little brother, let alone the agony that must engulf him whenever a coughing fit appeared.

Then after all his other injuries there was also the matter of D'Artagnan's recently whipped back to think about. Thankfully it looked as though although the whip had broken the skin it hadn't done enough to require stitching. Athos frowned and felt slightly sick as he realized he was thankful for that. There was little he could do for the wounds on his back as they had no supplies, the few he had managed to steal had been on their horses which had bolted during the fight the second their riders had dismounted, clearly not trained to handle battle as his and D'Artagnan's own missing horses were. All he could do was hope that the time spent in the water wouldn't cause the lacerations to become infected.

"Here" Athos said softly, making D'Artagnan jump as the boy had been lost in his own thoughts for the past several minutes while his body used the fire to regain the warmth it had lost in the river.

D'Artagnan eyed the garment his mentor was holding before him with barely veiled surprise. Though whether it was due to the unexpected kindness of the gesture or because he hadn't even noticed the man removing his tunic he wasn't sure.

"We don't have any blankets and we need to warm you up" Athos justified, looking slightly uncomfortable as he stood there in just his undershirt and jacket.

While it had been said in his normal voice, D'Artagnan had spent enough time around his friend to hear the underlying emotion within his words. He felt his bitter and hurt heart soften ever so slightly at the concern for him he could see and hear brewing within his friend.

There was a lot they needed to clear the air about and things that D'Artagnan wasn't quite ready to address yet but the Gascon smiled as he took the gesture as it was meant, Athos was trying to make amends. The panic D'Artagnan had heard in Athos's voice when he fell into the river was not something the man would fake and it lightened his spirit to know that his mentor did truly still care about him.

He hadn't wanted to but days of hearing that Athos was now only acting normal to him was because of the shame he felt and a need to clear his conscience rather than because the man truly desired to repair their brotherhood had given the tired young Gascon doubts over his mentor's actions. But these actions… The panic in his voice and the concern for his health… They were not shame motivated; they were the actions of the man D'Artagnan had once referred to as brother… For that he was willing to accept them.

Slipping into Athos's shirt, D'Artagnan was immediately hit by the familiar scent of his brother, which caused him to unconsciously relax for the first time in weeks, and the scent alone brought him more comfort and warmth then he would ever soberly admit.

"You're hurt!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as he suddenly remembered his brother's injury when his hand felt a damp patch of blood on his newly borrowed shirt.

Athos looked mildly startled by the Gascon's outburst but his eyes were fond and brightened slightly in amusement as he observed how D'Artagnan resembled a small child trying on an elder sibling or father's clothes in his shirt.

Shifting closer to the young Gascon, Athos allowed the boy to see the extent of his injury for the first time since he received it… the stream of curses that followed in D'Artagnan's Gascony dialect brought a smile to Athos's face as he figured his brother must be feeling better if he's swearing at him.

"Why didn't we look at this sooner!" D'Artagnan cried as he examined his brother's wound, ignoring the pain of his own injuries. There was a bullet hole in his mentor's side that was steadily causing the man to lose blood. The shot had passed straight through without hitting anything vital, which was something D'Artagnan was immensely thankful for. Of course he would prefer his brother to have not have been shot in the first place but to know that, from what he could tell, no serious damage had been done internally and that he wouldn't have to try to pull the shot out of his brother or be forced to leave it in, was a relief.

With how long the man had had it combined with the other cuts and gashes he had sustained in their earlier fight D'Artagnan was honestly surprised that the man hadn't passed out yet let alone had had the strength to pull him from the river.

Guilt pooled in D'Artagnan's stomach as he realized that by doing so Athos had not only caused himself a great deal of pain but that he had also most likely sped up the bleeding.

Athos saw the kicked puppy look his young friend was sporting and knew instantly where the man's mind had gone. Without saying a word Athos placed a gentle hand on the back of D'Artagnan's neck, giving it a soft squeeze.

That seemed to be enough to jolt D'Artagnan back into action as the boy reached out with a shaking hand to the water skin so he could clean the wound.

Athos said nothing as he watch his brother work, knowing that they didn't have the supplies they needed to properly treat a wound such as his and that his only chance now would be for D'Artagnan to stop the bleeding enough to buy them time to get, either to somewhere with supplies or back to Paris where Aramis could treat it.

"Take off the shirt" D'Artagnan ordered, nodding his head to the undershirt his brother was wearing. At Athos's eyebrow raise, his voice became more serious and he forced himself to hide the shake in his voice that his still cold body had caused, adrenaline was now pumping through his veins giving him renewed vigor. His only hope now was that it would last until he was finished.

"You're going to need a bandage once I finish stitching this" he explained, his eyes never leaving the wound he was trying so hard to efficiently clean, though his shaking hands were making him worry about his stitching ability.

"You have needle and thread on you?" Athos asked surprised, as he eyed the boy – who not even five minutes earlier didn't even have a shirt, up for what else he might have been concealing. His intrigue only grew when he saw the boy's cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"Aramis" D'Artagnan mumbled embarrassedly as if that one word was enough to explain… but then with their mother-hen of a medic it almost was but D'Artagnan elaborated anyway as he reached into his boot and produced the small pouch containing a couple of needles and some thread. "He made me promise to carry some… said I have a 'worrying talent at getting hurt when left unsupervised'" he huffed in mock offence, his words drawing a chuckle from the senior musketeer who was in complete agreement with their medic.

Brushing off Athos's amusement D'Artagnan threaded the needle, pausing hesitantly as he looked up at his brother, his voice serious with no small amount of underlying worry, "I can't promise they'll be neat…" he explained, holding up his hand to show the musketeer the slight tremors that continued to rack his body due to his time in the river, "…But you've lost a lot of blood already and it really needs stitching now and I know I'm no Aramis but…"

Athos raised a hand to stop his brother's rant, "They don't need to be neat, they just need to hold" he reassured before lowing himself into a laying position to make it easier for the boy to work.

Stitching up Athos's wound took longer than D'Artagnan would have liked but he had forced himself to go extra slow in an attempt to combat the shakes in his hands and to ensure he didn't leave his mentor with a horrific scar.

The loyal part of him knew that Athos wouldn't care nor blame him if the wound scarred terribly… but there was still that hurt part of him that just didn't want to take the chance that he would. Athos had thrown a lot of things at him in the last few weeks and he didn't know if he could put it past the man not to hold this over him if he left him scarred.

If Athos had any inclination as to what thoughts were swimming around in his brother's head he gave no sign of it, for which D'Artagnan was grateful. He knew that it was only the need to see his brother safe that was enabling D'Artagnan to keep his eyes open so he really didn't have the energy to endure a confrontation with Athos at this point.

Once the wound was stitched as well as he could manage, the steady flow of adrenaline that had been providing the exhausted boy energy finally wore off and D'Artagnan barely managed to muster up the energy to slur a mumbled 'good night' to Athos before practically passing out by the fire.

Athos watched the boy snuggle close to the fire with concern-laced amusement, just glad that the boy's health seemed to be improving as more and more warmth seeped into his body.

Once he was sure the young Gascon was soundly asleep Athos turned his head to look at his shoulder. It had been injured when he first awoke in the cell, courtesy of one of their captors. The men holding them had haphazardly stitched the wound, not wanting him to die before they finished whatever they had planned for him and his brother. They hadn't wrapped it though which is why D'Artagnan hadn't noticed it earlier.

Upon inspection of the wound Athos couldn't help but grimace as he felt the warmth of the skin around the wound. He had noticed that he had a slight fever earlier but had tried to put that down to the lack of sleep and food combined with worry over D'Artagnan. But now it seemed he was wrong and that it was actually an infection. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, knowing full well that he wasn't going to hear the end of this from Aramis when they eventually made it back to Paris.

Thinking of their absent medic reminded Athos of the strong bonds of brotherhood he and his three friends shared. That in turn only served to remind him of how he had, perhaps irreparably, damaged the bond he had with their newest brother.

A small whimper from said young brother pulled Athos from his guilt stricken thoughts. Eyeing the boy for any further signs of distress he noticed the shivers still racking through the boy's body and how, in sleep, the young man tried valiantly to burrow into the warmth of his shirt.

Ultimately it was another hacking coughing fit from the Gascon that pushed Athos into action. He moved slowly so as to not rip the boy's surprisingly neat stitches, nowhere near Aramis's quality but much better then he had been expected given the boy's shaking hands and exhaustion levels. Positioning himself on the floor by the boy Athos wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders – pulling him close so he was practically lying on his chest… Within seconds D'Artagnan was burrowing into Athos's side, sighing contently as the shivers lessened and the Gascon was able to slip into a restful sleep. Athos watched the boy for a few moments, checking that he wouldn't accidently cause the young man more pain by brushing against the many injuries that littered his skin before he too closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, comforted by the steady feel of his little brother's heartbeat.


	12. Setting Off

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Today we also get to be joined by our boys that are still at the garrison (they were lonely and needing some screen time)**

 **And can I just say that it's really nice to wake up in the morning to a whole bunch of reviews from you lovely people :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You were quick with your review :) dont think the chapter had been up an hour before you sent it in (not that thats a bad thing) Athos's infection will be causing him some trouble, more so in tomorrows chapter but is still beginning to be addressed here. D'Art has so many injuries that could get infected, and knowing me probably will at some point. At the moment he's just sick with flu/cold thanks to the river... but that would make him more susceptible to infections so who knows :) For what I have planned I cant really have both of them insensible from infections at once but it will probably happen at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thank you for the review - I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was one of my favourites to write so it's great to know you enjoyed reading it hopefully as much as i enjoyed writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - First off congrats at finishing your novel :) and thanks for the advice. I didnt really think about the lack of pollution in the river it's a good thing to consider so thanks for that :) I'm thinking what you've said makes sense so I will probably just stick with him getting a cold/flu from the river rather than an infection. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Art's beginning to relax more around Athos but there's still that voice at the back of his mind reminding him of everything that's happened between them. Glad you liked the sowing kit addition :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Our boys are sooooooo far from safe at the moment... although they wont realize that for a couple of chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I'll respond to both of them here :) Worried Athos is almost as good as guilty Athos... i think they tie for first place lol :) Aramis will definitely have his moment to have words with Athos when they are back in Paris, though it'll come more from worry then anything else. Glad you liked the pulling from the river scene :) Hopefully the appearance of Aramis and Porthos at the end of today's chapter will help you with how much you're missing them :) It's odd not having them in every chapter, I'm looking forward to getting to Paris so they can properly rejoin the story. They're safe in the cave so I've let them sleep... it's when they leave that things are going to start going downhill. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I love getting super long reviews so that the email tells me it's been 'truncated due to length' so thanks for that :D Glad I was able to answer the questions for you. My brain probably wouldnt be so tired if i actually slept instead of getting so addicted to reading and writing fanfiction lol :D I LOVE the cauterizing idea and will definitely work it in in a later chapter (already have an idea as to where it will go :D ) I dont want to give too much away (especially as its happening in a few chapters time) but they will run into our traitorous musketeer and his men (or at least what remains of them after Athos blew them up) very soon and unfortunately help isnt coming. You'll see today as to why Aramis and Porthos arent already riding out to the rescue. I was really worried i might have diverted too far from the hurt feeling between them as its quite hard to have them in this situation and still at complete loggerheads, especially after everything they've learned so I'm really happy that you apparently dont think i've gone too far away from it. Athos is practically the living embodiment of guilt at this point... and its only going to get worse *cue manic laughter* Ahem anyways :D ... I completely agree with you in terms of Athos's character in the show its such amazing acting to give so much away through the smallest of expressions :D Your comments about the end of the chapter were the best! Hopefully that imagery can help you through your 24hr shift, how you do that i dont know I would tip my hat to you my friend if i had one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos's infected shoulder is going to cause the pair some serious problems later on thats for sure. Afraid there's not much in terms of cute musketeer moments in this chapter but theres, what i think to be, a cute exchange between them planned for tomorrow and I have several more snuggly moments planned as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I know I said at some point that this story would be around about 20 chapters long... I'm thinking it may go longer than that as I had an idea as to how I could extend it whilst at work today so we shall have to see how well that idea actually works when it comes to writing it.**

 **As always many thanks to you awesome people who continue to support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Setting Off  
**

When the first rays of morning entered the cave, D'Artagnan squinted his eyes against their harsh glare before opening his eyes fully. A deep red blush instantly worked its way onto his cheeks as he saw how close he and Athos had ended up sleeping. He had no idea how they ended up in such a position as the last thing he remembered was curling up by the fire after tending to Athos's wounds. Now instead of waking up alone, he now had Athos's protective arm lying on his shoulder, even in sleep being mindful of his injured back and his head was positioned on his brother's chest, lying just under the senior man's chin.

The young Gascon was eager to get out of the close embrace but was forced to stop moving when the slightest shift pulled on his numerous injuries that he had somehow forgotten about after finally getting some sleep, which caused black spots to dance across his vision as he fisted his hand into Athos's jacket while he tried to breath through the pain now radiating throughout his body.

Once the pain had dulled down to a manageable level and the black spots had vanished from his vision D'Artagnan was surprised to notice that his display of pain hadn't woken his brother, who was a light sleep that would always wake at the first sign of distress from any of his brothers.

Moving agonizingly slowly so as to not pull on his injuries D'Artagnan placed a battered hand onto Athos's forehead, instantly swearing at the heat he felt emanating from there.

Part of him was desperate to believe that Athos was warm simply because of the fire they had fallen asleep by, but he knew that it couldn't be the case as the fire had long since burned out and Athos had positioned himself away from the fire so as to ensure that D'Artagnan received more of its warmth.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself D'Artagnan pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees, biting his cheek so as to not scream out in pain he then leant over his sleeping brother's body to check his wounds, eager to find what ailed him.

His heart dropped when he saw the telltale signs of infection on a poorly stitched shoulder wound that Athos hadn't even told him about. It was clear, even to D'Artagnan poorly trained eyes that the wound had not been properly cared for, hence the infection.

Panic began to set in then as the seriousness of the situation hit the young Gascon. Neither man had any real medical training bar whatever pieces of knowledge Aramis had actually been successful enough to cram down their throats. Both men were also in no shape to fight, despite the fact that there was every chance that whatever remained of the men that had been holding them were still pursuing them.

They also lacked any form of supplies, all they had were the needle and remaining thread D'Artagnan had brought with him and a half full water skin. They didn't even have weapons, D'Artagnan having lost his when he fell into the river and Athos had dropped his in his rush to save him. Their only chance at survival now was to hope that they had lost those pursuing them and could reach the safety of Paris without facing another encounter.

"Athos" he called quietly, gently tapping the man's face in an added attempt to rouse him. As much as he wanted to let his brother rest longer he knew that if they were going to make the most of whatever time they had gained by defeating the ambush at the river that they couldn't afford to wait around anymore.

He had no idea how long it had been since they set off from the garrison but he did remember that Treville had given them a deadline. D'Artagnan was sure that if they hadn't already gone passed that then they were almost upon it and he knew his brothers, the second it came to their attention that they were delaying in returning they would be setting off to find them, especially given the tension between him and Athos of late.

Whilst this would normally bring him comfort there was still the matter of a traitorous musketeer and his band of hired bandits that were roaming the woods and could do some serious damage to two unsuspecting musketeers who's minds were full of worry for the missing comrades… No it was safer for everyone involved if he and Athos could get back to Paris before anyone left to come looking for them.

"Athos" he called again, the pain of his injuries making his voice slightly harsher then he would normally have used.

He repeated calling his mentors name for several agonizing minutes and was eventually rewarded when Athos finally cracked open his eyes, although any relief went out the door at their glazed over quality.

"We need to get back to Aramis and Porthos" D'Artagnan said softly, keeping his voice calm and as free from pain as he could so as to not worry his friend further.

"Can you stand?" he asked gently, watching with barely veiled concern as his bother shifted himself slowly into a sitting position.

"Can you?" Athos countered tiredly as he tried to focus on the boy in front of him. His head was pounding, his skin was burning yet he felt cold at the same time, but even with the fever ravaging his body he could see the abysmal condition of his protégé, though he doubted he looked much better. Sleep had done the boy a world of good and had removed some of the dark bags which had become deeply imbedded under his eyes but the lines of pain on the boy's face had not faded and Athos was not so far gone that he missed the pain that flashed in the boy's eyes whenever he took anything more than a shallow breath or moved the wrong way.

"We shall see" D'Artagnan commented stubbornly before forcing himself up to his feet, biting his cheek the entire time as his body screamed in pain.

Not to be outdone by his little brother Athos also pushed himself up to his feet and it was then both men realized that standing wasn't really much of an issue… it was the **staying** standing that was going to cause them trouble.

After the third near face-plant from the senior musketeer D'Artagnan had had enough and pulled one of Athos's arms over his shoulders, helping to keep the man upright as he was slightly more stable on his feet when he forced his mind to forget the pain standing was causing him.

"No" Athos slurred weakly, trying valiantly to look imposing and serious, "y're h'rt" he mumbled as he pulled himself away from the injured young man.

"So are you but I told you about all mine" D'Artagnan snapped, worry for his friend as well as pain from his numerous injuries making his short temper even shorter, though he softened his expression and voice when he saw a flash of guilt appear in Athos's fevered eyes. "Let's just head for Paris, I'll let you walk on your own when you're feeling steadier" he negotiated, a small pleased smile gracing his bruised face when Athos nodded his agreement.

Gritting his teeth in pain D'Artagnan led the pair of them out of the cave.

* * *

 **BACK IN PARIS**

"WHY NOT!" Aramis screamed in frustration and his brought his fist down onto the Captain's desk, "They're late Captain!" he reiterated as if the man had no idea of the situation, "We should be out there looking for them!"

"Enough Aramis!" Treville bellowed angrily, instantly shutting up the worried medic, "I would have the pair of you out there search for our men right now if I could, but I can't. So don't you for one second think that I don't know that they're most likely in trouble."

"'Thos and the whelp should 'ave been back two days ago Captain" Porthos said calmly, though the worry was clear in his voice

Treville sighed, taking a long drink of brandy from his glass before raising his head back up to address his two worried men, "They were not alone" he growled, making the two men feel like two children being reprimanded for being naughty, "While you have two friends missing **I** have four men missing and no opportunity to send them aid"

"What do you mean?" Aramis asked, the grief in Treville's voice breaking through his own fear for their missing brothers.

"The King has ordered that no musketeer is to leave the city until the Duke's visit is over –"

"But he aint even 'ere yet!" Porthos protested, only to go silent once again after a stern look from his Captain.

"The Duke is a dear friend of the King" Treville continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "He has expressed an interest in seeing the King's best soldiers and as such the King has forbidden me from sending out any men without his express permission until this visit is over"

"Then explain the situation to the King" Aramis implored, desperation creeping into his voice. Something had happened to his brothers, he could feel it and to be powerless to do anything to help was killing him.

"I tried" Treville admitted sadly, "Her Majesty also tried to convince him but the King steadfastly refused, stating that a couple of days was nothing to be worried about."

"So we do nothin'," Porthos stated sadly as he slumped into one of the chairs by the desk

"There's nothing we can do" Treville nodded, "If the pair of you disappear, now that he knows that you are here, I fear what the King's punishment will be… We have no choice but to wait and hope"


	13. The Struggle

**Evening (or very early morning) my lovelies**

 **Sorry this is later than usual, I have no excuse other than I forgot but hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for it being a few hours late.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the twist. Its definitely killing Aramis and Porthos not to come to the aid of our boys and as the more time progresses the more they will contemplate disobeying the order and sneaking out. I am absolutely planning to go into why the traitorous musketeer betrayed them in the first place, D'Art already knows as the man ranted a lot during their 'sessions' but he hasnt really had time to discuss why this all happened with Athos yet but dont worry it will all be explained i promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately you wouldnt have been in luck with your refreshing as, despite how tempted i might be, i'm only updating one chapter per day. Hopefully you like today's chapter as much as you seem to be enjoying the rest of the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I dont see them both being delirious at the same time, despite how entertaining that might be, but i'm all for them both being it at some point throughout the story and i'm so mean to D'Art that you can almost guarantee that it'll happen to him lol. Thanks for your kind words. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - You're not the only one not liking Louis after that chapter :) I'm not going to make it an easy journey for the boys so they'll be needing all the support they can get. Both men are protective and worried about the other but unfortunately for Athos he's not really going to be able to show that for a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - It's a very good thing that both Athos and D'Art are so stubborn as they're going to need it to get back to Paris without Aramis and Porthos's help but as time goes on it's going to get really hard for Aramis and Porthos to continue to obey Treville's order not to go after them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - That King Louis is a jerk seems to be the general jist of reviews today lol :) The trip back to Paris is not going to be fun for the boys but they are aware how much the other needs proper medical attention so that coupled with the need to inform Treville of the traitor in their midst is going to be pushing them forward. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis wasnt very popular after yesterdays chapter thats for sure :D We get to see even more worried D'Art today but the situation is about to take a turn for the worst. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The only upside to Louis not letting them leave is that its going to give us an opportunity to have a guilty Aramis and guilty Porthos moment when the pair see the state our boys are going to be in when they eventually make it back to Paris. We get to see more of their struggle today and hopefully you'll like how D'Art is in this chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Hope your shift is going well :) They'll be having a long chat when they get back to Paris to clear the air between them but seeing the other worry and care for them is making them a lot more receptive to that eventual chat. Although Athos might need help convincing the young Gascon that his fathers death wasnt his fault. Yep I'm not going to make things easy for them being the evil writer that i am and that starts fully at the end of this chapter :D I'm thinking I might guilt Louis with the effects of his decision when they are back by having Treville inform him of exactly how bad they are going to be... oooh or maybe i could have Aramis yell at him that'll be good :) The cauterizing idea will either be in chapter 15 or 16. I'm determined to get it in somehow so hopefully you'll like how it fits in when it gets to that point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Struggle  
**

"Don't hide your injuries D'Artagnan," the young Gascon griped as he continued his breathy rant that he had begun over ten minutes ago. "Trust your brothers," he grunted, glaring at a semi conscious Athos by his side, who seemed more amused than intimidated, as the pair trudged along at a painfully slow pace.

"…'Tagnan" Athos wheezed, the man's alarmingly high fever draining his energy faster than it was being expended walking.

"Don't you D'Artagnan me" chided the irate and exhausted young musketeer, "That was one of the most important lessons **you** taught me and yet..." he grunted, shifting Athos's weight on his shoulder slightly, barely concealing a whimper of pain as his back flared with pain along with his over injuries. "…You decided to hide not one but TWO significant injuries from me and that's not even including that you had a fever!"

Had Athos been fully coherent and conscious he would have undoubtedly have found the boy's rant amusing and endearing. But as he was battling a burning fever and a headache that put his previous drunken hangovers to shame, the boy's voice was only serving to aggravate him and increase his pain.

"There was nothin' you could do," he slurred tiredly, taking longer to get the words out then usual so as to ensure they were audible to the still ranting Gascon.

"That's beside the point!" D'Artagnan snapped.

They had been walking not even five minutes when D'Artagnan had noticed that Athos appeared to be limping fairly noticeably. When he had questioned him about it D'Artagnan learnt that Athos had landed on it badly when he jumped the river to save him the day before and had done little to treat it even with their near non-existent supplies.

Athos had tried, in his fevered state, to remind the irritated and worried young man that there was little that could be done for such an injury except to rest it and they didn't have time for that.

D'Artagnan had then, in turn, done a very convincing impression of Aramis and was listing the things he could have done to ease the swelling and pain that had now appeared on the joint.

To others who didn't know the pair it would have seemed that D'Artagnan was being overly dramatic and unforgiving about the injury. But Athos, even as out of it as he was, realized it was just the worry in the boy coming out and the senior musketeer found he couldn't fault the boy for that and so accepted the mothering and ranting with strained grace as the pair worked to get back to the road to Paris.

In fact, that the boy still cared enough about him, after all he had suffered and all that Athos had put him through… It warmed the elder musketeer's heart and made his fiery determination to repair the damage to their bond that he had caused burn all the more intensely.

Despite their slow pace it wasn't long before the hobbling pair had made it back to river where D'Artagnan almost lost his life only the day before. He tried not to show it but Athos could see the apprehension in the young man's eyes that only grew the closer to the bank they walked.

"We… should search them," breathed Athos heavily, trying his best not to show just how bad he was feeling to the injured Gascon. To him the boy had it a lot worse then he. All Athos had to worry about was a stab wound, a bullet wound and an injured ankle, all of which had been tended to, to some degree… D'Art, Athos sighed as he watched a pained grimace appear on his little brother's face as he helped Athos sit down on a rock. The young Gascon had it much worse and how he was even still upright, let alone able to help support Athos was something the senior musketeer just couldn't understand.

"Looks like one of them came prepared at least" commented the Gascon minutes later, pulling Athos from his worried thoughts as he looked up to see D'Artagnan straightening himself out from where he had been hunched over one of their dead captors, having just searched his pockets. Athos watched with thinly veiled concern as D'Artagnan staggered and swayed dangerously once he was once again upright, only to then catch himself by placing a battered hand on a nearby tree, but the bright smile on the boy's face as he brandished a roll of bandages in his less injured hand made the stoic musketeer's expression soften.

"We should wrap your back" Athos commented, ignoring the vertigo that plagued him when he tried to sit up straighter.

At his words Athos watched D'Artagnan visibly pale, which was something to see as the boy had lost a lot of his usual tanned colour during their captivity. At the fear in his brother's eyes Athos knew what was worrying his friend.

He himself had been whipped once before and the pain of having it cleaned and wrapped was almost as bad as receiving the lashes themselves and he had received, at most, half as many lashes as his little brother.

"They could get infected if we leave them open" he stated as softly as he could, both in sympathy for his brother's pain and to lessen the pounding in his own head.

D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to his brother, "I fell in the river" he deadpanned, not missing the way Athos flinched at the memory, "I think the damage has been done" he said sadly. Despite his lack of medical training even D'Artagnan knew that leaving open wounds submerged in river water was only asking to get an infection.

"But..."

"We should wrap your ankle before it gets worse," D'Artagnan interrupted, dismissing and further mention of wrapping his back completely. "And don't think I haven't noticed those wrists!" he chided, though his tone held considerably more fondness then his earlier rant.

"They're fine" Athos shrugged, regretting it when it ignited the pain in his shoulder, though thankfully D'Artagnan had his head down as he fumbled with the bandages and so missed the flash of pain that appeared on his face.

"That's what I said after the whole Vadim thing," D'Artagnan grumbled, pausing his ministrations to expel a short coughing fit over his shoulder.

" **I** wasn't tied to barrels of gunpowder" Athos remarked, feeling his heart lift as the pair of them eased into the comfortable conversation that had existed between them before he had ruined it.

D'Artagnan snorted, an amused and cheeky grin lighting up his bruised and swollen face, "True" he nodded, "you just caused an explosion"

Once D'Artagnan had finished wrapping Athos's ankle and wrists the senior musketeer tried again to get D'Artagnan to let him wrap his back, knowing if nothing else that it would help alleviate some of the pressure on his broken ribs.

True to his expectations though D'Artagnan steadfastly refused and after so struggles and staggering the pair where once again back on their feet and heading for home.

Athos did however manage to get D'Artagnan to take one of the men's jackets, knowing full well that the young man was still feeling some of the chill from his previous day's dip into the river.

* * *

Over the course of their journey D'Artagnan's worry for Athos continued to grow. The senior musketeer's fever was only getting worse and dragging his health down as it did so.

It had gotten to the point that, just under three hours into their walk, Athos was no longer coherent enough to carry the majority of his own weight, this left D'Artagnan who was struggling himself, to carry his brother. His own injuries screamed with every step he took and the bitter and hurt part of his mind kept telling him to leave Athos… That he would be able to find help for them both faster if he wasn't forced to support most of Athos's weight.

For a time that niggling voice would almost win out, the pain of walking and his numerous bruises and injuries just begging for some relief. But then he would feel the heat of Athos's skin or hear the labored breaths coming from the man he, despite everything he had said and done, still greatly respected and looked up to and that voice would get pushed back down and he would continue walking with as much vigor and determination as he could manage.

Athos was trying, D'Artagnan could see that, but the man was so out of it with the fever that his attempts to help fell a fair ways from helpful.

When he wasn't being plagued by pain and bitter thoughts D'Artagnan was tormented by self-doubt. He had never been in a situation like this before. He had been in dangerous situations since meeting his brother's yes, but it had always been when they had all been together and one of his elder, more experienced, brothers always took charge of the situation. The only time he had had to make difficult choices on his own was during one of his recent solo missions and then as it was just him, he didn't have to worry about his actions affecting those in his charge.

It was during one of these moments where his thoughts were full of self-doubt that he didn't notice Athos's foot getting stuck on a protruding root. A fact he cursed as it sent the both of them careering down the slight hill he had been trying to navigate them down.

D'Artagnan screamed in agony as he landed hard onto his back. Black spots danced across his vision and within moments his body had given into the pain and he felt blackness consume him

* * *

 **AT THE GARRISON**

"Figured I'd find you here" commented a voice, startling Aramis enough to cause him to drop the cold rag he had just rung out.

"It's all I can do" the medic sighed, giving his friend a small smile before returning to his work.

"Can't stand all this waitin' around" gripped Porthos as he moved a chair to sit beside his brother.

"How's 'e doing?" the larger man asked after several moments

"The infection seems to be clearing" Aramis remarked as he placed the cold compress onto the unconscious musketeer's forehead. Sighing sadly he added, "But with all the blood he lost his body is very weak"

"He'll pull through" smirked Porthos as he placed a grounding hand on the medic's shoulder, "Matthieu's too stubborn not to"

Aramis chuckled softly, a small grin forming as he remembered the many times the now injured musketeer and his stubbornness were the subject of a drunken Athos rant… It was startlingly similar to the rants that ensued when a certain young Gascon did something hotheaded or stupid, like trying to hide injuries from them even when they knew about them already.

"You've got 'im 'Mis" Porthos reassured, squeezing the Spaniard's shoulder gently.

"Of course I have" Aramis laughed, his usual jovial attitude coming back into play, though there was a serious undertone that Porthos did not miss, "D'Art risked his life to bring Matthieu back here and Athos would be devastated if he were to die"

For a time the pair lapsed into an easy banter as they sat by the injured man's bedside but Porthos felt himself pale slightly when Aramis suddenly froze and tensed up

"…'Mis?"

"He…" the Spaniard breathed, a disbelieving smile on his face, "he squeezed my hand… I think he's waking up!"


	14. Predator and Prey

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'm kinda hyped up on sugar at the moment which is making writing somewhat difficult as i just want to dance to the music playing in the background rather then get anything done lol.**

 **Now I'm not too sure what you all are going to think of the idea of this chapter BUT** **it is going to lead to some more fabulous whumpage so stick with me :)**

 **Oh and I have over 100 reviews now! :D so happy about that especially as we still have some more chapters to go till the end :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The whumpage is only going to get worse for our boys before it gets any better. D'Artagnan's back is going to be giving him plenty of trouble but he also has several other injuries which are also at risk at getting infected so we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so. Things are about to get tricky for our boys so expect some more whumpage to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Mothering D'Artagnan is taking a short break but will be back soon... mainly as its too cute an image not to write lol. Although Matthieu is waking up it's going to be a little bit before he's going to be able to stay awake long enough for him to tell anyone what happened and his first mission is going to be telling Athos so he understands. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - D'Arts stubbornness is one of the only things keeping him from just collapsing right now... though it cant last forever. We wont find out about Matthieu until our boys are back in Paris but I might give a sneak peak at what happened before then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked that line as i loved writing irritable D'Art. I dont think D'Art would ever leave Athos, no matter what's happened between them he still sees the man as a brother and wont abandon him... He will however feel guilty for thinking about doing so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Ah another truncated review... Honestly how you have the energy to write such a long one after the length of shift you had i dont know, i would be an insensible mess in your shoes with the only thought going through my head being to go get some sleep :) D'Art still carries a lot of love for Athos that's just masked by the pain the man has caused him recently but all that is now happening is forcing him to push that pain to one side and focus on getting the pair of them home. Athos's was the worst but is going to momentarily improve for a bit... not too long as I'm too mean for that...You would also be correct in thinking that i'm not done yet. My evil meter is on full for this story so there's still a decent amount of whumpage to come for both boys. Matthieu's going to be a bit too weak to be having a conversation with anyone for a bit but the fact that he's showing signs of waking is good. As for him knowing about the traitorous musketeer he doesnt know much as the man wasnt directly involved in what happened to Matthieu and D'Art, needing the alibi of being at the garrison. Matthieu will be planning to have a serious talk to Athos when he learns about him blaming D'Art for his injuries. Congrats on saving a little life thats amazing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh thats not all i plan on doing to them *cue manic laughter* I have some more whumpage planned, which of course will eventually lead to some cute fluffy musketeer moments. In my stories Athos is usually the protective figure whilst D'Art gets hurt and whilst that's still happening here i wanted to try letting D'Artagnan having some protective moments so i'm really happy you liked them :D Aramis needed something to stop him disobeying a direct order from his king and what better task then tending to the man that one brother risked his life to save and the other loves like a brother. Although what Porthos was doing to keep himself distracted from the fact that their brothers were missing i dont know... maybe beating the living daylights out of some recruits and calling it training? Now if Matthieu wasnt so injured he might be offended that everyones forgotten him lol. He'll be having a chat with Athos later on and giving in a good talking to and leaving the musketeer feeling quite guilty mwhahaha. I'm thinking with all D'Art gets himself into that Athos's drunken rants are now more focused on him then Matthieu lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad to have perfect timing :D I'm determined to keep updating daily... mainly as i love hearing what you all think and get too excited to wait any longer then that lol :) Hope you had fun at your concert :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I'll respond to both here. You have creepy timing as i was just thinking "hmmm Issai hasnt reviewed yet" and then literally seconds later my email dings with your reviews... spooky... :D Yeah Louis an idiot I'm debating guilting him into realizing that either through Treville or Aramis in a later chapter when our boys are back in Paris. On foot it would be a long journey, which is kinda one of the reasons why this chapter happened... not the main one but it helped. I plan to make this story as long as i can I have a couple of idea which could extend it and if i can work out how to implement them into the story i will do dont worry :D Aramis isnt liking a lot of things at the moment and its only getting worse the longer our boys are away from Paris and the worse their conditions deteriorate by the time they get home. We will be seeing a full on mother hen Aramis in later chapters which should be fun :D Falling on his back definitely caused D'Art a lot of pain especially as he has some damaged ribs which might have become even more damaged in the fall. I agree that Treville wont be happy that this had to happen to make his plan work and he'll be feeling guilty for noticing the traitorous musketeer beforehand as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I cant thank you all enough for the support you continue to give by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this story. I'm loving that you're all enjoying it so much so thank you for continuing to stick around :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Predator and Prey  
**

When Athos awoke hours later it was to the familiar rocking of a wagon. His first thoughts, that weren't cursing the fever that was still ravaging his body, were full of pride for his protégé's ingenuity to have been able to find a wagon in the first place.

However even in his hazy mindset Athos knew that his first assumption couldn't be true when he spotted the painfully bruised face of his little brother laying unconscious beside him in the wagon.

Forcing his tired mind to work with some semblance of clarity Athos slowly moved his head from side to side, trying to get a view as to where the were going and how many people they were being held by.

A pained groan from beside him drew his attention away minutes later as the senior man couldn't hide the sigh of relief that escaped him when he saw signs that his brother was about to wake.

"D'Artagnan" he whispered, eager to see the young man awake and alert but also wanting to warn him of the dangers surrounding them. However all he received for his efforts was a small, yet heartbreakingly pained whimper from the unconscious young man.

"Hey Fabien!" Called a voice, instantly recognizing the man who was being called Athos tensed, ready to defend his brother to the death if the situation called for it.

"What!" Gripped the mentioned man, judging by the volume of the man's voice Athos deduced that Fabien was leading their little procession.

"Elder one's awake" responded the man with equal annoyance in his voice, though there was something in his voice that told Athos that the man was not as annoyed with the situation as he seemed to be portraying.

Silence reined for several moments as the wagon caught up with Fabien and his horse.

"Really must thank you Athos" sneered the man once the wagon was level with him.

"And why's that?" remarked Athos dryly, trying his best to not give away just how bad he was feeling all while trying to protect D'Artagnan from the man in front of him.

During their brief captivity Fabien had been in charge of guarding Athos and the musketeer had not missed the sick glee the man seemed to take at the mere idea of inflicting pain on others. He would not let that man get to D'Artagnan… not even if it killed him.

"You and you're …'brother'" he stated, sneering at the word brother. "Fell right into my path… Practically guarantying us victory"

Athos couldn't help the confused look that graced his face. He remembered falling vaguely, his foot had gotten caught on something and sent a wave of agony through his injured ankle, bringing him back into full consciousness for a short moment. Long enough to hear D'Artagnan scream before blackness took over once again.

Seeing the look on Athos's face, Fabien let out a booming laugh full of malice. The loudness of his laugh was enough to help bring D'Artagnan back into the waking world, though he was still out of it enough to have not brought any attention onto himself.

"You didn't **really** think we'd let you get away that easily did you?" mocked the man, enjoying the crestfallen look that had appeared on the musketeer who now realized that he had clearly been too wrapped up in getting both his brother and himself out and to safety to even consider how easy it was to get out of a building full of adversaries.

"I'll admit" Shrugged Fabien, a dark glint in his eye, "the explosion was unexpected but really worked in my favour… helped remove some of the competition."

"For what" Athos asked hesitantly, getting the distinct impression that he was not about to like what was about to be said. He was thankful that his pounding headache and blurry vision had cleared up enough for him to think and process things with a decent amount of clarity as he had no doubt he would need it very soon.

"It's a game Athos," jeered Fabien, "First group to bring you and the runt to our base near Paris wins quite the sizable coin purse"

"We're hunting and you two are the prey" snickered the man who had spoken when Athos had first awoken; given the striking similarities between the two men Athos presumed they were siblings.

* * *

They continued riding for some time, all the while Athos kept switching his attention from gazing worriedly at D'Artagnan, who after a brief moment of wakefulness had slipped back unconscious, and glaring at any of the small group of bandits who dared get too close to the unconscious boy.

By the time they stopped to make camp for the night Athos was feeling slightly more like himself as Fabien had ordered one of the men following him to give him something to help fight the infection and fever, not wanting to risk losing his bounty should the musketeer die before they reached the base.

"Get your hands off of him!" Roared the musketeer as he sat tied to a tree watching two of the men, Fabien's brother and the man who had given him medicine, pull D'Artagnan roughly out of the wagon and begin to drag him to the same tree as Athos was tied to.

The men of course ignored him, even laughing under their breaths at him, but he had to try. D'Artagnan was his brother who was already in serious amounts of pain and these men were only making it worse. What sort of older brother would he be if he didn't try?

That thought sent another wave of guilt through him as his mind thought back to all the times in the past few weeks where D'Artagnan returned from a solo mission; banged up and hurt and he hadn't even tried to help the man. He had ignored the youngster's pain and had let the situation deteriorate further than he doubted either of them ever expected it to.

"Get some rest boys," ordered Fabien, "Tomorrow we go and collect our bounty!"

Athos scowled at the man, his distaste for him growing every time he opened his mouth

"…'Thos" whispered a quiet voice behind him. The sound of that voice almost brought tears to Athos's eyes.

"D'Artagnan" he breathed, relief heavy in his voice and he quickly, and quietly, informed the recently awoken man of the situation they now found themselves in.

"Sorry" mumbled D'Artagnan, the slightly slurring informing Athos of a possible concussion.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely confused as to what the young Gascon could be apologizing for. Though a part of him was hoping that it wasn't anything to do with their recent discord, as this was neither the time nor the place to discuss such heavy topics.

"Wasn't watching where we were going"

Athos blinked, surprised that of all the things D'Artagnan could ever apologize for it was something that wasn't even his fault. "It was **my** foot D'Artagnan, there is nothing for you to apologize for."

D'Artagnan went silent for several moments and Athos began to think the boy had fallen asleep when he spoke up, startling the senior musketeer more then his pride would ever allow him to admit.

"You're better?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice small and tired yet Athos could hear to worried concern lying underneath and his heart warmed.

"They treated my wound and gave me something for the fever earlier… Apparently they don't get paid if one of us is dead," Athos said nonchalantly, missing the slight flinch D'Artagnan exhibited at the thought of his mentor dying. "You on the other hand" Athos began, already preparing his mind for the boy's usual answer to questions about his health.

"Me?" the Gascon asked

Athos sighed, just knowing the lad was going to make this difficult, "You were unconscious for a while are you okay?"

Although overjoyed at his brother's concern D'Artagnan was glad that his brother couldn't see him now as he was pretty sure his usually tanned skin now, at least the parts not covered in bruises, was looking very much like snow. Both his chest and back throbbed painfully and he couldn't seem to get a full breath of air into his lungs before his body rebelled against the action, sending shockwaves of pain through him.

"I…" D'Artagnan started, fully intending to give his usual brush off, but when an agonizing coughing fit rocked his body to the point where his vision went bright white he knew he could get away with it. "…Landed on my back," he admitted after a moment

"Shit" Athos winced, straining his head over his good shoulder in an attempt to see the boy. He had seen the pain the young man had been in before the fall. Despite the Gascon's best attempts to hide it Athos found himself watching his brother for any and all signs of pain. To have landed straight on the wounds would have caused his baby brother unbelievable amounts of pain. "How bad?" he asked, his voice grave and holding an order forbidding the young Gascon from lying to him about this

"I'll live" D'Artagnan said weakly. It was the most honest answer he could give his friend. It would do neither of them any good to know just how much pain he was in when neither could do anything for him. He very much doubted that they would be able to persuade their current captor to give him something for the pain. Athos had said so himself, their captors needed them alive, not comfortable.

"Get some sleep D'Artagnan" Athos said fondly, hearing the underlying exhaustion in his brother's words. The boy, of course, tried to protest but Athos simply pointed out that in the last week he had probably had an average of four-five hours sleep a night. Hearing this seemed to remind D'Artagnan's body just how tired it was and within minutes his breathing had evened out as slumber took him. Athos's fond smile at the boy actually listening to his order quickly vanished when he heard the shallow but heavy labored breaths coming from the sleeping young man


	15. Not Going Quietly

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I've had quite the writing afternoon today and thought I'd let you all know that I have FINALLY gotten our boy's back to Paris so keep a look out for that in Chapter 17.**

 **Oh and as I've been quite nice in terms of cliff-hangers lately we have one today :D**

 **Notes On Reviews -**

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art's in a worse condition then even he really realizes at the moment, with everything that's happening he's trying to push his pain to one side but it'll be coming back to bite him later on. I think the entire garrison, especially Aramis, Porthos and Treville will be feeling quite guilty when they learn the extent of what these boys have been through. I'm afraid that the end of this chapter isn't going to do much for your fear for them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Oooh three reviews from you on one chapter. For some reason it doesnt tend to show guest reviews straight away, I have no idea I need to change something so it does or if its just a glitch or something but I still get them through to my phone so I can still read your kind words :) You are right to be concerned about our boys as theres some drama planned for today. Glad you like how I'm writing Athos and worry not nothing too bad is going to happen to D'Art for a few chapters as the attention will be focused on Athos... at least until the end of chapter 17 mwhahaha! Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Athos is beginning to get better but it's not going to last too long unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're more than welcome :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art already had at least one broken rib due to the fight by the river a few chapters ago but that fall definitely broke some more of them, easily done as they were badly damaged because of the beatings he endured when they were first captured. I cant help but be mean to D'Art... It's like I get a whumpage idea in my head and before I can even think who it should be for I'm already writing it for D'Art. Thankfully for our boys they werent captured by ALL of the original gang only by 3 men... though that poses the question of where the rest of them are... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hopefully you'll like the drama in today's chapter as it all brings them one step closer to Paris. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Luckily for our boys (if it can really be considered luck) The traitor musketeer has ordered them to be brought to him to torture so Fabien and his men wont (or at least werent planning to) do much to them. The ex-musketeer definitely enjoys torturing Athos by using D'Art and as he's not part of this particular group that's captured them he may or may not get another chance to do so. D'Art gets a little break in terms of thinks happening to him... kind of... more so in tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I agree with you, protective/angry Athos is quite hot :D We get to see another cuteish moment between them at the beginning of this chapter as well as a snuggly moment in tomorrows :D Athos is doing better today but who knows what tomorrow will bring for our musketeers :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & cookies to everyone who supports this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading I love you all!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Not Going Quietly  
**

When morning dawned Athos thanked whatever lucky star was watching over them that not only had D'Artagnan managed to sleep almost the whole night uninterrupted, but also his own health had not deteriorated too much. He still felt the fever burning through him and the symptoms it and his infection caused but he was thankfully coherent enough to work out a rushed but hopefully effective escape plan.

"D'Art" he whispered, keeping his eyes on the sleeping men before him. Although it worked in their favour Athos couldn't help but be irked by the men's lack of attention and focus. Having spent a good deal of his life as a solider Athos knew the importance of keeping at least one man awake and on watch whenever the need to camp outside was established, this was even more important when one had prisoners.

"D'Art!" he tried again, raising his voice a little and hoping that it wouldn't wake anyone but the Gascon up.

"…'Thos?" came a murmured reply, causing a small quirk of a smile to grace Athos's face. He didn't know if the young man was actively aware that he had slipped back into calling him by his nickname or not but it eased the worry in his heart that D'Artagnan might eventually be open to forgiving him for the cruel words and actions he had committed against him. He could tell by the way D'Artagnan would sometimes tense up around him or be more hesitant with his words that he still had some ways to go to earning that trust and forgiveness but he hoped with time he could earn the title of brother back.

"Are you good enough to move?" Athos asked, not wanting to force the boy but needing to know

"If you need me to" came D'Artagnan's determined reply causing a soft fond smile to grace Athos's face

"What about to fight?" Athos asked hesitantly, inside he knew that neither of them was really up for a fight but the boy had held out so far and so he hoped that his stubbornness would continue for just a bit longer

"Not for very long" came a quiet reply moments later and Athos could practically here the self-loathing in his brother's words at not being in a better condition to help, though he was glad the Gascon was honest with him.

"Neither of us has the strength to break free of these ropes" Athos began, keeping his voice low and his eyes sharp as he explained his plan to D'Artagnan, who unbeknownst to Athos was struggling to focus as pain overrode everything else. "We're about a days walk to Paris if we go via one of the lesser used roads"

D'Artagnan nodded even though Athos couldn't see as he worked on steeling himself for what was about to happen.

"They'll have to untie us to get us away from this tree. When they do we need to make our move and as much as I don't want to put either of us in a fight, we can't risk leaving them alive to follow us so we need to move quickly. Hopefully anyone else who might be tracking us will expect us to use the quicker main road given our condition"

"You're up for this?" D'Artagnan asked worriedly. His last memory of Athos standing had been when the man was near insensible from his fever.

"Whatever it was that they did seems to be working so far," Athos said, knowing he needed to be honest about his condition to the boy. "I doubt it will last long but I will keep going as long as I'm able."

"Okay" D'Artagnan said moments later, a grim look of acceptance on his face. "I'm ready when you are"

* * *

Thankfully for the two tied up musketeers they did not have to wait long for their captors to wake and while they were waiting Athos informed D'Artagnan of as much as he could see such as locations of discarded weapons, what each of the three men looked like and any weaknesses he had noticed that they could exploit, such as Fabien walked with a slight limp – probably not bad enough to hinder him in a fight… unless one was to specifically target the weaker leg.

He had also noted the condition of the horses, the beasts were skinny, almost malnourished, and judging by their nervous disposition were not trained to be in tense situations or battles. If Athos had to guess he would say that they were likely stolen from some poor farmer and as such would be very unlikely to stick around when the fight started.

Within minutes of passing this information along to D'Artagnan their captors woke up and began the task of packing up camp.

"Get them in the wagon!" Ordered Fabien as he finished saddling his horse.

Athos and D'Artagnan both tensed at the man's words, each ready to react the moment the opportunity arose despite their injuries.

The two remaining men went to the tied up musketeers and began to cut away the ropes trapping them against the tree.

One man, the one Athos had identified as Fabien's brother, roughly yanked D'Artagnan to his feet, the young Gascon crying out in pain at the action, his legs stumbling as he fell against his captor.

Athos was about to cry out in defense of his brother when he was subjected to the same treatment, only with slightly less force used.

"NOW!" Athos cried, startling their captors as he and D'Artagnan leapt into fight mode.

Whilst Athos was lucky that his opponent wasn't overly skilled he unfortunately gained the attention of Fabien, who at his shout had come to the aid of his men.

The two men kept Athos on his toes and the injured musketeer could feel his strength fading as his fever slowly began to take over and his movements became more sluggish.

While Athos was focusing on moving as much as he could to avoid the blades of the two men, D'Artagnan was focused on not moving unless he had no other choice. His numerous injuries including his ribs and back were igniting in agony whenever he moved and the young Gascon knew that to be too active was only going to put him at a disadvantage when the pain became too much.

Luckily unlike Athos, D'Artagnan was armed, having grabbed the dagger of his opponent when he had fallen against him moments before the fight started so he was at least able to put up a decent fight against the man despite his condition.

Not for the first time in his short career D'Artagnan found himself grateful for the excruciating training sessions the inseparables put him though as it allowed him to work through both pain and exhaustion whilst still keeping focused on the fight.

The musketeers also had the advantage of being more than willing to kill their opponents whereas Fabien and his men couldn't do that if they still wished to get their bounty for capturing them alive. This meant that the blows dealt to the musketeers were weaker than they would normally have been as the men worked to consciously remember to pull their blows back a bit.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye D'Artagnan could see just how badly Athos was struggling while trying to compete against two men. He caught a glimpse of red on the bandage wrapped around his bullet wound and prayed that his brother hadn't ripped his stitches.

"We'll enjoy making you watch him bleed and die," sneer his opponent when he noticed how the young man's gaze would quickly flicker over to the other musketeer.

"Hard to do that when you're dead" the Gascon retorted, his voice full of venom as he continued to defend himself against the man's attacks.

A grunt from Athos caught his attention and an outlandish plan came to mind… it was incredibly risky and no doubt Athos would never let him forget about it whenever he went on one of his lectures about the Gascon's hotheadedness.

Grimacing in preparation for the pain that was about to occur D'Artagnan allowed his defense to falter ever so slightly when his opponent launched an attack on his already injured side. Biting back a cry of pain as the blade cut into his skin, lengthening one of the already existing cuts on his side, D'Artagnan allowed himself to collapse onto one knee as his unarmed hard gripped his side as tightly as he dared… and he waited.

"You were saying?" the man mocked as he walked up to the kneeling Gascon, lowing his weapon as he did so, no longer seeing the downed man as any sort of threat.

That was exactly the moment D'Artagnan had been waiting for and with a quickness that surprised even the musketeer, D'Artagnan jammed his blade up into the man's chest, watching with eyes void of empathy or emotion as his opponent took his last blood-filled breaths.

* * *

D'Artagnan had barely a moment to recover when a shout pierced the air

"ALAIN!" cried Fabien with equal parts anger and grief as he tore his eyes from his now deceased brother to glare at the young Gascon with such fierce intensity. "You'll pay for that musketeer scum!" cried Fabien as he forgot all about Athos and the bounty and launched himself at the weakened and injured D'Artagnan.

Athos longed to go to the aid of his little brother, as he knew how reckless and fearless men could be when fighting for a murdered loved one. D'Artagnan had been an example of that when he had first come to Paris, storming into the garrison and challenging on of its best to a sword fight to the death whilst dealing with exhaustion and broken ribs courtesy of a fall from a window hours earlier. But unfortunately he would be no help to his protégé until his own opponent was defeated.

Fortunately Athos's opponent was distracted by the death of his companion as well as the fury coming from his leader and that was all that the senior musketeer needed to gain the advantage. Originally he had lacked a weapon and had been forced to fight with his fists but as the fight had progressed he and his opponents had moved closer to the now extinguished fire and the remaining pile of branches to be used as firewood.

When D'Artagnan managed to kill Fabien's brother Athos had used the momentary distraction to pick up a couple of sturdy looking branches, wielding them like a pair of short swords.

He then used the energy he had left to launch a relentless attack on his remaining attacker, using the threat to his injured little brother as motivation to fight beyond what would normally be expected for someone with his injuries.

His opponent had been completely unprepared for such an assault and was quickly overpowered when Athos landed a hard hit to his head that left him dazed on the ground.

Ignoring the pain of his injuries Athos wasted no time when the man fell to collect his blade and run it through the man's heart.

Breathing heavily from the attack Athos felt his unarmed hand move slowly to his injured side and he grimaced at the wetness he felt on the bandages. He knew he needed to inspect his injuries but the clashing of swords that had indicated D'Artagnan's fight had suddenly gone silent.

Turning around ready to grab his brother and go Athos felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of an extremely pissed off Fabien towering over his little brother who had collapsed onto the ground, his sword raised about to deal the final killing blow.


	16. Not Going Quietly II

**Evening My Lovely Lovelies :D**

 **We are sooo close to Paris reunion now! I'm super mega excited (yes i'm on the sugar again :D ) to see what you all think of tomorrows chapter but hopefully today's will tide you all over until then.**

 **Also who would like to see Aramis yell at or tell off Louis? I have a scenario in mind where that could happen but i want to know if it's something you'd all like to see?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - They still need to talk about a lot of things but they both really want to get the other home and that's what's motivating them at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - Another cliffy today just cause i love the drama :) I wont keep you waiting for the finish of the fight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - No worries about the multiple reviews :) just makes me feel loved :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's been a bit of a badass lately given his condition lol :) Athos is a fair distance from the boy so he wont be much help... BUT there is a reason for that which will come out later on in the story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I wont leave you hanging for long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Yeah definitely not the smartest tools in the shed these boys but then they were hired more for their numbers than their brains. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah neither of them are having a good time. Luckily for D'Art Athos's focus was on his own fight when he allowed himself to get deliberately injured so unless he owns up to it he should be fine. Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - Always happy to see a new reviewer :D I'm really happy you're enjoying it so far hopefully you'll continue to do so as the story progresses. Unfortunately for the boys help is not on the way, something Aramis and Porthos will be berating themselves for when they arrive back in Paris. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - If you like cliffys your in luck as we have one today and tomorrow :D and maybe even the one after that I havent got that far yet chapter 18 is being evil and refusing to let me right it :( I've realised my original statement of this story having around 20 chapters has well and truly gone out the window so i'm excited to see how long i can make it :D I love your summary of what's going on :D Also one of your predictions is correct :D I really wanted to do the flying sword but i have a plan and it wouldnt work so well if i did that so that idea was excluded. I hope you like what ive done with the cauterization scene (god that sounded dark) we may even get another one later on i havent quite decided yet. And dont worry about being evil we can be evil together :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I cant help D'Art calling him 'Thos its just too cute XD Earning Fabien's wrath is not going to be good for our battered Gascon that's for sure *smirks evilly* Whilst Athos wont get the chance to show Fabien what happens to those who threaten and hurt his brother there is still the matter of our absent traitorous musketeer who Athos is dying to get his hands on. There's some cute moments in todays chapter that i hope you enjoy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Many thanks to those following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this story, love you all!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Not Going Quietly II  
**

"D'ARTAGNAN!"

The shout of his name spurred the downed musketeer into action; he forced open his eyes that had instinctively shut in pain when Fabien had knocked him down to the ground moments earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Athos about to rush to his aid, knowing that his mentor wouldn't reach him in time his mind suddenly remembered what Athos had said before the attack about Fabien's limp and so using all the strength he could muster D'Artagnan kicked out at the man's weaker leg causing him to crumble to one knee.

This was all D'Artagnan needed to scramble to the side, out of the reach of Fabien's blade, to grab the dagger that Fabien had managed to disarm him of minutes earlier. Without wasting a second D'Artagnan threw the dagger at the last remaining captor, watching in stunned silence as the blade struck Fabien and the man crumbled onto his back.

* * *

"D'ARTAGNAN!"

Another shout of his name had the young Gascon shakily getting to his feet, tears building in his eyes as his entire body screamed out in near-unbearable pain. Turning to face his worried mentor he felt his blood go cold at the stain of blood on the man's bandage.

"ATHOS!" he cried worriedly, pushing his own pain to one side as he rushed to his mentor's side, his fingers hovering fearfully over the now red bandage.

"Later" Athos commanded, not able to hide the relief at seeing D'Artagnan alive out of his voice, "We need to put some distance between us and here"

"But…"

"Later" Athos stressed before staggering in the direction of the back road to Paris.

"No more than an hour" D'Artagnan demanded as he joined Athos, "and if it gets worse we're stopping to look at it no matter what"

Athos was about to complain, not liking how D'Artagnan had been forced to take on the job of looking after him when **he** was the elder brother, but the fear and worry in the younger man's voice silenced his protests and he merely nodded his acceptance before continuing their journey.

True to his word D'Artagnan made them stop almost dead on an hour later and truth be told Athos was grateful for the rest. His side had been throbbing mercilessly for the entire walk and he could feel the wrapping getting steadily more soaked with blood. The medicine their captors had given him had also worn off so with nothing left to fight it the infection-induced fever began to rise again.

Not only that but he had seen that D'Artagnan was beginning to falter, his arms nearly always gripping his chest as if trying to help stabilize his broken ribs. Athos also hadn't missed the new patch of blood on D'Artagnan's side and was keen to see it treated before it got worse.

Luck had been on their side as they had managed to find a secluded, well-hidden spot that had a small brook running through it, giving the two thirsty men their first drink in over twenty-four hours.

Once they had both appeased their thirst Athos complied with D'Artagnan's silent request to check his wound and had stripped out of his shirt to give the boy access and untied the bandage covering his wound, wincing as the material stuck to the skin.

"Here" D'Artagnan said quietly, gently pressing a wet piece of cloth to the bandage as he had seen Aramis to do him when after he had been shot by Athos and the bandage had gotten stuck to the skin. After a few moments he removed the cloth and Athos was able to continue to unwind the wrapping.

D'Artagnan cursed when he saw what lay underneath the bandage. He had been expected a few popped stitches given the amount of blood on the wrapping but had been unprepared to see that all of the stitches had ripped, completely re-opening the wound.

"…'Thos" he began hesitantly, worry filling his eyes as he looked at his brother, "I don't think I have enough thread to stitch this" he admitted quietly, the pouch Aramis had given him had only contained a small amount of thread, enough to cover a couple of small wounds but not enough to do so multiple times.

"I figured as much" Athos grunted before passing over a dagger he had stolen from the camp earlier.

"What do you want me to do with this?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice small, almost like a child.

"You've seen Aramis cauterize a wound before" the senior musketeer replied calmly, his eyes full of regret at having to ask his brother to do this, especially as he saw the fear and panic that immediately appeared in his eyes.

"I…I can't" D'Artagnan stammered, paling at the mere thought of what Athos was asking him to do

"There's no other option," Athos said softly, understanding this was a lot to ask of the young man. Aramis hated when he had to use cauterization to close a wound and he was a trained medic, to ask this of D'Artagnan was cruel of him but he had no choice.

After a few moments D'Artagnan let out a shaky breath before nodding his agreement and Athos watched with a sad smile as his brother staggered about the clearing picking up branches to create a fire with.

"You can do this D'Artagnan" Athos said softly as he watched the young man's eyes continually flick from his wound to the dagger now heating up in the fire.

D'Artagnan was silent and Athos could see all the worst-case scenarios playing through in his head and so he reached out a hand, gripping his little brother's battered and shaking hand in his own, not saying a word, merely offering his support.

"Are you sure about this?" D'Artagnan asked minutes later when the blade was hot enough to be used. At Athos firm nod, unable to talk thanks to the thick twig he had been given to try to help prevent him from biting his tongue, D'Artagnan pulled the blade out of the fire and onto Athos's wound.

The effect was immediate, as soon as the blade touched his skin Athos was screaming out and thrashing in pain. D'Artagnan tried to ignore his brother's cries but he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes at the sound of his brother's pain nor the sickening feeling in his stomach at the stench of burning flesh that filled the air.

Blessedly it didn't take long for Athos to pass out from the pain, his body already weakened from the infection in his shoulder.

As soon as the wound had been successfully cauterized D'Artagnan scrambled over to the brook and emptied what little he had in his stomach. Unfortunately he hadn't had much in the way of food in the last few days and so most of what came up was bile.

Once he had finished throwing up D'Artagnan's whole frame was shaking violently and exhaustion was creeping up on him. Unable to tear his gaze away from his mentor, D'Artagnan crawled over to the man's good side, curling up near the man's side as close as he dared, one hand loosely griping Athos's wrist as he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Athos woke several hours later due to the pain in his side he was shocked to see his little brother curled up beside him. They had slept close together in the cave a few days ago but that was some Athos had initiated and was to help soothe his brother's pain and to help keep him warm. The fact that D'Artagnan had willingly chosen to sleep beside him, much like they ended up doing when they were away on missions and an inn only had one bed, it reassured the elder musketeer that there was hope to fix what he had broken.

Letting out a large yawn, Athos turned his head so his forehead rested on D'Artagnan's and he closed his eyes, letting the oblivion of sleep take him once again.

* * *

"I never did apologize for that," Athos mumbled weakly, his voice hoarse from screaming the night before, as he awoke to the sight of D'Artagnan sitting beside him, absent-mindedly running his hand over the injury on his arm that Athos had caused by pushing him onto a broken glass bottle.

"You didn't know the bottle had broken" D'Artagnan replied quietly, his hand dropping away from his arm causing Athos to frown.

"I know we have a lot to talk about" Athos began, internally wincing when he saw D'Artagnan's whole frame tense, "And a lot of it neither of us is really ready to discuss and even more of it you aren't ready to forgive me for and nor do I deserve for you to do so" he said, his voice full of honesty and regret that caught D'Artagnan's attention. "But please let me at the very least apologize for that" he pleaded and D'Artagnan turned and was able to see the regret and shame burning in his brother's eyes.

"I should never have done what I did and I am **truly** sorry for the pain it caused you" Athos admitted, never letting his eyes leave D'Artagnan's so he could see the truth in them.

"…I think I've caused you more pain lately" D'Artagnan said after a silent few moments and in that one sentence Athos knew he had been forgiven. It was a small thing in the long list of grievances he had committed against the boy but, to be forgiven for something, no matter how small, was enough of a start for Athos.

"Fabien said he was taking us near to Paris right?" D'Artagnan said minutes later, the slight panic in his voice pulling Athos back from where he had almost been asleep again.

"He did" Athos acknowledged tiredly, the cauterization and his fever were taking a lot out of the man, "it's why…we're not too far from the city now"

"You don't think **he** would head back to the garrison do you?" D'Artagnan asked, panic growing as he continued to voice his fear, "Target 'Mis and Porthos because we escaped him twice?"

Athos froze as the thought hit him, their ex-brother-in-arms had already tortured his little brother because of some grudge he assumed he had against him or the Gascon. He really wouldn't put it past him to target their brothers in the garrison who still thought him to be a loyal comrade.

He then tried to jump to his feet, only to then collapse as pain ricocheted through his body.

"We need to get back to Paris… **Now** " he ordered through gritted teeth

"Then lets go" D'Artagnan stated, his panic now replaced with a fierce protectiveness that reminded Athos of why the young Gascon had been accepted so quickly into their tight knit group.

With no other words D'Artagnan helped Athos to his feet, once again helping to support the man by placing an arm over his shoulder and the pair set off back to Paris.

* * *

 **BACK AT FABIEN'S CAMP**

It had been many hours since the musketeers had killed the occupants of the camp, crows and other scavenging animals had show up not long after. But they avoided on body as an earlier sniff of the man's hand had prompted a groan from the body as well as a slight twitch of his fingers.


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're FINALLY here! Our boy are back in Paris *happy dance* Though I dont know what I'm more happy about - the fact they made it or the fact that I get to fully include Aramis and Porthos again lol :D**

 **I'm dying to know what you all think of this chapter so please review!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - D'Art's been a proper badass lately with how well he's handled everything and kept going :D Hope you havent been waiting too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - D'Art is in dire need of help that's for sure, especially at the end of this chapter, luckily they're in Paris now so help they shall receive :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Don't come here with your perfectly sound and reasonable logic and ruin the great mental image i have of Aramis telling Louis off lol :D but you're right he wouldnt... he's going to be pretty tempted to though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Buckeye01: Thanks for the review - *sigh* yeah I know :( It's a great mental image though but i get what the pair of you are saying. I'm hoping I've been pretty good at sticking to the characters so far and dont really want to do something that that out of character... doesnt mean he's going to be his usual charming self around the king though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured i've kept everyone waiting for the chat for a very long time and it's still not happening yet so we needed something. I'm glad you liked it :) It's not so much Fabien they're worrying about because as far as they know D'Art killed him... It's the traitor musketeer they're concerned about. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They will make it to Paris through sheer stubbornness and luck. The worry about their brothers is giving them an extra boost of determination but the stubbornness is about to dry out. Athos and D'Art still have a lot they need to talk about but I needed to write a cute brotherly moment so i'm glad you enjoyed it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I'm afraid i'm going to have you fearing for D'Art again today. And to answer you're questions: 1. Yes Fabien is alive... not exactly well at the moment but living nevertheless... And quite pissed. 2. There's no immediate plan to whump Aramis and Porthos, except emotionally, but theres still plenty of story remaining so you never know :) I'm glad you liked the snuggly moment, I'm quite addicted to them and keep trying to plan where I can put another one in lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm quite liking having D'Art being the rock and big brother figure (despite being the youngest) That role is probably going to not be as needed now that they're back in Paris and have Aramis and Porthos to look after them as well as plenty of supplies... Though I might bring it back later on at some point. D'Art just needed some brotherly comfort and it gave me a chance for some shameless snuggly musketeer moments :D In Athos's defense over the ending, he was bleeding out and it looked like a fatal wound. Though not checking is another thing he's going to come to regret mwhahaha. Fabien's going to be gone for a few chapters as he needs to heal before he can launch another attack on our boys but he'll be back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I really liked both of those ideas but needed D'Art to be the one to 'kill' him for a later on plot idea... who knows maybe one of them can be used when Fabien attacks again. I will admit I didnt really think about the size of the bullet wound in terms of thread left. I'm going with that only the exit wound (so the one on his front as he was shot from behind) needed cauterizing... maybe D'Art had enough to sow the back but not the front, I didnt really think that through... was too excited to unleash my evilness in the form of cauterizing to really use logic in that situation i'm afraid. Aramis will be looking at the shoulder anyway but i wouldnt rule out having to cauterize it as well at some point maybe. We get to D'Arts back in chapter 18/19 so i dont want to say much in case i spoil it but dont worry it will be addressed soon :) D'Art's got legendary stubbornness thats for sure, even i dont know how he's still standing and i'm writing him lol :D I'm glad you enjoyed the snuggly moment, it was my favourite bit to write :D Athos has a lot more to apologize for, especially when Aramis, Porthos get to scold him for his recent actions and Matthieu get's to tell him what happened for him to be injured (which is coming soon i think probz chapter 20/21) You're very welcome. It's worth it to get awesome reviews like yours everyday. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **This story has now become my 2nd most reviewed story :) ... And I still have loads planned :D**

 **Hugs and high-fives to you awesome people who continue to support me and my evil mind by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Home Sweet Home  
**

D'Artagnan didn't think he had ever been as thankful for the emptiness of Paris's streets in the very early hours of the morning as he was right now.

The pair had walked through the night to reach the city just as the first signs of dawn were beginning to show in the sky… Well more accurately, D'Artagnan had walked throughout the night, Athos had passed out again not long into their walk back, the pain of his recently cauterized wound coupled with the infection that was now once again raging through his body, making him extremely weak and unable to stay conscious for long.

As such it had been up to D'Artagnan to support his mentor the rest of the walk back. Every single step had been pure unending agony for the young man but he could see how bad his brother's condition was and he refused to give up.

There was now a squelching feeling in his boots and that coupled with the pain that was emanating from there told the exhausted and alarmingly pale Gascon that the numerous blisters he had felt when they stopped to cauterize Athos's wound had burst.

Whilst D'Artagnan was not very coherent himself at this point his mind was almost running on autopilot, with the thought of getting Athos to Aramis being the only thing he could focus on.

Arriving in the city when they did gave them two blessings; not only would it mean that the usual hustle and bustle of the streets would be non-existent, allowing them to take a direct route back to the garrison without having to maneuver through merchants and shoppers. It also pretty much guaranteed that Aramis and Porthos would be in their rooms at the garrison. D'Artagnan doubted either of the pair would have returned to the rooms they also had in the city out of fear of missing his and Athos's return as he was sure they were now arriving way passed the deadline given to them by the Captain. Aramis being at the garrison meant that his brother, who D'Artagnan was sure could fry an egg off of his forehead in mere seconds if he so wished, would be able to get the urgent medical care he needed.

* * *

Shifting Athos's unconscious weight slightly and trying not to pass out when the action caused black spots to dance across his vision, D'Artagnan turned the corner that lead to the garrison, immensely grateful that he knew the way without even having to look where he was going. Mainly as his eyes were squeeze shut in pain.

"Hold!" cried a voice from one of the garrison's watchtowers, "Who are you? State your business!"

D'Artagnan's head shot up as he recognized the voice as Félix, one of the senior musketeers and thankfully one of the ones who didn't look down on D'Artagnan because of his youth when they were sent out on missions together.

"…H…Help!" D'Artagnan cried weakly when he recovered enough from the vertigo his sharp head raise caused.

"D'Artagnan?!" called Félix in disbelief as he and the other guard on duty, Laurent, raced down the watchtower steps to greet the injured pair when they eventually made it to he gate.

"Christ boy" exclaimed Félix when he saw the appalling state of the two men before him.

Wasting no time he turned to Laurent, a young recruit he was mentoring, who was staring at the two men who looked like death in stunned silence.

"Laurent!" Félix called, snapping the younger man out of his horrified trance, spinning to his mentor he awaited his orders, "Get Aramis and Porthos here NOW!" and no sooner had the words left Félix's mouth had Laurent raced through the courtyard.

Unfortunately neither man had had the time to let D'Artagnan know that Aramis and Porthos had pretty much been camped out in the infirmary since Matthieu had shown signs of waking up a few days previously, so when the exhausted, bloody and near insensible Gascon saw the young recruit heading down to the infirmary his mind went into panic mode as he began to picture all the things that could of befallen his brothers to have put them in the infirmary.

"Calm D'Artagnan" Félix soothed when he realized the boy was practically hyperventilating, "They've been tending to Matthieu." At his words Félix saw the boy fight to steady his breathing. He could see the pain the young man was in, even more so as he was carrying an unconscious Athos but the senior musketeer could also see the fierce protectiveness in the young Gascon's exhausted eyes that promised pain to anyone who tried to take the unconscious man from him.

"Can you make it to the infirmary?" Félix asked kindly as his eyes pooled with worry for the men in front of him, he knew he needed to get Treville but he didn't have the heart to abandon D'Artagnan until he and Athos were in the safe hands of Aramis and Porthos.

Instead of a verbal response D'Artagnan merely nodded and set off to the infirmary with Félix following worriedly by his side.

* * *

They had just reached the small path that led to the infirmary when the doors to it burst open and a panicked Aramis and Porthos charged out, only to skid to a halt in front of D'Artagnan, their eyes widening in horror at the state of their brothers.

"D'Art" Aramis breathed, guilt filling him as he realized his earlier assumption that something horrible had befallen them had been correct.

Looking at his two brothers and seeing them alive and well, if a bit tired which he attributed to worry over him and Athos, D'Artagnan felt tears forming in his eyes though he fought their falling. The traitor hadn't targeted them like he feared… they were safe.

Apparently he had said that very last thought out loud as he was given a big, but heavily strained, smile from Porthos as he responded, "Of course we're safe whelp we've been stuck 'ere its you two we've been worried 'bout… What –"

"Athos" D'Artagnan implored, not caring that he had interrupted Porthos, his eyes wide and pleading at the resident medic who snapped to attention

"Porthos" Aramis called and the larger man gently took their friend from D'Artagnan's care, not missing the way the young man's hands briefly tightened around the unconscious man before remembering that he needed to let go for them to help him.

"I will see that Treville is informed of you're return" Félix stated as the men began to head back into the infirmary, "He was ordered to be at the palace at dawn so I will bring him by as soon as we are able"

Aramis nodded his thanks to the musketeer before moving to follow his brother's into the infirmary.

"What happened?" the medic asked as he and Porthos worked to strip Athos of his jacket and shirt so they could see what ailed their leader and friend enough that it forced D'Artagnan to carry him.

"His…" D'Artagnan began, gripping the side of a table when his vision swam, sending a small smile to Porthos when he opened his eyes to find the man with a steadying hand on the back of his neck, "He was stabbed in the shoulder" he informed them, ignoring the tremors in his arm and hand when he pointed to the injury, "Its gotten infected… I… I had nothing to treat it… He didn't even mention it until I noticed his high fever"

"You weren't with him?" Porthos asked, no trace of accusation only worry as he observed the condition of their youngest. Aramis was busy tending to Athos and so although the Spaniard had realized the youngster was in a bad way, they had both accepted that Athos took priority, as D'Artagnan was at least conscious.

"We were separated" D'Artagnan mumbled tiredly, his head perking up as he remembered there was more to tell, "He was shot during our escape as well, I stitched it the best I was able but had to… had to cauterize the exit wound when his stitches ripped."

"You were captured!" Porthos roared, instantly feeling guilty when D'Artagnan winced. Both he and Aramis simply thought the bandits they were out patrolling for had ambushed them; never had they thought they had sat around while their brothers had been captured and tortured.

"Twice" D'Artagnan mumbled, missing the shocked looks Porthos and Aramis shared. His statement had even stilled Aramis's deft hands where they had flown to the bullet wound and newly cauterized skin.

"Whelp why don't you sit down?" Porthos suggested, guilt and worry filling his voice as he watched his little brother struggle to remain standing

"Just help Athos"

"You're hurt too!" Porthos raged having noted, not that it was possible to miss, the numerous dark bruises marring his brother's skin, as well as the way the young Gascon's arms would wrap around his chest whenever they weren't gripping the edge of the table for stability.

"The second time" D'Artagnan said, completely ignoring Porthos as he moved stiffly to be nearer Aramis, "they gave him something for it" he said pointing once again to the infected shoulder, "It made him a bit better for a while but he got worse on our way back."

Aramis nodded, grateful for the information but struggling to keep his focus solely on Athos with D'Artagnan so close to him as he could see the many injuries that ailed his little brother. He knew the boy would not allow either himself or Porthos to look at his injuries until Athos was safely tended to so the Spaniard pushed his worry for the boy to one side and set to work tending to Athos.

"I'm going to need to drain this wound," he informed them as he inspected the inflamed shoulder wound, "It was never cleaned properly and we need to clear it of infection"

Within moments of informing them of what he needed Porthos was passing him a small bowl and a dagger.

Once the wound had been drained Aramis set to work clearing the wound of all foreign matter, which in this case were bits of fabric that had been pushed into the wound when Athos was stabbed. Throughout the process Athos remained steadfastly unconscious, though given the fever and pain his friend was suffering from Aramis was not surprised.

"Is that Athos's shirt?" Porthos asked curiously, pulling Aramis's attention from the unconscious man to his little brother and noticed that the bloody garment his brother was wearing was in fact one of Athos's shirts

"I…" D'Artagnan hesitated, not sure how much to tell them, as he didn't want their focus to deviate from Athos. "I lost mine"

"How?" Aramis asked, narrowing his eyes at the barely standing Gascon in concern

"Not important" he shrugged, biting back a hiss of pain that his friends did not miss but chose not to comment on

"Porthos" Aramis called, his attention now back on Athos as he worked to re-stitch the now clear shoulder wound, "the yellow powder in my bag" his instructed never moving his eyes away from Athos's wound, "mix a pinch of it with some water will you, we need to bring this fever down"

Porthos moved quickly to prepare what Aramis asked for, standing by his friend's side with the goblet full of medicated water while he waited for Aramis to finish stitching the wound

During all of this D'Artagnan had moved to stand behind one of the chairs in the room, using the chair's high back to help steady him as he fought to remain standing, determined not to give into his pain until Aramis had finished with Athos

"Kid, sit down" Porthos said softly, not liking how unsteady D'Artagnan seemed to be.

D'Artagnan merely shook his head in response, instantly cursing the action when it caused his vision to swim and his precarious balance to falter even more.

Aramis was by his side in a second, gripping him tightly by the shoulders to steady him

"I can't focus on Athos if I need to keep an eye on you" he said kindly but firm, though it was taking all his self control not to tend to D'Artagnan's injuries himself right that second when he saw the pain in his little brother's eyes

D'Artagnan was silent for several seconds but a small groan from Athos, as Porthos applied a poultice to his shoulder to help draw out the infection, had him agreeing to the medic's words and he sank down into the chair, barely concealing a whimper of pain as he feet screamed in pain now he was no longer standing.

Both Aramis and Porthos worked solidly for the next two hours to tend to Athos; they applied salve and then re-wrapped his shredded wrists, placed cold compresses on his heavily swollen ankle, applied burn cream to the cauterized wound and a poultice to the stitched side.

Aramis had just finished declaring that aside from keeping an eye on the infection and fever there was nothing more they could do when they heard it...

Spinning on their heels the pair of musketeers watched in horror as D'Artagnan, who had been attempting to stand up to check on Athos, collapsed, hitting his head on the side of the table as he fell.


	18. A Young Man's Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Ahhh it's so nice having Porthos and Aramis back now :D and Treville gets an appearance in this chapter as well.**

 **Now I have several things planned for this story but I love hearing all of your ideas so if anyone has something they think should happen or that they'd like to see, be it whumpage or a conversation etc, just let me know and I'll see what I can do :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - D'Art was pretty out of it by the time they got back to Paris and Athos has been unconscious for a while so his mind was too full of worry to even remember that they needed to know that there was a traitor in the musketeers. Glad you liked the brotherly moments there's going to be more of them in the next few chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I've pretty much let my evil mind run wild with this story there's still around 3-5 (depending on what you consider major) major things that need to happen. I'm eager to get back to whumpage but our boys need a break for a bit to get patched up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes for the sake of the story the garrison physician is away doing... something. D'Arts not in the best shape at the moment and falling only made it worse. Aramis and Porthos are definitely going to have their work cut out for them with these two... but they'll be seeing it as a way to atone for not being there to prevent the injuries in the first place so they wont mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I've not been keeping count on the amount of concussions i've given the boy but three sounds bad... oh well more emotional whumpage for everyone else :D Glad you liked the chapter, hopefully you'll like today's as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - At least you're looking at the bright side lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan was a stubborn mule, determined to get Athos home no matter the cost to him. I've been quite evil to D'Art so far so I think your fear is warranted. I dont think he would have let someone else treat him before knowing that Athos is okay. Plus he's a little paranoid at the moment given that they were betrayed by a musketeer. Hope i didnt make you late for work. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art was too out of it to realize he hadnt told them about the traitor but they will find out very soon. After today's chapter Aramis will probably wish he had tended to D'Art first but in his eyes the boy was awake and standing whereas Athos had been unconscious for quite a few hours by this point so he had to prioritize. I'm quite liking félix, originally he was supposed to be just a no named guard but i decided to give him a name and suddenly a protective character appeared with it... I dont have much planned for him but he might show up every now and then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Personally I think it's impressive that Athos hasnt gone grey from worrying about the boy so much lol :D Aramis and Porthos will take good care of our injured boys so they get a break for a bit. Glad you're loving the story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art will indeed be out of commission for sometime ... not that it will make him immune/free from what i have planned mwhaha. Yeah the blister bit, i found that quite eww as well, though i think i've topped it when i mention it again in tomorrows chapter. D'Arts too hard-headed and stubborn for his own good sometimes... but it got them home so i suppose we'll have to allow it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to make it like midday or something but figured more people would be trying to stop him and help, which is something he wouldnt allow, so early morning it is. the traitor musketeer will be showing up soon but i felt the boys needed a friendly face for once after all ive put them through. Dont think today's ending really classifies as a cliffy but its somewhat dramatic. I'm sure Aramis would welcome the help but he's feeling quite protective over them now and so might not let you do much :D I really need to stop hurting D'Art but i just cant lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

annie rules: Thanks for the review - Luck has not been on the boy's side thats for sure but Aramis and Porthos will look after him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Loved getting so many reviews for yesterday's chapter :D**

 **As always many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: A Young Man's Pain  
**

"Enter" called an irritated voice as Félix stood, waiting for the ornate palace doors to open so he could talk to his Captain

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting this meeting musketeer" King Louis snapped, looking equal parts annoyed and bored as he sat in one of the ornate chairs in the study.

"Apologies Your Majesty" Félix said, bowing low and using the motion to hide his irritation as he remembered just why he was here. "I have urgent news that **must** be delivered to Captain Treville"

"Félix?" The Captain enquired, knowing full well that the news he was about to here wasn't going to be pleasant if the tense frame of his solider was any indication

"Earlier this morning Athos and D'Artagnan returned to the garrison," Félix informed them, not missing the way Treville relaxed slightly in relief at the return of his men.

Treville was about to question Félix as to the whereabouts of the other two men who accompanied the returned musketeers on their mission when Louis spoke up

"See Treville" Louis exclaimed, a smile on his face that was almost mocking the Captain's past distress over the missing men, "I told you there was no need for concern" neither the royal nor the Captain noticed Félix's hands tightening into fists at the monarchs words, "I trust they had a valid reason for being so late?" At his words Treville's eyes flashed to Félix, needing to know what had delayed his men so and the man felt his heart tighten at the look of barely contained anger in his soldier's eyes

"I believe being injured to within an inch of their lives qualifies as a valid reason My Lord." The musketeer snapped, no longer able to remain civil as he recalled the sight of a bloody and unconscious Athos being supported by a barely conscious and equally, if not more severely, injured Gascon.

Louis was stunned into silence at the musketeer's revelation, but Treville allowed himself no such luxury. Quickly muttering a goodbye to the King the worried Captain urged his solider out of the room, interrogating him the entire way back.

* * *

 **GARRISON INFIRMARY**

"D'ART!" cried the two musketeers in unison as they scrambled from their spots by Athos's bedside to fall to the floor at their little brother's side.

Aramis found his attention quickly captured by the blood that was now pooling on the floor by the young Gascon's head. "Porthos get him on the bed now!" he exclaimed as he rushed to get the items he needed to treat the injured young man he treasured as a brother.

Only for both men to freeze when D'Artagnan let out a hellish scream as Porthos picked him up bridal style.

"Quickly" Aramis ordered, recovering first though the panic he held for the young man was clear as a bell in his voice. "See if you can get his clothes off while I grab some more water" the medic added before rushing outside to the well

When he returned he found Porthos standing in front of D'Artagnan's bedside, his whole body shaking with barely controlled rage. Bracing himself for what he was about to see Aramis stepped to stand beside his brother, almost dropping his bucket of water as he saw what had befallen his baby brother

"Mon Dieu" the Spaniard cried softly, tears pooling in his eyes as guilt settled in his stomach

"When I find who did this…" Porthos growled, his voice taking a feral quality that promised never-ending pain to the person or group that had abused his brother so.

Aramis gulped, taking a steading breath and pushing his own feelings to one side as he focused on his little brother… That was all that mattered at the moment. "I need to see to that head wound" he said shakily, "can you see if you can clean him up a bit, I … I need to see exactly what we're dealing with"

Wordlessly the pair worked. Aramis cleaned, stitched and wrapped D'Artagnan's head wound from where he fell against the side of the table while Porthos tenderly and with the utmost care, cleaned his brother's skin of dirt, grime and dried blood.

Both men felt sick as they saw the horrible condition of their little brother. Deep bruises littered the boy's skin, leaving very little of the usual tanned skin tone visible. The bruising on the side he had been supporting Athos on was almost black and stretched from just under his arm all the way to his hip.

Then there was the deep bruising around the boy's chest and upon inspection Aramis grimly noted that at least three of the boy's ribs were broken and many more were cracked or badly bruised.

"What?" Porthos asked grimly as he noticed Aramis sigh sadly

"I think his shoulders have been dislocated recently" the medic informed him having noticed the way the boy would whimper in his sleep when he had prodded them

"There's this too" Porthos said, gesturing to the medic the mesh of cuts that littered the boy's other side, along with a long deep cut that elongated one of them

* * *

They were about to move on to the next injury when the door to the infirmary burst open, within seconds the two men were up and standing protectively in front of their unconscious brother. Only when they saw who had interrupted them did they relax

"How are they?" Treville demanded, panting slightly from his rush to get to his men. Félix had told him how the pair of them had seemed when they arrived but the man lacked any further knowledge, having left to sought him out.

Now that he knew there was no threat to their brother's Aramis returned to inspecting D'Artagnan, leaving Porthos to inform the Captain about what they had learnt.

"'Thos has a high fever and some wounds that'll make it painful to move for a few days but with rest and medicine 'Mis says he should recover" the larger man informed him, the relief in his brother's promising outlook loud and clear in his voice, "Whelp did a good job tending to him given their lack of supplies" he added, pride in his voice even though it was tinged with sadness and anger

"And D'Artagnan?" Treville asked, though he could of sworn the temperature of the room dipped as he saw Aramis's hands still momentarily and Porthos tensed up, his body full of coiled anger.

"He's in a bad way Sir" Aramis informed as he continued his work on D'Artagnan. "We haven't even really begun treating him yet as we just keep finding more and more injuries" Sighing the Spaniard ran a hand through his hair, "I honestly don't know where to start"

* * *

"…Back" whispered a hoarse voice, startling the three men who had continued their silent observation of the unconscious youth.

"It is good to see you awake mon ami" smiled Aramis, though it was slightly forced as he saw how much effort Athos was expending just to stay awake.

"…Back" the exhausted musketeer repeated, this time gesturing weakly to his unconscious little brother.

Aramis caught on quickly as to what Athos was trying to get at and while he felt his heart beat increase at the thought of what might be awaiting them if Athos felt it crucial enough to use what little energy he had left to tell them about it. He and the two other men gently turned the injured boy onto his back, each of them cringing when the boy cried out in pain at their actions.

"Mon dieu!" Aramis exclaimed, sinking to his knees by his brother's bedside as he looked at the shredded skin that once was the boy's back. Whilst most of the wounds were not deep enough to require his fine needlework, Aramis could tell many were beginning to show signs of infection.

The Spaniard sighed in frustration and anger as he roughly ran a hand through his hair, though he was unable to rid his eyes of the fondness that appeared when he realized that his brother's stubbornness; the one thing the three of them enjoyed teasing him about relentlessly, had been the thing to bring both of his brother's back to him.

"Right" the medic stated, all traces of emotion gone as he allowed himself to go into full 'medic-mode' now that they had a place to start. "I need alcohol to clear these out, most are already showing signs of infection and with the enormous stress his body has been under I doubt he has much in the way of reserves to fight it if it gets worse"

Once Aramis had spoken Porthos wasted no time moving to the cupboards where supplies were kept, only returning to the Gascon's bedside when he had located the strongest alcohol he could find.

"Athos" said Treville gently as he watched his two musketeers attend to their youngest with practiced precision, though he knew they were listening. When his lieutenant's eyes focused on him Treville could see he had moments if that before Athos's body dragged him back into unconsciousness. "How did this happen?" He longed to ask over the two other men who remained missing but after seeing the mutilated back of his youngest and most earnest solider, the need to see justice done to the people or persons responsible outweighed everything else.

It took a few seconds and it was painfully obvious to the Captain the struggle his lieutenant was going through to speak to him and he instantly regretted asking for more information when his friend needed to rest.

"…Betrayed" Athos whispered before once again succumbing to the pull of unconsciousness, leaving a group of equally stunned and furious musketeers.

The air in the infirmary was thick with barely control rage as the men took in what they had just learned and it only thickened when D'Artagnan whimpered pitifully when Aramis worked to get a particularly difficult piece of dirt out of one of the deeper lash marks.

"That's why he talked about us being safe" Porthos remarked, a sad but fond look in his eyes as he ran a hand gently through his brother's matted locks, hoping to provide the hurt boy some measure of comfort, a small ghost of a smile appearing on his face when the Gascon nestled further into his hand. Tearing his gaze away from his battered brother he looked at his Captain and his best friend adding with crystal clear rage, "They were betrayed by a musketeer… A musketeer did this to them!"


	19. In The Hours That Follow

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'm apologizing now if you don't enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story. It was difficult for me to write, I started with all these ideas for how I wanted this chapter to go but as soon as I typed them out it was like my brain turned into a toddler having a temper tantrum - it just kept saying no to everything forcing me to scrap the idea and start again. This chapter was also written on very little sleep courtesy of my neighbors who have decided that late at night is the best time to either have people round or argue.**

 **Anyways enough of my excuses...**

 **Notes On Reviews -**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Félix's moment, Louis still doesnt quite understand what his men have gone through but I have a plan to rectify that which will either happen in tomorrows or sunday's chapter. I loved the little D'Art/Porthos moment as well, the chapter needed some cute moments after everything that had happened. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Athos didnt really have the chance to say who they were betrayed by but it will put them on high alert for anything suspicious. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ooooh I am sooooo looking forward for when our boy's finally get their hands on the traitorous musketeer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm yeah poor D'Art will probably have some side-effects when this is all over. I think Athos's first thought would have been to straight away tell them about being betrayed had he not woken mid examination of D'Art, then his worry over the boy and ensuring he received the care he needed outweighed the need to tell them about the traitor. Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - Aramis may end up like a zombie after it all but he will work himself to the bone to see the two men healthy again :) I can't decide how much of Treville i want to see in this story... I feel like he should appear a lot as it's his garrison but still ... oh well we'll have to wait and see what ideas my brain comes up with. I'm totally with you on the Athos whump so rest assured we will be seeing some more of that later on :) The traitors motivation isnt really motivated by anything Louis has done so i dont know if he will attack the king... He might though if it was an attempt to draw out the musketeers ... hmmmm interesting :) Hope I didnt keep you waiting too long, Oh and thanks for the pm as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - Hope you werent waiting too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - First off thanks again for taking the time to write such a long review :D Glad you like Félix's moment, I needed someone to yell at Louis, or at least snap at him. I have a plan to truly make the King aware of what his decision to deny them permission to search for the missing men caused, we'll be seeing that either tomorrow or Sunday. I read your comment on D'Art's position as I was writing it tonight (great minds think alike i suppose) and I realized I have no idea how to resolve it :S I've come up with something but I dont know if it's really a permanent solution... this is what i get for whumping the Gascon lol. Athos is still pretty out of it but overall his condition has improved quite quickly thanks to now actually receiving medicine and proper treatment so he will be having more and more awake moments and will be back to full health way before D'Art... well until i whump them all again. I have several traitor confrontation scenes in mind its now just picking which is best. If there's something you want to happen to him just let me know and i'll do my best to work it in... I have the feeling that while Athos and Porthos will be almost blinded by rage, Aramis might take a more... creative... approach to the situation given all of his knowledge. There's going to be scoldings all around very soon which is something i'm really looking forward to writing and I love the idea of an 'I Told You So' moment so that is definitely happening :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks for taking the time to review after having such a long day :) Someone needed to snap at Louis and i'm quickly loving Féix so the job fell to him, thankfully Louis was too stunned to really even realize that he had been addressed in such a manner so no punishment will fall on Félix's head. Porthos is just itching to get his hands on the people responsible for his brother's injuries and while Aramis has rage as well he's using that to channel his focus on healing his brothers. There's a few slightly cute D'Art moments today as well (i just cant help myself lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As I've said apologies if this isnt the best - I quite like parts of it then there are bits I'm not too sure of.**

 **As always many thanks to followers/favouriters/reviewers/readers**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: In The Hours That Follow  
**

Hours ticked by as the two musketeers worked to save their little brother, the Captain wished to stay and help until he knew the both of his abused men were going to be okay but other duties called his attention and forced him to take his leave of his men shortly after learning they had a traitor in their midst.

Throughout the time they were working on him D'Artagnan refused to show any sign of waking which worried his brothers immensely, especially as they could tell by the way he whimpered, that his rest was anything but peaceful.

The longer they took tending to the boy the worse their own guilt and anger grew. Both men blamed themselves for not disregarding the order and riding out after their brothers when they first knew they were missing.

They had chosen duty to their King over duty to their brothers and whilst they understood that this was what was expected of them, it still hurt them deeply… Even more so when they watched their brothers suffer the results of their duty.

Looking at his pale, bruised ridden little brother Aramis felt the desire to go and drag King Louis here to show him the results of forbidding them from acting on the foreboding feeling both he and Porthos had felt for days. It was only the knowledge that his brothers would never forgive themselves when he lost his commission for doing so along with the pained, labored breaths of their youngest that calmed that desire.

"…A…Ath's" mumbled a fevered and still unconscious D'Artagnan, startling his brothers as they had been so focused on treating the boy's mutilated feet. They had no idea how long their brothers had been walking for but given the damage done to the soles of D'Artagnan's feet they knew it had to have been a while.

It sickened both men when they had removed the boy's shoes to find his feet practically soaked in blood and puss from burst blisters. Not even the fond smile that threatened to appear on Aramis's face when he realized the young man still carried the sowing pouch he had given him could remove the pain the pair felt for their brothers.

"D'Art?" Porthos called softly, moving away from the boy's feet to see if him speaking was a sign that he was about to wake or that the fever that had appeared suddenly once he was unconscious was to blame.

"…Pro…te…ct…You" the unconscious boy whimpered, subconsciously turning his head to face Athos, who was once again sleeping in the bed next to his.

Porthos raised an eyebrow at this, concerned both at how fast the fever seemed to be affecting his hotheaded little brother and at what had occurred to both of his dearest friends that it had fallen to the youngest to protect them both.

"Porthos" called Aramis softly, lifting up a half full bottle of wine when his friend sent him a questioning gaze.

Grimly nodding his understanding to the Spaniard, the larger man moved to hold his little brother down. It was the last thing he wanted to be doing in this circumstance but after the incident regarding the boy's mutilated back neither him nor Aramis were taking any chances.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS PRIOR**

"Right" Aramis said, assessing his work for the last time, "The wounds are clear but I fear the damage may already done" he sighed, stretching his arm out to Porthos who placed the alcohol bottle in his hand.

Before the thought of causing his brother more pain could try to talk him out of it, Aramis poured a healthy amount of the liquid over the many lashes that marred his little brother's skin.

The effect was immediate and completely agonizing for all present; the second the first drop of wine hit D'Artagnan's skin the boy's back arched and a pained scream tore itself from his lungs. This, although horrible, was made worse by the fact that D'Artagnan had several broken ribs that responded to the sudden movement by sending pulses of excruciating pain through the young man's body.

As none of the conscious men had felt D'Artagnan able to move in his exhausted and bone-weary state, none of them had held him down and now that they were trying to when his entire body was fighting against the pain being inflicted on him, the boy's arms were flying in all directions. One of them connected with the side of Treville's eye, causing the surprised man to stumble back a step.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Sending a quick prayer that the boy's deeper unconscious state would prevent him from feeling what he was about to do, Aramis poured the wine over D'Artagnan's feet.

Unfortunately his prayer went unheard as D'Artagnan once again screamed in pain as the burning liquid touched his feet.

Porthos used his proximity to the young man's head to whisper comforting words to the boy in the hopes it would do something to help soothe his pain.

Thankfully Aramis had had the foresight to use two bottles of wine so that he could do both feet at the same time, therefor limiting the amount of time his little brother would be subjected to the burning liquid.

When both feet had been thoroughly cleaned the marksman deftly wrapped them in a loose soft bandage

"His breathin's really bad 'Mis" Porthos said worriedly, having moved his hands off of holding him down and back to stroking his hair. He wasn't sure if the action would work or not but he had seen Athos do it to the boy once a few months ago when they were all forced to share a room in an inn when a torrential storm made it impossible to continue.

They had all guessed that their youngest would suffer from nightmares that night and Athos had offered to keep watch over the boy, promising to wake him up if he looked to be in too much distress.

Porthos wasn't sure what had woken him but when he cracked open his eyes he saw the shaking frame of D'Artagnan, curled protectively in Athos's embrace as the man ran his hands soothing through the Gascon's hair, doing his part in keeping the boy's demons at bay.

Repeating the action here seemed to be working as Porthos noted as D'Artagnan stilled and calmed the more he kept doing it. On that merit alone the larger man was prepared to do it all night if his brother needed it.

"We should prop him up a bit" Aramis answered, making Porthos jump slightly as he had been absorbed in watching his brother. "He'll breath a bit better with those ribs if we can get him up a bit but…"

"But?"

"That would have him propped up more on his back" the medic sighed not liking the fact that both options seemed to cause his brother pain.

"I'll grab some more pillows" Porthos said moving away from the unconscious Gascon, not missing the quiet whimper of disappointment that escaped the boy when he removed his hand. Smiling fondly at the boy he added, "See if we can't make him a bit more comfortable"

* * *

They had just managed to get D'Artagnan into a position that the boy seemed to be comfortable in when a coughing fit wracked through his battered frame.

"Great" Porthos huffed as he tightened his hold of the young Gascon; stopping him from doing too much damage to himself by moving about, "Don't tell me the whelp's got a cold now too!"

Aramis didn't know why, whether it was his body's way of trying to alleviate the enormous amount of stress it had built up or what but at Porthos's comment he felt a small burst of laughter escape him… Their little brother certainly gave **everything** he did a hundred percent.

"…He fell" murmured a voice that brought joy to the two musketeers, even if the news it was delivering was hard to hear

"Glad to see you awake again" Porthos smiled

"Fell where?" Aramis asked, his whole body tense with worry. He was truly beyond happy to see his beloved friend and brother awake again but the condition of their youngest, which seemed to be deteriorating with every new injury or bruise they found, pushed that off to the side.

"River" Athos stated tiredly as he fought to keep his eyes open… eyes that had not left the unconscious form of his littlest brother. The brother, who despite everything Athos had thrown at him, had not abandoned him, had suffered torture to keep him safe and still managed to get them home somehow.

"WHAT!" Aramis shouted, missing the small whimper D'Artagnan let out at the volume. Though Porthos noticed and was back to running his hand soothing through the boy's hair once again.

"Was this before of after he lost his shirt?" Aramis asked, willing his exhausted brother to remain awake for just a little bit longer. He needed to know how exposed his brother had been and for how long.

Athos looked confused for a moment before his foggy mind remembered that he had been forced to give D'Artagnan his shirt in an effort to warm him up.

"After…" the senior musketeer stated wearily, "…Tried…to wa…warm him up," he slurred, feeling sleep once again ordering him to submit to its will.

"That's why he was wearing your shirt" Aramis whispered, mostly to himself, a fondness in his voice that was undeniable

Another coughing fight interrupted the three men's conversation but it was the small pained whimper that accompanied it that really tore at their hearts.

"We need to move him again," Porthos sighed sadly as he wiped away the few tears that had fallen from their unconscious brother's eyes. "His back's still causin' 'im pain in that position."

"Not yet" Aramis said, gaining him a surprised look from his brothers, although Athos was quite subdued. Sighing he explained, "We've still got injures to treat and it'll be easier for him to remain in this position for them. Besides I doubt the boy will be any more comfortable in any other position we put him in. If it was just his back then we could lay him on his front but"

"His ribs" Porthos nodded sadly, realizing the predicament they were now in.

"I can make him something for the pain but with his fall I really don't want to give him anything too strong until he shows signs of improvement"

"Athos" Aramis said quietly after a few moments, though the guilt contained within the Spaniard's voice had the drained musketeer focusing as much as he was able, "What happened?"


	20. Explanations And Realizations

**Evening My Lovelies (or early morning as its 01:04 here) :D**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little later than usual, I started working on it today later then I usually do and then hit a bit of a writers block... BUT I managed to work through it and get this chapter done :D **

**Also thankyou to every who said such nice things about yesterday's chapter you all made me feel much better over my moment of self-doubt with the quality of the chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews -**

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far and don't worry about the lengths of your reviews. The fact that you take the time to send me any sort of review is awesome to me :D Plus you always have such nice things to say so you can say whatever and however much you want :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I dont think Athos quite yet realizes the efforts D'Artagnan went to... but he'll find out soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos's bit of information gives them time to prepare for the traitor's eventually reappearance. D'Arts in quite a bad way but luckily he has a trained medic for a brother and he's stubborn so he'll be okay... eventually... maybe. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely tempted to shoot the King :D and it's only going to get worse later on in today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - It's going to take some time for little old D'Art to be up and about but he'll get there eventually. Athos's health is improving, hence his moments of wakefullness but he's still bothered greatly by the fever and pain of his own injures so he wont be awake for long periods of time. Just enough to have short conversations before going back to sleep. Thankfully I have headphones so i can at least block them out when I'm writing... unfortunately that doesnt apply to sleeping. I had at least 10 chapters of this written before i even started posting and then i just write for a while when i get home from work, though i've caught up with myself now so I have to work on not getting distracted by the evil that is YouTube so i can get the chapters done on time. I have 2 days off now so i'm hoping to get a couple of chapters written every day (i have no social life lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's going to be an agonizing wait for the men thats for sure, but even though they all really want to know the story they know that he needs rest more so they'll wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the chapter, i think that because I loved the other chapters I've written whereas with yesterdays there were quite a few bits that i wasnt sure of. But everyone seemed to like it so thats all that mattered :D Thankfully our boys are getting a bit of a break today so they can rest. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I've included a bit of a Louis moment in todays chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'll probably expand on it a bit tomorrow but he gets to see what his actions have caused. I **LOVE** your ideas for a confrontation, especially the Porthos one :D I think it's pretty safe to assume that the traitor is not going to get off lightly lol. I agree about D'Art not wanting the King's pity, luckily for the boy he's still unconscious for the Kings visit today so he doesnt have to deal with him. It also appears we've had another great minds think alike moment here today :D D'Arts got a struggle on his hands that for sure and I bet Aramis would be grateful for the assist :D The scoldings will probably appear tomorrow or maybe monday, depending on how the chapter goes. In terms of Athos's memory, there's a lot of things that he isnt going to remember i.e. getting back to Paris. but there's still things, more before his fever got really bad, that he'll be able to remember and fill them in on. but for the full story they're going to need D'Art to wake up and be coherent. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know I'm just too mean to the boy, wont even give him a moment of peace in sleep. I needed some cute moments with D'Art but still loving the protective side of him and I figured it would still be at the forefront of his mind even as out of it as he is given that it has been practically his sole focus for the last few days. We get a small jealous Athos moment today which i quite like and i'm thinking tomorrows will be full of guilty and worried musketeers. I'm glad my doubts over yesterday's chapter seem to be unfounded :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **This story is now the most reviewed of all the stories I've written :D sooo mega happy about that, though I am now hoping to get to 200 reviews by the end of the story. Thankfully your lovely people who give me plenty of reviews and I still have a lot planned so I think we should be able to get there :)**

 **Cakes & cookies to you lovely people who support the story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Explanations And Realizations  
**

Athos dearly wished to tell his brothers what had happened, knowing it would both keep them safe as they wouldn't trust the traitor simply because they believed him to be on their side but it would also let them know that what happened to them was **not** their fault.

Even in his fevered state Athos could see the guilt tearing apart his small family and it nearly broke him. He knew that neither him nor D'Artagnan would fault the two men for reluctantly following the orders given, especially when said orders came directly from the King.

He also greatly suspected that the whole ordeal had been to get some sort of revenge on him. D'Artagnan had told him how he had been questioned over Athos and asked to betray him. This told the musketeer that their turncoat had been targeting Athos since the beginning. This meant that them not coming to their aid probably saved their lives. D'Artagnan had already been targeted because of his association with him and it would, without a doubt, kill Athos to know that each of his beloved brothers had been hurt, tortured or possibly even killed because of him. It would be one thing to lose them to a mission, to the life of a solider. He doubted he would ever be able to come back from that should it happen, but to lose them because of someone holding a grudge against him would be too much… and without anyone there to pull him back out of the darkness he wasn't sure how long it would be until he met his own end.

Unfortunately for the musketeer, thinking of his brothers made him think of D'Artagnan and his heart broke as he watched his brother, through his fevered eyes, struggling to even breath properly thanks to the pain and his injuries. He watched with no small amount of guilt and even jealousy as Porthos comforted the boy when the pain became too much even in his unconscious state.

"Athos?" Treville asked, a hint of worry in his voice. The Captain had arrived mere moments after Aramis had asked what had happened to the pair of them. "What happened?" he asked when he saw his lieutenant looking at his questioningly.

Athos opened his mouth to start the explanation when a large yawn escaped him. So uncharacteristic was the act that it sent Aramis and Porthos into hysterics and while his cheeks might have turned a very light pink at the sound, he reveled in the sound of his brothers' laughter, it was something he had found himself missing in the time they were apart.

"Just a few quick questions then you can rest Athos" Treville said kindly, taking pity on his exhausted lieutenant.

Forcing his eyes open again Athos tiredly nodded at his commanding officer.

"Where are Vincent and Tobias?" the Captain asked, it was the one question that he had been dreading an answer to but he needed to know. He didn't miss the way Athos's body tensed at the mention of the missing men, nor the way his eyes narrowed and a promise of extreme pain burned within them.

"…Dead" Athos replied as emotionlessly as he could manage.

The silence in the room spoke to what the men had been expecting. They all knew that, injured or not, there was absolutely no way either Athos or D'Artagnan would ever leave a man behind unless said man was dead.

"…Both of them? You're sure?" Treville asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"…Tobias…was killed in…the initial ambush…t…that led to our capture" Athos said tiredly, briefly explaining the circumstance leading up to the capture

"Told you he'd be the one to break the silence first," mock teased Aramis as he grinned at Porthos, a small bit of relief entering both their hearts at the knowledge that their brothers had at least started to make progress in becoming brothers again.

"And Vincent?" Treville asked, sighing at the two men's actions, though the fondness in his eyes told a different story.

"Soon to be" Athos stated, his voice low, deadly and full of a venom and anger the group had only ever seen directed at Milady De Winter.

"Vincent?" Treville asked shocked, sure he knew the man had an anger problem and detested musketeers such as D'Artagnan for what he considered to be their 'low breeding' but still… to do such cruel acts to the people he had served side by side with for over a decade was near unthinkable and not like the musketeer again.

"Why?" Aramis growled. The Spaniard was beyond furious and wanted to know why he brothers had to endure such pain from the man.

Athos shrugged tiredly, or at least tried to though the pain in his shoulder wound quickly halted the action and drew a hiss of pain from the man as he glared at the offending joint, slowly becoming lost in the memories it caused.

"D'Artagnan?" Porthos asked confusedly when he saw Athos's gesture to the young unconscious Gascon

"He… spent a lot…of time with D'Artagnan" Athos explained, exhaustion nearly pulling him back into the abyss of sleep, though he fought it.

"I'll kill 'im" Porthos growled when he realized what Athos was saying… The pain their little brother was suffering had been mostly caused by Vincent's own hands.

"Get in line" growled Aramis as he worked to apply a fresh poultice on all of D'Artagnan's bruises. He too had come to the same conclusion as Porthos.

"No-ones doing anything" Treville ordered, instantly getting the attention of everyone bar the unconscious man in the bed

"Sir!" the three of them cried in outrage, only to stop when Treville raised his hand

" **Until** " the Captain stressed, smirking slightly when he saw them all calm down, "we know why he did all this and that means waiting for D'Artagnan to wake up"

 _At this point I think it's more_ _ **if**_ _not_ _ **when**_ Aramis thought, though he refused to voice such thoughts aloud. The boy's health was declining and seemed to be fighting Aramis's every attempt to help. He had a suspicion that D'Artagnan need to get Athos home had forced his mind to ignore all of his own injuries and all of the warning signs he would normally have noticed that would have alerted him to the fact that he himself was in serious trouble and now that the boy was unconscious the dam that had been erected around that had broken and his body was now enduring the full force of his injuries.

"And you'll be no good to the boy if you push your body too fast" Treville added, completely ignorant of Aramis's dark thoughts, "So rest for now. I'll put the rest of the garrison discreetly on high alert for any signs of Vincent" the Captain said softly, placing a gentle hand on his lieutenant's good shoulder.

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Aramis awoke to the sound of a loud commotion out in the courtyard. Stretching out his sore muscles from where he had fallen asleep on the floor in the middle of both D'Artagnan and Athos's beds, having wanted to be ready to help them fast if either of them had needed it.

Thankfully both injured men slept soundly through the night although while he was relieved his brothers were finally getting some much needed rest, Aramis's fear over D'Artagnan continued to grow. The boy had shown no signs of waking up and his fever had only increased as the night had progressed, despite Aramis's constant checking of all the wounds.

"Whaa?" slurred a very sleepy Porthos from the chair by D'Artagnan's bed, the volume of the commotion outside increasing to the point where it had woken both men.

Aramis scowled as he watched Athos shift in his sleep. The fever ravaging his elder brother's body was improving but it was still high enough that he needed a lot of rest in order to recover.

"…I don't think that's a good idea" came the muffled sound of Treville, peaking the inquisitive Aramis's curiosity, although his anger at whoever it was that was interrupting his brothers' much needed rest was growing as the volume increased and the voices grew closer to the infirmary.

"I hardly see what the problem is Captain" scoffed a voice Aramis would recognize anywhere… it seemed the Duke had finally deigned to give the King an appearance. "His Royal Highness did promise me a full tour of the garrison after all"

"Quite right" spoke the King and both Aramis and Porthos, who was looking much more, awake now, were shocked that the King himself had come to the garrison

"My friend gets his tour and I can check in on my injured men" the King stated, though the flippant, bordering on uncaring, tone of his voice set the medic's teeth on edge

The trio began to bicker for a while with Treville desperately trying to get the King and his guest to leave the injured men alone when Aramis had finally had enough.

"QUIET!" yelled the irate Spaniard and the trio quickly turned to him in shock, not having noticed him exiting the infirmary. "With all due respect Your Majesty" the medic began, though it was spoken through gritted teeth as he focused on reining in his anger towards the man in front of him. "I have two seriously injured and ill men in there" he explained, pointing behind him without taking his eyes off of the King, though his voice betrayed he worry when he added, "One of which is in dire health." The Duke scoffed at this, clearly believing the Spaniard to be over-reacting. Narrowing his eyes angrily at the man Aramis continued, his tone practically begging the monarch to listen to his wish, "They are in much need of rest and should not be disturbed."

To his surprise and hope it began to look like the childish King was actually contemplating leaving without disturbing the men inside the infirmary any more. Though all that hope was dashed when the King smiled and said, "I'm sure a visit from their King will lift their spirits" before ushering himself and the Duke into the infirmary, Treville and Aramis quickly on their heels.

* * *

Having expected that the King had thought the pair to be in better health than they were, Aramis had been prepared to sidestep pass them to reach his brothers when both the royal and the Duke froze on the spot at the sight of the two sleeping, injured men.

"What happened to them?" The King asked, his voice uncharacteristically small as he watched Athos toss and turn whilst trapped in a fever induced nightmare and heard the heavy labored breaths of the young D'Artagnan.

Porthos raised his eyebrow at the monarch, "Your Majesty **was** informed that they were attacked were you not?"

Louis didn't answer, still in shock over the condition of his champion and his mentor. He remembered all the times he had mocked the Captain for his worry over the men's disappearance when they were gone, but looking at them now… he knew Treville had had a legitimate reason to be concerned.

"What's that smell?" he asked curiously after a few moments, his nose scrunching as the powerful smell hit him.

"A poultice to help speed up the healing of bruises" Aramis stated monotony, his irritation with the King preventing him from being courteous to the monarch. The Spaniard hadn't even raised his head from where he had been focused on applying the strong smelling poultice to the many painful looking bruises that littered his little brother's skin.

Over the next few minutes both the King and the Duke continued to hound the overworked medic with questions and both Porthos and Treville could see that the marksman was quickly losing his patience with the pair and was very close to snapping.

Though they also noticed that with every answer Aramis gave them, not only did they not register his short temper but also the King actually began to look guilty and pained by the state of the men ultimately under his command. It wasn't much but it was better than the monarch brushing off the issue and his brothers' health like it was nothing, so Porthos decided to take what he could get.

Thankfully between the pair of them they managed to persuade the King and his guest to leave the medic to work in peace… Mainly by Porthos promising to show them a hand-to-hand training session.

Once left in the room by himself Aramis sighed tiredly, placing a gentle hand on D'Artagnan's burning forehead, "You have to get better mon petite frère" he whispered brokenly, "we need you."


	21. A Taste Of Revenge

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Before anything else happens I first need to give kudos to one of my reviewers:** **A reader (Guest) as this chapter wasn't originally going to be like this but then their review for yesterday's chapter inspired me to write this, hopefully I've done your great idea justice my friend :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - There's still sooo much that Aramis and Porthos are missing but we're going to cover that in tomorrows chapter so they wont be in the dark for long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - As I said at the beginning of my AN, your review kinda inspired this chapter so I hope that you like it and that I've done it justice as I really really liked the idea of it. I hadn't actually planned anything further then the training to be a way of getting the King and the Duke out of the room as I wasnt sure how to kick them out but I'm so glad you suggested what you did as I had a lot of fun writing it. Louis is finally beginning to see what his actions have caused but it's still far from accepting his part in the whole thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You were right about it being Vincent. I was soooo tempted to throw in a plot twist and have it being someone like Tobias mainly as everyone assumed it was Vincent but as much as I liked the idea I couldnt quite decide what would have happened to the musketeer to make him snap so whereas Vincent's been a douche from the beginning as it was originally supposed to be him anyways so I ended up sticking with him. I completely agree with you that Louis is an idiot, he slightly redeems himself a tiny tiny bit near the end of today's chapter but theres still a long way to go for the naive King. The King and the Duke decided on the complete worst time to come for a visit as Aramis was stressed to the max and then they come which made him snap, it was fun to write though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I want to keep D'Art unconscious for a while as his body has undergone a LOT of trauma and abuse but I know that'll be boring to read so I'm going to do a slight time skip for tomorrows chapter so he should be waking up tomorrow depending on how the chapter goes. None of the musketeers were happy to see Louis that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos doesnt know for certain that its about him (but it is) D'Art's the only one who knows exactly why Vincents done what he's done so they're all forced to wait for him to wake up to get their answers. Glad you liked the jealous Athos moment we might see some more of it in tomorrows chapter depending on how well the idea I have for it works out. A lot of people aren't liking that Aramis thinks it might be more of an if rather than a when for D'Art waking up but dont worry too much I may be evil but I don't have it in me to write death fics so he wont die. Aramis was kinda torn, he wanted Louis there so he could make the King understand what his actions have done but when he was actually there he's reminded of the sheltered and childlike nature of the King and decides he wants he far far away from his brothers... It also doesnt help that Aramis blames Louis for a lot of his brother's injuries so him being there brought that anger to the surface as well. I kinda pictured Louis being like a kid that annoys everyone by continually asking why to everything. I loved Aramis's moment at the end too :D I think he finally let himself break down a little bit as he was alone with them, he didnt have to worry about appearing strong for Porthos or even Athos when the man's awake. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I really wanted Aramis to do something stupid and I think that had they been away from the brothers that desperately needed him, he might have done. Thankfully he controlled himself just enough. Louis is beginning to understand the error of his decision but understanding and accepting are different things so it'll take something more for him to accept his part in it all. Dont worry too much about D'Art, he might be in a bad way but I dont have it in me to write death fics so he wont die... come close maybe but not actually die. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review: Unfortunately the 'beam you in with all the necessary equipment' wont really work lol. But dont worry too much as despite how evil i might be I dont have it in me to write death fics so he wont actually die. Things will be beginning to look up slightly in tomorrows chapter but we all know things can only remain positive with me for a short while before it all goes downhill for them all again :D I share your doubt in the actuality of Louis having a brain, though he does make a teeny-tiny step forward towards redemption today so maybe thats something. I think he's spent too much time sheltered in his palace to realize how badly someone can be injured... i mean i could see him adamantly believing a paper cut to be a serious injury lol. I love your idea of Athos scolding him a bit so i'm definitely going to try to include that and Aramis definitely needs another opportunity to snap at the King, whether the two happen at the same time i'm not sure but I'll try and include them at some point if i can. The longer D'Art stays unconscious the more and more Aramis is worrying and doubting himself. He's so full of guilt and worry at the moment that he really needs the boy to improve, even just a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - haha that's one way to start a review :) but I completely agree, just kinda wanted to smack him after last nights chapter. Aramis losing his temper was fun to write and it'll probably happen again soon, especially towards Athos when he gets around to explaining that he pretty much told the boy that he was to blame for his father's murder... ooooh Aramis is not going to be a happy camper then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always a great big Thank You to everyone who continues to support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: A Taste Of Revenge  
**

The second Treville saw the look on Porthos's face as they left the infirmary he just knew something bad was about to happen. The mischievous glint in his soldier's eye was something he knew well. Usually it was accompanied by a matching one in either Aramis or D'Artagnan depending on whom the larger man had managed to wrangle into his schemes alongside an exasperated one in Athos's.

Treville's small smile faltered then, as he thought back to the young man lying injured in the infirmary and how he had witnessed the boy withdrawing more and more into himself as the discord between the Gascon and Athos had continued.

He had also noticed how Porthos's schemes and pranks seemed to increase during that time and how the larger man always sought out the eyes of their youngest after successful completion of any prank and how Porthos would beam when he saw the prank bringing either a smile or a small chuckle to their reclusive friends face.

But now… Now the Captain couldn't help by sigh in resignation. He knew how badly both Aramis and Porthos wished to yell and/or punch the King for forbidding them to search for the two missing men. He wouldn't even have put it passed the furious medic to have contemplated threatening the royal at one stage or another with his musket.

In truth Treville had also felt the respect he had for the monarch diminish slightly when he had first seen the state two of his best soldiers had been in when they finally made it back home after being missing.

The only problem was that, whilst none of them could vent their frustration and anger towards the King… There was not as much immunity for the Duke, who had been the reason why the King had forbidden them from leaving. Treville knew, the second Porthos had promised to show a hand-to-hand training session, what the man had been planning and whilst he may not disagree with the reasons behind such action, he knew that it was a very risky move and one that could backfire in the worst ways for the musketeer.

But he also knew how much Porthos needed this; they had no idea where Vincent was and so could not target him, he couldn't target the Louis due to the fact that he was King and he was also little more than a runner for Aramis given his lack of medical training. Overall Treville knew that Porthos felt helpless and that getting some revenge on the person who was involved in keeping them away from helping their brothers when they most needed them was the only thing that would prevent the larger musketeer from doing something he would truly regret.

So Treville said nothing as he watch Porthos demonstrate some common moves to the royal and his guest with a couple of the recruits… And he continued to say nothing as he listened to Porthos, not so subtly, bait the Duke into sparring with him by making comments relating to the Duke's muscles and noted prowess in battle.

It was not hard to see that the Duke was a viciously vain man and as such he puffed up like a peacock at Porthos's words and it wasn't long before he agreed to a friendly spar – much to the childlike glee of King Louis who was delighted at the prospect of seeing his friend test his mettle against one of his elite guard.

* * *

Porthos held back at first, playing the match much like a game of cards. He used just enough of his skill so that the Duke wouldn't think he was going easy on him but not too much so that the fight ended too quickly. Porthos worked on lulling the Duke into thinking that he would win the match, allowing the noble to land some hits on him that he knew he would have been able to block if he really wanted to.

The large musketeer smirked inwardly as he watched the Duke pride inflate further after landing the hit.

"Why don't we make things a little more interesting musketeer?" the Duke asked, breathing slightly heavier now.

Porthos raised an eyebrow, not having expecting this but never one to turn down a bet, "What did you have in mind" he asked, the two men circling each other in the makeshift ring

"If I win" the Duke began, self-assurance and pride practically dripping from his voice as he spoke, "You will fulfill any request I make of you"

Porthos narrowed his eyes, not liking the way that sounded, "And if I win?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him

The Duke pondered the question for a few moments, apparently it hadn't occurred to him what to offer the musketeer should he himself be defeated, "The same I suppose" he shrugged, not seeming worried at all

Porthos smirked dangerously at the Dukes words, though the man himself seemed not to notice, "Deal" he growled before launching into the fight.

The pairs 'spar' quickly garnered the attention of every musketeer in the barracks, each of them cheering and calling Porthos's name. None of them had been as close to the injured men as the larger musketeer was, but the musketeers were all brothers and it had killed them and shredded their sense of honor when they learned of the condition that Athos and D'Artagnan had returned in due to their inability to help. So to see some good old-fashioned revenge being dealt out was what the garrison needed.

"You've been holding out on me musketeer" scowled the Duke as he pat out some blood

Porthos said nothing in response, too focused on the fight to register anything else. He had not been lying earlier when he had praised the Duke's skill in battle; the man was talented, although it simply made it all the sweeter for Porthos to defeat him

The longer the fight went on the more momentum the Duke lost and the angrier he got, therefore taking more risks. Porthos saw this and decided it was time to end it, he had left Aramis to tend to two injured brothers alone for long enough.

Grabbing the Duke's outstretched arm when he went to punch him, Porthos spun so he was back to back with the man before jabbing his elbow hard into the man's neck at the same time he kicked his leg back, successfully knocking the Duke into the ground face first.

"Do you yield sir?" Porthos asked, though his tone was slightly mocking on the word sir.

"I yield" the Duke grumbled as he righted himself, "you have excellent guards my friend" he added, bowing to the King, who's chest puffed with pride. Turning back to the out of breath musketeer he added, "I am a man of honor…" missing the way Porthos's fists clenched at the mention of honor, "What would you request from me? Gold perhaps? Or Jewels?"

"I'll let my brothers decide that when they are in good health again," Porthos said, though his voice had a dangerous air to it that almost made Treville want to put a stop to whatever was about to come out of his mouth. "They were the ones that suffered due to your instance that all musketeers remain at the garrison, so they will be the ones to make a request to you"

The Duke looked ready to protest and even looked offended at the insinuation but to the surprise of everyone the King stepped forward and agreed for his friend before dismissing the musketeer, allowing Porthos to return to Aramis's side with a true smile on his face.

* * *

 **INFIRMARY**

"What on Earth happened to you!?" Aramis screamed when he saw Porthos's split lip, slightly blackened eye and the blossoming of several other bruises.

"Sparred with the Duke" he shrugged, though unable to hide his smirk, before settling himself by Athos's bedside to try to help tend to the fever that was weakening his friend.

"You sparred? With the Duke?" sputtered Aramis, though he would be lying if he said the news didn't bring some relief to his heart. "You won I hope?" he asked once he got over the shock

"Of course" Porthos scoffed, "Even got 'im to agree to any request those two want to make of him when they've recovered."

Aramis looked shocked at the news but was stopped from commenting on it when another coughing fit shook D'Artagnan's weak body

Rushing over to his brother's side Aramis lifted up the boy's head slowly poured some water into his mouth, hoping the boy would drink and it would help alleviate some of the coughing.

"Whelp's gonna be okay 'Mis" Porthos said softly, seeing the worry and fear that was weighing his brother down. When all he received was a quick nod in return Porthos moved from Athos's side and gathered the tired medic into a tight embrace, "The kid's gonna beat this, he'll be fine" he whispered in the Spaniards ear, feeling the tremors of the man alongside a growing wetness on his shirt when his brother broke down in his arms. Knowing there was little he could do to convince the marksman that everything would be okay he simply allowed the man to take whatever strength he could and needed from him.


	22. Learning Some Home Truths

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **There's a couple of flashbacks in today's chapter as well as the reappearance of Matthieu so you'll all get to find out what happened to him and why he was so injured. All I will say is that Athos will be feeling pretty guilty for blaming D'Art for it all once he's learnt the truth.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - I agree, Aramis needs some stress relief and a way to get revenge. I'm not sure how he's going to get it just yet but I'll figure something out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - As if there was any doubt over Porthos's inevitable victory lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

a reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm soooooo glad you liked it :D It was such a great idea and I was pleased as to how it turned out but hearing you liked it so much made my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - It was only a matter of time before Aramis broke as he was forcing himself to bottle up all of his emotions so he could help his brothers but Porthos was never going to let him breakdown on his own. Porthos will also get to revel in his victory some more in later chapters as well so he's looking forward to that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I havent quite decided on what i want the boys to ask of the duke. I have an idea but i'm not too sure as to whether i like it or not :S Luckily we have a few chapters (i hope) before that comes up again so i have time to decide. Aramis has forced himself to bottle up a lot of his emotions so he could work on his brothers but the wall holding them in is breaking down. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I loved writing Porthos's 'bad' side in that chapter :D I have an idea as to what the boys will request but I'm not definitively sold on it yet so we'll have to wait and see if my brain can come up with any other ideas seeing as how they can ask for anything. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think he wanted nothing more than to pummel both the King and the Duke into dust but restrained himself for his brothers. But he still got the chance to do some damage to the Duke so he's happy in that respect. I'm glad you liked the hug moment, I needed a cute Porthos moment after his badass defeat of the Duke. I dont think Louis saw the spar as anything more than just a spar (he's really too oblivious to notice anything deeper than that) and it's probably a good thing he thinks like that as if he saw it as a way of revenge then Porthos might be in trouble. Louis will have to face the consequences of his actions a few more times before the story finishes so hopefully they can knock some sense into his pea-sized brain. Not that the Duke knows the men well enough to realize that but yeah he's lucky Porthos decided to leave the request up to D'Art and Athos as he no doubt had some embarrassing and humiliating requests buzzing around in his mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis self-centered nature prevents him from truly realizing what he has put not only Athos and D'Artagnan through but also Aramis and Porthos by not letting them leave to help their friends. I think it doesnt help that he doesnt really have any true friends. Most of the people he classes as friends are that way towards him because he is King, he has no-one that doesnt care about that and see's him as just a friend so he doesnt really understand the bond between them and why it hurt Aramis and Porthos so much not to be able to go and rescue the pair. Oh don't worry Porthos fully intends to get revenge on the traitor as well but i think it was his frustration at not being able to do much coupled with the anger he felt at not being allowed to search for his brothers when they went missing that pushed him into the duel. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I know! Clearly the Duke doesnt care about the musketeers that much (despite wanting to see them all during his visit) if he didnt even know that Porthos was the best hand-to-hand fighter in the entire garrison. Glad I could give you some good mental cinema moments :D I hadn't really thought of what the Duke would have requested of Porthos had he have won as it was never going to happen... But i see it being something humiliating so that the Duke could further exert his power over the musketeer... maybe have him be his personal servant for a while or quit the musketeers... something like that? As I said I didn't really think about it. I kinda see Treville as an overworked dad with troublemaker kids... He's long given up trying to deter or stop their antics and merely focuses on cleaning up the messes they leave behind lol Plus Treville was angry too so that impacted his decision to let Porthos and the Duke fight. I loved writing the moment in the infirmary so i'm really glad you liked it :D Porthos and Aramis have been friends for soo long that Porthos can read his brother like a book and knew exactly what the man needed the moment he needed it... I'll try to show some mercy to the boys, but I hold no responsibility for what my evil brain comes up with ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the idea, as soon as I read it I knew I had to include it. Porthos was going mad not being able to do much to help so this helped him a lot. I can't quite decide what our boys will ask of the Duke so that might have to wait a couple of chapters while i make up my mind. Aramis has a lot of guilt, worry, panic, fear etc built up within him and it was only a matter of time before the dam broke but there was no way he was going to break down alone :D If they were to lose the Gascon it would completely break them all but thankfully I cant do that to them... I can write them tortured to the brink of death but I just can't kill them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story *whoop whoop!* Just a warning that the end of this chapter takes a slightly darker turn... just so you're all aware.**

 **As always a great big hug to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story. I love you all!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Learning Some Home Truths  
**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

As if spurred on by their beloved brother's breakdown days previous, both Athos and D'Artagnan began to show signs of improvement.

Whilst D'Artagnan had still yet to waken, Aramis was feeling more confident about the boy's survival as every day he noticed small improvements to the boy's health.

By the end of the first day the gash along his side, along with the mesh of smaller cuts that accompanied it, which had shown the beginning signs of infection, had cleared, leaving the Gascon's side undoubtedly sore and tender but well on its way to full recovery.

Aramis had kept a strict schedule of medicines for the sickly boy and by the second day, the cough that had been frequently wracking the young man's battered frame, causing more pain to undoubtedly shoot through his damaged ribs and back, had diminished to a small, less forceful, cough that one would usually see in someone with the beginning stages of a cold.

But the most promising sign to the worried group was during the third day where D'Artagnan began to show signs of waking up. Aramis was convinced it would probably be a little longer until their brother actually opened his eyes, given the enormous amount of trauma his body had undergone in such a short amount of time but the joy and relief emanating from the marksman was enough to reassure the group of how this was a very positive sign.

Athos on the other hand had recovered much quicker then his younger companion. The musketeer had been lucky in that his newly cauterized wound never succumbed to infection, something that had Aramis praising their little brother with endless pride in his eyes for… Though the story that accompanied the wound was not received as well.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Why did your wound need cauterizing in the first place?" Aramis asked inquisitively one day while he was applying a salve to the burned flesh. He knew that the situation must have been dire for him to have asked such a thing from D'Artagnan, especially given the boy's condition. But what he had seen of D'Artagnan's needlework on the gunshot's entry wound told the medic that the stitches would not have ripped due to poor needlework and he needed to know that there wasn't more damage done, internally, that had forced the pair to burn the wound closed._

 _"_ _The stitches ripped" Athos responded, stating the obvious through gritted teeth as his friend applied the salve to his still tender skin_

 _Porthos snorted at the frustrated glare the sharpshooter sent Athos's way, "I think he knew that" he said teasingly_

 _Athos sighed in resignation, not really wanting to tell the tale of how his actions had led to the pairs capture yet again. True he knew that D'Artagnan wouldn't hold it against him as Athos had been practically unconscious do to the fever at the time he caused them to trip, but Athos just couldn't let it go that he wouldn't have had to have put his beloved little brother through what he had if his foot hadn't have gotten caught._

 _Looking into the eyes of his brothers he could see the guilt burning as bright as the sun within each set of them. His brothers, despite his attempts to reassure otherwise during his wakeful moments, still blamed themselves for the injures the two men had endured after their initial escape. Both men believing that if they had chosen to honor their brotherhood over their duty then neither man would have been in the state they had returned in._

 _Deciding it would be cowardly of him to hide his own guilt from them Athos told them everything he remembered from their second capture to passing out from the pain of having a wound cauterized, which admittedly wasn't much but it was enough to placate the men's curiosity._

 _Aramis had not taken the news of how many injuries D'Artagnan had received in a short space of time well and it took a whole ten minutes of the marksman intently rechecking every wound and bruise on the boy's body for anything he might have missed along with a steady stream of reassurances from both Porthos and Athos to calm him down. The two that seemed to worry the marksman most were the fact that D'Artagnan had fallen flat onto his injured back and the head injury, given that he received another one not even a full forty-eight hours later._

 _The mention of D'Artagnan's second head injury had Athos enquiring after what caused it. He had had very few moments of wakefulness since his return to the garrison and the ones he did have had been very short, both at his body's and Aramis's insistence. So there had been little chance to enquire after the Gascon, though he made sure to do so at every opportunity. Learning that his brother had suffered another head injury that he was not aware of worried the senior musketeer more than he would ever feel comfortable admitting._

 _"_ _The whelp collapsed mere seconds after 'Mis stated he'd finished with you" Porthos explained, his tone worried but fond._

 _"_ _Why didn't you treat him first?" Athos asked, trying hard not to let anger slip into his voice, he knew that he had been unconscious but D'Artagnan was clearly suffering from more wounds than Athos, it should have been an easy choice for the pair._

 _"_ _ **You**_ _were unconscious" Aramis stressed, his tone defensive. The medic already felt enough guilt over choosing to tend to Athos before D'Artagnan. "D'Artagnan said you had been that way for at least twenty-four hours and given that he was awake and had walked to both the garrison and the infirmary I saw your condition as more critical."_

 _"_ _Plus" Porthos interceded coming to the defense of the Spaniard, "the whelp wouldn't let us treat him first. Boy was damn incessant that you be seen before anything else."_

 _Athos eyes flickered over to the sleeping Gascon, awe shining in his eyes as he knew how much more pain the boy had chosen to endure so that Athos could be treated first. His eyes then snapped back to Aramis as his mind finally registered what had been said._

 _"_ _He walked?" Athos asked, the pain in his voice sent a stab of worry through the two musketeers hearts._

 _"_ _It's what he said" Aramis replied hesitantly, not liking the shocked look that had grown on Athos's face_

 _"_ _All the way? ... He didn't get a lift on a wagon or anything?"_

 _"_ _Not that he said… Why?"_

 _"_ _We… We were around a day's walk to the garrison when he had to do this" Athos explained, gesturing to the cauterized wound. "That means that stupid boy carried me whilst walking non-stop for almost a day with his injuries." He added, the guilt in his voice practically bleeding out of him_

 _The three men looked at their youngest with equal parts respect, adoration and exasperation_ _in their eyes_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

By the morning of the third day Athos's fever had finally broken and Aramis was now allowing him to sit up and to stay awake for longer periods of time – most of which had been spent answering both theirs and Treville's questions over what had happened to them during the time they were missing.

Athos tried to answer as best he could but he had spent the earlier part of the ordeal separated from both D'Artagnan and Vincent and a great deal of the second half near insensible from a fever. As such there were many gaps in his memory that only D'Artagnan would be able to answer.

Despite the seriousness of their conversation the group had brightened at Porthos's overly dramatic display of glee and pride when Athos told of how he and D'Artagnan had escaped the first time by blowing up the bandits base and the whole group shared a chuckle when Athos spoke of the mothering mode D'Artagnan had gone into when he realized that Athos had been injured, though Aramis practically beamed with pride when he listened to how well the young man had handled the pairs injuries despite the lack of supplies.

* * *

It was during one of these talks where the group was interrupted by a knock at the door. Pausing in his explanation so that Aramis could open the door, Athos took the time to sneak a quick glance at the young Gascon. Colour had returned to the young man's cheeks and the bruises that littered his skin were beginning to fade, but to see his younger brother in such a state and to know that despite how bad he looked now, he looked a lot worse not even three days ago, was enough to have Athos's heart breaking for his young protégé.

"I thought we had an agreement" said Aramis, sounding annoyed but not overly surprised at whoever was at the door, snapping Athos's attention away from the Gascon and back to the infirmary entryway. "The **only** reason I allowed you to leave the infirmary was because you swore you would remain on bed rest in your room… Not strolling through the garrison when you've barely recovered!" ranted the medic, much to the amusement of Treville and Porthos who had already guessed who the visitor was.

" **You** also swore you would let me know when he awoke so I'd say we were even" sassed the visitor and Athos felt his heart sore and a great weight lift from his chest as he recognized the voice.

"Matthieu" he breathed, guilt and shame filling him as he realized that with everything that had happened and the worry over D'Artagnan's health that he had completely forgotten all about his injured friend.

"It is good to see you in good health my friend" Matthieu spoke kindly as he brushed passed the medic to sit by Athos's bedside.

Athos could tell by the way Matthieu was walking along with the sweat glistening on the man's brow that the last thing his friend should have been doing was walking from his room to come see him. A fact he stated to his friend and gained a huff in response from the injured man and a 'damn right' from the mother hen of a medic.

"What are you doing here Matthieu?" Treville asked, not happy that the man was out of bed when he had only woken up a couple of days before Athos and D'Artagnan returned.

"I'm here because of him," the musketeer answered, gesturing to the unconscious form of D'Artagnan. "Please tell me your still not blaming him for my injuries" Matthieu asked, wrapping an arm around his torso as his injuries flared from residual pain from the walk from his room.

Athos downcast gaze told him everything he needed to know.

"Athos" Matthieu sighed, sending one quick fond glance D'Artagnan's way before his eyes turned hard as he looked back to Athos, "That boy saved my life. There was nothing he could have done to prevent my getting injured and the fact that you blame him for such a thing shames you brother"

Athos's head shot up, ready to defend himself, no matter how weak the defense might have been, against the accusation.

"Did you even let him explain what happened?" Matthieu asked, preventing Athos from speaking.

"The whelp refused to tell anyone until you woke up" Porthos interrupted, growing slightly uncomfortable with the growing tension in the room.

"Athos?" Matthieu stressed, never letting his eyes drift from the musketeer in the bed in front of him.

"He… He tried… Multiple times" Athos admitted, eyes looking down in shame, "I would not hear it"

Matthieu sighed, "I figured as much. You were fighting with the boy at the time after all"

The group noticed, but reframed from mentioning, Athos flinching at the mention of the fight between Athos and D'Artagnan.

"Listen carefully Athos" Matthieu said, his voice as hard as his gaze as he began his explanation as to what occurred to cause him such a grievous wound.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _So do you want to talk about what's going on with you and Athos lately?" Matthieu asked as he and D'Artagnan reached the halfway point in their journey back to the garrison after completing the task of delivering a letter to a friend of the Queen's._

 _It wasn't strictly necessary to have two men on this mission but Matthieu had begged Treville to allow him to accompany the emotionally hurt young musketeer. He knew the boy wanted to talk but felt unable to in the company of Aramis or Porthos in case they became offended at what he said and therefore losing their friendship. He knew that the friendship that those two men offered was the only thing keeping the young Gascon from breaking down completely over what was happening between him and Athos._

 _Whilst Matthieu was a close friend of Athos's it wouldn't impact the Gascon's life much if the musketeer took offense and refused to speak to him again… In fact it was possibly his history with the man that actually got D'Artagnan to eventually open up to him, even if it was just a little bit._

 _"_ _I… I just can't seem to do anything right!" the young man ranted, pain in his eyes, "Athos has every reason to hate me for how poorly I've been acting… I'm failing as a musketeer"_

 _Matthieu's eyebrows rose at this, he had expected the boy to rant about how harsh and unfair Athos was being, not lament over his own self-worth and ability._

 _He knew that any words of encouragement he offered would be seen as empty platitudes to the young man so instead he decided to try to remind him of the praise he had received from both the King and Treville for his work on the last few solo mission he had undergone._

 _Unfortunately that plan quickly fell into shambles when the air was pierced by terror-filled screams._

 _Sharing a look with the now serious-faced Gascon, both Matthieu and D'Artagnan raced off towards the sound of panic._

 _What awaited them was a small traveling merchant caravan under attack from a group of raiders._

 _What instantly caught the eyes of the musketeer was the small boy, no doubt the merchant's son, cowering behind his terrified mother as she was trying to protect him, armed with little more than a small dagger._

 _D'Artagnan raced off to the woman and child's aid whilst Matthieu went to the merchant's. The man was bleeding heavily from a stomach wound and Matthieu knew there was nothing that could be done for the man but he vowed to protect what remained of the family the man had given his life to try to protect._

 _Once he had reached the dying merchant's side Matthieu was instantly engulfed in a battle with three skilled raiders._

 _At the other side of the caravan D'Artagnan had thrown himself in front of the woman, taking a slash to the chest that was meant for her_

 **TEMPORARY PAUSE IN FLASH BACK**

* * *

"D'Artagnan was stabbed!?" exclaimed Porthos, unable to believe that he had missed the fact that D'Artagnan had returned with such a wound. Both Aramis and Athos had reasonable explanations as to why they had not noticed. Aramis had rushed to help the garrison's physician with Matthieu and Athos had been stricken with grief over his childhood friend's condition.

Matthieu shook his head fondly, gazing at the sleeping boy once more. He had known the boy was not one to share the fact that he was injured and he knew the boy would have been too worried about him to speak up but he couldn't quite hide the disappointment he felt that none of the inseparables had noticed the boy was injured.

"That explains the scar" mumbled Aramis, thinking back to the fresh, but healed, scar he had noticed on the boy's chest when the bruises in that area had begun to heal.

"Continue please Matthieu" Treville spoke, needing to hear the rest of the story before the guilt he could see in the eyes of his men ate them whole.

* * *

 **BACK TO FLASHBACK**

 _The woman wasted no time being surprised at the appearance of D'Artagnan and instead pushed her young son under the carriage, hoping he would be safe there until the battle was over._

 _A pained grunt from the other side of the carriage distracted D'Artagnan from his fight as saw Matthieu get stabbed in the chest and fall to the floor at the same time as his last opponent fell._

 _That distraction was all D'Artagnan's opponents needed to get a momentary upper hand on the fight and whilst one knocked D'Artagnan's head with the butt of his musket, hard enough to disorientate but not enough to knock the Gascon unconscious, the other raider threw a dagger at the, now unguarded woman._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What happened then?" Porthos asked, completely enthralled by the story

Matthieu shrugged, wincing as he did so, though he sent the medic a smile when he felt his hands on his shoulders to steady him and ground him through the wave of pain. "That's all I remember, I blacked out after that" he explained grimly, "Next thing I know I'm on D'Artagnan's horse and he's telling me to stay with him and that Athos would kill him if I died."

The group was silent as they processed what they had been told. Athos in particular was feeling guilt filling him to the max… He had blamed his little brother for not protecting his friend when the boy had been trying to defend a woman and her child. He hadn't even let D'Artagnan explain, he had let his grief-stricken heart overrule the logic in his mind that told him he needed to hear what the boy had to say.

"So you don't know what happened to the woman and her child?" Aramis asked hesitantly. He could guess the woman's fate given the end of Matthieu's tale and his gut twisted at the thought of the young child's fate, he could only hope it was a more positive one.

Matthieu was just about to reply that he had no idea what happened to them when a croaky voice spoke up, startling everyone in the room.

"…They died" the heartbroken and guilt filled voice of D'Artagnan tore at all of the other musketeer's hearts.

"The dagger… killed the … woman instantly" he explained, his breathing labored and his voice hoarse with disuse. "Her… her son ran out to her… I couldn't… I couldn't get to the other man before he… before he… before he stabbed him in the stomach." The look on the men's faces spoke to the disgust they felt that someone could do that to a child, but they were all thankful that D'Artagnan had yet to look at them, his gaze fixed on the ceiling above him, in case the boy took it as them being disgusted in his lack of ability to save the child.

"I… I held him while he died" D'Artagnan admitted quietly and Aramis felt tear build up in his eyes. "When… he passed… I bandaged Matthieu as best I could and raced back to the garrison… You know the rest after that"


	23. Admissions Of Guilt

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm totally loving the fact that when I mentioned several chapters ago that maybe we could get this story to 200 reviews I felt like it was more wishful thinking on my part but now we are soooo close and I cant wait!**

 **Also I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy, I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted this chapter to go so I ended up writing things when they appeared in my head, hopefully they all mesh ok.**

 **It's possibly quite sad how much this story has taken over my life (not that I had much of one before hand) it's pretty much work-eat-write-sleep at the moment... but then I am an antisocial fanfic addict so I suppose its not a bad life :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

a reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :) Athos's is going to be dealing with some major guilt in the next few chapters so that should be fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Worry not my friend Athos will be feeling the guilt (almost typed quilt then for some reason lol) for quite a while yet. Tomorrow's chapter will go some ways to alleviating it but he'll still be beating himself up over everything for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely feeling ashamed at his actions towards the boy and learning about what happened has only made him even more determined to make amends to D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Matthieu see's D'Art as the young man who saved his life so he's really not impressed that they all seemed to forget about him. Athos has a lot to make up for, hopefully he starts it in todays chapter though, he really does want to make things right again between them. I also have a rather cute and sweet peace offering idea for him to do in a few chapters time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I was going to have them survive but I figured them dying would also work as one of the reasons why D'Art was so hesitant at explaining what happened. It also give Athos even more to feel guilty about. Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - Today's chapter isn't as long as yesterday's I'm afraid though I'm hoping (providing it doesn't be difficult) that tomorrows should be a long one as well. I'm so happy that yesterdays was your favourite chapter it was one of the easiest to write and one of the ones i am most proud of so i may or may not have done a little happy dance that it was a favourite :D I realized when I started writing the chapter yesterday that I had completely forgotten to mention where Matthieu had gone so I'm sorry about that, though hopefully his deal with Aramis was enough to answer that (even if it was a bit late in coming) Athos is going to need some time away from his brothers to try to deal with all the guilt he's feeling but it will lead to a (what i think will be) cute moment so it'll be worth it and he'll come back i promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the flash backs as we'll be seeing more in the next few chapters :) Matthieu knows Athos and knew that he didnt want to be coddled at that moment which was one of the reasons why he was so direct and open with his emotions towards what D'Artagnan had done and what Athos had subsequently done to him. I loved the little deal moment between Aramis and Matthieu :) Athos is going to take steps towards helping heal his and D'Arts bond today but his own guilt will remain for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Aramis certainly wasnt impressed that Matthieu decided to visit but given that it's led to them finally learning the truth I think he's more inclined to forgive it. Athos has a looooooonnnng list of things to apologize for but he is determined to do so, even more so after learning the truth about what happened. D'Arts pretty willing to forgive them for not noticing that he was injured given that he didnt mention it either. He's willing to forgive Athos for not noticing as well given his friend was almost dying but it's what Athos did afterwards i.e. blaming him, that the Gascon's having a difficult time forgiving... but maybe not so much after the end of this chapter. I think we have one, maybe two more chapters before my evil mind will be unleashed again and dont worry they will be addressing the guilt D'Arts feeling at not being able to save them today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Western World (Guest): Thanks for the review - I appreciate where you are coming from and I agree that if Athos in the show acted how he has in moments of this story that it would make the show hard to watch. I have not set out to make Athos the fool, he was suffering (something i will get into in tomorrows chapter) and ended up taking it out on D'Artagnan (for a reason again will be covered tomorrow) and i'm really sorry that you're reading it that way. But in the show Athos is a character that carries a lot of demons and its those demons that have had him acting the way he did. In terms of D'Artagnan, one of the reasons i chose to write him as i have is because in my last couple of stories he was, at points, quite close to being a damsel in distress and I wanted him to have an opportunity to protect his brothers, this doesnt mean that Athos is in any way defenseless and lacking, in fact i have plans for him to be quite heroic in later chapters. I am sorry my portrayal of Athos has come across the way you mentioned in the review as it wasnt in any way how I intended for him to be. Hopefully should you choose to continue reading, later chapters will improve for you. x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I kept you all waiting for far too long to hear what happened to Matthieu so i apologize for that... i had too much fun whumping the boys to get into that sooner :) I agree (and so does Athos) that he should have known it would have been something like that but with everything that had happened plus seeing his friend bleeding out it kinda removed all logic from Athos's brain - something he is now really regretting. Glad you liked how i decided to wake D'Art up, i have the image of him waking up earlier but the others were so engulfed in the story that they didnt even notice lol :) The others will be learning about that remark today but will be addressing it tomorrow... We're finally getting to **THE TALK** :D so excited yet nervous to write it as i really want it to be good :). Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story... You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Admissions Of Guilt  
**

Silence reigned in the infirmary for several moments after the conclusion of Matthieu's story, at least until something clicked in D'Artagnan's sore, tired, head

"Athos!" he cried, startling the man who had been quietly wallowing in his own guilt and shame. "You're awake!" D'Artagnan exclaimed with a lot more energy then he truly felt he had. D'Artagnan even noticed the feeling of tears building up in his eyes, but he cared not. His brother and mentor was awake, that was all that mattered.

"I'm awake?" Athos asked incredulously, inwardly smirking when he heard the combined snort from Aramis and Porthos. "You're the one who's been unconscious for over three days!" he offered by way of explanation when he saw that D'Artagnan looked truly confused as to what was happening.

Before D'Artagnan could offer anything more for a response then a rather amusing impression of a fish, Aramis had practically leapt at him, fully intent on giving him another check over, in between a slightly smothering amount of hugs.

"D'Artagnan" spoke Matthieu, having gotten the sense he was intruding on a moment that was for the four men only. Though he was forced to hold back a laugh when all he got in response was a muffled curse towards the medic from the smothered Gascon.

"I'm pleased to see you up and about" D'Artagnan began hesitantly, his breathing was still labored and it looked like he was having to focus on pronouncing his words properly. There was also a gleam of guilt in his words that none of the men listening to him liked hearing there. "I…I was … concerned I was too late… that your blood would be on my hands"

Aramis, who had now removed himself from the Gascon, saw how Athos tried, and failed, to not flinch at D'Artagnan's choice of words. Narrowing his eyes at his brother he made a mental note to address it as soon as they were left with just the four of them.

"You saved my life D'Artagnan" Matthieu said, his voice determined and firm, though there was a fondness there that the Gascon had not been expecting. "I must get back to my room before your brother drags me back" he added with a smile to the medic, who rather unsurprisingly looked to be considering the idea, "I will find a way to repay you for what you have done for me someday, until then I wish you a speedy recovery"

D'Artagnan nodded, slightly stunned that the man didn't blame him for messing up and getting distracted in the fight, resulting in the deaths of the very people he was supposed to be protecting.

After wishing both injured men a speedy recovery Treville left, escorting the pained Matthieu back to his room before Aramis could call for a stretcher to carry him there.

* * *

As soon as they were alone with just their brothers Aramis launched back into medic mode, needing to know exactly how the Gascon was feeling now that he was actually awake to tell him.

"M'fine 'Mis" D'Artagnan tried to insist, not that anyone believed him

"Take a deep breath" Porthos deadpanned

"What?"

"You heard him," Aramis stated, having picked up on what his brother was doing.

Hating the knowing look in his brothers eyes D'Artagnan did exactly what was asked of him.

"Yeah… You're fine alright" Porthos snorted when D'Artagnan gasped in pain, he hadn't wanted to cause the boy more pain but he knew it was the only way his brother would ever admit to them that he was in pain.

"Here" Aramis said fondly, passing the boy a small vial to drink. "It's pain reliever not poison D'Artagnan just drink it" he teased when the boy's face scrunched up as best as it was able as he glared at the bitter drink, already feeling much better within himself that his brother was awake to tease.

* * *

They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts until Porthos had finally had enough

"Listen whelp I'm sorry"

"What? Why?" the Gascon asked, his words slurring slightly as the strong pain reliever started to take hold.

"I didn't notice you had been injured when you brought Matthieu back… I didn't even ask" he explained, going quiet at the end as he hung his head in shame for not noticing his little brother had been in pain. The boy had been forced to stitch up his own wound with no help from his brothers as none of them had even thought to ask after his own welfare.

D'Artagnan's entire countenance softened then as he reached over to grab his brother's hand. His arms were weak with disuse and he had to bite back a groan of pain as he moved, but it was for his brother so his own pain mattered to him little.

"P'thos it's fine," he said softly, using what energy he had to squeeze his brother's hand weakly.

"We should have noticed" Aramis agreed sadly, his sad eyes begging his injured friend to forgive him.

"Your skills were needed elsewhere 'Mis" D'Artagnan said tiredly, smiling fondly at his friend, letting him know that he did not blame the medic.

"Mine weren't" Porthos scowled, not letting himself of the hook so easily, "I get 'Mis, 'e was 'elping the doc and Athos" he said, glancing over at the man who had yet to speak but also had yet to remove his eyes from D'Artagnan, "His mind was full of worry for Matthieu… **I** had no commitments, **I** should have noticed"

D'Artagnan frowned, not liking the way his friend was blaming himself for his actions, "I chose not to tell anyone, don't blame yourself my friend. It healed and I am fine"

" **You** should not blame yourself for the death of that child and his mother" Athos spoke, slightly surprising D'Artagnan as the man had been so quiet for a while that his tired mind had almost forgotten he was there.

"Their deaths were my fault" D'Artagnan stated, firmly believing that the mother and her son had died due to an error on his part.

"You were injured" Athos tried to reason, only for D'Artagnan to interrupt, tears in his eyes that were just threatening to fall.

"I wouldn't have been if I hadn't allowed myself to get distracted! Don't you see? I'm the reason they're dead! What kind of musketeer am I that I can't even save one child!" the pain and guilt in their little brother's hoarse voice, that was thick with unshed tears, was almost enough to break them.

Athos refused to let the boy carry guilt for deaths he had no need to carry and so, despite a very vocal protest from Aramis and a painful protest from his own body, he rose from his bed and staggered over to D'Artagnan's side, the boy's eyes never leaving his as they tracked their mentors move to them. Biting back a groan as he lowered himself onto D'Artagnan's bed, taking the hand that wasn't still being gripped by Porthos in his own.

"They would have died even had you and Matthieu not have been there," the swordsman stated, his firm gaze forbidding the Gascon from interrupting. "Your distraction was caused out of concern for a brother… A concern I should never have doubted. I allowed grief and fear to poison my mind; allowed it to make me think the complete worst of a young man I am proud to call brother. I will not allow it to do the same to you."

D'Artagnan listened in stunned awe as Athos spoke; hope and warmth filling him as he tried to make his mind and heart believe the words being spoken as much as they dearly wished to.

"You protected two innocents as best as you were able and gave comfort to a scared child in his last moments when you could have left him, knowing that there was nothing medically that could be done to save him. You chose not to let him die scared and alone, something I'm sure his mother and father would have been extremely grateful for. **That** is the kind of musketeer you are D'Artagnan. The kind that gives comfort to dying children no matter how much it pains him, who willingly antagonizes enemies to keep those he cares about safe and who risks everything to protect a brother who was beyond undeserving of the title and honor. There is no-one more deserving of the title of musketeer then you brother, never doubt that."

Silence once again settled over the group as they allowed Athos's words to sink in. Aramis and Porthos longed to add their own thoughts into the conversation, to try to reassure their brother that those deaths had not been his doing. But the pair knew from experience that when it came to getting D'Artagnan to believe he wasn't responsible for something, then only Athos's opinion truly had any sway.

"…Think that's the most I've ever heard you speak" D'Artagnan chuckled weakly, a few tears escaping his eyes before he could stop them.

That single comment broke through the tension that had been growing within the room. Both Aramis and Porthos burst out laughing and the corners of Athos's mouth turned upwards into a small smile. D'Artagnan had tried to join in with the laughter but instead all that came out was a large yawn.

"Come" Aramis said, smiling tenderly at the younger man, "you need to rest"

"I've been resting for three day!" whined D'Artagnan, unknowingly making his brothers smile and chuckle more as he pouted at the medic.

"No, you've been unconscious for three days" corrected the medic, smiling brightly as he ruffled the Gascon's hair, immensely enjoying the fact that the boy was powerless to stop him doing so.

"Medic's orders whelp" Porthos shrugged when D'Artagnan turned to him for support.

"We have a lot to talk about" Athos said when D'Artagnan's gaze turned to him, trying to ignore the slight pang of jealously that flooded through him that he was no longer the first one the boy would look to for help, even in the simple situation of getting out of going to bed. "The list of things I must make amends for is quite long and wish to have that conversation with an awake and coherent you"

The trepidation in Athos's voice surprised D'Artagnan; it brought more hope to him that they could move passed everything that had happened between them. Nodding both in recognition of Athos's desire to talk and his own consent to the talk, D'Artagnan allowed his eyes to close, sleep taking him within mere moments.

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Aramis hissed when he was sure that the Gascon was asleep and when Athos had returned to his own bed. "Don't look at me like that Athos" he whispered angrily when Athos raised a questioning eyebrow, both at the question and the tone it was asked in. " _'your blood would be on my hands'_ … when D'Artagnan said that you flinched, why?"

Porthos sat up straighter at this information, not liking the feeling he was getting in his gut. He spared a quick glance to D'Artagnan, checking that the boy was still sleeping peacefully thanks to the strong pain draught Aramis had finally been able to give him.

"As I said" Athos began sadly, his voice quiet but full of remorse. "I have a great deal of amends to make to that boy" looking over at D'Artagnan sleeping form he prepared himself for what was about to come, "none of those amends are more important the for what I said to him shortly before we left for our patrol"

Porthos tensed, just knowing that Athos was referring to the night before he had had to comfort the young man as he cried brokenly in his arms.

"What did you do?"

Taking a deep breath Athos explained to them the events of the night that D'Artagnan had been referring to earlier. He felt disgusted with himself as he retold the story and that disgust multiplied tenfold when actually got to the part of the tale he had to make amends for… Blaming D'Artagnan for the murder of his own father.

"YOU DID WHAT!"


	24. The Talk

**Evening My Lovely Readers**

 **First off apologies for no chapter yesterday, I got all settled down to write it and then my computer refused to let me do anything until I had done a system update. I figured it'd be like 10-20 mins and I'd be off writing... Oh no it took over an hour! As such by the time I could get writing I only had like 45mins to get stuff down before I needed to get ready for bed. Amazingly though I did manage to get a decent amount of it done but there was no way I was going to post an unfinished chapter so I was forced to make you wait another day. Sorry x**

 **Also just giving a warning out that there is quite a large amount of guilty Athos in this chapter so if it's something your not keen on reading, sorry but you're probably not going to like this chapter.**

 **Notes On Review:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad I'm keeping you hooked :D We're getting back into some drama very soon so I hope you're looking forward to that :) D'Art's having trouble coping with all his intense emotions at the moment but our boys will see to it that he doesnt have to go through it all alone. Enjoy the new chapter! x

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - I'm glad your okay with it taking over my life as so am i lol :D I'm having so much fun writing this story and getting kind reviews from everyone makes it all the better :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I'm pretty sure you were my 200th reviewer :D *gives cookie* Athos's knows he screwed up with D'Art and that he'll need his brother's help so he's kinda forced to tell them. Both of them want to fix their relationship its just working passed the hurt and slightly bitter feelings thats stopping them at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Hehe I'm glad you liked it :) D'Arts struggling to accept some of Athos's apologies, certain things are easier for him to forgive and move passed then others but Athos is determined to persevere. Porthos's scolding was unfortunately cut short but he'll get another chance worry not, i'm just trying to work out how best to word it. I think Treville will have some words to say to Athos which i'm thinking will probably happen tomorrow or the day after. I'm thinking I'm probably just gonna stay the asocial fanfic addict i am :) it seems to be working so far if the support i've gotten for this story is anything to go by :D Enjoy the new chapter and if you havent already get some rest! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I do like to mess with everyones emotions lol :) There was no way Porthos and Aramis were going to leave D'Art or Athos alone for that chat so they had to know what he said. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Mountain Cat: Thanks for the review - I appreciate your opinion and understand that guilty Athos isnt for everyone. It was never my intention to demean any of the characters by writing this. All i will say, and please believe me when i say i'm not being bitchy when i say this, i am just genuinely curious, Athos's character in terms of guiltiness, hasnt changed since the beginning of this story so if you're sick of reading guiltyAthos fics... why are you reading this? If you choose to stick with this story enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh they're tempted to do so thats for sure... in fact they might still do it after todays, but if they do it wont be as forceful. Athos knew they had a right to know what had happened between them as it affected them as well hence his telling them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - There are certain things that D'Art's quite happy to forgive Athos for, especially after today. But things like what he said about his dad, those he is really struggling with as he really wants to forgive but they were really cruel. Athos is determined though so it may take a while but i'm sure he'll get his way in the end. I'm planning a confrontation between Athos and Porthos & Aramis possibly in either tomorrow, but more likely the day afters chapter. As for Vincent he's been spending his lack of screen time planning ... and he's not alone either. Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - Porthos is probably the more angry out of the pair of them for what Athos said as he was the one who had to comfort D'Art the morning after he said it, not saying Aramis isnt angry coz he is. The pair of them are kinda holding in their feelings about what was said at the moment but it'll come out soon i should imagine. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the woken up awareness moments, I wanted all of them to jump in and hug D'Art when he woke but i figured he's pretty injured still so that would probably hurt like a bitch so limited it to the one who was most likely to hug. D'Artagnan never blamed them for not noticing he was injured but i couldnt resist a bit of musketeer guilt so had to include it :) Thank you for your lovely comments about how i write dialogue. There's a lot of dialogue today am i'm hoping i've kept it up to my usual level and havent made anyone too out of character. Aramis and Porthos are holding a lot of what they want to say in at the moment but they'll get their chance to get it all out soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Dont worry about it being 'late' seeing as how i was just preparing this one for publishing i'd say you were right on time :) Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I cant thank everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story enough for all the wonderful support you've given me. It's making writing this 10x more fun :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The Talk  
**

"Keep it down!" Aramis hissed, the three brothers freezing as D'Artagnan stirred thanks to the noise. Thankfully when they were once again quiet the boy's exhaustion won out and he drifted back into slumber

"Why?" Porthos growled quietly, looking to Athos with disappointment in his eyes. They had all spent most of D'Artagnan's early months at the garrison trying to convince him of the complete opposite of what Athos had accused him of. To hear that the swordsman had thrown it back in the boy's face was something neither he nor Aramis had expected to have ever heard.

"It was a mistake I greatly regret" Athos said, his eyes swimming with guilt as he gazed upon the sleeping form of his youngest brother. "I will no longer hide my reasons but they must be voiced to D'Artagnan first"

Both Aramis and Porthos nodded at this, knowing that D'Artagnan was the one who had been hurt the most by Athos's words and actions so it was him who Athos had to explain himself to.

"You realize you picked a crappy day to do it though right?" Porthos said after several minutes of silence

"Not at the time" Athos admitted, hanging his head as he sighed, "I was not thinking much at the time"

Aramis watched his friend for a few moments, his heart warring with itself. On one hand he wanted to smack Athos for the pain he had put D'Artagnan through for saying such a thing, especially as he could tell from one single glance that Athos didn't believe it… not even a little.

But on the other hand he wanted nothing more than to comfort the swordsman. Since D'Artagnan's arrival at the garrison Athos had cut down on his drinking significantly, wanting to be a worthy role model to the boy who had a serious case of hero-worship around him. As such Athos was rarely drunk anymore, especially not to the point he had been on that night. For him to have gotten that drunk something serious must have happened to have pushed him to it and for that reason alone Aramis would reframe from slapping him.

"Fix this Athos," the marksman said firmly but with a tenderness that Athos had not expected given his actions, "Before this breaks the pair of you"

Shortly after their agreement to leave anymore talking to the following morning Aramis had ushered Athos to bed before being pulled out to his own by Porthos.

Now that both their friends had woken up Porthos was determined that the Spaniard would sleep at least one night in his own bed rather than in whatever spot he dropped on in the infirmary.

* * *

The following morning was a tense one for the four friends. Both Porthos and Aramis were able to distract themselves for a short while by checking over wounds and collecting breakfast but it left the tensest pair of them with nothing to do but contemplate the coming conversation

"Grubs 'ere" called Porthos cheerily as he elbowed his way into the room, handing out bowls of breakfast as he reached its intended recipient.

As Athos had recovered greatly in the days since his arrival he was now onto more normal solid food like the other two musketeers. But as even before their capture D'Artagnan hadn't been eating much the large musketeer had asked for something light and not so solid for their youngster from Serge, the garrison's cook. Although the thoughtful gesture on the musketeer's part seemed unwelcomed to the boy who moaned about the watery porridge he had been given.

The group ate in relative silence, though it was not as tense as it had been minutes earlier as Porthos and Aramis slipped into their usual daily squabbles over the bread.

However the lightened atmosphere faded out quickly when the group finished eating. Athos was eager to get started, wanting nothing more that to make amends to the friend and brother he had so grievously wronged, however before that could happen Aramis insisted on checking over all of their wounds and changing poultices and bandages.

"Thank you" Athos whispered as he watched D'Artagnan grit his teeth in pain and Aramis and Porthos worked to clean and re-wrap his damaged feet.

Turning his head slowly to face his mentor D'Artagnan couldn't quite keep the confused look off of his face as he wondered why his brother was thanking him when he hadn't done anything thanks worthy.

"Aramis has said how, if left untreated for much longer, the infection in my shoulder could well have killed me" Athos explained, reading the unasked question is his protégé's eyes. "I can't fathom how you walked with your injuries, let alone carrying myself as well."

"You needed help" D'Artagnan responded as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Athos smiled fondly at the boy, making him blush with embarrassment. This was why he had always said that the Gascon would eventually grow to be the best of them. He didn't think twice about aiding those who needed it, he would give himself wounds that would prevent him from standing, let alone walking, for several weeks to save the life of a brother. That devotion would earn him the garrisons unquestionable and unshakable support and loyalty.

"Regardless" Athos said, aware of the knowing smirks being shared between the medic and Porthos as they watched their two friends. "I am grateful that I did not have to face leaving this world without making amends to you little brother."

D'Artagnan felt his heart soar at hearing Athos's words but fought to keep his face neutral.

Taking a deep breath and lowering the walls that usually kept him closed off to all those around him bar those who could read him well Athos spoke up, "My actions to you in recent weeks have been deplorable D'Artagnan. I allowed demons from my past to cloud my judgment and act in ways I had no right to."

"Milady or Thomas?" D'Artagnan asked softly, his slightly guarded eyes softening ever so slightly as he listened to his mentor talk.

"…Both" the swordsman admitted, inwardly shaking his head at how well his brother knew him. "When this all started… It was coming up to the ten year anniversary of his death" Athos said, his voice quiet and full of pain. Hearing that Porthos put aside the hurt he was feeling on D'Artagnan's behalf and gave Athos's uninjured shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"He would have been the same age as you D'Artagnan" Athos admitted, shocking the group. They had guessed by the was Athos acted around the Gascon that he must have reminded him of his own brother, but to find they were the same age… It surprised them how Athos was able to act the way he normally did around the boy when his presence was a daily reminder of what he had lost.

"The two of you share many similarities and I see a lot of him in you. So when everything started going wrong, like that day with the horses"

D'Artagnan flinched at that, remembering the shame he felt for disappointing his mentor. Though there was bitterness there as well since he had learnt of Vincent's part in that event.

Athos caught the flinch but refused to comment on it knowing it would only embarrass the Gascon, which was not the purpose of this conversation. "When everything started to go wrong and you were messing up things, that could cost you your life out in the field. I allowed my fear for you to sharpen my words, believing that it would make you work harder, that if I pushed you harder if you were to lose your life in battle I wouldn't be forced to live with the fact that I hadn't done everything in my power to protect you."

"Your wife's actions were her own my friend" Aramis said kindly, his heart breaking at the pain he was hearing in Athos's usually strong voice. "I have no doubt you protected Thomas as best you could, you must stop blaming yourself for her crime"

"I brought her into our lives" Athos stated, little emotion in his voice as it was an argument the pair had repeated many times since the swordsman's admission of his past with Milady De Winter.

D'Artagnan watched his mentor silently, his own thoughts whirling around his head. His mind was screaming at him not to forgive his friend, that anniversary or no the way Athos had acted towards him was unforgivable. But his heart softened hearing the pain in his mentor's voice, the glassy look in the man's eyes when he remembered his brother. The very fact that he had compared D'Artagnan to the deceased younger brother he cherished softened a great deal of the Gascon's anger towards the man. He knew that things had escalated between the two of them because of Vincent's meddling and he was strangely comforted by the fact that had he not have meddled, Athos would have most likely have been short and stern with him for a few more days but they would have moved passed it quite quickly once the anniversary of young Thomas had passed.

Athos had watched his little brother have the internal battle with himself and hated that he was the cause of such turmoil within the young man he had come to cherish as much as Porthos and Aramis.

"That night" Athos started hesitantly, all three elder men watching worriedly as D'Artagnan's slightly relaxed body instantly tensed up rigidly again. Sharing a look between them that spoke silently to the importance of the next few minutes the three men readied themselves for what was bound to be a difficult conversation. Thankfully though they could see that despite his guarded front, D'Artagnan was actually listening quite closely.

"That night… the reason I was even that drunk was because of Milady"

"She showed her face in Paris!?" Porthos exclaimed, shocked by the woman's audacity to casually show up in the one place that her husband promised her he would kill her for appearing in.

Athos nodded, "Shortly after the pair of you left for your usual nightly pursuits"

Aramis felt himself pale as guilt flooded through him. He had given his brother's manipulative, murderous ex-wife the perfect opportunity to get into his head. He had chosen to spend the night in the arms of a young tavern maid instead of being there to protect his brother from one of the few people who could hurt and/or destroy the typically strong musketeer.

"She spoke of Thomas, of the day she murdered him," Athos explained though his voice was thick with emotion, "She was more … particular and detailed with her wording this time and despite the fact I knew she was doing it to rile me up I allowed her venomous words to affect me."

"And then I showed up" D'Artagnan breathed, finally understanding what had pushed his brother to the point he had reached that night.

"And then you showed up" Athos agreed, "Matthieu and I were as close as brothers growing up and nearly losing him coupled with her words caused the grief in me to lash out. I wanted nothing more than to have everyone stay as far away from me as they could get, I had allowed one brother to die and almost lost another so I had to get you away from me before you suffered the same fate… Unfortunately my grief over Matthieu caused me to resort to the one thing I knew would hurt you more than anything else… Had I thought properly for even a second I would never have said what I did, D'Artagnan I am truly, truly sorry."

Silence reigned for several moments as they all awaited D'Artagnan's response. Porthos could see by the way D'Artagnan was clenching his hands that he was most likely fighting back tears and his heart broke for his brothers.

"It's okay Athos" D'Artagnan sighed after several moments, forcing his painfully tense body to relax once again, looking over at his brothers he added, "As I said before it's nothing I didn't already believe…"

"NO!" Roared his three brothers, shocking D'Artagnan a little bit at the intensity he saw in their eyes.

"D'Artagnan" Athos began, "My words that night held no single scrap of truth in them and I beg you to not carry the guilt they caused you."

"Gaudet's the one responsible whelp" Porthos added soothingly, "and you took care of him, you gave your pop's justice and saved the life of an innocent man" he said kindly, elbowing Athos gently as he spoke

Seeing D'Artagnan struggling to accept their words Aramis knelt at his little brother's side, "We all carry guilt for things we simply could not control brother. When Isabelle died during the attack on the Queen, I blamed myself for ages, thinking that had we not taken refuge there then she would still be alive. But **you** refused to let me believe that, remember? You made me remember that I wasn't the one pulled the trigger and that it was her choice to help us out."

D'Artagnan nodded shakily at Aramis, listening intently as he spoke.

"You did not pull the trigger for your father either my friend" Athos said kindly, picking up on what the Spaniard was trying to say

"Yeah" Porthos agreed, smiling brightly at the troubled youngster, "and if you don't want 'Mis going off at ya for being a hypocrite then you have to let go of your guilt too"

"You should rest" Aramis said after watching the young Gascon struggle to stay awake. The day had been emotionally draining and although they had yet to get the youngster to agree to let go of his guilt they could all see how their friend seemed to be just a little bit lighter in spirit after their talk so they would take it for now and continue to address it when the boy had more energy.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE OF PARIS**

"We stick to the plan!" Roared a furious Vincent as he glared daggers at the man in front of him.

"I don't care about your plan!" yelled back an equally furious, though slightly pained Fabien, "My brother died for your stupid plan! Your vendetta against that musketeer Athos means nothing to me! All I want is to make the musketeer who killed my little brother pay!" He screamed before storming out of the compound with a dark promise of vengeance burning in his eyes.


	25. Turbulent Thoughts and Guilty Feelings

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We're done a slight time skip again today, only by a few days but it is why Athos and D'Artagnan are doing better, health-wise, in this chapter.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if I like the end of this chapter so I'm apologizing for it now in case you all hate it too... But then on the upside I quite like the beginning so... Anyways let me know what you think of it all :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so, I'm having quite a bit of fun writing Athos all guilty feeling so I'm glad you're enjoying reading it. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to see Vincent and/or Fabien return... Expect some drama and whumpage! Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thank for the review - Yeah there still plenty of whumpage planned. Aramis and Porthos are there to support both brothers, even though they're slightly angry at Athos for what he had said. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Our boys needed an emotional brotherly moment :) You're right to be feeling unsettled, the evil writer in me is getting released again real soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I wasnt planning for it too be such a long wait for it but I got a bit hooked on the whumpage lol. The boys in for some trouble now as both Vincent and Fabien are out for blood... Ooooh the evil writer in me is soooo excited :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yes the joys of technology *glares at computer* Athos and D'Art have too cute of a relationship to be apart for too long but they now have two angry men out for blood so it'll either push them back together or pull the breaks on their reconciliation attempts. Enjoy the new chapter! x

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - I had completely forgotten about how old D'Art was supposed to be. I wanted it to be a milestone anniversary, figuring that it would be more significant to Athos then any other one and admittedly picked 10 at random... probably should have thought it through. I dont really plan for it to come up again so lets just ignore that mistake on my part lol :) ... Although... I bet D'Art was quite the cutie at 8yrs old :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

newbeginning15: Thanks for the review - Aramis and Porthos were included as the discord between the other two affected them as well, just to a different extent. Plus with the men having been recently missing the pair are being a bit clingy. Fabien and Vincent have now gone their separate ways so our boys have two different men after then, each with different plans. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so, I see Athos that way myself, I'll be the first one to admit that I've included a LOT of it in here but given the things I've had him do or say it'd be out of character for him not to feel guilty. There some emotional moments in today's chapter as well so I hope you enjoy them too :) Glad you liked how I wrote the boys yesterday, D'Art needs some more time to sort everything out in his head... Unfortunately I'm a mean writer so he's not going to get long before everything goes to hell again :D Vincent may amend his plans now that Fabien has gone to target D'Art... after all Athos does have two other brothers he cares about as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Things are about to go downhill for our boys, they've had a few chapters of rest now the evil writer in me is eager to get out again :D D'Arts on his way to forgiving Athos but he's not quite there yet and I havent quite decided yet if the coming drama will help or hinder that decision. In terms of Aramis and Porthos, they are more forgiving of Athos as they werent directly hurt by him... but this is also something which is hindering D'Arts forgiveness of Athos, after all if he wanted to keep his brothers away, why didnt he do anything to push Porthos or Aramis away? Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Loving all of you who follow/favourite/review/read this story... Here have a cookie :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Turbulent Thoughts and Guilty Feelings  
**

"No"

"Please Aramis"

"No"

"Come on, please"

"Absolutely not"

"You let Athos out"

"That's different… He can actually stand"

"… Please"

"I said no!"

"Why?"

"D'Artagnan" Aramis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he looked at his brother giving him his famous puppy-dog eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that, even the physician agreed… You're on bed rest until further notice"

"Why can't I do that in my room?" D'Artagnan whined. He hated that he sounded like such a child but after days of being stuck in the infirmary he was eager for a change of scene, even if that scene was simply the walls of his room.

"Because" Aramis said, his voice taking on a tone that one would often taken when trying to explain something to a small child, "I can't keep an eye on you if you're in your room –" raising his hand up to silence the Gascon when he was about to interrupt, "You, my dear brother, have the unnatural and infuriating ability to make your injuries worse when left alone. Every. Single. Time"

"Not every time" D'Artagnan mumbled, a faint tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" Teased Porthos who had been reveling in the banter between his brothers, their argument had been going on for long enough that Porthos had actually had time to go to Serge and get something to snack on whilst watching them. "What about that mission a couple of months ago when you were chasing that guy and you ended up twisting your ankle when you tackled him?" he reminded the boy, immensely enjoying the deep shade of red the Gascon turned at his words. "I remember 'Mis tellin' and you promising to rest your foot befor' we left for palace duty…"

"And what did we find when we find when we returned a couple of hours later?" ranted the medic, pleased to have Porthos backing him up and slightly enjoying embarrassing their little brother, "We find you in the infirmary because you, rather stupidly might I add, decided to try to attempt the stairs when you could barely stand on that ankle. Not only did you fall, quite spectacularly if word around the garrison is to be believed, and manage to give yourself an impressive array of bruises but you also managed to give yourself a concussion. So tell me D'Artagnan, why should I risk letting you complete your bed rest in your room?"

"Come on 'Mis" D'Artagnan begged, "I promise I wont even attempt to get out of bed when no-ones there"

Porthos let out a hearty laugh at the sight of their headstrong Gascon trying to beg his way out of the infirmary. He had no doubt that if the boy's feet weren't in such a state, that merely prodding them brought tears to his eyes, D'Artagnan would have limped out of the infirmary days ago.

"You might as well let him 'Mis" Porthos said once his laughter had subsided, instantly earing a beaming smile from the young Gascon. "Whelp's about one step away from crawling outa 'ere"

Aramis was silent for a few moments as he looked between the two men, one who was struggling to contain his laughter at the second who was watching the medic's movements with sharp eyes that were building with hope. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair, "If I agree to this" he began, stopping another almost interruption from his brother with a sharp glare, "As I said if I agree to this you need to swear to me you will remain on bed rest… That means absolutely no getting out of bed unless it's a life or death emergency."

"Yes, yes absolutely I swear" D'Artagnan beamed and both musketeers were sure that had the boy been in any condition to he would have been bouncing in his seat like an excitable child.

"I'm serious D'Artagnan" Aramis growled, his voice evaporating any mirth from the room and causing D'Artagnan to sit up as straight as he was able. "Not even a week and a half ago we almost lost you D'Artagnan" Aramis said, his voice breaking slightly, heavy with emotion. "There were a few days when it was not a case of **'when'** you would wake up it was **'if'**. I had to sit around, unable to do anything more to you as it was down to your will to survive. I refuse to have that happen again simply because you're bored and no-ones around to see you get out of bed"

* * *

By the end of his rant the Spaniard was openly crying and out of the corner of his eye D'Artagnan could see that Porthos was misty-eyed as well. D'Artagnan had been shocked by his brother's word, he knew his condition had been bad for several days but he never knew that it had been bad enough to Aramis, the ever cheerful optimist, had had little hope for his recovery.

"You gotta understand whelp," said Porthos softly as he moved to Aramis's side to give his shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "For over a week we had no idea if your or 'Thos were even alive. We had to wait here for answers and every day the pair of you were gone was another bit of hope gone, we could do nothing… Then you show up beaten to hell and both in critical condition. Had we done our duty to you both then neither of you would have been as injured as you were"

"Guys" D'Artagnan said softly, feeling his heart swell with love for the men before him, "We're musketeers, our duty lies with the King. His orders will always take priority. We understand this and neither of us blame you… If anything I'm personally glad you didn't come"

"What?" "Why?" shouted the two men in perfect sync.

"Vincent was hunting us" D'Artagnan explained, feeling anger well up within him at the mere mention of the traitor's name. The young Gascon had worked himself to the bone to be deemed worthy of the musketeer pauldron by the King. He had abandoned everything he had ever known in Gascony to pursue his dream. The fact that Vincent could so easily abandon the oaths he had sworn and the loyalty he had pledged irked the young man to no end. "You had no idea he was an enemy at the time, it would have made you sitting ducks for him and his men and I know both me and 'Thos would rather have our injuries then to have either of you hurt because of us" Turning to Aramis he added, "I know you're worried 'Mis but I'm going stir crazy in here" he said with a small smile, which the Spaniard returned shakily.

"Gotta let the whelp go now 'Mis" smiled Porthos after several moments

"Ergh Fine!" conceded the medic. "But!" he shouted, stopping D'Artagnan's celebration at being given permission to sit out the rest of his recovery in his room. "You do anything and I do mean anything, that makes condition worse you will not be leaving the infirmary until you're fully healed and cleared for full duty again is that clear?"

"Yes mother" D'Artagnan teased, a beaming grin on his face as he watched Aramis walk away, no doubt looking into getting assistance to help get D'Artagnan to his room, muttering the whole way about ungrateful, trouble magnet little brothers.

Truth be told while getting stir crazy was one of the reasons D'Artagnan was desperate to leave the infirmary it was not the main one… Several days ago he and his brothers had talked about the issues surround himself and Athos. The senior musketeer had explained his reasons for why he had done what he did and had tried to make amends. But being surrounded by his well meaning brothers all the time gave D'Artagnan little time to process what he had heard in peace and to sort out the thoughts billowing around in his head. All he wanted was some time away from his brothers to get himself together, to see if his heart was willing and able to forgive Athos.

He was sure Athos had been able to see his dilemma and that was the reason he pushed Treville to agree to his request, despite the fact Aramis and Porthos denied it instantly.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _You wanted to see me sir?" Athos said as he stood at the door to Treville's office._

 _"_ _Have you fixed this thing with you and D'Artagnan yet?" Treville asked as he gestured for the still injured Athos to take a seat, "The two of you are at least talking to each other now, which is an improvement on how you were before you left"_

 _"_ _We are trying" Athos admitted, knowing that giving too vague an answer would have the Captain pressing him as much as a lie would. "I have done much to hurt him and D'Artagnan has every reason to cut off all ties with me"_

 _"_ _You think he would do that?" Treville asked, narrowing his eyes at his solider. It was common knowledge that D'Artagnan idolized Athos and would willing put up with a lot of what the swordsman could throw at him without much of a complaint. For Athos to be thinking that D'Artagnan might not be willing to forgive him… Well then it must be a serious issue._

 _"_ _I am hoping not" Athos admitted, though Treville could hear the slight worry in his voice._

 _"_ _What can I do to help?" the Captain asked, pouring both men a small glass of his best brandy._

 _Athos blinked; surprised that the Captain would offer to help him given that he had all but admitted that the discord between the two of them was his fault._

 _"_ _Get me out of the garrison for a few days" Athos said after a few moments thought. Upon seeing Treville's surprised and confused expression he elaborated, "D'Artagnan needs time to sort out his feelings and having me there beside him will only put more pressure on him. He is more included to say that he forgives me simply for the fact that I am there. I want him to truly want to forgive me and he cannot decided if he does if I am here."_

 _The pair went back and forth for several minutes before Treville reluctantly agreed, stating that he had a letter he had been meaning to send to his sister for a few days now but hadn't had the chance. She lived not too far from the city and at an easy ride would give the pair of musketeers a few days of space._

 _Telling this information to Aramis and Porthos however, did not go down well._

 _"_ _What do you mean your leaving!?" Porthos raged at the swordsman as they stood just outside the infirmary where D'Artagnan was resting._

 _"_ _Treville granted my request to get out of the city for a few days"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _At a pointed look at the infirmary door Aramis put two and two together, "D'Artagnan?"_

 _"_ _I am pressure he does not need at present," Athos explained, reiterating the reasons he had told Treville_

 _"_ _At least take one of us with you" Porthos implored, not liking that his brother would be going out alone._

 _"_ _You're both needed here" said Athos, shaking his head._

 _The next half an hour was spent with Aramis and Porthos desperately trying to get Athos to reconsider, even going as far as suggesting he take another musketeer with him if he refused to take one of them._

 _Athos refused all of their suggestions, stating that he needed this time apart as much as D'Artagnan did, he needed to get his head straight and couldn't do that if another musketeer was watching him._

 _Eventually both musketeers had to accept that Athos was going, with or without their acceptance so they grudgingly agreed to his plan and helped him pack for his short journey and if Athos noticed that Aramis placed more than the usual amount of medical supplies that they always carried with them in his bag then he said nothing about it._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The following evening would see the return of the garrison's best swordsman. Unfortunately time away seemed to have benefited the musketeer very little as Athos returned tense and pensive, two extra horses by his side and what appeared to be a letter clutched so tightly that the skin on his hand had gone white.


	26. Troube On The Horizon

**Very Very Early Morning My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little bit late it was being awkward and then I decided to take a short break and then got hooked on YouTube and lost track of time... Sorry.**

 **Don't know if you all remember but several chapters ago Porthos won a bet against a visiting Duke and came to an arrangement that his brothers could ask for anything from the man. Well tomorrows the day they get to make that request... What do you think it should be? I have a couple of ideas but would love to get your input :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - Trouble is coming very very soon for our boys and all of them will be dragged into it this time. I can't say whether the whumpage will be as bad for them this time around as I have no idea what my devilish mind will come up with but there's whumpage planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Moringotho-in-Angamando: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the ending, I wasnt quite sure if it was a bit odd or not but if you all like it thats all that matters :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked it :) Athos has managed to get off quite nicely in his little trip outside the garrison but its all about to go down soon *grins evilly* We'll be looking into the letter today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I needed an Aramis rant so I'm happy you liked it, D'Artagnan is definitely a trouble magnet :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - No one can resist the puppy eyes :D Athos didnt really run into any trouble in his little trip but I'll go into what happened and as to why he's so uneasy today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - After the emotionally heavy chapter before it I felt we needed some good old fashioned musketeer banter so i'm glad you enjoyed it :) It's not Athos that's in trouble... at least not at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I think if I didn't time skip we'd be here for a while thats for sure :) I kinda have this weird image in my head of one of them (most likely Aramis) sitting in D'Artagnan's room and glaring at the boy if he so much as shifted towards the edge of the bed. Dont think that's actually going to happen as they're going to trust he'll behave. But I think having his brothers consistently around him, especially Athos, is making it difficult for D'Artagnan to think properly as he doesn't just want to give into the pressure and forgive Athos but then he also doesnt want to drive his brothers away if he doesnt forgive him. Athos understands this which is why he's offered to leave for a bit and Porthos and Aramis know that they are slight pressure as well but are still being a bit clingy and overprotective of the boy. In terms of the final bit in yesterday's chapter it's all covered today so i wont be keeping you confused for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Don't worry about the slight delay, I'm just glad to get reviews :D One conversation is definitely not enough to put everything to bed but it was a good start. Athos is getting there at least and I have somethings planned that will help him get D'Arts forgiveness. D'Artagnan was not happy to learn that Athos left, especially as he knows that Vincent will stop at nothing to get revenge on Athos. I'm loving how much that end paragraph is confusing everyone, don't worry I'll cover it today so I wont keep you waiting long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved writing the banter between the three of them at the beginning of the chapter so I'm really happy you liked it too :D I doubt even Athos is immune to D'Arts puppy-dog eyes so it was only a matter of time until Aramis caved. I'm barely keeping the evil contained so it's all going to start coming out tomorrow (or later on as its almost 2am here now) Dont worry I'm explaining the ending in today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **This story has over 20,000 views and 220 reviews. I'm so freaking happy about that so mega thanks to you all who follow/favourite/review/read this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Trouble On The Horizon  
**

The road back to the garrison was a tense journey for Athos, he had no idea how to explain to his brothers what he had learnt nor did he know the reception he would be riding in to.

When he had left several days ago he had not spoken to D'Artagnan about his imminent departure, he knew the young man feared for his safety and would have rallied with their other brothers to stop him from leaving even if it made things more difficult for the Gascon in the long run.

He could only hope that the gift he was bringing with him would be enough to persuade the no doubt worried Gascon to forgive him for leaving without a word.

But then there was the issue what he had learnt during his short journey, he had yet to decide how exactly he felt about it and was even more unsure how his brother would take it. Part of him wanted to keep it from them, to deal with it on his own but then he also knew that the second he returned to the garrison both Porthos and Aramis, and possibly even D'Artagnan to some degree, would be watching him like a hawk and he would be unlikely to get the opportunity to deal with it on his own without one or more of them catching on and joining him.

Sighing he glared at the small letter clutched in his had, his mind drifting back to how he received it.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't want to wait until the morning to leave?" asked Marie, Treville's younger sister worriedly as she gazed up at the slowly darkening late afternoon sky._

 _"_ _Thank you for the offer Madame but the sooner I am back in Paris the less worry there will be for me" Athos declined, tipping his hat to the woman as he moved to mount the horse he had borrowed from Aramis. The mare was accustomed to how he liked to ride thanks to the many hours they had all worked together so Aramis had offered her to Athos for the duration of his short mission, stating that he had no plans to leave D'Artagnan alone until his return so would not be needing to use her in the immediate future._

 _After making one last promise to Treville's young nephew that he would try to persuade the Captain to take some time off to visit him Athos departed and headed for home._

 _As he rode his thoughts constantly drifted back to D'Artagnan, no matter how much he tried to force them from his mind. He knew there was little he could do to earn back the young man's forgiveness except to prove to him that he truly was sorry and that that was something that would undoubtedly take time._

 _If he wasn't fretting over their precarious relationship then he was worrying over the boy's health. When he had left the garrison D'Artagnan was finally able to start eating more solid foods again. Due to the injuries D'Artagnan had sustained during their time away he had struggled to keep much food down as the pain was enough to make the boy constantly nauseous. The fact that he had also been eating very little since before their initial capture meant that his stomach was not used to eating a lot of food and so when he tried to eat everything his brothers put in front of him, trying to ease their worries by being a good patient, he was unable to keep it down. It was a painful experience for the boy whenever that happened but the three of them remained supportive of their youngster, gradually building up what he could eat as well as how much he could eat and Athos couldn't help but smile when he remembered how happy D'Artagnan had been just before he left as it was the first time he had been able to eat and keep down a completely solid meal._

 _So lost in his thoughts as he was Athos almost didn't notice how dark it had gotten until it was almost too late, cursing himself for his obliviousness the musketeer set to work finding somewhere to camp for the night, thankfully he had been able to find somewhere before the night completely extinguished all the light._

 _The following morning Athos was eager to reach Paris and his brothers as soon as possible, an uneasy feeling brewing in his gut._

 _He had been riding along the main road for a few hours in complete silence when he heard it, a soft snort and a neigh that was all too familiar to the musketeer's trained ears. Whirling Aramis's mare around, Athos's eyes darted about trying to find the source of the noise. Within seconds two riderless horses appeared. The appearance of the two horses had all four of them, horses and rider included, brightening._

 _"_ _Roger" Athos whispered, a fond smile gracing his face as he watched his beloved stallion ride over to his master. Spending so much time with his brothers meant that their horses were as close as they were so Athos was not surprised when Aramis's mare moved underneath him to meet the two horses in the middle._

 _Looking both horses over Athos was pleased to see they had not suffered much in their separation. His own horse was simply in need of a good clean and brush… and maybe some food if the way he kept nudging Athos's pockets with his head was any indication… D'Artagnan's though… Athos wasn't sure whether his reaction was an entirely appropriate one given the mare's state but he couldn't help but smile when he realized that the horse was almost as stubborn as it's master._

 _They had all known it for a while, given that D'Artagnan's mare was one of the few horses in the garrison stables that absolutely refused to have any other rider besides D'Artagnan. The only ones exempt from that rule were the inseparables, much to the young Gascon's embarrassment._

 _It would seem that one of Vincent's men had tried to ride the stubborn mare and she had refused them. This had led to whoever it was whipping the horse and as Athos let his fingers gaze gently over the marks on the horse's flank he couldn't help but think that now she was even more like her master._

 _It was during this examination that Athos noticed the small piece of parchment sticking out of the mare's saddle._

 _Knowing that D'Artagnan was too careful about his horse to leave letters and parchment there he pulled out what appeared to be a letter. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his name envelope._

 _Looking back at the two horses that were now thoroughly enjoying being in the presence of Aramis's mare, Athos now realized why they were here… Clearly someone knew he was out on this road and had released the horses knowing that their training would have them heading back to the garrison, meeting up with him on the way. They had been released to send him the message._

 _With one last look around the area, checking that no one was about to jump out at him, he opened the note._

 _Musketeer Athos_

 _I will leave you for Vincent to deal with but rest assured, that brat of a boy D'Artagnan will pay for what he did to my brother_

 _Fabien_

 _Cursing the fact that he had not insisted on checking that Fabien was dead before they left him all those days ago, Athos raced to Aramis's mare's side, mounting the horse within seconds._

 _Personally he would have preferred to ride Roger but he had no idea how long the two horses had been travelling for and despite not seeing any injuries on his horse he did not wish to push the animal until he was certain he could handle it._

 _Luckily the training all the garrison horses underwent meant that both Roger and D'Artagnan's mare followed Athos on Aramis's mare with no orders or rope needed._

 _During the rest of the ride back Athos felt his worry for his young protégé grow and he couldn't stop himself from continuously glancing at the note in his hand._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Arriving back at the garrison Athos's first point of call was to speak to the men currently on watch duty at the gates.

"Félix!" Athos called, dismounting from the mare as he waited for the musketeer to descend the ladders.

"Athos?" Félix replied, his eyes shooting up in surprise as he noted the two familiar horses now traveling with the musketeer.

"Has anyone new entered the garrison since I've been gone?" Athos asked, not even bothering to respond to the man's questioning gaze at the horses.

"Just the usual, no one new, why?"

Athos then went on to give a brief description of Fabien to Félix, asking him to alert whomever was on watch next not to allow him access into the garrison.

Félix wanted to ask why but the poorly concealed worry in the lieutenant's eyes reminded him all too well of the look D'Artagnan had in his when he brought the pair of them back so he kept his questions to himself and assured Athos that he would do as he had been asked.

"Oh Athos" Félix called, making the musketeer turn back to face him as he had been heading to the stables. The grin on Félix's face made Athos raise an eyebrow in question.

"You might want to check in with D'Artagnan soon" he offered by way of explanation, "from the sounds of things he was not impressed that you decided to leave"

Feeling his lips twitch upwards into a small smile, Athos nodded his head and continued leading the horses to the stable.

* * *

"Bout time you got back" called a voice, making Athos pause in his brushing down of the horses. Technically it would normally be the stable hands job to do it but Athos wanted some more time to get his head together and to ensure that his and D'Artagnan's horses received the attention they had clearly been missing.

Taking Athos's pause as acknowledgement of him, Porthos walked over, leaning against one of the beams as he watched his friend work. "Whelp's been drivin' 'Mis mad asking bout you… Ranted for a full hour about you leaving until 'e tired himself out" he explained with a smirk.

"Where is he now?"

"His room, finally managed to convince 'Mis to let him out of the infirmary."

Athos snorted at this, imagining how that conversation had gone.

"I will check in with him in the morning…" he said, trailing off at the end

"What happened?" Porthos asked having noticed the bordering on paranoid nature his brother had seemed to adopt upon his return.

Athos was silent for a few moments, internally warring with himself as to whether on not to tell him what he had learnt. Sighing in frustration as he settled on his earlier thoughts that none of his brothers would let him handle this alone anyway, he reached into his pocket and passed Porthos the note.

Porthos swore as he read the note, "I'll get Aramis. Probably better to keep this from the whelp for now otherwise he'll only try to join in with whatever we plan"

Athos nodded and resumed his work while Porthos went to get Aramis. He had no intention of involving D'Artagnan in this when the boy couldn't even stand yet.

Once Porthos arrived with Aramis, Athos had finished tending to D'Artagnan's horse and left the rest with the stable hand before following his friends out to their usual table. He then proceeded to explain how they knew Fabien and why the man was out to get D'Artagnan. Neither Aramis nor Porthos were pleased to learn that trouble had followed their brothers home and were adamant at not being left out when it came to dealing with those behind it and despite his earlier hesitation, Athos was pleased that his brothers were behind him with this.

The trio then spent the following few hours creating several plans on how to deal with Fabien. Unfortunately most of them relied on them waiting for Fabien to make the first move as the musketeers had no information as to where the man was hiding out or what he had planned.

"Come" Aramis said, rising from his seat on the bench, "There is little more we can do tonight and you my friend" he said looking at Athos, who during the course of the conversation had been leaning more and more on the table, "You need to let me look over those wounds before getting some rest"

Knowing from past experience that it was better to just accept the Spaniard's orders than to fight them Athos conceded and stood himself, about to go to his rooms before a call from Treville stopped him.

"You three are needed at the palace first thing tomorrow" Treville informed them once Athos had filled him in about everything from the message from the Captains family to the threat to D'Artagnan

"The three of us sir?" Athos asked, surprised he was being included given that he had yet to receive approval to return to duty.

"Apparently the Duke is leaving in the morning and wants to know your decision before he leaves" Treville explained

"My decision?" Asked Athos, thoroughly confused

"Ah… Yeah, forgot bout that" Porthos said looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll explain when we're out of the cold"

Nodding to his friend the group then said goodnight to their Captain before heading off to Athos's rooms.

* * *

The following morning had the three men departing for the palace in the early hours. Not wanting to wake their young friend the three men decided to simply check in on D'Artagnan when they returned, having assumed that the boy would probably still be asleep even when they returned.

As the men headed for the palace they were so wrapped up in their friendly conversation that none of them noticed the man smirking at them from the shadows of a darkened alley… nor did they notice the man turn to the direction of the garrison as soon as they passed.


	27. Fabien's Revenge I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **My evil mind has once again been unleashed so expect whumpage, drama and cliffhangers from here on :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Worry not, I may be evil with the cliffhangers but I'll never leave you waiting to find out what happens for long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I realized that most of the chapter was focused on the horses yesterday but I needed to bring D'Art's horse back and I couldnt just leave Athos's so I'm glad you're happy to see their return. Short of following D'Artagnan around every second of every day I dont think there's much hope for keeping him out of trouble :) I couldnt quite decide on what to have Athos ask for so I hope what I went with fits with his character. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - He's got quite an evil plan in mind for D'Art so your thoughts after learning that the boys were going to be away at the palace will be well founded... I did warn that my evil mind was getting unleashed. I have a cute moment planned for Athos and D'Art which requires the horses and I figured that as their riders had such a tight bond, it would be strange if the horses didnt have the same so I'm glad you liked it :) What I have planned, in terms of Fabien's revenge, will push back the boy's recovery... and add some more injuries to our other boys as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - You are quite right to be worried about D'Artagnan I'm afraid, my evil minds been at work again. Glad you liked the horses bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm yeah I didnt get a post from you for that chapter, don't know why but thank you for it anyway if you did send something and it was just being glitchy and decided not to show me. Yeah D'Arts not going to be happy when he learns that his beloved horse has been whipped but at present he has more pressing issues so it'll be a couple of chapters till we get to that. Fabien's been waiting to get at the boy and now that he's unguarded its the perfect opportunity. I'm hoping you like what I decided to go with in terms of Athos's request to the Duke. I would take your ideas into consideration if it wanted to show me what you sent, but alas it wont so... Anyways Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fabien's Revenge I  
**

As Fabien approached the garrison he couldn't quite believe his luck, having watched the musketeers since Athos's return to the garrison the day prior he knew that the entire regiment was on the lookout for him. He had watched how they interrogated any newcomers when they reached the gates and checked things like wagons with increased interest.

He had thought that getting into the garrison would be tricky and that he might have to scale the walls on the opposite side or something. But as luck would have it the majority of the musketeers had been called to the palace, something about a departing noble who wanted their presence… Whatever it was, Fabien didn't care. The lack of musketeers in the garrison made his task simpler.

He originally planned something different to what he was now going to attempt but during his first night in the city he had overheard two red guards in the tavern he was staying at having a good laugh over the fact that apparently the youngest musketeer, who appeared to be quite the sore subject for the men, was quite injured. So injured in fact that he couldn't even stand without being in a lot of pain.

Fabien couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at those words, the pain the boy was feeling didn't even compare to the pain he had felt when he lost his brother but it was a pleasing start. Deciding to use D'Artagnan's lack of mobility to his advantage he had spent the night redesigning his plan.

Getting into the garrison was easier than he had expected as, due to most of the musketeers being at the palace, the only ones left to guard the gates were a pair of brand new recruits, barely out of their teens, who at that particular point in time were too busy trying to flirt with the two young washer women that were in charge of the garrisons laundry to notice the intruder slipping into the garrison.

It was then that things got slightly more difficult as Fabien had no idea where, in the garrison, D'Artagnan was. Deciding first to check the infirmary, reasoning that there was a decent chance he was still there if he was as injured as the red guards made him out to be.

It took some time and a few quick ducks behind things to prevent the few who remained in the garrison from seeing him but eventually he found the infirmary. Quiet as a mouse he opened the door and peaked inside, only to growl in both anger and frustration when he noted that his prey was not there.

Reasoning that the only other place the injured boy would be were his rooms, Fabien headed towards what he assumed to be the dormitories.

* * *

"Who's there?" Called a voice, freezing Fabien firmly in place. Turing to face the source of the voice the bandit recognized him as one of the recruits who had been failing to guard the gate

"Who are you?" The young man asked, a small hint of fear in his voice, "What business do you have here?"

Fed up with the questions the man was asking that were delaying him from reaching his target Fabien launched himself at the man. With moves that were quicker than even he had expected given his still healing wounds from his previous encounter with musketeers Fabien placed the young recruit in a headlock, the bandit's dagger pointed dangerously close to his throat.

"Now then boy" Fabien growled, keeping his voice low just to be safe, "Why don't you be a good sport and take me to where I can find the musketeer D'Artagnan's room?"

"D... D'Artagnan?" the young man stuttered, before steadying himself and sending his attacker a glare that the man couldn't see, "I'll never betray a fellow musketeer, especially to the likes of you"

"Ah but you're technically not a musketeer yet are you boy?" Fabien sneered, tightening his grip on the young man's pauldron-less shoulder, "Do you really want to die for a brotherhood you're not part of"

The young recruit paled slightly at the bandit's words but managed to keep his voice together and strong, "Then kill me as I will **never** help the likes of you!"

Fabien sighed in frustration as he resisted the urge to kill the boy right then and there, suddenly inspiration hit and he grinned evilly at the young man, "Not even to save the life of the young maiden you were so desperate to woo not even an hour ago?" he sneered, his grin growing as he felt the young man tense. "Take me to D'Artagnan's room or I will hunt her and her friend down and make you watch as I slit their throats" he growled viciously.

The young man was silent for a few moments as his mind wracked itself trying to come up with a plan that would save all of the lives threatened. When he felt the tip of the bandit's dagger press slightly harder into the tender skin around his throat he knew he was out of time. He knew in his heart that he would rather die than betray one of the men he hoped would count him as a brother one day, but he couldn't risk the lives of two innocent women by giving his attacker false information. He could only hope that D'Artagnan was healed enough to help him handle the intruder.

"Fine" he ground out, enforcing the word with all the hatred he felt for the man currently holding a dagger to his throat, "It's down there" he added, pointing down the corridor the man had been about to go down before he stopped him.

"Lead the way" The man jeered, moving the dagger just far enough away from his neck so he could begin moving without killing himself.

The entire walk to D'Artagnan's room the recruit kept his eyes open for any opportunity to overpower his attacker or to signal for help, he might not have full musketeer training but his father ensured he was competent enough before sending him to the garrison to earn his commission. The problem was that his attacker was more skilled and left no opportunities open for him to get the upper hand and with the Duke's departure imminent, most of the garrison was empty, leaving no one around to help.

"It's that one," the recruit said, having stopped at the last room in the hall.

Fabien smirked before turning his attention to the young man still in his grasp, tightening the grip on his dagger and pressing it ever so slightly harder into his neck he said, "Make one single sound and I promise you it's the last one you will ever make."

Opening the door to the room quietly Fabien ushered his hostage and himself into the room just far enough to check that D'Artagnan was in fact there. He couldn't contain the feral grin that appear at the sight of his prey so defenseless as he slept on, completely unaware of the pain coming his way.

Once he had confirmed that D'Artagnan was there he pulled himself and his hostage back out of the room. Once they had reached a slight distance from the room he leaned in and whispered into the recruit's ear "Thank you, you've been most helpful" before driving his dagger deep into the man's gut, watching expressionlessly as the young man crumpled to the ground with a pained grunt, a blood pool already beginning to form under him.

Unable to move due to the excruciating amount of pain radiating throughout his body the recruit was forced to watch with growing horror as Fabien set his plan into motion.

* * *

 **AT THE PALACE**

Athos was getting annoyed now, when they heard they had been summoned by the King he had assumed it was just the three of them, only they had then found out that the majority of the regiment had also been ordered to come.

This news caused the uneasy feeling in his gut to grow as their brother was now alone at the garrison, unguarded and with no knowledge of a possible threat to his life.

Aramis and Porthos had tried to reassure him that the boy would be fine, the guards had been told to inspect everyone entering the garrison and that they would not be at the palace long, but as he could see that the pair were also uneasy with D'Artagnan being left alone, their words had little effect.

"Remind me again why you passed this decision to me and D'Artagnan" Groaned Athos as he and his brothers waited to be seen by the Duke to make the request that Porthos won from the man during his spar days ago.

"Coz I got revenge by beating the ponce and coz 'Mis was more likely to shoot the man than talk to 'im given the mood he was in" Porthos explained with a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't have shot him" Protested the marksman, though the look in his eye told Athos that the Spaniard had considered doing so at least once.

"Only coz you didn't 'ave your musket or pistol on you" retorted Porthos, quickly ducking from the marksman's attempt to smack his head.

"His Majesty and the Duke will see you now" called one of the palace servants as he gestured to the door. Athos could see he was fighting back a grin at the musketeers' antics, clearly trying to stay professional.

"Let's get this over with," groaned Athos, "I don't like leaving D'Artagnan so unprotected"

Nodding, Aramis and Porthos followed their friend and brother into the throne room. The three of the bowing low to the King and his guest as they entered.

"It is good to see you in better health musketeer" smiled the King as he spoke to Athos

"I thank you for your Majesty's concern for my brother's and I's health during your visit to the garrison" Athos responded diplomatically, mentally willing the King to keep his attention focused on him so he didn't see the annoyed look that had grown on Aramis's face at the mention of the garrison visit. He knew his brother was still angry at the royal's decision to refuse to send him and D'Artagnan aid when they had been missing but the man was doing none of them any favours by practically glaring at the oblivious King.

"I don't see D'Artagnan with you, has he not recovered?" Asked the King, surprising the three men at the hint of genuine concern they heard in his voice.

"He is awake now Your Majesty," Athos explained, "But his injuries were quite extensive and as such, prevent him from standing at the moment so he was unable to join us today." Daring to act on the concern he heard in the King's voice he added, "So I hope you'll understand that we are all quite eager to return to his side."

"Of course" nodded King Louis, a smile on his face as he learnt that his young champion was recovering well. "Once the issue of the bet is resolved you and your two companions can return to his side."

"Thank you Your Majesty" Athos said, bowing low to the King.

"Now" grinned Louis, clapping his hands together in his excitement, "Your friend there managed to beat the Duke in a spar. The terms of the bet were that the victor could make any request they liked to the loser and the loser must honor it. The musketeer that won passed that honor to yourself and D'Artagnan. Seeing as how he is not here that decision rests with you."

"Request what you will of me musketeer" the Duke stated, stepping slightly closer to the three musketeers while the King watched on with interest. "On my honor I will see it met"

Silence reigned for several moments while the entire room waited to hear what Athos would ask of the Duke.

Keeping his voice emotionless Athos spoke up, "Your insistence at seeing all of the musketeers prevented them from coming to the aid of D'Artagnan and myself, which in turn not only caused us to gather more injuries but also caused a great deal of emotional pain to those forced to stay behind." Turning his gaze onto a surprisingly slightly guilty looking King, Athos added, "Musketeers are some of the best soldiers in France, we do not get injured easily nor do we miss mission deadlines without an important reason. In any other situation men would have been sent out to search for their missing brothers once it had been brought to Treville's attention that they had been missing for more than a day without word or any visible reason for their lateness. I know my request is only for the Duke but I ask also that Your Highness remembers that next time a request like the Duke's is made." Turning his attention back to the Duke, who looked thoroughly offended by the insinuation he had made, he added, "My request to the Duke is that he apologizes to the regiment for his part in their inability to come to our aid. We are a brotherhood and as I said, it was not only myself and D'Artagnan who suffered for his actions."

"You and the boy will make a full recovery" The Duke scoffed indignantly, "Why should I be forced to make an apology when I was well within my rights to ask such a thing from the King?"

"As is musketeer Athos for asking such a think from you Duke" retorted the King, his voice hard and uncharacteristically serious, "You swore they could ask anything of you. A simple apology is a minor thing considering what they could have asked."

Grudgingly and with zero trace of true remorse the Duke apologized to the musketeers who were all standing behind the three present inseparables, before he stormed out, declaring he needed to check on the state of his packing.

"I will consider what you said musketeer" Louis said, "you may return to D'Artagnan's side now and I hope to see him as soon as he is well enough to make the trip here."

"Thank you Your Majesty" Athos said, bowing low once again to the King as the three brothers departed from the throne room.

"Come, lets get back to D'Artagnan" Athos said once they were out of the room before either Aramis or Porthos could comment on his request of the Duke.

* * *

"Something aint right" Porthos said quietly as the trio approached the garrison gates

"Where are the guards?" Aramis asked when he noticed there was no one guarding the garrison gates.

Dismounting their horses the trio cautiously entered the garrison. Aramis's question was partially answered when they quickly found one of the young men that had been assigned guard duty lying against the watchtower, his throat slit.

"Dead" Aramis stated, though they had not expected anything different given the man's wounds.

Realizing that one guard was missing and that the other had been killed sent a wave of panic through Athos as his body shot to face the direction of the dormitories where D'Artagnan lay resting. Feeling his body fill with terror and his eyes widen in shock, Athos noticed the smoke now rising from the far end of the dormitories… right where D'Artagnan's room was located.


	28. Fabien's Revenge II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Having another self-doubt moment today so I'm not quite sure if I like this chapter... I really liked yesterday and as this is the second part of it I feel like it should be really good but I just don't know :S**

 **Hopefully it's just my own doubt and you guys will like it but apologies if you dont.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'll let you off for the late review as you always have such nice things to say lol ;D Hopefully this chapter lives up to the anticipation I left you with yesterday. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I know, Louis was almost a nice, good King... It's probably wont last long if he appears again though, he'll do something to annoy us all before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Don't worry about not reviewing, it wasn't up as long as usual before the next chapter came out but good timing on your part to finish the chapter before just as the next one is published :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I couldn't really see Athos asking for anything for himself and D'Artagnan wouldn't want the attention or pity so it was kind off the only option available so I'm glad you liked it :) The Duke is a bit of an a-hole and a complete pompous noble so he doesn't really believe he's done anything wrong. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll see what became of the young man Fabien kidnapped today, unfortunately his wound makes it pretty much impossible for him to try and help. Well the King said he would remember Athos's words but whether or not he will should another situation like this occur I don't know. Glad you liked the request bit, unfortunately in terms of the fire, only our three boy's were allowed to leave so there's not really anyone around to help... Don't worry though, help will come. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Unfortunately our boys are all too familiar with revenge over the death of a loved one, not that it excuses Fabien obviously but they still understand it. The guard thought he was doing the right thing at the time, thinking that as injured as D'Art was he was still trained, whereas the washer women had no training or weapons and so would definitely die if Fabien targeted them. Though I agree that even if that reasoning was taken into consideration that Treville and the inseparables would still be very very angry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the reviews - I hope you feel better soon, colds are evil things so best wishes for a speedy recovery! :D Fabien's basically a bad Bond villain who feels so sure that their plan will work that they can safely tell or pre-warn people about it. Plus I think as he was watching Athos that he enjoyed seeing the man panic a bit over the note. The King's all too happy to show off his superior elite guard, especially when one of them managed to beat his friend so when the Duke requested it Louis saw no issues with the arrangement... something he might come to regret if I decide to allow him some more emotional growth. My evil mind is out to play now and we haven't even addressed Vincent yet :D oooh soo many ideas bubbling around in my evil little brain :D Now it's just sorting out which ones would actually work in this story and which to save for another one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The guard was in a bit of a tough spot, especially considering he doesn't really have any training that qualifies him to handle a situation like that. Fabien decided to stab him as he couldn't risk the guard alerting anyone else until he had carried out his plan, plus the pain of the wound would stop the guard from trying to stop what he had planned and warning D'Art. Our boys are definitely to the rescue, personal safety be dammed! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I'm quite looking forward to tomorrow's chapter (providing the idea actually wants to be nice and lets me write it) I have quite an epic moment (in my opinion anyways) for one of our boys so I hope you all look forward to that :)**

 **As always hugs, high-fives & fist-bumps to you awesome people who continue to support me and my story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fabien's Revenge II  
**

It took barely a couple of seconds for Athos's brain to comprehend exactly what he was seeing and as soon as it did he was scrambling to his feet, rushing off to the direction of the dormitories, shouting for D'Artagnan the entire time.

Porthos and Aramis were slightly slower as their attention had been on the dead guard at the garrison but the second they heard Athos's gasp they too searched for the cause.

The fear for their youngest made them forget about everything else around them, they left the horses where they had dismounted and didn't bother checking around for any more potential danger. Though the tiny, logical, part of Aramis's brain concluded that if the gate guard had been murdered then the culprit was likely long gone. So panicked were they that none of them even thought to grab their weapons off of their horses – having not been allowed to bring them into the throne room, as per the Duke's order.

Reaching the dormitories all three men were relieved to see that the fire hadn't engulfed the entire building yet, which meant it had only been going for a short period and that there was a chance they could still save their little brother.

Aramis, being the leanest of the three, was leading the group as they turned the corner that led to D'Artagnan's rooms. During their run his keen eyes had noticed the odd drop of blood on the floor, he had tried to put it far from his mind knowing their brother needed them all completely focused on rescuing him. When they reached the corridor however, the medic in him took over as he saw a young man he recognized as one of the recruits that had been on guard duty bleeding out on the ground, trusting Athos and Porthos could get their brother, Aramis ran to the boy's side, quickly assessing the alarmingly pale youth for wounds.

Seeing their brother had the injured recruit covered both Athos and Porthos charged the rest of the way down the short corridor to D'Artagnan's room

"D'Artagnan!" Cried Athos just as they reached the door of his protégé's room

"A…Athos!" Coughed a weak voice that, despite the imminent danger it was in, brought immense relief to the panicking swordsman. "H…Help"

"Hang on whelp!" Yelled Porthos as he backed up a couple of steps and then proceeded to kick the door down in an impressive display of strength.

Aramis let his gaze drift from the dying young man as his brothers ran into the burning room to save their youngest. A bloody hand weakly trying to grab onto his shirt instantly pulled his attention back to the dying man.

Once he had inspected the wound Aramis was honestly surprised the man was still alive and he pitied the recruit for the pain he must be enduring as his body slowly died.

"S…S…Sor…Sorry" coughed the young man weakly as he locked his glassy eyes onto Aramis's face.

The medic didn't know quite what the young man felt was important enough to spend the last few minutes of his life apologizing for but if him accepting the apology allowed the man even a tiny bit of relief, then that's what the medic would do.

"You're forgiven" Aramis reassured, gripping the dying man's hand as he spoke. There was nothing he could do to save the boy but the least he could was ensure that he did not feel alone as he died.

Hearing Aramis forgive him made the dying man smile weakly before he breathed his last.

Aramis sighed; placing his hand gently on the young man's face he closed the boy's eyes and whispered a quick prayer for his soul.

It was at this point that he realized that neither Athos nor Porthos had come back out of the burning room yet. He had assumed it would be a quick retrieval, but both men had been in there for several minutes and nothing could be heard over the roar of the flames.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

 _"Hang on whelp!"_

The second the door was down both Athos and Porthos had charged into the room, expecting to see their brother on the floor in some attempt to get out of the room both men were surprised and enraged when they saw the young Gascon crumpled by the side of the bed, wrists shredded, bleeding and tied to the bed.

While Athos rushed to D'Artagnan's side and alternated in trying to rouse the now unconscious boy and untying the rope, Porthos attempted to combat some of the fire.

He knew that D'Artagnan liked to keep a bucket of water in his room at all times so he could wash up whenever they returned from a mission. It wasn't much but any time he could buy Athos was a bonus.

"Porthos!" Coughed Athos, the smoke beginning to affect him, "Help me with this!"

Not bothering to verbally respond Porthos began to make his way over to Athos's side. In their haste to reach their brother however neither man had noticed that the flames had, in some parts of the room, begun to lick the ceiling. This lack of observation cost Porthos as when he was almost to his brothers, part of one of the beams that had been weakened by the fire collapsed onto his upper back and shoulder.

"PORTHOS!" Cried Athos when he saw his friend collapse under the weight of the burning piece of wood.

"Argh!" Screamed Porthos as the fire worked its way through his leather jacket and onto the skin underneath. Thankfully his famed strength allowed him to shift the beam just enough for him to wiggle out from underneath it, although even this cost him as he felt the heat of the flames through his gloves.

The sound of the pair of them screaming seemed to be enough to rouse D'Artagnan, although he was largely incoherent and not much help to either man

Stumbling over to them Porthos eyed the rope tying his little brother to the bed with obvious distaste and anger. "Ah screw it" he growled, "Keep 'im still 'Thos" he ordered as he grabbed a burning piece of fabric. Wrapping the fabric around the top of the ropes, as far away from D'Artagnan's hands as he could, the large musketeer watched with equally pain and panicked filled eyes as the rope burned enough so they could break it.

The second the rope was broken both men scrambled back to their feet, each supporting D'Artagnan between them. The trio then rushed to get out of the room before the smoke and heat became too much, Porthos's earlier attempts to combat the flames had been undone by the determined fire and both conscious men knew that it would only be a matter of time before they succumbed to it.

Rushing out of the room the trio was met by a frantic Aramis who was ushering them as far away from the burning room as they could get before Porthos's body gave into the pain of his burn and his knee's crumpled on him, bring himself and both Athos and D'Artagnan to the ground.

* * *

"ARAMIS!" Called a worried voice and the medic wasn't sure he'd ever felt such relief as he had when be looked up and saw Félix alongside a small group of musketeers, each carrying large buckets of water, coming towards them.

"D…D'Artagnan's ro…room" coughed Athos, the men needing no other instruction rushed to put out the inferno that had now engulfed D'Artagnan's room.

"Here" Félix said, passing a water skin to both Athos and Aramis, the latter smiling in thanks before turning his attention to the two injured men, urging them to drink as much of the soothing water as he could. Thankfully in this situation both men were quite out of it, which made it easier for the Spaniard to get them to drink.

"Where's Treville?" Coughed Athos in between sips of water, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's face. Aramis had given him the water first and now the boy was once again unconscious, though now he was using Athos's lap as a pillow.

"With the King and the rest of the regiment" Félix informed them grimly as he helped Aramis attempt to get he burnt jacket off of Porthos so the medic could assess the damage. "He had a bad feeling and didn't like leaving you all unprotected so discreetly ordered us to return" scoffing he added, "Duke's too busy trying to regain his pride after you made him apologize to even notice several of us had left… We saw the flames as we were riding up, as soon as we arrived I ordered the men to grab water and here we are" he finished explaining, gesturing to the small group of men working to combat the now dying fire.

"T…Thanks" coughed a hoarse sounding Porthos, the sound of his voice bringing a smile to the clearly worried medic.

"How bad is he Aramis?" Athos asked worried, his voice equally as hoarse and his eyes red and bloodshot. Aramis could also see that he was suffering from the smoke as he could see the man was having some trouble taking full deep breaths.

"Bad" Aramis acknowledged grimly as he observed the large burn that now marred his friend's skin. "I need to get the pair of them somewhere I can work on them"

"The fire's almost out so I'll grab some men and we'll help you get them to the infirmary" Félix offered, standing and heading to the direction of D'Artagnan's room before Aramis could offer any words of thanks

A small groaning sound from Athos's lap alerted the group to their young brother's return to consciousness

"D'Artagnan" Called Athos softly as he gently tapped the boy's cheeks, trying to ignore the heat he still felt there.

The boy's second attempt at a groan ended up causing the boy to have a large coughing fit that had both medic and swordsman wincing as they thought of the pain that must have caused to the boy's still healing ribs.

Once the coughing fit had subsided enough Aramis forced more water onto the boy who had yet to realize he was lying in Athos's lap with his mentor's free hand running through his hair.

Before any of them could say or do anything further Félix had returned with several men to help the move to the infirmary. Athos straightaway refused to let any of the men carry D'Artagnan, allowing only Aramis to hold the young Gascon and that was only while he got to his feet. As soon as he was standing he promptly took the, once again, asleep young man into his arms, being mindful of he boy's still healing injuries.

Unable to help the soft smile that appeared on his face at his brother's actions, Aramis found himself watching the pair for a few moments before a groan from Porthos had him instructing the men as to how best to pick up and carry his injured friend.

* * *

As soon as they reached the infirmary Aramis had the men lay Porthos down on his stomach so he wouldn't aggravate his burn any longer before instructing them how best to cushion the bed so D'Artagnan could lay on his back with the least amount of pain. After informing them that he would be leaving to inform Treville of what happened Félix left the room, followed shortly by the men he brought with him.

With the instructions to drink lots of water and to try and wake D'Artagnan up to do the same Aramis turned his full attention on Porthos, though while he worked he did get to hear a rather amusing little conversation from his brothers…

"Come up D'Artagnan you have to wake up" Athos said, once again gently tapping the boy's face. It took several attempts but eventually he was rewarded by a set of red-rimmed, pain filled eyes tiredly looking at him.

"Here drink" Athos ordered, lifting D'Artagnan's head a little so he wouldn't choke. It was at this point that D'Artagnan seemed to recognize where he was.

"Wh…What happened?" he asked hoarsely, feeling exhaustion creeping up on him again,

"There was a fire," Athos offered by way of explanation, not wanting to go into the fact that someone had tried to kill him until he was sure of the boy's ability to handle it.

D'Artagnan, in his still slightly addled mind, merely nodded at his mentor's answer, raising a hand to wipe at his irritated eyes. It was then that he saw the state of his wrist, glaring tiredly at the offending limb D'Artagnan turned his gaze back to Athos, a tired cheeky grin on his face as he remembered what his brothers had said about his habit of always making his injuries worse, before stating… "This… not my fault, don't count"


	29. JusticeRevengeStress Relief?

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I was hoping for a bad-ass feel during the middle of this chapter so I hope I've managed that. Also I'm not sure if Aramis might come across as slightly out of character here as well... If he does, just go with it :)**

 **This story now has 250 reviews! You guys are so awesome and have made me so happy for your continual support and kind words and suggestions so thanks!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Your reviews always make my day :D you are super sweet and always have such nice things to say I'm always smiling after reading one your reviews so thank you for that :) As Athos is the subject of Vincent's rage he will end up with some significant whumpage happening to him when we get to it in a couple of chapters time. If there's anything in particular you want to happen to him let me know and I'll try to work it in :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Fabien's still hanging around, not in the garrison obviously as that'd be just asking to get caught but he's about. We probably wont really see much of Porthos for at least the next chapter as he'll be recovering, it's quite a large burn. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him forced to crawl out of the room but this was just more evil. I'm kinda liking the idea of both D'Art and Porthos having a slight bonding moment or something in the infirmary whilst the others are out doing something else... Maybe Porthos could put in a good word for Athos or something... What do you think? Is it something you'd like to see? Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I might do a flashback/nightmare sort of thing about the moments before Fabien set the fire, I see Fabien as being the kinda guy that'd want to taunt a helpless D'Art for a bit first before he did anything and being tied up as your room's on fire is bound to give anyone nightmares. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Well I figured D'Arts still got all his other injuries to deal with so adding more would be quite mean of me, though the fire has made a few of them worse. Porthos and Aramis have been whump free so far this story so they needed some whumpage to happen to them, my evil mind wont let them get off scot-free. Aramis is going to get slightly injured today but he'll be able to see to himself... he'll suffer worse wounds when Vincent returns. I think Aramis might mention to D'Art how protective Athos was of him. I'm loving the idea of a rantyD'Artagnan, I didnt really have time to write it today but i'll bring it in tomorrows chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hello dear 250th reviewer :D D'Art's just too cute when he's all beaten and helpless lol :) I figured that aside from beating the Duke, Pothos hasnt really had any bad-ass moments so I had to rectify that :D I was getting mixed reviews about the guard, some wanted him to live and others wanted him to die. I originally had planned for him to live but somehow when I wrote it he ended up dying instead... still i thought the moment was cute (sad cute). There's a tiny little D'Art moment at the endish of this chapter that i quite like... Don't ask me what compelled me to put it in, I just couldnt help myself lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I know I said it already but thank you to everyone who supports by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Justice/Revenge/Stress Revlief?  
**

Doctor Monroe was not impressed to be rushed into the garrison as soon as he returned to his normal duties, one of the palace physicians had a family emergency and so he had been forced to temporarily fill in, leaving the garrison on its own for a few days.

The original palace physician had returned earlier that morning and Monroe had been about to head home when he bumped into Treville who was about to head back to the garrison himself. The pair had got to talking, mainly Monroe enquiring after the health of those who were healing before he left. During their conversation Félix had appeared, quite out of breath and smelling strangely of smoke. He hurriedly explained what had befallen the inseparables at the garrison and both men followed the musketeer back to check on the injured men.

* * *

"What have we got Aramis" Monroe asked as he hung up his jacket on the back of the infirmary door. He was surprised to have been called by the Spaniard, as he was notoriously protective over the three men he cherished as brothers and refused to allow any other person to treat them unless absolutely necessary.

Aramis, despite being quite confused at the doctor's sudden appearance, filled the man in on the condition of his brothers; Athos was in the better condition of the three with his breathing now returning to normal and only being bothered by an irritating cough and sore eyes. D'Artagnan was a bit more worrying as he seemed to be unable to stay awake for more than a minute or so at a time, though whether this was due to the fire or his previous injuries the medic didn't know. The young Gascon was also wracked with coughs, more intense and frequent than his mentor that left the young man gasping in pain and trembling in Athos's hold.

But it was Porthos who had Aramis's full attention at present; Athos had filled him in on how his dear friend had gotten injured and the medic had spent the time since their arrival to the infirmary trying to cool down the burnt area by placing and changing cool rags gently onto the burn and was now working to create enough burn ointment to cover the alarmingly large area of the musketeer's main burn.

"I called him" Athos said, answering the unasked question in Aramis's eyes, "I have no idea how to treat burns as bad as Porthos's and you haven't had a break since myself and D'Artagnan arrived back and practically collapsed on you" he explained, his eyes tired by kind.

"I wont leave him!" the medic protested, forcing his eyes away from the intenseness of Athos's stare.

"You're burnt out Aramis" Athos said softly, his hand absent-mindedly running through D'Artagnan's hair as he remained in his spot by the boy's bedside. "Keep it up and it's only a matter of time before you collapse on us and then what do we do?"

Aramis knew there was logic in Athos's words and had it been anyone else but his brothers, especially Porthos, he would be more than willing to follow them. But to leave him, just seemed wrong.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway" Admitted Aramis, gently squeezing Porthos's uninjured hand.

"Then find company"

"What?" Aramis's eyebrows shot up, Athos was always the first one to come down on him for his womanizing ways and now he was actually ordering him to do it? It was a very bizarre moment for the tired marksman.

"If you wont sleep, then at least do something to relax for a few hours, now go! Porthos is in good hands and you have my permission to take it out on me if either of their conditions aren't to your standards when you return." Athos insisted, a small fond smile lighting up his soot-stained face.

"And what of Fabien?"

Sighing Athos pinched the bridge of his nose, silently cursing God for giving him such stubborn brothers, "His rage is centered on D'Artagnan, as far as he is aware, his plan succeeded and D'Artagnan lost his life in that fire. I very much doubt he will be actively looking for more musketeers to hurt… And even if he was, he is still wounded from his bout with D'Artagnan so you would be able to overpower him and win with little trouble"

This argument continued for several minutes before Aramis grudgingly agreed to leave for a few hours.

* * *

Aramis had decided to spend his short reprieve in the nearest tavern to the garrison, that way he was following Athos's order to leave whilst also ensuring he was close enough to help if his brothers needed him.

The flirtatious sharpshooter opted against seeking company for once this night as he did not wish to be caught with his trousers down, should anyone come looking for him.

So instead, he ordered a large bottle of wine from the bar and settled himself into a dark corner of the busy tavern, fully intending to drink the stress and worry away for the next few hours before he returned to the garrison. It was during this plan that he caught on to the conversation going on at the bar near him.

"Ya hear bout what 'appened at the garrison?" asked the first man, slurring his words slightly as he spoke. "Fire broke out in one of the rooms," the man elaborated before anyone could speak up.

"Any casualties?" enquired a voice that, to the normal ear would sound concerned and intrigued. But to a man who has to quickly read people and decipher their true intentions in a matter of moments such as Aramis, the voice sounded too intrigued and almost giddy as it spoke.

Subtly looking over at the men speaking at the bar Aramis could feel the rage boiling within him as he saw that the man who had spoken matched Athos's description of Fabien. Clearly the man had been waiting around to hear confirmation that his plan had worked and that he had succeeded in killing the youngest member of the inseparables.

"Dunno" the first, slightly drunk man answered. The small group completely unaware of the musketeer glaring at their newest companion from the shadows, "Them musketeers are keepin' it all hush hush" slurred the man as he gulped a large swig of drink.

For the next few minutes the men at the bar spoke and Aramis found himself using every single ounce of self control he had not to storm over there and fire his pistol into Fabien's stomach for what he had done.

* * *

When it became clear the Fabien was planning on heading out soon Aramis, too prepared to leave. Waiting a few moments after Fabien the musketeer stood and followed him out of the tavern.

Fortunately for Aramis, seeing Fabien in the tavern had banished any plans or thoughts of drinking from his mind and so he was clear and sharp of mind as he followed the slightly tipsy man down the street.

As soon as Fabien turned down an isolated alley Aramis made his move

With precision only available to a trained marksman like himself, Aramis launched a dagger at the bandit. The tip of the blade imbedding itself mere millimeters from the tips of Fabien's fingers, startled the bandit spun to face his attacker, his movement to unsheathe his sword slightly slow and heavy as the drink effected him.

"Well if it aint the Spanish slut who likes to play soldier" sneered Fabien, "Shouldn't you be planning a funeral for that Gascon brat?"

"I assure you Monsieur" Aramis spoke, his voice light but very dangerous and promising a world of pain, "There are many, many things I play at but 'soldier' isn't one of them" Raising his blade so it was level at Fabien's heart Aramis took several steps closer, "I also take attempts on my brothers lives **very** personally. You made a deadly mistake in targeting those I care about"

If Fabien noticed Aramis's near slip up about D'Artagnan's life, he was thankfully too drunk and too focused on the enraged musketeer in front of him to process it.

"I was going to leave you for Vincent to deal with" shrugged Fabien as he raised his own blade to tap against Aramis's, the sound of metal against metal echoing throughout the alley. "After all there's no one he cares more about then his brothers and without his beloved protégé there for Vincent to have fun with, it leaves only you and the big one." Aramis tensed at the mention of Porthos but willed himself to remain calm, or at least appear to be so, while Fabien spoke, "Time to die musketeer!"

For a man who had consumed a fair amount of alcohol and was nursing a serious healing wound, Fabien moved with an impressive amount of speed and strength. Immediately going for kill spots Fabien launched a series of attacks aimed at the marksman's throat and chest.

Thankfully Aramis had been able to dodge these strikes with relative ease as he was much less influenced by alcohol. The only problem was that the narrowness of the alley prevented much in the way of escape space and so even though he escaped the killing blows, many of Fabien's strikes did land. One cut from his upper chest across to the start of his left shoulder and the other he had been forced to jump out of the way from so ended up with a small gash on his lower torso.

Smirking at the infuriated bandit who was not happy that his attacks had not worked Aramis launched his own offensive.

Unlike Fabien, who had attacked aiming to kill quickly, Aramis was unable to forget the sight of two of his beloved brothers injured by this mans hands and nor was he able to forget learning that the man before him had tied his baby brother to the bed and then set the room on fire. As such he was much less inclined to give the man such a quick and easy death.

Opting instead to cause some pain first he launched a fist at the bandit's nose, feeling his anger being sated somewhat by the crunch of bones beneath his hand. Then while Fabien's automatic response was to clutch at his bleeding nose, Aramis kicked the bandit's legs out from under him.

What he wasn't anticipating however was the speed at which Fabien had recovered from that move. Using the musketeer's surprise to his Fabien re-launched his offensive.

The fight went on for many minutes and the only sounds either man heard over the pumping of blood in their ears were the clash of metal as their blades met and the occasional grunt of pain when one of their blades would meet skin.

After a rather vulgar and offensive comment about his brothers Aramis had had enough and quickly put an end to the fight by grabbing Fabien's blade with his thickly gloved hand, he could already feel the blade through the thick material and knew he needed to be quick. Utilizing Fabien's surprise at such a move, Aramis pushed his own blade through the bandit's chest, mere centimeters away from the wound previously created by D'Artagnan.

"As I said…" growled Aramis as he watched the light leave Fabien's eyes, feeling little to no remorse as he did so, "You made a deadly mistake targeting my brothers"

Once he was sure that Fabien was indeed dead, not about to let the man dupe them a second time, Aramis stumbled his way back to the garrison, all the while bracing himself for the inevitable lecture coming his way from Athos.

* * *

"I thought I said find a woman, not a fight" Athos said when Aramis entered the infirmary, stumbling slightly as he did so, the loss of adrenaline from the fight as well as the blood loss from his wounds had left him slightly lightheaded.

"Maybe he found a _kinky_ woman 'Thos" grinned D'Artagnan, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the medic.

The crudity of the Gascon's statement shocked Aramis into silence, whilst Athos, who had clearly been dealing with him this way for a while, merely chuckled softly under his breath, nodding his head to the empty vial on the bedside. _Ah_ Aramis thought as he recognized the bottle as one that had once contained a strong pain reliever… Apparently their little Gascon pup was having quite the amusing reaction to the medication.

"No" Smirked Aramis as he placed a bowl of water, rags, alcohol and stitching supplies down on the small table beside Porthos's bed as he decided to simply ignore D'Artagnan's suggestion, "You said find something to do to relax" Gesturing to himself he added, "This was most efficient at relieving stress"

Athos shook his head fondly at his brother. He would berate the man for his reckless actions later, now he was simply pleased to see some of that pent up stress, anger and worry gone from his brother's eyes. He had done a cursory visual inspection of the Spaniard and was pleased to find that apart from a few wounds that looked like they needed his fine stitch work, that most of the cuts were superficial at best.

"You won I hope" Sighed Athos as he eyed the man tending to his own wounds

"You wound me my friend. Of course I did" smirked the Spaniard

"And your opponent?"

"Dead" Aramis spat, surprising Athos both by the tone the medic had used as well as the news that he had killed someone. When Aramis arrived Athos had just assumed a red guard had the genius idea of riling up his already wound brother. Now he was nervous. If Aramis had killed a red guard the fall out would impact the regiment greatly.

"It was Fabien," growled the sharpshooter, oblivious to Athos's growing fear for his brother's safety. Before Athos could comment on the revelation Aramis went on to explain the situation that led to the fight and whilst he was more than relieved that the immediate threat to D'Artagnan was taken care off, he was slightly jealous that he had not had the chance to end the man himself.

"At least we now only have Vincent to worry about" Aramis stated, a fake grin on his face as he finished up the last of his stitches.

Unfortunately the medic's attempts at reassurance fell quite flat, as it was Vincent that Athos was greatly worried about…


	30. The Day After

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This chapter turned out quite well if I do say so myself, especially as I had no idea what I was going to do with it before I started writing it. Also can you believe it we're on chapter 30! This story has become so much more than I originally planned and it's largely because of all the amazing support you've all given my throughout so thank you and please keep it up x**

 **We get a cute moment between D'Art and Aramis today and just wanted to say thanks to nurse13 who gave me the idea/prompt for it... I really love it so thanks :D x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Aramis needed his moment to be a bad-ass :) Porthos had it with the duke and Athos is going to get it with Vincent most likely and D'Art pretty much saved Athos's life single-handedly by carrying him back earlier on in the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I really don't know what possessed me to write the D'Art bit but it was too amusing to take out once I wrote it so I'm happy you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think I will definitely do a Porthos/D'Art bonding moment, should either be in tomorrows or the day afters chapter as Porthos is kinda out of it today. I think Aramis was wound up so tightly that he needed to do something to release it all so in a way it could be seen as relaxing if it allowed him to let go of some stuff. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Porthos is okay for now... oooh that sounded ominous, he's not really in this chapter as he's unconscious/asleep. I think that knowing that once the poultice/ointment was put on that there would be little more for him to do helped Athos to convince Aramis to leave. Glad you liked the fight scene... (we're addressing the review for chapter 28 now as it appeared 2nd in my emails) I really like Felix too :D I orginally just planned for him to be just another random musketeer but now I cant help but want to include him in everything. Aramis knew that Athos and Porthos would get D'Art and his medic instincts kicked in when he saw the dying boy, he didnt know until he examined him that he was dying though but even then I doubt he would have left him to die alone. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thank you for the review - Hehe I'm glad you thought so, I love the idea of bad-ass Aramis. I have a few ideas for Athos whump but want to try coming up with something new (it's not going well) I think that as I did a lot to D'Artagnan when they were captured I now dont want to repeat things... which is causing issues... Ah well I'm sure my devilish brain will think of something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm really happy you're loving this story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Ah I was wondering where you were yesterday, I assumed you were either busy saving people at work or were still battling your cold. Speaking of are you feeling better now? I have no idea why I went with Monroe as the doctor's name, it was simply the first thing that came to mind that wasnt Pierre or Henri (i use those names a lot) but yeah lets just ignore the fact it isnt very french sounding lol :) I'm sure the boy's would have been all too happy for you to take over while Aramis took a break but unfortunately Monroe got there first so your fantasy will just have to do, sorry ;) I loved having a protective Athos in the last chapter, he's gonna rear his head again soon most likely judging by the way the boy attracts trouble and by how much my brain loves to whump him. I loved your idea of the Aramis/D'Art moment so I tried to work it in here, hopefully you like it. We'll be addressing Vincent in the next few chapters and the tension between D'Art and Athos is beginning to resolve itself, I have a few more things for them before they're fully 100% friends again but we're certainly closer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos has complete and utter faith in Aramis's skill, even fighting angry as he was, so he wasn't worried about him running into Fabien, though I doubt he expected Aramis to actually find him, even if it was by accident. Glad you liked the fight scene, I always get a bit unsure about fight scenes once I've written them so I'm really happy it was so well liked :D I have no idea where HighD'Art came from but it was fun to write, even if it was only one line. I have a plan for Vincent thats almost completely thought out, we'll be dealing with him in the next few chapters so expect lots of whump :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many, many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: The Day After  
**

Waking up the following morning was not a pleasant experience for D'Artagnan, he could feel the scratchiness of the infirmary sheets underneath him before he even opened his eyes and that along with the pain radiating through his body and the drummer throwing a party in his head told him that he was injured… again. _Great, just great_ sighed the Gascon internally, _they're never going to let me live this down now, especially Aramis_

Deciding that there was only so long he could put off the inevitable lecture from the medic, D'Artagnan forced his heavy eyelids to open, wincing as the brightness of the room was like a knife to his temple D'Artagnan allowed his eyes a few moments to readjust before he attempted to move at all.

"Porthos!" cried D'Artagnan as he sighted his brother lying unconscious on his stomach in the bed next to him. His brother was topless but the top half of his chest was covered in bandages and there was a slight smell in the air that D'Artagnan recognized as one of Aramis's concoctions, though he knew not what it was for.

In his panic at seeing one of his beloved brother's lying injured D'Artagnan had completely forgotten about his long list of still healing and incredibly painful when jolted injuries, so he was ill prepared for the inferno of pain that engulfed him when he tried to fling himself out of bed to rush to Porthos's side.

His scream of pain had the unfortunate side effect of bringing a rather haggard and extremely worried Spaniard charging into the room, pistol drawn and ready to fire at any perceived threat.

"What do you think you're doing!" scolded Aramis as he quickly holstered his pistol and rushed to D'Artagnan's side. The Gascon's attempt to move had been abruptly halted when the pain hit so the young man was now half on and off the bed with his eyes screwed shut as he tried in vain to breath through the intense pain that his body was in.

"P…Porthos" breathed D'Artagnan as he allowed Aramis to gently settle him back properly into the bed.

"Porthos is resting, just as you should be" Aramis chided as he did a quick check up of his brother's injuries. Thankfully the medic had had the foresight to bind the young man's ribs before he had temporarily left, which meant that there was little damage done to those and while he had pulled at the stitches that remained in the long gash on his side, D'Artagnan had been lucky enough not to pop any of the stitches.

"What happened?" D'Artagnan asked, gripping the medic's wrist as he spoke, his eyes full of worry and concern for the man on the bed next to him.

Aramis's eyes narrowed, he knew that D'Artagnan had been largely out of things once the fire had started but he had no idea, and needed to know, just what the boy actually remembered about that night. "There was a fire," he answered when he realized that D'Artagnan was just staring at him, waiting for an answer. "What do you remember?"

At Aramis's words D'Artagnan hung his head as he tried to remember, his memories were hazy at best, it was there, he knew it was, he just couldn't clear away the fog in his mind. All he could remember clearly was feeling really scared. About to voice this, D'Artagnan caught sight of his damaged wrists, running his thumb across the bandaged skin the memory of the night before…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _D'Artagnan had been sleeping somewhat peacefully for the first time in a while, now that he was back in his own rooms and in his own bed, when a strange sound woke him up._

 _Opening his eyes he looked blearily at the door, straining his ears to see if he could hear the sound again. Every curious bone in his body longed to get up and see what had caused it, but then he was forced to remember what the consequences would be if his brothers found him out of bed. He had no idea where they were but he doubted they would be gone for long and if they caught him out of bed, even if he managed_ _ **not**_ _to make his injuries worse, he would still be in for quite the punishment… So he pushed down the inquisitive urge and tried to settle down for some more sleep._

 _It was then that he heard it… It wasn't the same sound as before, this was the sound of someone walking. At first he thought it was one of his brothers come to check on him, maybe even Treville. But then he realized that the footsteps belonged to neither group. Feeling panic grow within him, D'Artagnan desperately tried to beat down the fear, but when the door opened and the person walked in, he just focused on not letting his fear show on his face_

 _"_ _I was quite hoping you would still be asleep" Fabien shrugged as he walked over to D'Artagnan's bedside._

 _"_ _How…?" D'Artagnan asked in disbelief. The last time he had seen Fabien he thought he had killed him, apparently not as it turned out._

 _"_ _Next time" Sneered Fabien as he grabbed D'Artagnan's hand from where it had been reaching for a dagger kept under the covers, "Check your opponent is actually dead"_

 _With those words Fabien set to work tying the Gascon's hands to the bedframe behind his head, reveling in the sounds of pain that escaped he boy as he did so._

 _"_ _And now you plan to kill me?" D'Artagnan stated, trying his best not to show the fear that had now gripped his heart._

 _"_ _Oh I plan to do more than just simply kill you" smirked Fabien, pressing his hand down onto D'Artagnan's chest to help him stand, his smirk growing bigger at the small whimper of pain that D'Artagnan let out, "I'm gonna make you burn"_

 _D'Artagnan felt himself pale as he could do nothing more than watch as Fabien set to work moving things about in his room so it would burn easier. He refused to beg though, he knew he was probably going to burn to death but he would not give Fabien the satisfaction of hearing him beg._

 _Once everything was set up Fabien sent D'Artagnan one final smirk before tossing a burning rag into the room, closing and locking the door on his exit._

 _For the first few seconds D'Artagnan could do nothing but watch his things burn as fear froze him. But as soon as he began to cough from the smoke it sent his body into overdrive and he frantically tried to get out of the ropes holding him in place, desperately trying not to remember the Vadim incident that was fairly similar to this._

 _It was at this point things started to get hazy, the pain of his injuries along with the smoke caused him to black out several times._

 _The last thing he definitely remembered was a familiar voice calling his name_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

After voicing what he could remember to the medic, D'Artagnan glanced over to the now empty space by his bed.

Catching the young man's gaze Aramis couldn't help but smile softly at the boy, "He's just gone home to wash up and get something to eat. He hasn't left your side since he brought you in here"

D'Artagnan felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment at being caught looking but it quickly shifted to confusion, "He brought me in?" Things were still somewhat tense between the two of them so of all the people to carry in all the way to the infirmary, Athos had been one of the last he had expected… Though learning that he did do so, his heart swelled with love and warmth.

"Oh yes" grinned Aramis brightly as he helped D'Artagnan drink some water, his grin growing as he remembered how protective Athos had been of their youngest, "He wouldn't let any of the other musketeers touch you, the only time he didn't have you was when he passed you to me so he could stand up… He and Porthos rushed in to save you… He was very worried for you, we all were."

D'Artagnan turned his head away from Aramis as he tried to process everything. That Athos had risked so much to save him and had still been so protective of him after they got out warmed his heart and made him realize that maybe the senior musketeer was truly repentant and regretful for his actions to him. He still wasn't completely sure they were at the point there were before all of this started but D'Artagnan at least knew that he could definitely trust Athos to have his back as a brother rather than as a companion that was in the same regiment.

D'Artagnan was smiling brightly at this conclusion when the door to the infirmary slammed open, causing him to jump slightly and wince in pain as the action jolted his injuries.

"Apologies" Athos said, though he couldn't hide the happiness in his eyes at seeing his brother awake and coherent.

D'Artagnan waved him off while Aramis filled him in on what they had been discussion, omitting the part of Athos's protectiveness as the Spaniard felt that was information that D'Artagnan needed to process on his own.

* * *

"You make it sound like you knew he was coming after me," D'Artagnan stated once the pair had explained why they hadn't been in the garrison in the first place when the fire started and how Fabien had gotten in.

" **Did** you know he was after me?" D'Artagnan asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched the two men squirm slightly uncomfortably, each looking at the other to break the silence.

Athos sighed, ignoring the relieved smile from the medic and explained to D'Artagnan that Fabien had sent him a note warning him that he was coming for D'Artagnan's life.

"Let me get this straight" D'Artagnan growled, the anger in his voice putting his brothers on edge, "You knew a trained killer was coming for me and you decided NOT to tell me?! What were you thinking?"

"We were thinking of your health" Aramis defended

"By keeping me in the dark?" D'Artagnan interrupted, "Just how is that good for my health?"

"You would have insisted on joining in" Athos stated, keeping his voice calm and steady

"Damn right I would of" snapped D'Artagnan, "He was after me! You put yourselves at risk and let me be completely unaware of a dangerous threat towards **MY** life!"

"You're our brother" Athos stated, his gaze unwavering as he stared at the ranting Gascon, "Our little brother, it's our job to protect you"

That caused D'Artagnan to truly snap and Aramis was sure that if he were able, the boy would be throwing things at them or at the very least pacing angrily.

"Porthos got hurt! You and I almost died! How is that protecting me?!" before Athos could comment back however, D'Artagnan started up again, "Besides, I can take care of myself. **YOU** all taught me how to remember!? Am I that bad of a student that you doubt my ability to protect myself?" he ranted, though he asked the last bit quietly, fear of it being true seeping into his words

"Of course not" Athos scoffed, sounding offended that D'Artagnan had even suggested such a thing, "But you were injured" he said, imploring the boy to understand

"So were you!" D'Artagnan fumed, gesturing to the healing gunshot wound in Athos's side.

"Okay! Okay!" stated Aramis, raising his hands in surrender, "We" he said, gesturing to himself and Athos, "will apologize for not telling you and admit that it was a fault on our part" D'Artagnan looked pleased at this while Athos looked like he wanted to start arguing again, this time with the marksman, "BUT" Aramis stated, causing D'Artagnan's pleased look to fade, "you will have to accept that as older brothers we feel it is our duty to do everything in our power to keep you safe, even if it means keeping things from you"

D'Artagnan was silent for a few moments as he considered Aramis's words, "Just so long as you guys agree that as the little brother, I have the right to do the same for you"

The senior pair smiled fondly at their little brothers words before agreeing that it was something they could agree with.

* * *

"Sooooo" D'Artagnan said, all traces of earlier anger gone, which was slightly mindboggling for Athos, "Fabien's dead I take it?"

Aramis smirked proudly at his little brother before launching into a highly embellished tale of how he gallantly fought the vicious bandit to bring justice to his injured brothers.

At the end of his tale D'Artagnan was fully engrossed and Athos merely looked amused, if a little bored.

It didn't take long, once all explanations were complete, for the subject of conversation to steer back to the thought that had been on everyone's mind since D'Artagnan and Athos had first returned to the garrison.

"So what do we do about Vincent?" D'Artagnan asked, a large yawn slightly obscuring the last word but the musketeers understood it all the same.

"About that" Aramis said hesitantly, his tone instantly putting Athos on edge.

"Aramis?"

"I have a plan…" the medic said confidently

"That's good" D'Artagnan said, not understanding the earlier hesitancy in his brother's voice

"I don't think you're going to like it though"


	31. The Plan

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're getting really close to dealing with Vincent now. I haven't gone into too much detail in regards to their plan to handle him in this chapter as you'll see it all play out in the next few chapters and I didn't want to bore you all by repeating it (although I've probably repeated a lot of things in this story)**

 **If anyone has anything in particular that they want to happen to either Vincent or Athos (have some whumpage planned for our favourite stoic musketeer) just let me know and I'll see what I can do :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - I'm so glad you're loving this story, I'm having such fun writing it and knowing you're all enjoying it makes it all the better :D I am completely and utterly in love with the idea you suggested in the second review... I am working that into the story for sure, thanks so much for mentioning it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We have another flashback in today's chapter, along with some remembered whumpage so I hope you like it. D'Art has reservations about this plan and they're only made worse at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Yeah he doesnt have the best history of looking after himself to use that as a defense in an argument lol Still it was fun to write ranty D'Art :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I've briefly hinted/explained the plan here but we'll see more of it in the next few chapters when they actually put it in motion. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you like the rant :D I had so much fun writing it and it's been well received so that made me happy today :) You're also nearly spot on with what they have planned, almost. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll see more of the plan as it develops when they put it in action, mainly in tomorrow and saturdays chapters. Though your guess is almost correct :) I loved D'Arts reaction to Athos not being there when he woke up and the conversation it led to so I'm glad you liked it too. D'Art didnt remember Porthos getting hurt as he was unconscious at the time so waking up to find him injured really scared him. Angry D'Art was so much fun to write and yes the boy's will regret agreeing to D'Arts deal :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the reviews (even the incognito one ;) ) - I'm glad I made you smile :) and I was wincing right along with you when he tried to get out of bed I can only imagine how painful it would have been. I was really tempted to have made Aramis drag out killing Fabien but as he didnt know exactly what had been done to his brother aside from setting his room alight (which is bad enough i know) it just didnt seem like him to torture the man... though I'm sure he wishes he had done so now. D'Art and Athos just need a couple more pushes to put everything behind them... they're sooo close. I agree that D'Art's usually quite compliant with his brothers but i think that them not telling him that his life was in danger was a step too far and so resulted in him finally snapping. It was so much fun to write an angry D'Art and I'm loving how well the rant was received by everyone :) I can promise you both whumpage and comfort to come... maybe even some snuggly musketeer moments :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the reviews - I figured it was probably you as it was around the time you usually review (oooh that sounded slightly stalkerish) We needed some brotherly moments after all they had been through lately, we'll be getting a Porthos/D'Art one tomorrow which I'm quite looking forward to writing. Yeah, most of the time D'Art's happy to accept that his brother's will treat him differently as they see him as a younger brother but when it came to Fabien, the fact that they didnt tell him that someone was coming to kill him and then left him alone really irritated him and made him snap. I'm happy you liked the dialogue, I always worry in dialogue heavy chapters that I might make them slightly out of character but so far that doesnt seem to be the case so i'm glad :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I was looking at my review total earlier and is it wrong that i was getting a little bit giddy at the idea that i might be able to finish this story with 300 reviews? Admittedly I would be happy with 10 so anything is great :)**

 **As always many thanks to you all who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: The Plan  
**

 _"_ _I don't think you're going to like it though"_

Athos narrowed his eyes at the medic, "Why wont we like it Aramis?"

Aramis took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself; before he went on to explain his plan to his brothers. Once he had finished explaining he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Absolutely not!" D'Artagnan exclaimed, immediately vetoing the plan as soon as he had heard it in its entirety. He was shocked that Athos hadn't beaten him to it as the plan put him in the most danger. Looking at his mentor, D'Artagnan's eyebrows shot up when he realized his friend was seriously considering it. "Athos its too risky" he begged, imploring his brother to see sense and refuse to go ahead with the plan.

"I don't think we have another option D'Artagnan" Athos said, though his heart warmed at the concern his brother was showing him.

"If there was any other option I wouldn't be suggesting this" Aramis said sadly, hating to have been the one to bring up the idea, "It's either this or we wait for Vincent to make the first move"

"And if we do that then we lose the advantage" sighed D'Artagnan sadly, still not fully on board with the plan but if two of the most experienced men in the regiment thought that it was the only option, then it was an idea he was going to have to get his head around

"Besides" Aramis smiled, though it was somewhat forced, "Athos is likely to do this, with or without our assistance"

All eyes turned to the senior swordsman, who had the sense not to deny the accusation as he had been planning something similar if it kept his brothers free from Vincent's grasp.

"If we do this right we can, not only get Vincent but also the rest of the men he has working for him" Athos said, growing more convinced to go ahead with the plan the more he thought about it.

"You're aware that there's a whole heap of things that could go wrong with this idea right?" D'Artagnan asked skeptically

"We can plan for those" Aramis said reassuringly, "and should we need it, I find that we are quite good at improvisation" he added on with a bright grin

"We're doomed" D'Artagnan mocked, moaning and pouting at the medic who chose to get revenge for that comment by ruffling his hair manically.

"Focus children," scolded Athos, sighing at the innocent expressions both grown men put on their faces at his words. Aiming to get the conversation back on track he added, "We need to have this completely thought out before we can even think of running this by Treville"

That focused the group again, they may not have liked the plan but they'd be damned if they were going to let their friend get hurt because of their own poor planning.

"First off we cant do anything until those stitches are out" Aramis stated, his voice daring Athos to fight him on his. "As D'Artagnan said there are many ways this could go wrong and the more healed you are the better condition you'll be in should things go south."

Athos was silent for a while as he tried to come up with a counter argument that would allow them to start the plan sooner; as every moment spent healing was a moment that Vincent was planning his revenge. After a few moments, when his mind failed to come up with any arguments that would be successful in winning over the Spaniard, Athos was forced to grudgingly agree to his friend's condition. He supposed it could have been worse, Aramis had said the other day that it wouldn't be much longer until the stitches could come out anyway, it was just the waiting that was going to annoy him.

"We need a list of men to accompany us at a distance" Athos stated, "We can't risk bringing everyone but, us against however many Vincent's got left are not good odds"

Both D'Artagnan and Aramis nodded, this made perfect sense and even if Vincent only had a few men, having backup would give them all a better sense of security in this plan. It was at that point that D'Artagnan voiced a question that surprised the other two men, "Who do we trust?" When Athos and Aramis looked at him questioningly D'Artagnan went on to explain, his cheeks slightly red as he realized he was probably coming across as paranoid, but then given what had happened he figured they wouldn't judge him for that. "Vincent was once one of us and none of us saw it. I don't want to trust our safety to someone who could be working for him"

Aramis looked at his little brother sadly, angry that the boy, as young as he was, had been forced to become more suspicious and jaded thanks to what he had experience. "Given the regiments reaction to the news once we had learnt of it, I think it's safe to say that no one here is working with him."

"True" Athos admitted, remembering what Aramis and Porthos had told him of what happened when the regiment learnt what really happened to himself and D'Artagnan, "But I would rather be sure. We don't need many men so we could suggest who we want to bring and let Treville make the final call"

D'Artagnan nodded at this, seemingly content with the decision.

"Félix definitely" Aramis said, smiling at his brothers, "he's helped out numerous times and the disgust he had in his eyes when he learnt about Vincent's actions isn't something that could be faked."

Athos nodded, having already planned to include the musketeer. He wanted to include Matthieu but knew that the man was in no shape to be gallivanting off on an assault mission.

For the next several minutes the group went back and forth deciding on who they wanted to accompany them. It wasn't likely that all of the men they wanted would be allowed to join them but they planned to argue for it all the same.

"Do we know why Vincent's so fixated on you anyway?" Aramis asked innocently, missing the way D'Artagnan tensed and paled slightly at his words.

Athos however didn't and raising a concerned eyebrow at his young protégé he went to ask what was wrong before noticing the faraway look in the young man's eyes.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _You'll save yourself a whole lot of pain if you just tell me what I want to know boy" spat Vincent as he picked up a slightly stained rag to wipe off the blood from his hands._

 _True to his Gasconic heritage and ingrained stubbornness D'Artagnan refused to speak and simply opted for spitting a mouthful of blood at the traitor in front of him._

 _D'Artagnan had no idea why Vincent was so fixated on his brother but he refused to break his silence, as doing so would probably please the backstabbing traitor, just to satisfy his curiosity._

 _"_ _I see that not even parading around as one of us has gotten rid of the disgusting habits your kind have" Vincent sneered, using the cloth to wipe away the bloody spit that had landed on his shirt. If he was being honest he was surprised at the boy's accuracy given that both of his eyes were nearly swollen shut, he hadn't slept since he arrive and had had barely a moment to rest in between beatings and questionings._

 _D'Artagnan bristled at the slur at his parentage and status, it took every single fiber of his being not to open his mouth and let his captor have it. A small part of his mind told him that Athos would be proud of him for not letting his mouth get away from him. His mentor was always stressing 'Head over heart' and although they might be fighting at the moment, D'Artagnan had never forgotten that lesson._

 _Vincent kept up his string of questions for a great deal longer and the more D'Artagnan insisted on remaining silent, the more violent he became. D'Artagnan hadn't been able to contain the small scream of pain that escaped him when Vincent kicked him square in the chest and he felt several of his ribs break. He could only hope that Athos could not hear him as he was trusting his brother to get the pair of them out of this and it would not do to have the man distracted by his pain while he was trying to come up with a plan._

* * *

 _As the days went on D'Artagnan had started speaking more and more, although to Vincent's annoyance it was just to spout sarcastic comments at him in relation to his questions._

 _"_ _He's not the man you think he is you know" Vincent mused darkly as he dragged a knife, agonizingly slowly, across D'Artagnan's side. The boy tried valiantly not to react to the pain but he still let out a small whimper that brought a smirk to Vincent's face._

 _"_ _W…What do you mean?" D'Artagnan asked, instantly cursing himself for speaking as he did. The constant pain his body was in was making it difficult for him to think about anything else._

 _Smirk growing as he finally managed to get a proper response from his victim, Vincent withdrew his knife, allowing the boy a brief moment of respite before starting again slightly lower down, making sure that at some point the two cuts would meet._

 _"_ _He likes having everyone thinking that he's an honorable man, that he's a strong and powerful leader" Vincent spat and D'Artagnan once again couldn't help but whimper as, in his rage Vincent had dug the knife a little deeper into his flesh. "Athos is nothing more than a pitiful coward!"_

 _"_ _You're wrong!" D'Artagnan spat, venom in his voice and hatred in his eyes as he glared at the man insulting his brother, "Athos has his fault but he is a good man!"_

 _Pressing the knife deep into D'Artagnan's skin and watching the boy attempt to not squirm. He held the knife there for a few seconds before removing it to start yet another cut, "Good men" spat Vincent, "Don't abandon their duties and leave innocents to suffer"_

 _This confused D'Artagnan, as the only person he could see that had abandoned his duties was Vincent as the man had forsaken everything the musketeers stood for. Telling Vincent this however, did not go down well and earned him another breath-stealing punch to his ribs_

 _As D'Artagnan worked to regain his breath and to remove the black spots from his vision he was vaguely aware of Vincent continuing his work on his side, by this point all of the pain had kind of melded together. What did jolt the Gascon back into focus was when he heard Vincent mention Comte De La Fere_

 _"_ _How do you know that?" D'Artagnan asked before he could stop the words. Not many people, even in the garrison, knew of Athos's old title. The man had wanted to put his past behind him and refused to mention it to anyone who didn't already know, namely himself, the rest of the inseparables, Treville… and now apparently Vincent_

 _Vincent smirked at the boy's reaction before his expression turned cold and hard, "My brother and his wife… the only family I had left, were travelling across his lands when raiders attacked. They were slaughtered. Had Athos been doing his duties as Comte and protecting his lands that never would have happened!" Vincent snapped, slashing wildly at the boy's side making his gasp in pain._

 _Even through his pain-filled eyes D'Artagnan could tell that the loss of his only remaining family had driven Vincent to madness. He had known that the man had been jealous of Athos for a while due to his mentor's skill with a blade and the trust Treville placed in him. So to lose his family in Athos's lands, lands that D'Artagnan knew Athos did his very best to protect, even from a distance, it had directed all of his grief, anger and madness at the man he deemed responsible._

 _D'Artagnan had tried to explain, tried to defend his brother but the more he did so the more angry Vincent got and after a particularly violent punch to the ribs he finally gave into the pain and passed out._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

After finally managing to get D'Artagnan to snap out of his memory, both Aramis and Athos had pressed the boy to explain what he knew. What they learnt sickened both men, they had seen the injuries of course, and both men had even treated them. But to hear, in detail, how they were made and what their little brother had endured, pained both men greatly.

"So we have a highly skilled former soldier who knows enough about your history and personal life to know exactly where to target to do the most damage" Aramis summarized with a tight grin, "Shouldn't be that hard"

Over the next few hours they finalized the rest of the plan now taking into consideration everything they knew about Vincent. It was a relatively peaceful and focused discussion before Aramis brought up something that sent D'Artagnan into an uproar

"NO!" he exclaimed, glaring at both the medic for suggesting it and Athos for looking like he was about to agree with it, "I wont stay back here!"

"You're in no condition to do this D'Artagnan" Aramis explained calmly, having expected the boy's reaction, "If we were to wait for you to heal enough to do this we might as well wait for Vincent to make the first move" his words were harsh and he hated seeing the way D'Artagnan practically deflated in front of them but he needed the boy to stay in the garrison… and even more importantly, Athos needed him to stay here. There was too much that could go wrong with this plan and Athos most of all was in danger if things did go south, having D'Artagnan there would be a distraction Athos could not afford to have and Aramis needed to make him understand that.

It took several minutes for D'Artagnan to calm down and more strong words from both Aramis and Athos to get him to agree to stay and once they had Athos stated that he would leave to inform Treville of their plan, they had much to organize and not a whole lot of time to do it but Athos was determined that they would put a stop to Vincent and his men before he could do any more damage to his brothers.


	32. Those Left Behind

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies if this seems a bit rushed, I got distracted by my downstairs neighbors - I know its probably bad of me to eavesdrop and to enjoy doing so but I swear tonight they were my personal Jeremy Kyle show with how badly they were arguing lol :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think you have the feeling because we all know what D'Artagnan's like :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I havent quite decided exactly what will happen to Athos but expect some whumpage. And D'Artagnan has no plans to stay out of the fight (much to his brothers annoyance) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I agree, nothing that has happened to Vincent justifies him doing what he's done. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I had some trouble deciding on what I wanted Vincent's motivation to be... Originally it was supposed to just be jealously but then it wouldnt have really fit with how far he went with his torture of D'Artagnan so I had to change it, so I'm quite glad you liked what I ended up going with. I've quite enjoyed writing feisty D'Artagnan these last few chapters so I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it :D We'll find out Porthos's reaction today but I havent really shown Treville's, though I might end up adding it to tomorrow's. Enjoy the new chapter! x

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - Would he be the D'Artagnan we know and love if he didnt disobey ;D Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really excited to write the idea you suggested but we have a few more chapters till we get to that point. I have the whole thing planned out in my head and if I can write it as well as I'm imagining it then I think you'll like it :) I could never leave you all hanging for too long, besides I love hearing everyone's opinions so daily updates are great for me too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - There's no way on Earth that D'Art is staying put I think thats a given, though I havent decided if he'll find trouble or if trouble will find him... though he's not alone so he'll have a chance either way. I loved Athos's 'Focus Children' bit too :D I'm going to have to write a painful end to Vincent I think ... not that it was ever going to be anything but painful. If you have anything you would like to happen to him during it let me know :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I'm sure my dark mind will come up with something, it already has a few ideas but we'll see how things go when I actually start writing it. I think that if Fabien hadn't attacked D'Artagnan then Athos would have already left to challenge Vincent but then once Fabien did attack he needed to stay and check that the boy was alright before he could do anything. I think D'Art's mostly paranoid and distrustful because he's still carrying the wounds of Vincent's betrayal so it's hard for him not to be reminded that even those in the regiment he greatly respects can turn on each other every time he looks at one of his injuries or when they cause him pain. I think he'll be less distrustful as they heal, as his mind will heal as well (oooh that sounded deep and somewhat profound) There's absolutely nothing wrong with enjoying a bit of good old D'Art whump :D I dont think D'Art's realized that he'll be a distraction yet, he's too busy being worried about his brothers to realize why they don't want him there. Yeah, seeing as how it's me writing it I think it's pretty much guaranteed to go south very soon :) Oooh the first person to ask after our lovable Porthos :) He's been unconscious/asleep the last couple of chapters while he heals a bit but he's back today and very thankful for your concern :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you lovely, lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Those Left Behind  
**

D'Artagnan was not happy, both Aramis and Athos had left earlier that day to set their plan in motion and Treville had followed, along with four musketeers, half a day later – ensuring they were close enough if trouble arose but far enough away not to be immediately spotted.

In the time since his brothers had left D'Artagnan was left with nothing but his thoughts and Porthos's snores. His mind refused to think of anything but the worse case scenario and if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to see Porthos awake before he did anything else, D'Artagnan was quite sure he would have tried to sneak off already.

"…You good whelp?" groaned a groggy voice from the bed beside him, successfully startling the lost in thought Gascon.

"PORTHOS!" cheered D'Artagnan, negative thoughts instantly banished at the sight of his brother awake and in the process of sitting up.

A blinding smile lit up D'Artagnan's face and Porthos couldn't help but send one of his own back, although it turned into more of a grimace when he went to rub the sleep out of his eyes, forgetting all about his slightly burned hand.

"Are you okay?" D'Artagnan asked, not missing the grimace of pain. The boy's beaming smile was replaced with a look of guilt and concern, "Aramis left some pain reliever if you feel you need it… Oh and some burn cream… We should probably change the dressings as well…"

Porthos, though momentarily stunned by his brother's panicked rant, quickly let out a booming laugh that only grew when he saw the mock glare his brother sent his way.

"Ya didn't answer my question whelp" smiled Porthos, "You alright?"

D'Artagnan smiled softly at the larger man, though there was guilt in his eyes that saddened Porthos, "I'm fine Porthos" he said with a sad smile, "It's you that got hurt"

 _Ah so that was it,_ mused Porthos as he realized why his brother was feeling guilty, "Don't worry bout it whelp" he smiled, though his voice was brokered no arguments, "We brothers gotta look afta each other… 'Sides, what's 'Mis always saying? Women love a good scar"

D'Artagnan laughed at his brother's words, remembering how Aramis had told him the same thing after the Milady De Winter incident that left him with a gunshot scar on his scar courtesy of Athos. He felt himself letting go of tension and worry he hadn't even been aware he had been carrying. Porthos didn't hate him for putting him in the position where he had gotten hurt.

Porthos respectfully stayed silent while D'Artagnan pondered his words. It was during this silence that he remembered what his brother had said and he couldn't help but feel worried. Turning back to D'Artagnan, who was now looking slightly lighter, he asked, "What do ya mean 'Mis left it?" his eyes narrowed and D'Artagnan began to fidget and refused to look his way, "Where is he anyway?"

"With Athos"

Rolling his eyes at the whelp's attempt to be vague and difficult, "And where is Athos?"

Instead of answering the man's question like Porthos wanted, D'Artagnan surprised him by asking, "Can you stand? Ride?" If this didn't set off warning bells in the musketeer's mind then the devious and slightly cheeky look on D'Artagnan's face most certainly did, it much resembled that of a child who had come to the decision to do something they had been specifically ordered not to do.

"Probably betta than you" smirked Porthos, "Why?"

D'Artagnan was silent for a moment before nodding his head, seemingly having come to a decision in his mind, "Get dressed," he said firmly, "We've got to go, they've got a big lead on us"

The urgency in D'Artagnan's voice caused him to follow the boy's orders without pressing too much further, though he needn't have worried as D'Artagnan began to explain anyway. All while trying to get his boots on, which would have amused the larger man if it wasn't for the quiet hisses of pain he could occasionally hear as the boy worked.

"…'Mis actually agreed to that!" asked Porthos with a raised eyebrow as he held out his hands to D'Artagnan so he could help gently lift the boy to his feet.

D'Artagnan's eyes screwed shut and his breathing became shallower as he fought not to cry out in pain when he stood on his feet for the first time since his trek back with an unconscious Athos all those days ago. He forced himself to push down the pain, knowing full well that it was only going to get worse as soon as he tried to walk. Choosing instead to focus on walking without forcing Porthos to carry most of his weight D'Artagnan continued his explanation of all that Porthos had missed.

"It was his idea"

"It's a stupid idea" growled Porthos, "And Treville agreed to this?!"

D'Artagnan shrugged, "They were in his office for hours so I imagine he needed some convincing."

The pair stumbled towards the stables in silence, training was over for the day and with no evening orders most of the garrison's regiments were off enjoying their rare evening off.

* * *

"We're not in the best circumstances to help 'em… You do realize that whelp?" Porthos stated, having realized from the beginning that D'Artagnan planned to follow their brothers. Truth be told, he was all for it. It burned him that Aramis and Athos had gone off to do this one their own. Even with the additional back up of several musketeers there were still many ways things could go wrong and he would be powerless to save half of his small family. What did worry him more though, was that D'Artagnan was insisting on coming. He knew from past experience that the boy would crawl after them if he had to but his brother's injuries were causing him a great deal of pain and this excursion would undoubtedly cause a lot more for him and Porthos did not want a repeat of a few weeks ago where the young Gascon collapsed and remained unconscious for several days because of his injuries.

Looking straight into his eyes, Porthos could see the fiery determination burning within his brother's eyes, "As you said, we brothers gotta look after each other"

Porthos had nothing to say to that, if he could run into a burning room to save one brother why couldn't D'Artagnan run off injured to save two… Besides, he knew there was no talking him out of it, not when he had that look in his eyes.

D'Artagnan was walking slightly in front of Porthos, mainly so Porthos could catch him if his legs gave out while they walked. As such the young Gascon entered the stables first, the surprised gasp came out before he could stop it, as did the buildup of tears in his eyes.

Knowing immediately what had provoked such a reaction from his little brother, Porthos smiled fondly at the boy, standing shoulder to shoulder with the man as the Gascon stared in disbelief at the occupant of the first stall.

Like the rest of the garrison Porthos knew just how much that horse meant to their brother and it had broken his heart when their brother returned without it as they could only imagine what it must have been like for the boy to know that he had lost the last piece of his past and his father.

"Athos found 'er" the larger musketeer said gently as he watched his brother step closer to his beloved horse, the mare equally as happy to see her master as she strained her neck out as much as she could to nuzzle against him as soon as he came close enough, "She and Roger were in a bit of a state when 'e brought 'em back but 'Thos fixed them up and gave 'em a good wash" eyeing his brother carefully he noticed the fond smile that lit up the boy's face at the knowledge that Athos had protected one of the things he treasured most, deciding to push things slightly Porthos added, "Was damn insistent that no one else was to touch 'em, spent hours out here with 'em he did… I think it was a way to apologize to ya for what he said"

D'Artagnan froze at the latter part of Porthos's speech, but to the larger man's joy, the young Gascon did not tense or look angry… Maybe he was ready to accept Athos's apology.

"He's truly sorry, you do know that right?" Porthos asked quietly, while he was glad his brother's weren't actively fighting any more, it still hurt to see them at odds.

D'Artagnan sighed, "We should get going, they have almost a day's lead on us" he said, ending their conversation and setting to work trying to figure out how to mount his horse with his injuries.

Sighing Porthos moved to his own horse, though he felt a smile creep up on him as he heard D'Artagnan mumble, probably more to himself than to Porthos, _"I know he's sorry"_

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"They're fine Athos" Stressed Aramis quietly as the two rode close together, both sets of eyes discretely scanning the surrounding area for any signs of trouble, "It's not like we left them alone, there's a whole garrison of soldiers this time"

Athos sighed, understanding fully the logic in his friend's words, but he couldn't help the worry and concern he felt growing within him. Protected or not, Vincent had targeted D'Artagnan before and Athos really wouldn't put it passed the man to try again, even with a small army blocking his path.

It also didn't feel right to be doing this mission without their two absent brothers, he knew he was going to get an earful from Porthos when they returned and he learnt what they had done.

Aramis had just opened his mouth to try, once again, to reassure his worrying friend when they heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping not too far away from their position…


	33. Downhill

**Evening (or very early morning) my lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little late today, I was trapped in the evil clutches of YouTube - I really need to stop watching video's on it before I start writing.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - I love the idea and it may yet happen, I just don't know if their injuries would enable them to do it... We shall have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Welcome back :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved the horse bit... I wasn't sure if it was going to come across as too sappy but people seem to like it so I'm happy :) We're getting started on Aramis and Athos today so hopefully it'll keep you going until we properly get into it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think D'Art and Porthos forget what patience means when their brothers safety is involved lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't remember the name of D'Art's horse and I was too lazy to look it up, hence why it remains unnamed. I think Porthos agreed so easily as he saw what Vincent did to D'Art and so fears for their safety enough to ignore all reason. I'm quite looking forward to the rant our boys will most definitely receive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - There was no way D'Art was staying out of everything and Porthos was too worried to really question it. I quite like the idea of Vincent trying to get to them at the garrison and them not being there... hmmm might have to see if I can work that it, could be interesting :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Some Aramis whump coming up (though more is probably on its way) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Yep, Athos and Aramis really aren't going to be happy with the pair. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Treville's reaction to the pair being out of the garrison should be interesting and Athos and Aramis arent going to be happy to see them out and about either. But there was no way either of them were just going to sit back at the garrison and wait for news. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art's clearly not thought all of this through but hopefully the cute moments I have planned that require him being out of the garrison will make up for it :D I loved writing the horse bit and am really happy at how well it has been received, I was worried for a while yesterday that it might come across as too sappy but nobody's said anything bad about it. What you've suggested about Vincent's fate makes sense, it just depends on how sensible I want Louis to be but yeah it makes sense and fits well so we'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **I was falling asleep writing this (not coz it's boring but because i need sleep) so apologies if there are loads of spelling or grammar errors**

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Downhill  
**

 **SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**

Treville, accompanied by musketeers; Félix, DuPont, Blaise and Laurent, had set off several hours after Aramis and Athos.

Their job was to follow the two men discreetly and to be ready to jump in and help should trouble arise… Treville just hadn't expected trouble to find them first…

Things had been normal for most of the journey, things were quiet within the small group, but considering two of their most respected members were offering themselves as bait to catch and take down a delusional man that they had once considered a brother, Treville figured it was appropriate.

While Treville headed up the group, keeping his keen eyes out for the subtle tracking markers Athos had left for them. Félix brought up the rear, keeping his ears attuned to the surrounding areas. Though he was particularly looking for a sign that D'Artagnan, and possibly Porthos, had followed them. He knew it had hurt the Gascon to be left behind and he had also spent enough time around the boy to know that he would be out of the garrison and on the way to them as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Without warning, men on horseback and foot charged out of the dense forest. The musketeers were at a disadvantage as they had been caught by surprised and although they fought well… Their opponents' greatly outnumbered them and they were quickly overrun.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Athos!" hissed a quiet voice and when no response beyond a small groan of pain was given the voice tried again, although this time there was a greater sense of urgency in its tone and that coupled with a quick, but firm, shake of his shoulders brought the unconscious musketeer round.

"…Ar…Aramis" Athos groaned groggily, squinting against the light in the room as he fought to open his eyes.

"Oh thank God," breathed the medic, a fond but strained smile growing on his face, "You've had me worried my friend, how's your head?"

"How long?" Athos asked, as he tried to dodge the question. He sighed and rubbed his temple when he noticed the stern look from his friend who was not about to let the matter drop. "Bad" he admitted, "But I've had worse"

As Aramis set to work checking his brother over now that he was awake, Athos repeated his earlier question, "Aramis" he stated, causing the medic to freeze and look at him questioningly, "How long?"

"A little under four hours would be my guess" he shrugged, gesturing with his head to the tiny window high up on the wall.

Athos was silent as he pondered what had happened and what changes they would now need to make to their plan as they hadn't planned on the pair of them getting captured that early into their journey.

It was during his silent reflection that he noticed a distinct lack of chatter from his bubbly companion. Usually in situations like this Aramis would talk endlessly, often about the numerous women he'd had the pleasure of meeting. The fact that his friend was silent had him worried, in a situation like this Aramis would only be quiet if he was unable to, which wasn't the case as he had been talking to him only moments ago, or he was in pain.

At that realization Athos noticed the paleness of his brother's skin and the shallowness of his breaths. "Aramis?" he queried, not bothering to hid the concern in his voice

Aramis smiled at his brother, though Athos could tell it was forced and held a lot of pain. "I'm fine Athos," he stated, trying, and failing, to reassure his brother.

"Do I have to threaten you too now?" he asked sounding very unimpressed as he raised a single eyebrow in a questioning manner.

His question did get Aramis to snort in laughter though, which the swordsman counted as a win, the medic no doubt remembering the numerous times Athos had been forced the threaten their youngest against using that very line when it came to personal injuries.

Aramis sighed, he had hoped to keep it hidden for a bit longer but his brother was too observant. Lifting his hand that been obscuring his ankle from view, the medic couldn't help but flinch when Athos hissed in sympathy at the clearly damaged joint.

"Broken?" Athos asked, though in his gut he knew the answer. Aramis could do nothing but nod and breath through gritted teeth as a wave of pain shot through his broken ankle. "One… of their horses… caught it when… that guy knocked me down" the Spaniard explained in between hisses of pain.

At the sight of his brother in pain Athos grabbed his hand, nodding to his friend when Aramis looked at him. He kept his face emotionless as Aramis squeezed his hand as the pain shot, once again, through his ankle, determined not to let his friend feel guilt as well as pain. Pressing his forehead into Aramis's, Athos kept up a soothing litany of words while his brother dealt with the pain. He hated that there wasn't anything else he could do to help, but if he brought even a smidge of comfort to his injured friend then he would accept it.

* * *

"Aw isn't that touching" mocked a voice that made both musketeers freeze and jerk their heads towards the door, "Oh don't mind me, wouldn't want to intrude on the tender moment you were having"

"Vincent" Spat Aramis, while Athos said the same but with more of a low growl in his voice.

"The one and only" sneered Vincent as he looked appraisingly between the two men, a smirk growing on his face as he eyes landed on the clearly injured Spaniard… Athos, upon noticing the smirk shifted so that he was positioned protectively in front of the sharpshooter, his glare promising a world of pain should the traitorous snake in front of him even attempt to harm his brother.

If anything Vincent's smirk only grew as he saw the act of protection from his enemy.

"I must say," he drawled, taking a step closer to both musketeers – an act that made Athos glare furiously at the man. "I'm somewhat surprised you would bring yet another brother into my clutches. I mean I had so much fun with the last one"

If Athos's mind wasn't screaming at him to protect Aramis from that man then he was sure he would have launched himself at Vincent, the sight of his little bother bloody, bruised and in pain haunted his dreams and he longed to have vengeance on the one who cause his beloved protégé such pain.

Aramis however, had nothing holding him back, at least verbally. Sending the traitor a venomous glare full of such hatred and anger that even Athos felt a little intimated by it, the medic spat, "I will send you into the fiery depths of hell personally for what you put my brothers through!"

"At least he's not silent like the last one eh Athos?" grinned Vincent, though there was a coldness in his eyes that put the swordsman on edge.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" growled Athos, moving to situate himself so his body blocked even more of Aramis from the man.

Shaking his head at the musketeer, Vincent stepped forward, silently gesturing to the two men who had entered the room behind him. At the signal the two men tore a struggling Athos from Aramis's side. Standing almost nose to nose with the swordsman Vincent spat, " **You** cost me my brother and family…" Vincent's eyes hardened and the musketeers' could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped at the ice in the traitors voice, "Seems only fair that you be the reason that you lost your own."

Athos paled at Vincent's words, flashbacks to hearing D'Artagnan scream and seeing him almost broken, haunted the musketeer's mind. So much so that it took him a moment to realize that Vincent had moved away from him and was walking towards his immobile brother. Seeing this Athos's fight came surging back as he fought the grip of the two men holding him – one of which quickly became annoyed by the musketeer's struggles and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"ATHOS!" cried Aramis in worry, though his view of his brother was quickly obscured when Vincent came into view.

"Don't expect your precious back up to help either," sneered the man as he knelt down by Aramis's legs. At the surprised and questioning looks he received from the marksman he elaborated, "You seem to forget that I was one of you once, I know how your minds work. By now Treville and those you managed to rope in to help you are either dead or captured… No one is coming to save you"

With those final words Vincent gripped tightly and relished in the agonized scream that tore out of Aramis's mouth as his broken bone was clamped in Vincent's grip.


	34. Catching Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm going to leave you all wondering about Athos and Aramis fate for another chapter I'm afraid, though hopefully what I have planned will make up for it :D**

 **And... WE DID IT 300 REVIEWS! I may have happy-danced a bit at that I seriously can't thank you all enough for the continual support you have given me throughout this story and I hope you'll continue to do so until we get to the end.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - I know I'm such a mean writer no one's safe :) there are plenty more injuries to come as well as some cute brotherly moments and comfort moments etc + I'm determined to get in at least one more snuggly musketeer moment before this story ends :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I know! I cringed while writing that bit and just wanted to hug Aramis afterwards. Vincent will most certainly get what's coming to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Vincent's quite the evil jerk, I don't think he's expecting Porthos and D'Artagnan but that may change when I get to writing that part. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Oh I know I am quite evil so thank you for mentioning it :D I just cant help but whump these boys. I haven't firmly decided what will happen to Vincent yet so we'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you like the daily updates, you're very welcome :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - One of your reviews today ended up being review number 300 so thank you! :D We get another Porthos/D'Art moment today. Vincent is the sort of person who likes to boast so I would think that he's probably boasted to them that he's captured Treville's group. Athos is feeling quite guilty about all this now, not that he wasn't before but its more guilt now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A readeR (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so :) and I cringed while writing it so you're not the only one. I think the boy's might have to just leave Athos to pummel Vincent for a bit before they do anything else revenge wise. You'll see a bit of what I'm planning as we get to see Treville's group today and yes you have mentioned it before but it doesn't hurt to hear it again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Aramis hadn't really been whumped yet, aside from his wounds from his fight with Fabien, so it was his turn, I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The boys are definitely glad that they decided to leave that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - That's a pretty accurate description of me lol :D We'll be seeing Treville's group today so it should answer your questions there and yeah, hopefully afterwards Treville wont be angry at them for leaving the garrison. I think Athos had thought of that possibility but Aramis was too stubborn to let him go on his own regardless. Regarding Aramis's injury it was a coincidence that I'm tempted to say was subconsciously intentional. We'll definitely be needing his skills later on. I'm quite liking the idea of tortured Athos so that'll probably happen regardless of whether Aramis is awake or unconscious. And don't worry about bad, evil nurse... she's a good companion to my bad, evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the congrats, honestly when I started I was hoping for like 50 reviews so to get 300! and we're not even done yet is really making me happy :D. Your comment on Vincent now has me picturing a panto crowd that boo's and hisses whenever the villain appears on stage - I'll admit its quite the amusing picture :D Aramis is quite pissed at Vincent, I think its worse as he knows from his medic training just how painful all of D'Art's injuries had been for the boy. Athos is going to have another protective moment in tomorrows chapter which is going to lead into some lovely Athos whump :D We'll be seeing Treville's group today so you wont be waiting long to find out about them and I'm sure I can write in some more whumpage for all our boys at some point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs & Cookies to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, I love you all!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Catching Up  
**

"D'Art!" Porthos called as he pulled his horse up next to D'Artagnan's own. "We can't go on, we need to stop."

"But we're gaining on them!" argued D'Artagnan

"Whelp" Porthos sighed, "we're losing the light, in a hour or two it'll be too dark to see and if we lose the trail then we'll lose even more time in the morning trying to find it again." What Porthos really wanted to say was that the both of them needed to rest, neither of them was in full health and he could see how much the ride was paining his little brother.

When they had first set off D'Artagnan was slightly pale from the walk to the stables, but now they had been riding relatively hard for several hours, the boy was practically snow white with a gleam of sweat covering his face.

Porthos was faring slightly better himself as his injuries weren't as extensive as D'Artagnan's but he was still having trouble gripping the reigns of his horse with his injured hand and the large burn on his back and shoulder was causing him a decent amount of pain.

Porthos knew that they needed to take a break but he could also see that there was no way D'Artagnan was going to accept that, no matter the pain he was in, until either he fell off his horse or something else stopped them and the larger musketeer was thankful that it was the latter that eventually pushed them to stop.

"…Fine" the Gascon grudgingly agreed and the pair set to work finding a suitable place to camp for a few hours before the light once again returned and they could catch up with their brothers.

* * *

"So have you decided what'ya gonna say to them?" Porthos asked teasingly as he devoured some food.

"What do you mean?" D'Artagnan asked, tilting his head as he looked tiredly at his brother

"Come on whelp" teased the larger musketeer, "I know that 'Mis and 'Thos both ordered ya not to leave the garrison." When D'Artagnan looked down embarrassedly Porthos couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy, "So you got a plan for how you're gonna explain both of us being there?"

D'Artagnan was quiet for a few moments as he tried coming up with a suitable answer, deep inside he knew he had left because he had a bad feeling about the mission… But Athos would never take having a bad feeling as a good enough reason to abandon his recuperation and put his health at risk. Instead D'Artagnan decided to go with the second most important reason he had wanted to go along, "I" he started, gaining Porthos's attention as the man had let his gaze drift from the boy earlier to allow him time to think in private, "I need to see this through… I have a right to see this to the end. Probably even more than Athos does as I was the one that Vincent…." His voice faltered on the next word as memories assaulted him. Porthos, noticing immediate, placed a gentle but firm hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Nodding his thanks D'Artagnan continued, "the one that Vincent tortured. His vendetta may be against Athos but I suffered for it, I have the right to see this through to the end"

Porthos watched his brother appraisingly for a few moments, sympathy for what his brother had been endured and anger towards the man who had inflicted it on him warring for dominance in his eyes. After his few seconds of appraisal Porthos slung his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him in to a one-arm side hug.

"Let's get some sleep so we can catch up and you can tell them that tomorrow"

* * *

The following morning the pair of injured musketeers had been riding in silence for several hours before Porthos spoke up

"Somethin' aint right" he said quietly, pulling his horse closer to D'Artagnan's while his eyes quickly scanned their surroundings

"We should have seen some sign of Treville's group by now" D'Artagnan agreed, his hand slowly moving to rest on the butt of his pistol, his eyes also scanning the area. "We were riding harder than they would have been, we should be catching up on them by now"

"Unless something has happened," growled Porthos, now very glad that he and D'Artagnan had agreed to leave and follow the two groups.

"But if something's happened to the back up group then…" D'Artagnan said worriedly

"Then we can assume that Athos and 'Mis are in trouble too" growled Porthos, "Let's pick up the pace, if we don't find any sign of them in the next few hours then we know they're in trouble"

D'Artagnan nodded, bracing himself for the inferno of pain his ribs were about to cause him, before the pair of them sped off down the path as quickly as their horses could take them.

* * *

It was another couple of hours before the two men saw any signs of their missing brethren.

"DuPont!" Exclaimed Porthos as the larger man, ignoring his injuries, jumped of his horse and ran to the injured man's side

"…P…Porthos?" wheezed the downed musketeer, blood trickling out of a large gash in his stomach.

"What the hell 'appened here?" questioned Porthos as he pushed harder on the fabric covering the man's wound. Porthos couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the wound and the puddle of blood caused by it. Neither he nor D'Artagnan had the necessary skills to treat such a grievous wound and even then Porthos doubted there would be much that could be done to save the life of the musketeer.

"They… They came… Out of… No where" wheezed DuPont as he struggled to explain what had befallen their group to the two musketeers. It was incredibly painful for him to breath, let alone talk, but he knew that there was a chance that his brothers were still alive and he would get them aid if he could. "We… We tr…ied… To fight… There… W…Were… Too many"

"What about Treville? And the others?" D'Artagnan asked as he limped across to the man's side, taking his hand in his own to offer the dying musketeer some comfort.

"C…Captured" breathed DuPont, his breathing becoming slower as he spoke, "T… That way" he said, weakly gesturing down a barely used path behind him

"We'll find them." Promised Porthos as he took the man's other hand in his own, his eyes never leaving the dying man

"T…Thank… Y…You"

* * *

The two musketeers sat in silence for a few moments, allowing the death of a comrade to sink in before, ignoring their injuries, they stood and remounted their horses, this time heading to their captured comrades.

As much as they wanted to race in there, swords and guns blazing, the two men had to play it smart. They would be no help to their brothers and Captain if they allowed those holding them to take advantage of their obvious injuries.

"We sneak in?" suggested D'Artagnan as the two men observed from a distance the chosen campsite of their comrades captors.

"We need to free the others fast" said Porthos; mentally counting the number of opponents they would need to fight. The number would be a challenge for the two men if they were in perfect health, but it would be nigh on impossible for them in their condition.

"Laurent looks injured" D'Artagnan observed, vaguely able to tell that the man was injured in some way by the way he was gripping his side and the worried looks Félix and Blaise were sending him – Treville was busy glaring daggers at their captors to worry about something he could do nothing about.

"Okay" Porthos said quietly, drawing D'Artagnan's attention away from the sight of friends in trouble, "Here's what we do…"

* * *

For the umpteenth time since Porthos had explained the plan, D'Artagnan was checking his weapons. Being the one who was currently quickest and stealthiest on his feet, Porthos had decided to creep around to near where the tied up musketeers were being held, remaining hidden in the dense foliage until D'Artagnan's signal.

Deciding that enough time had passed for Porthos to be ready and in position D'Artagnan raised his musket. Porthos had also given the boy his own so D'Artagnan had two pistols and two muskets, allowing him to get off four quick shots while Porthos freed their friends.

Luckily the captors had decided that being tied up was enough protection from the musketeers as they had left their weapons on their persons, although they had taken their guns.

Taking a deep breath, D'Artagnan steadied his musket, took aim and fired.

* * *

The instant D'Artagnan shot pierced the air, Porthos was on the move, he reached Treville quickly and, while ignoring the man's questioning call of his name, cut through the ties holding his Captain in place before darting to the next man.

Unfortunately as soon as D'Artagnan's shot fired, the camp also erupted as the many bandits rushed to find the source of the shot that killed one of their own. This, while proving a good distraction for Porthos's acts, forced D'Artagnan to move before being able to take another shot and brought the attention of all the men in camp onto him.

Thankfully musketeers were trained to have quick reflexes and as soon as one of them had been freed they leapt into the fray, even Laurent as injured as he was.

When all four freed musketeers were fighting alongside Porthos they became to remaining groups focus, once again allowing D'Artagnan to focus on the few that tried to reach him before those targeting his brothers.

The fight was over fairly quickly thanks to the determination of the musketeers and the fewer numbers of enemies then they faced originally. The bandits were not overly skilled and had only succeeded in capturing the group because of their impressive numbers, but they had lost around half of their group in that skirmish, passing the advantage over to the musketeers.

* * *

"Captain" nodded Porthos, breathing slightly heavier thanks to the fight.

"You're timing is excellent Porthos" stated Treville as he inspected a cut he had received on his arm, "I take it our mystery shooter is D'Artagnan?"

At his words D'Artagnan emerged from his hiding spot, carrying the four spent firearms with a grin on his face at the sight of all five men still alive.

"Athos and Aramis wont be pleased you disobeyed their orders" commented Treville, though the slight smile and fondness in his eyes told them that he was quite happy that the boy was here.

"What about DuPont?" Asked Blaise as he helped the injured Laurent sit down, "They left him behind when we were taken. He was injured."

The solemn looks shared by Porthos and D'Artagnan were enough to tell the group of DuPont's fate and Treville cursed under his breath over the death of one of his men.

"We need to get to Athos and Aramis" said D'Artagnan, the worry he had for the two missing men was clear in his voice, "If they got to you guys then we should assume they have them too… they've probably already been taken to Vincent."

The venom in the boy's voice at Vincent's name did not go unnoticed by any of the other men, though each decided against commenting on it.

"Luckily our now dead captors liked to talk so we know where they were planning on taking us" Treville said as he stood and began to gather up weaponry and supplies, "Laurent" he said, addressing the injured man, "You should head back to the garrison and get that looked at"

"Sir with all due respect" said Laurent, sitting up straight as he looked directly into his Captain's eyes, "If Vincent had enough men to send that many after us you're going to need all the help you can get. Stitch me up and I'll be fine. His men have already killed DuPont, I'm not heading back and allowing them to do the same to Athos and Aramis."

Treville looked amused by the nervousness radiating off of the man while he spoke with such fiery determination. Treville shared a look with Félix, who had been in charge of training/mentoring the young man and was looking upon the young musketeer with fierce pride in his eyes before agreeing to the man's request to stay and join them. Once the permission had been given, D'Artagnan limped forward with suturing supplies and set to work tending to the injured man.

"We leave as soon as we're able" Stated Treville, "Everyone aside from D'Artagnan and Laurent, I want you armed with as many weapons as you can carry before mounting up… We've got two of our own to save!"


	35. Torture Time

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **It took me far too long to get this written today :( been working on it for ages! hopefully it was worth it :D**

 **This is also my most successful story - it has the longest word count, most chapters, most reviews, most views etc :D *happy dances***

 **Also we're back to some good old fashioned whumpage today :D *Evil grins* :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - I was so very tempted to no write anything about Aramis or Athos in this chapter and just keep you all wondering for another chapter but decided against it so hopefully this will make up for me forcing you to wait to find out what was happening to them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm afraid this chapter isn't much longer (or longer at all) than yesterdays but hopefully the whumpage will make up for it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I seem to be killing off musketeers left right and center here in this story. But that was the last musketeer I have planned to kill... though things may change if the evil mind wills it. I think that is Porthos and D'Art had just shown up and Treville's group were already free that Treville would be more insistent that they return to the garrison, whereas now they've proven that they can still fight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I'm quite surprised how many chapters this story has managed to reach and we still have a few more to go. D'Art will have to get his revenge on Vincent somehow, haven't quite decided what yet but he'll get his chance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so, I quite enjoyed writing it as well. Writing the DuPont bit was a little sad but I wanted to show the brotherhood they share as a regiment not just as the inseparables so I'm glad you liked that bit too. Yeah I agree about Treville, if they left D'Art in charge or even Porthos with how worried and angry they are, things would probably end with them all captured and getting tortured but as worried and angry as he may be Treville wont do anything too stupid or reckless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos can't really fault D'Art for his reasoning, especially after they come and save him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - It is only fair that after everything he suffered at Vincent's hand that he gets to see this through to the end... Plus Athos can't really moan at him when he comes to save him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Aramis will probably be in better shape than Athos to scold the pair of them but he'll probably be busy trying to help with injuries to really focus on that, at least for the time being. Plus hopefully they'll let them off once they've saved them. I was tempted for the plan to fail, mainly as it might give Athos and Aramis more time to be whumped mwhahah :D but figured something needs to go right for the group at least once. I think as soon as the rescue arrived for Treville's group he knew it could only be those two as they were the only two who would go against his orders for the rest of the regiment to remain in Paris. Plus with how tight the four men are it would be expected that they would follow at some point so yeah he wasn't too surprised by it. Back up and rescue is on the way for Aramis and Athos but yeah until then Torture Time *Grins evilly* In terms of arming the group it was more that D'Art was busy stitching and Laurent was busy being stitched that Treville didnt tell them to arm up... D'Art will definitely not be waiting outside while a rescue happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We need some good whumpage before a rescue can occur so the rescue's been postponed until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Losing DuPont has definitely hardened the resolve of those involved in this mission and they are now more determined to rescue their brothers. The rescue of Treville's group went off quite well as I decided to be nice and let things go the musketeers way for once, especially considering what I'm putting Athos and Aramis through while all that was happening. There's some whumpage in today's chapter and there'll be more in tomorrows. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to all you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Torture Time  
**

Athos was sure that Aramis's screams as his broken ankle was gripped would haunt him for years to come. He was thankful, in a way that the pain of the experience had caused his friend to pass out. He knew that had the sharpshooter still been conscious after the ordeal that it would have only increased Vincent's temptation to cause the man further pain.

As it turned out, Vincent had left the pair shortly after Aramis had passed out, though not before getting a parting shot in at Athos and ordering him to be chained up.

Once Vincent had left the room Athos had scrambled to his brother's side, only to find, to his eternal frustration, that his chains stopped just short of the unconscious sharpshooter. No matter how much he pulled or twisted he just couldn't make up those extra centimeters that separated him from his brother.

As darkness fell Athos refused to fall asleep, vowing to protect his brother as best as he was able whenever Vincent should deem it time to return. Although several hours into his night watch he heard snippets of a muffled conversation that ignited a spark of hope within him.

"…By now…Captured musketeers… No sign"

It may have only have been a few words but Athos decided he would take what he could get.

* * *

By morning however that small spark of hope was almost gone and instead fear and worry took its place as Vincent sauntered into the room with a dark yet smug smirk on his face.

"Leave him be Vincent!" cried Athos as he watched in horror as Vincent began to move closer to his still unconscious brother. "VINCENT!" he roared, staggering to his feet and pulling against his chains, when the man continued his advance

"Take me instead!" he yelled when Vincent had just reached his brother. Unable to focus on anything other than the man about to hurt his brother, Athos missed how Aramis started to stir.

"What did you say?" Grinned Vincent, pausing in his advance to the medic and tilting his head to look at the man before him curiously, the dark gleam in his eyes would normally have been enough to warn Athos away had it not been for the fact that the traitor was threatening one of his brothers… again.

"Take me instead!" growled Athos, "Your vendetta is against me and the imagined slights against you I have caused –"

"I'm not imagining anything" spat Vincent as he punched Athos solidly in the jaw, making the musketeer's head snap to the side.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Athos raised his eyes to glare at Vincent before sitting up straight again, "I know why you hate me and they would have died whether I was there or not"

This comment earned him another punch, this time to the ribs. "They died!" spat Vincent, punching Athos again in the ribs, "Because you!" another punch, "Are a coward!" another punch, "Who abandons his duties!" he screamed, this time kicking the battered musketeer straight in the ribs. A manic grin spreading over his face as a sickening snap pierced the air, quickly followed by a shout of pain from the musketeer under his boot.

"Athos" cried Aramis weakly as he was brought back to consciousness by the sound of his brother's pain.

"Good" Vincent grinned, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the weary musketeer, "Wouldn't want you to miss this, not after he took your place"

Aramis paled further at Vincent's words and his eyes shot to meet the pain filled gaze of Athos's own. Though Athos's were also filled with relief to know that, at least for a little while, his brother was safe from Vincent's vile mind.

"You know I watched you" Vincent mused as he pulled a thin dagger from his belt, the sight of which made Aramis fight against the grip of his own chains.

When he received nothing more than a raised eyebrow from his target, Vincent felt the anger and madness in him boil, "For weeks, months even, after they died. Just waiting to see a reaction. But you remained the same… Tell me Athos" glared Vincent as he pressed the dagger slowly into the musketeer's arm. Watching with crazed amusement as Athos gritted his teeth in a valiant attempt not to make a sound from the pain, though whether it was to spite him or for his brother's sake Vincent didn't know, nor did he care. "Tell me… How can you claim to protect a land where you don't know what happens there?"

Before Athos could answer or retort, Vincent twisted the blade that was now embedded in his skin, the shock of the move causing him to cry out in pain. While he focused on regaining his breath and breathing through the pain he could vaguely hear Aramis shouting at the traitor in words he didn't quite recognize but assumed to be Spanish curse words.

"Here's how it's going to go Athos" sneered the man as he removed his dagger from the man's arm, and in a swift motion stabbed it into the recently healed shoulder wound. It took all of Athos's focus and determination not to let out any sign of pain other than a loud grunt. Resolving himself to take on any pain if it kept Vincent away from the still swearing Aramis, Athos raised his eyes and stared defiantly at the man holding them captive.

"You are going to feel the agony I felt when my family died because of you" Vincent spat, getting up close to Athos's face, close enough that the musketeer could see the madness burning brightly in the traitor's eyes. "It was a good start with the Spaniard and that brat D'Artagnan." Both Aramis and Athos bristled at the slur against D'Artagnan but wisely remained silent. "But it was no where near enough" sneered Vincent as he grabbed hold of the hilt of the dagger that was still in Athos's shoulder. Grinning darkly at the musketeer he pushed the blade in further before pulling it out agonizingly slowly, twisting the blade as he did so. His grin faded slightly when Athos once again refused to cry out in pain.

"I'll be back shortly gentlemen" he said with a grin, "I have other guests to prepare for" and with one last kick to the ankles that sent Athos crumbling to his knees, Vincent left the room.

* * *

The second they heard Vincent's footsteps fade, Athos's resolve crumbled and he was gasping for breath as tears prickled his eyes but refused to fall. The burning pain in his ribs was making it nearly impossible for him to breath through the inferno of pain in his arm. The only upside he could see in this situation was that it wasn't his sword arm Vincent had decided to damage, this meant that he could still help defend his brothers when help arrived.

"Athos" called Aramis, though it went unheard by the swordsman as the pain of his injuries dulled his senses, "Mon Ami, look at me please" begged the medic, tears building in his own eyes as he tried to move closer to his injured friend.

Aramis's second attempt to get through to him worked and Athos opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed, and looked at his brother's worried and pained face.

"Why?" Aramis asked, pain was clear in his voice, though Athos knew not if it was emotional or physical.

"What do you mean?" Asked Athos tiredly, his determination to remain on watch the previous night coupled with the pain now radiating throughout his body was very draining on his reserves.

"Why did you take my place" Aramis asked, remembering Vincent's words when he had woken up, "You know his anger towards you would make any pain you had to endure much worse than what he would do to me, so why?"

Athos merely gave his brother a tired version of a look that said how much of an idiot he thought his friend was for even having to ask that. "His hatred towards me is precisely why" Athos said, choosing to lie down on the cold ground while they were having a break from Vincent's torture plans. "I watched and listened to what he did to D'Artagnan and even you must have noticed how troubled the boy's sleep has been since we returned" At Aramis's slow nod he continued, "I could not allow him to do the same to you. I may have agreed to let you accompany me on this failure of a mission but I did not agree to sit back and watch as he tortured you in my place"

"But I must!" Aramis hissed, wanting very much to be able to reach out and shake some sense into his stubborn brother and if it wasn't the case that both of them were injured then he would very well have tried.

"YES!" roared Athos as he silenced any further protests from the medic with a far more intense version of his trademark glare. Sighing tiredly, he raised his uninjured arm and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down. "Aramis" he said after a few moments, his voice infinitely softer than before, "This" he said, gesturing to his injuries, "Would have happened sooner or later regardless and if by choosing sooner I can spare you pain I will do so."

The pair fell into an uneasy silence for a few moments until Aramis broke it by speaking up, all earlier traces of anger gone as he looked upon his battered brother, "What of Treville? The others?"

"Vincent has alluded to the fact he has them captured" Athos whispered, not wanting to alert anyone that he had heard some of the conversation their guards were having the night before.

Aramis paled, "What?!"

Raising his hands to stop his worried friend before he launched into a full on rant, Athos explained what he had heard the night before, "I don't think Vincent has the leverage he expects" Athos whispered

"Then we need to be prepared for when they come" nodded Aramis, refusing to believe that their Captain and comrades had been captured or were still being held by Vincent's men.

"Agreed" Athos, said, smiling softly at his brother, "How's the ankle?"

"Still broken" Aramis sassed with an overly dramatic and put-upon sigh that made Athos smirk amusedly at the Spaniard. "How's the arm? And I'm guessing ribs?"

"Bleeding and broken but nothing you can't handle when we're out of here" smirked the swordsman tiredly as he wrapped his undamaged arm around his chest.

Aramis eyes his brother, knowing that the man was in a lot more pain then he was letting on. He longed to be able to treat the wounds his brother suffered but both men were kept apart by the chains so he could only offer soothing words and distractions from the pain by means of conversation.

"So" the medic said with an overly cheerful voice, "What do you think D'Art and Porthos are doing now?"

Athos snorted thinking of how insane his two brothers must be driving those left in the garrison. When he told this to Aramis the medic laughed in agreement. He opened his mouth to comment further when they were stopped by the sound of a key opening the door to their cell.

* * *

"Well boys" sneered Vincent, though both musketeers could see the tenseness that was now in his frame, reinforcing their hope that Treville and their comrades had escaped from whatever trap Vincent had set for them. "It seems our other guests are delayed… No matter" he said conversationally as he stepped closer to the two men who were glaring at him furiously. "It'll means you'll have my undivided attention while we wait for my men to go and collect them"

"Now" Vincent said darkly and both Athos and Aramis felt themselves pale slightly at the sight of what he had in his hands, "Let's get started shall we?"


	36. The Rescue I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I am seriously in love with this chapter and I really really hope you all like it too. We have lots of whumpage, protective brothers and evil Vincent. I have my fingers crossed that you like it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Fear not I haven't keep you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think the part of his brain that stopped him acting so very evil while he was a musketeer was one of the things that snapped when his family died... either that or he's a very good actor. He gets worse today as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - This chapter is longer than the last two and has some good whumpage so it should be good :D And it's certainly not greedy to want more whumpage, ask and ye shall receive... More whumpage today! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - There's a bit more pain before the cavalry arrives but they are there to save the day, though Vincent's convinced they're still captured and that his own men were delayed. After today I don't know what condition D'Art will be in to do so but I very much like the idea so I'll see what I can do. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Lots of whumpage... That's what Vincent has planned. The boy's will be needing some serious revenge therapy after all this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Gwen (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's only going to get worse today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville's on his way I promise. Despite Athos's attempt to save him Aramis is definitely not free from Vincent's deranged mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :) The others are on their way but there's still some pain to be had before the rescue can be complete. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pain in the mikta: Thanks for the review - I know :D isn't he just :D I just have to come up with a proper satisfying end for him now to make up for all the hate. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Yep Vincent's definitely crazy. Athos is probably bleeding more than Aramis realizes but they're not life threatening injuries. You are quite on point with your guesses tonight so well done *claps* I wanted to try something new but my brain struggled to come up with anything new ... I blame it on my lack of experience watching gore/torture films. We have some musketeer moments (ish) again today so i hope you like them too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was quite mean to Athos yesterday... and today... and probably tomorrow... but at least the others are getting some today, he wont be alone in his pain. Treville's plan may seem a bit odd but I have it all thought out so just work with me for a bit :) Aramis and Athos are going to be in for a shock when they see that their brothers arent in the garrison like they thought... I mean honestly did they really, truly expect them to not follow them? Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: The Rescue I  
**

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Porthos as he alternated between glaring daggers at Treville and looking worriedly at D'Artagnan

"We have no choice Porthos," growled the musketeer Captain, before forcing himself to take several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "We need to get to Athos and Aramis and D'Artagnan is the only one we can guarantee would be taken to them"

"But –"

"Porthos, it's fine," stressed D'Artagnan, finally having enough of watching the two men arguing.

Ignoring his brother Porthos continued his tirade against the Captain's plan, "You saw what happened to him the last time he was in Vincent's clutches! How can you send him in there again?"

"ENOUGH!" Treville snapped, "If any of us do it Vincent will simply use us as leverage. Chances are we wouldn't even get to see our missing men"

"Then let me do it!" pleaded the musketeer, desperate to keep D'Artagnan away from their deranged ex-brother-in-arms

"I'm right here guys" D'Artagnan sulked, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration when neither man responded or reacted.

"Even with you, we can't guarantee he'll put you with them" Treville stated, trying to keep his voice calm as he explained the situation to the worried musketeer, "D'Artagnan's past experience with Vincent, plus Athos being his mentor will guarantee him the chance to prepare and assist them."

"I want to do it" D'Artagnan said, growling as both men continued to ignore him. Standing from where he had been sitting to rest his feet, he limped over to stand closer to the still arguing pair. "I WANT TO DO IT!" he yelled, the volume of his voice causing both unaware men to flinch and instinctively cover their ears. Inwardly smirking at finally being able to get their attention D'Artagnan reiterated his desire to do what Treville was suggesting.

"There is one other problem" Treville admitted, looking over his shoulder at the house that was now holding his missing men and those responsible for their capture.

"Great" Porthos muttered under his breath

Silencing the larger musketeer with a glare, Treville turned his now softened gaze onto the Gascon. If he had any other option he would not be suggesting this, in fact it sickened him to have to put the idea forward but every second they wasted trying to come up with another plan that would work was another second that Athos and Aramis were left at Vincent's mercy. "If we try to approach during the daytime we'll be spotted straight away and it'll all be for nothing… We'll have to wait until we have cover from darkness before we can begin infiltration"

"Absolutely not!" refused Porthos, anger pouring out of him. "It's bad enough that 'Mis and 'Thos are in there" he exclaimed waving a hand in the general direction of the house, "but now you want to leave D'Art in there for hours as well?!"

"You think I like this?" spat Treville, "I would give anything not to ask this of him but we have no choice!"

The pain in Treville's voice hit home with Porthos and the larger man could feel his anger begin to dissipate, though he still did not like the plan.

"It's fine" D'Artagnan spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them with a small voice that did little to disguise the fear he was feeling.

"Whelp…" Porthos said softly, reaching out with his good arm to squeeze his little brother's shoulder gently, hating the fear he saw in his eyes.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to try to convince his brother that he was fine when the whole small group of musketeers froze as the sound of screaming pierced the air.

Fear was quickly replaced by fiery determination and vengeful anger in D'Artagnan's eyes as he turned back away from the house to face his brother and his Captain.

"I'm doing this" he growled, looking very much like he wanted to punch someone and if Porthos was being honest it was quite an intimidating look for the young man to be wearing.

"Right" Treville nodded, knowing the young Gascon would be doing it with or without their help. "Here's what we do…"

* * *

While his screams may have died out the stench of burning flesh remained sickeningly strong in the cell that the two injured musketeers shared.

Vincent had left moments ago when the one of his men had rushed into the room to inform him of a commotion outside.

Neither musketeer knew what the commotion was, but then neither did they care. All that mattered was they were free from the pain caused by Vincent and his heated blades.

"A…Athos" called Aramis weakly as he tried to breath through the pain in his chest. With him Vincent had pressed the heated blade against his skin in multiple locations. Occasionally he had dragged the blade across the skin, causing his now bare chest to be covered in angry looking burns that were already beginning to blister.

Athos had suffered a similar fate to the Spaniard; only the blade was held on for a much longer time and was at one point stabbed through the flesh of his calf. They had both been unable to reframe from screaming during their torture, but the stab wound elicited the loudest scream of pain Aramis had ever heard come from his friend and tears streamed down his face as he watched his beloved brother endure such pain.

"A…Athos" he tried again. Though before Athos could respond they heard the all too familiar footsteps of their captor coming towards their door… Only this time he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Well would you look at who I found trying to stage a rescue all on his lonesome" sneered Vincent as he threw the young man to the floor, causing him to land in between both musketeer's

"D'ARTAGNAN" they chorused, worry and fear lacing their words as they looked upon their daredevil little brother who was now sporting a new black eye.

"Hey guys" he groaned as he pushed himself up into a seated position, trying his best not to smirk as Vincent had acted the very way Treville said he would.

"Though I suppose with Treville gone you're only hope was this little brat" shrugged Vincent

"What are you talking about?" growled D'Artagnan, hoping that his acting skills were good enough to convince Vincent that Treville was still missing. Honestly he held little faith in the skills, but they had enabled him to convince Athos's murderous wife that the pair had fallen out to the point where not only did Athos want to kill him but that **he** wanted to kill Athos. Milady De Winter was at least as vengeful as Vincent so D'Artagnan hoped his skills wouldn't fail him now.

"Oh I'm sure they'll fill you all in" smirked Vincent, completely believing D'Artagnan's act. "Have fun boys, I'll be back soon" he said in a singsong voice with a jaunty wave as he once again left the room.

* * *

"…Well, good to know he's gotten crazier," muttered D'Artagnan as he twisted his chained hands so that he could shove one of them down his left boot.

"What… What are you doing here"? Athos asked, disbelief crystal clear in his voice as he looked at the young man he considered brother.

"Rescuing you of course" D'Artagnan said, looking at his mentor like he was stupid for not realizing it before. It was then that he noticed the paleness of his mentor along with the bruising, burns and blood that littered his skin. Anger burned ferociously in the young Gascon's eyes, all traces of his mission temporarily forgotten as he then turned to look at Aramis who, while looking marginally better, was clearly in a lot of pain.

"How bad?" he asked, anger still heavily prevalent in his voice.

Athos noticed that Aramis was about three seconds away from launching into a full on rant at the boy so he quickly spoke up. He was angry the boy had come just as much, if not more, than the medic but there was little they could do about it now… and there was a gleam in his protégé's eyes that spoke of a secret. "Aramis's ankle's broken pretty bad so I doubt he'll be able to walk… I … may need some assistance with that as well" he grimaced looking at the fresh stab wound on his leg, "other then that, nothing that will hinder us too much in whatever it is you have planned" he explained with a knowing look, which D'Artagnan answered with a devious smirk.

Not wasting any time… and not wanting to give Aramis time to lecture him, D'Artagnan resumed his task of fishing in his boot.

"Ah ha!" the young Gascon exclaimed happily as he pulled out a small pouch from his boot.

"That's Porthos's" Aramis said, eyes wide as he recognized the object in his brother's hands.

"Well he wasn't going to let me come in here with nothing," he whispered, eyeing the door warily as he set to work picking the locks on his chains.

"He's here?" Aramis whispered, though whether through disbelief or out of recognizing the need to keep this conversation quiet they didn't know.

"Of course" scoffed D'Artagnan quietly, a bright smile lighting up his face as the chains on his wrists unlocked. Standing shakily the young Gascon limped across to the small window.

"Even you wont fit through that" Athos remarked, eyeing his protégé curiously.

"Don't need to" came the response as D'Artagnan removed the bright sash he had been wearing around his waist and tied it to one of the bars blocking exit out of the window. "Just need a signal"

"Of what?" Aramis asked tiredly, the pain of all his injures was beginning to drain him. How Athos was still coherent enough to hold a lucid conversation the Spaniard decided he would never know.

"That I found you"

"…Treville" breathed Athos, the hope that was almost extinguished the day before reignited with avengence.

D'Artagnan merely nodded, not wanting to verbally confirm it should unwelcome ears be listening. He then proceeded to move back to his brother's sides, sending a small glare at the shackles he placed the lock picks safely back in his boot before re-locking the chains to his wrists.

* * *

Not a moment too soon as it turned out as mere minutes later familiar footsteps could be heard, once again approaching the door. Both Aramis and Athos looked worriedly at D'Artagnan who was trying valiantly to hide all traces of fear. All three of them knew that all of Vincent's attention would now be focused on D'Artagnan and nothing they said or did would be able to change that.

Try as he might, all the fear he tried to hide rushed back to the surface at the sight of the whip in Vincent's hand as he entered the room looking decidedly smug.

"We didn't really get to fully enjoy this last time brat" mocked Vincent, a evil grin spreading across his face at the sight of a terrified D'Artagnan.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" roared Athos with such venom in his voice that even his brother's were surprised.

Vincent paid the threat no mind, in fact it only served to make his smile grow more dangerous and D'Artagnan could feel his hands begin to tremble. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to remember that he only needed to take a couple of hours and then he and his brothers would be free and Vincent would be dead or captured. Personally at this point D'Artagnan was leaning towards the former.

Aramis watched on horrified as Vincent approached his scared little brother. The Gascon's back had only just healed up before this mission and he couldn't imagine what was going through the young man's mind, as Vincent got closer.

Both musketeers launched threat after threat and curse after curse at the traitor, though much like Athos's initial threat, Vincent paid them no mind.

Crouching down so his mouth was near D'Artagnan's ear Vincent whispered, "I held back last time… Let's see what this thing can really do"

Vincent's words were too quiet for either musketeer to hear but neither liked the way D'Artagnan paled instantly after hearing it.

Before either of them could launch another threat or curse, Vincent slammed the whip down on D'Artagnan's back. The force of the hit drawing an instant heart-wrenching scream from the unprepared man, tears building in his eyes as the pain only intensified.

* * *

This continued for hours and although D'Artagnan tried not to scream, the pain was too much and he his voice had long since gone hoarse from screaming and tears now streamed down his face.

Both Athos and Aramis could only watch with sickening horror as their beloved baby brother was brutalized in front of their eyes. Both men fought their bonds with everything they had, to the point that Athos was surprised neither had broken any bones for doing so. Even with all their will, neither man had the strength to break free of their chains and settle on alternating between trying to comfort the boy and throwing death threats to the man maiming their brother.

After several hours Vincent finally stopped and D'Artagnan collapsed face first on to the ground, the lashes on his back covered by the blood they had caused to flow. With another mocking comment Vincent spat at D'Artagnan before leaving the room to retire for the night.

"D'Artagnan!" both musketeers cried, scrambling as best as they were able to reach their brother. The sight of so much blood on the boys back made both of them want to throw up, but they pushed that aside, their brother needed their help not their vomit.

With a groan and a whimper D'Artagnan pushed himself up just enough to pass the lock-picking pouch from his boot towards Athos. "It's almost time" he wheezed, his voice painfully hoarse from screaming.

Athos wanted very much to ignore whatever was about to happen and focus entirely on his injured brother but then he berated himself – D'Artagnan had come in willing, despite knowing he would be hurt, to ensure that this plan went off properly. He would not ignore what his brother had endured for.

Working as quickly as his own injured body would allow Athos set to unlocking the three of them from their chains before helping Aramis get closer to the dozing D'Artagnan.

"Now what?" Athos asked, though he wasn't really expecting an answer given the boy's condition.

"mmmm…We….Wait" slurred D'Artagnan tiredly, though the small grin on his face worried the two men.

Not even thirty minutes later a loud explosion rocked the house.

"That… Would be… Our cue" smirked D'Artagnan tiredly with a wince.


	37. The Rescue II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hope you're all having good days :) Here's the new chapter. We're very very close to Vincent getting what's coming to him - which is bad as I have so many ideas as to what to do for it I can't decide! But hey at least it'll be a surprise for all of us lol :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ah but Aramis will have to be shirtless for them to be treated, maybe that image will make up for it? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing that bit too :D the image in my head was too good to pass up and hopefully i did it justice. Vincent's gone full on crazy at this point so who knows what's really going through his sick & twisted mind. When it comes to treating all the injuries Treville's definitely going to be feeling the guilt when it comes to D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Vincent thinks he's too smart etc so any rescue attempt would never work - worry not our boys will knock some sense into that crazy head of his. I felt a bit bad putting D'Art in that position but the whumpage was too good to pass up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Nothing beats some good old whumping :D There's not much of it in this chapter, apart from the pain of their existing injuries but we'll be having a fight scene tomorrow so should be some whumpage then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I think I only have it in me to allow one smooth rescue per story and they had their one earlier when D'Art and Porthos rescued Treville's group, so expect soon to come drama :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I know I'm doing something right when I get a review with 'WHAT DID YOU DO' in it :D I agree about the vacation, if Treville doesn't give them a decent amount of time off after all this ... I haven't quite decided who will be the one to kill Vincent as they all have motives to kill him now :S We'll have to see how writing goes for it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Vincent has no idea what hell-beast he has unleashed by attacking our boys... they're sooo ready to get some revenge on him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I can't help but blow stuff up in this story lol In the last story it was snuggly musketeers, here its explosions... Who knows what the next will bring :D I could just see them at the beginning of the chapter, so wrapped up in their argument that everything else gets ignored. Glad you liked it as it was one of my favourite bits of the chapter. We have some more brotherly moments today as well and I'm planning a very cute one for tomorrow so yay for that ;D All of our boys are carrying some form of guilt at this point, though some more than others *cough* Athos *cough* but I'll address that at some point too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - In all fairness they had very little time to come up with a smart plan so they were forced to go with the idiotic one and if you ignore D'Art getting hurts (which he expected) and what happens at the end of today's chapter, it was working out quite well... but then I went all bad, evil writer on it mwhahaha! D'Art knew he would get hurt, probably not as much as he ended up getting but he still knew. Vincent's bat-sh*t crazy at this point so who knows what's going through his head. D'Art's pretty much forgiven Athos by this point, just hasnt had the chance to tell him that... We're getting there though. I haven't really thought through who will be treating them all, Aramis isnt too badly injured at this point but who knows how tomorrow's chapter will go. Ah but your mind will provide the pictures of the three cute... shirtless... men who need your help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Treville's gonna be in for, probably a punch to the jaw or something more violent, from Athos when he finds out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you awesome people who support by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading... I love you all :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Rescue II  
**

 **SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR**

"I don't like this," growled Porthos as he paced anxiously across the small clearing he and the rest of the musketeers were waiting in. "Whelp's gonna get 'imself killed"

"You've taught the boy well Porthos, he'll be okay" Félix reassured, sending a glace over to the Captain who was wisely staying silent. The tension between the two had grown ever since Treville suggested the plan and now it was only Treville's silence on the matter and his own worry that was stopping the larger musketeer from attacking his Captain.

"Sir!" called Blaise as he jogged back into the clearing. At his appearance every musketeer rose to their feet.

"Was he successful?" Treville asked, keeping his gaze focused on the man in front of him and not the antsy musketeer to his left.

"Yes sir" Blaise nodded, sending a small reassuring smile Porthos's way. "The sash was spotted on a window on the west side of the building. It's too small to fit through and is barred from within to prevent escape"

Treville nodded, the fact that their men could not escape through the window impacted their plan little. "Alright everyone knows their jobs." At the collective nods of the group he continued, "I want everyone ready to move the second I say so, no dallying about for any reason… We've got **one** window of opportunity to get our men back, let's not waste it"

It looked like Treville was about to say more when a familiar yet bloodcurdling scream reached their ears.

At the sound all faces turned to Porthos who had gone ashen at the sound. He knew that Vincent would not have let D'Artagnan off lightly but to causing his stubborn brother to cry out like that… The Gascon had to be in extraordinary amounts of pain.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a –" roared the enraged musketeer and it took the collective strengths of Blaise, Félix and Treville to stop him from charging into the house.

"Porthos!" Treville grunted, digging his heels further into the ground as the larger man furiously tried to escape their hold.

"Let… Me… Go!" screamed the still struggling musketeer, tears streaming down his face as the sound of his little brother's screams continued to pierce the air. "D'ARTAGNAN!"

"You!" growled the musketeer as he turned on his Captain, who to his credit looked unsurprised and unbothered at the turn of events.

"Porthos think about what you're doing!" pleaded Félix, tightening his hold on his friend's arm

"I'm thinking" spat the musketeer, "that this was all your stupid idea!" as he continued to rage against Treville the rest of the musketeers could see the anger in him slowly evaporate into nothing but guilt and pain.

When he crumbled to his knees the men holding him let go and moved back to give him some space.

"We will get him back," stated Treville with fiery determination as he knelt down to look firmly into his soldier's eye. "We will get all of them back... Vincent will pay for what he's done, this I promise you"

Porthos could do nothing but screw his eyes shut against the sound of his brother's screams and nod his acceptance to Treville.

For the next few hours Porthos alternated between guilt and rage and he honestly didn't think he had ever heard anything so good as when Treville said it was time…

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Attempting to get up was an experience D'Artagnan had no desire to repeat and had it not been for the need to get himself and his brothers as far away from Vincent as he could, he doubted he would ever have had been able to move let alone sit up.

"Easy" Aramis soothed as he attempted to help his little brother into a sitting position. His own body was crying out in pain from his broken bone and burns, but to the medic they paled in comparison to the excoriating agony his beloved brother was experiencing.

In the end it took both Aramis's and Athos's help to get and keep him upright and D'Artagnan couldn't help the whimpers that escaped him, nor the tears that trailed down his cheeks as his back erupted in fiery agony.

"There is no shame in tears of pain brother" Athos said soothingly when D'Artagnan averted his gaze so two of the men he most respected wouldn't see him cry. All thoughts of escape had left the swordsman's mind as he looked upon the little brother who had, once again, willingly been tortured to keep him safe. Gripping the boy's hand tightly in his own Athos filled his voice with all the love he could as he promised the boy he would get him out, that Vincent would pay and most of all… That he would be okay.

* * *

"So what's stage two of your master plan D'Art?" Aramis asked with forced cheer. He could see that the battered Gascon was clinging to consciousness by a thread and as much as he would love to let the young man rest and escape his pain, they needed to know what they needed to do so they could ensure he got out safely.

"Mmmmm" groaned the young man; his head nestled in the crook of Athos's neck, as he squeezed tighter on his mentor's hand. Forcing his eyes open and breath into his lungs he looked at the medic. "P'thos" he mumbled weakly as he fought his hardest to stay awake.

Aramis looked confused and opened his mouth; about to correct the boy as to who he was, when the door to their cell burst open.

* * *

Despite their own injuries, both Athos and Aramis practically threw themselves protectively in front of D'Artagnan… Well Aramis did, Athos's movement was slightly limited due to the barely conscious Gascon resting against him.

"I have never been so happy to see your ugly mug my friend," teased Aramis with a sigh of relief as he saw the intruder was not Vincent, as they feared, but rather the missing member of their brotherhood, Porthos.

"That anyway to treat your rescuer?" mocked Porthos light heartedly until he really took in the sight of his brothers before him.

"Christ" he swore, eyes widening as he looked upon his brothers.

"Porthos!" called Treville as he followed his soldier into the room, only to then repeat the curse as he looked upon his men.

"D'Artagnan is in need of serious medical attention" Athos stated, the group as a whole ignoring D'Artagnan's mumbled attempt to say that he was fine. "Aramis too" Athos added as an afterthought, catching the paleness of his friend's skin in the corner of his eye.

"You're worse than me!" stated the medic though his eyes, filled with worry, remained on their youngest.

"Right" Treville said, quickly assessing the situation. "Porthos can carry D'Artagnan and I'll support Aramis." Turning to his lieutenant with an inquisitive yet firm look he asked, "Can you walk?"

Athos was silent for a moment, mentally assessing his ability to walk, while off to the side Porthos and Aramis were muttering about the best way for him to carry D'Artagnan.

"Probably" the swordsman shrugged.

Treville nodded, though still looked concerned as he held out a hand to help his friend to his feet.

Athos waivered slightly as he tested his injured leg's ability to carry his own weight, surprisingly pleased when he found he could just about manage to walk on it he nodded to Treville who then removed his steadying hand from his elbow. "Here" the Captain said, passing Athos one of the swords they had liberated from those who had captured them.

Athos swung the blade about a bit, getting used to the feel of it, while Treville walked over to Aramis's side

"Where…" the medic grunted as the act of raising a hand to grip his Captain's pulled on one of his burns. "Where are the rest?" he asked, only to then be forced to bite back a scream as he jarred his broken ankle.

Opening the eyes he didn't remember closing, the medic smiled weakly at the worried face of his Captain, silently assuring him that he was okay… well as okay as he could be given the circumstances.

"Taking care of Vincent's men" Treville informed then as he slung the Spaniard's arm over his shoulder. "He sent out a large group to capture us the other day which has left his force here largely depleted. The men are clearing the rooms while searching for Vincent." At the darkening of all his men's eyes he added, "They've been instructed to capture him alive, I imagine you would all like to see justice done"

"What I would like is to –" Porthos said, wincing when Aramis used his free arm to smack the back of his head before pointing to the barely conscious D'Artagnan.

"While I have no doubt we would all agree with you my friend" smiled the medic tiredly, "maybe we should focus on getting out of here first?"

"Right" Porthos nodded, kneeling down in front of the bloodied Gascon. "Hey whelp" he said soothingly, "You still with me?"

For a moment Porthos thought the boy had finally given into the pain and fallen unconscious but after a few seconds a set of watery eyes blinked at him. "…P'thos?"

"Yeah it's me whelp" smiled the larger man, though his eyes were full of guilt as he saw the pain in his brother's eyes. "It's time to get out of here… I'm gonna need to carry you" he said hesitantly

"…'kay" D'Artagnan mumbled, a small whimper escaping him as the pain in his back refused to relent.

"…It's gonna hurt D'Art" Porthos said, his voice thick with guilt. When D'Artagnan merely whimpered again and nodded weakly, Porthos steeled himself, took a deep breath and lifted the boy into his arms.

Unfortunately there was no way to carry the young Gascon without causing further pain as his ribs were still healing and his back was a bloody mess. The second Porthos's arm touched the young man's shredded back D'Artagnan let out a heart-wrenching scream, the agonizing pain the whip had caused increasing tenfold.

"Let's hurry" Porthos said through gritted teeth, hating the feel of his brother blood on his hands, "the sooner we're out of 'ere the sooner the whelp… and you lot, can get treated"

Thankfully being lifted had also caused D'Artagnan to finally give into his body and the boy was unconscious within seconds of being in his brother's arms.

The small group that consisted of five musketeer's, all of which had some form of injury left the cell and began to make their way out of the house.

* * *

" **THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!** " bellowed an angry voice that had the group spinning on their heels, despite their injuries, to find the source.

The sight that greeted them made their blood boil. There, standing at the top of the stairs was Vincent, beaten and a bit bloody but undoubtedly him. In his hand was a sword, though the tip wasn't pointed at them, but instead was mere centimeters away from Laurent's throat.

The young musketeer was bleeding heavily from his previous wound that had reopened during his fight with Vincent and because of that he was forced to lean against the wall for support to stay standing.

"Laurent!" cried Treville as he watched blood trickle through the hand of the young solider.

"Sorry… Captain" wheezed the young musketeer, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the blurriness of his vision.

"Let him go Vincent!" ordered Treville

" **DON'T! MOVE!** " screeched the traitor as he whipped his pistol up, pointing at Athos who had been attempting to move close enough up the stairs to rush the man before he could hurt the young musketeer further.

" **VINCENT!** " Treville yelled, trying to get the crazed man's attention back on him but with no luck, but thankfully it did get him to lower the gun slightly. The house was full of the sound of fighting so the Captain knew it would be highly unlikely that they would receive aid from any of the other men.

" **LETS END THIS VINCENT!** " bellowed Athos, imbuing his words with all the hatred and anger he held for his ex-brother-in-arms.

Vincent smirked dangerously and with reflexes quicker then they had ever given him credit for he whipped the gun back up and fired.


	38. The Rescue III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Just wanted to give a shout out to: A reader (Guest) who suggested the idea for a D'Art moment that appears in the middle of this chapter. I was so excited to write it so I'm hoping I've done your idea justice as I really liked it. It'll carry on to the next chapter as well slightly but anyways Thanks for the awesome prompt and I hope you like how it turned out :D  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah I really don't want to think about how painful that must be but I figured he's too tall and lanky for Treville to carry, unless he did it piggy-back style which would be an amusing image... Enjoy the new chapter! x

SunnyFreckles (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay a new reviewer (sorry I got a bit happy about seeing a new name in my review list :D ) I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so much, I don't always plan to leave chapters on cliffhangers and stuff it just sort of happens. My original plan for this story was for Athos to receive the most amount of whumpage as he's gotten off pretty lightly in my other stories but I just cant help but whump D'Art as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't let it all go to plan could I? what sort of evil minded writer would I be if I did that lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - As I've said above, I've tried to write your prompt idea into this chapter. I'm really hoping you like it :D I think Athos was done with Vincent like 20 chapters ago lol :D I wont keep you waiting about whose been shot (it was tempting but it would spoil my D'Art moment) And thank you so much for the compliment it was really sweet of you to say so :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville was very lucky that Porthos didn't attack him with how angry he was, though there's probably some punches coming his way soon for suggesting the idea in the first place. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Oh I can, I will and I will laugh while doing so MWHAHAHAA... yeah I might be high on sugar right now ignore me :D We're getting close to some comfort moments and I'm determined for some more snuggly moments soon as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Is it bad that getting a review that starts off with 'I hate you' made me smile :) Don't worry too much about Laurent, he's hurt but I have no current plans to kill him off... He's growing on me a bit, plus his bit of a bad-ass moment in today's chapter earns him some more points in my book. You can also relax as there's no evil cliffhanger today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Worry not I physically dont have it in me to kill of any of our boys :) Fraid you'll be waiting until tomorrow for Vincent's demise though hopefully today's will be enough to keep you going until then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

iamthesoulfinder: Thanks for the review - Yay another new reviewer :D You wont be kept waiting long to find out who he shot so dont worry :) I'm really happy you've been enjoying the story so far :) I don't want it to end either, I'm having such fun writing it and hearing what you all think of it... though I dont know what I can do to extend it, we are getting close to the end now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I aim to please :) I trust the images were good? I loved writing the Porthos scene so I'm really pleased with how well received it has been. Worry not I cant kill the comte... nearly kill him yeah but actually do it... no I dont have it in me. I've been really excited to write the deja vu scene so I'm crossing my fingers that everyone likes it. I like your idea for Vincent and D'Art and I have a way in which it could work... We'll have to wait and see whether I can actually write something with the plan I have. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Treville was blaming himself when he heard the screams anyways so he didnt have the heart to reprimand Porthos for acting upon his love you the young man and everyone else knows how close they are and are angry themselves (thou not at treville) I figured if everything was about to go downhill again at the end of the chapter we might as well get in some cute brotherly moments. The image I had in my head when writing Athos's speech about not being ashamed of his tears was far too cute for me to pass up so I'm glad you liked it :) Laurent's having another brave moment today which is helping him grow on me and lessening the chance that i might kill him off at some point (i have no plans to do so but you never know with my brain) I've been itching to write the cradling scene since I received the prompt so I'm so anxious and excited to hear what everyone thinks of it, hopefully I've done the great idea justice :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always hugs & cookies to every single one of you lovely people who continue to support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Rescue III  
**

When they had noticed Vincent was in the room with them Porthos had gently placed the still unconscious D'Artagnan on the floor before moving to stand protectively in front of him, knowing that if it came down to a fight he was in a better state than his brothers to protect them if his hands were free.

To see the crazed version a man he used to count as a friend of sorts point a gun at one of his dearest brothers was almost enough to have Porthos abandon his position. It was only the fact that doing so would leave D'Artagnan vulnerable that stopped him from doing so. The young Gascon has suffered greatly at the traitor's hands and whilst the three elder members of the inseparables wanted nothing more than to make Vincent pay for that, none of them were willing to risk D'Artagnan's life to do so.

What the three men and their Captain didn't notice was that, while Vincent was shouting away above them, D'Artagnan had begun to stir back into wakefulness behind them, the pain of his wounds preventing him from staying unconscious.

Unfortunately for the injured Gascon what finally brought him completely back awake was the sound of a gun firing. From his spot on the floor the first thing D'Artagnan saw when his eyes shot open was the sight of his beloved mentor and friend, falling backwards as blood started to pool on his chest.

"ATHOS!" the remaining musketeers cried, voices full of pain and anger, though D'Artagnan's was notably weaker and a lot more hoarse.

Before any of the still standing musketeers could react the sound of cackling laughter reached their ears… At the top of the stairs, grinning and laughing like the crazed person that he was stood Vincent.

The only person completely unbothered by the cackling of the mad man was D'Artagnan, whose complete focus was on his bleeding brother. Choosing to ignore the searing inferno of pain that was his back, D'Artagnan began to weakly try and crawl his way to the downed musketeer.

Catching the youngster's movement in the corner of his eye was enough to break Aramis out of his spell of disbelief. Swinging his arm over Treville's head, the medic went to hobble his way over to the bleeding musketeer he had long treasured as a brother.

"Ah ah ah" tisked Vincent, jabbing his sword closer to the throat of Laurent, who was now looking considerably more pale. Though whether that was from blood loss of from what they just witnessed, none of them could be sure. "Athos" Vincent spat, barely sparing the musketeer a glance, "got what he deserved… And now you can all watch him die!"

"LAURENT!" cried a voice, the source of which was a bloodied and very worried Félix who had rushed to the room he knew his trainee would be in as soon as the shot went off. He had yet to see the true victim of the shot but his surprise entrance distracted Vincent just enough for him to loosen his grip on his blade.

Taking advantage of this momentary slip up Laurent used his remaining strength to tackle the larger man down the stairs.

The second both men reached the bottom step the musketeers launched into action… Though unfortunately so did a number of the remaining bandits who had also sought out the cause of the gunshot.

* * *

While Porthos charged like a rampaging bull, through the numerous bandits who blocked his path, to reach the area where Laurent and Vincent were now wrestling. Treville took up guard position and handled any men foolish enough to try and attack the vengeful musketeer from behind. Félix at this point had noticed that it had been Athos, not Laurent, who had been shot and quickly rushed to the hobbling medic's side, helping to support him so he could reach Athos side.

The sight that greeted them simply broke Aramis's heart. During the commotion on the stairs D'Artagnan had finally been able to reach his injured friend and despite the pain it was causing him, had lifted the musketeer's head to rest in his lap while he leaned over and tried to put pressure on the bleeding wound. Unfortunately his ordeal at Vincent's hand plus the crawl to Athos side had left the usually vibrant young man uncharacteristically weak so his efforts were largely for naught.

"Come on 'Thos" D'Artagnan pleaded weakly, his voice heartbreakingly wretched as he abandoned his efforts to stop the blood flow and had resorted to stroking his mentor's hair and tapping his cheek in a desperate effort to get him to wake up.

D'Artagnan's own vision was beginning to blur and he could feel his lightheadedness threaten to floor him but he pushed on. Tears leaked from his eyes unashamedly, landing and then running down Athos's cheek. "We… We haven't talked yet," the boy continued, hoping that his begging would get the man to open his eyes.

As Félix helped him down so he could examine his friend, Aramis tried his best to dislodge the sickening feeling in his gut when he saw that Athos's shirt was soaked in blood.

Taking a steadying breath he worked as quickly as his injured body would allow, using a dagger given to him by Félix to cut open Athos's shirt, allowing him better access to the wound. He almost collapsed in relief when he saw the location wasn't as close to the heart as he had originally feared.

Almost instantly the two men got sorted into their roles; with Félix on guard duty, occasionally passing the few things he had to hand to him, while Aramis worked with fierce determination to stop the bleeding that was threatening to kill one of his oldest friends.

While they worked both men tried to ignore the near insensible pleading that was coming from D'Artagnan as he continued to stroke Athos's hair and attempt to wake the man up.

D'Artagnan didn't know which was worse at that present moment in time; the pain of his injuries or the emotional pain in his heart that he may lose his best friend at any moment and that said friend would die thinking he still hadn't forgiven him.

Swallowing a sob that got lodged in his throat D'Artagnan leaned over, no longer caring about his own physical pain, resting his forehead on Athos's own, he weakly wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, whispering over and over "I forgive you, please don't die" as tears continued to stream out of his eyes. The sight of Athos in this situation was heartbreakingly familiar to the young Gascon, as it much resembled how he had held his own father as he died of a gunshot to the chest and he honestly didn't believe he could survive having another person he treasured, dying in his arms.

* * *

Oblivious to the turmoil happening across the room Porthos was once again stopped from reaching Vincent by a rather bulky looking man with a jagged scar running down from his eyebrow to his chin. The man had just as many, if not more, muscles as Porthos as was currently flexing them in an attempt to intimidate the musketeer.

Growling low and feral, Porthos launched himself at the man, healing burns be dammed, this man was the last one keeping him from finally getting his hands on Vincent.

The mercenary was clearly surprised his intimidation tactic failed to work and in his surprise was slow to respond to Porthos's attack. Unfortunately for the musketeer the mercenary's muscles weren't just for show and after a sloppy attempt at blocking his attack that gave him a rather deep gash across the top of his torso, the man was fighting back with a strength that kept the undefeated brawler of the musketeers on his toes.

* * *

While Porthos was taking care of the mercenary, Treville's attention was drawn back to his injured men when a panicked call of his name from Félix caught his attention. The weary musketeer was trying to fight three men at once who had decided to target the distracted men. Aramis was trying to help as best he could but he could not let up on the pressure on Athos's wound without risking him bleeding to death and D'Artagnan was too close to unconsciousness again to be any help, besides the fact the pained musketeer wasn't noticing anything that wasn't Athos right now.

Quickly dispatching the guy he had been fighting with Treville rushed over to Félix's side and the two fought back to back, defending the other three musketeers.

* * *

Porthos was growing increasingly agitated with his opponent; he wanted Vincent to be at the other end of his blade not some no named bandit. He'd admit that the man had some skill, although he focused on strength and power over precision, speed and consistency. As such the large bandit's grip on his blade began to waver, his earlier strength all used up in a few powerful strikes that, had he not been experience in dealing with, would have killed him.

Seeing his opportunity when the bandit's sword began to tremble in his hand, Porthos swung his blade widely, too quick for the tired mercenary to deflect, cutting him deep across the throat.

Not bothering to spare his opponent another glace, Porthos stormed passed him, his whole body tense, pure rage rolling off of him in waves.

"VINCENT!" He growled, glaring daggers at the man that had now gotten the upper hand against the injured Laurent and was once again pointing his blade against his throat. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

At the sound of his name Vincent smirked, lowering his blade from Laurent's throat, who took the opportunity to get out of the way of the two men and lean against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. "You're going to die Porthos" Vincent sneered, now pointing his blade at the larger musketeer, the tips of their swords just grazing each other as their owners glared daggers at one another. "At least that disgrace will have company in the afterlife now!"

That was the last straw for Porthos and he launched himself at the crazed man who had caused his brothers so much pain.

* * *

"How's he looking Aramis?" Treville asked, wiping his sweaty brows with he sleeve, kneeling down beside the pale medic.

"Bad" Aramis admitted, then smiling ever so slightly he added, "though not as bad as I first feared. I can't remove the ball here, I don't have the equipment, the best I can do is try to stop the bleeding until we get somewhere I can treat him"

"We have supplies with our horses" Félix suggested kneeling the other side of the downed musketeer, he wanted to go and check on Laurent but the young man was looking better now he had a moment to rest and to get that close to the fighting pair would be suicide on his part so he decided to stay and help the injured medic and his friends. "They're in the clearing. It's not far from here but I don't know how we'd get him there"

"Can you make the trip Félix?" Treville asked, eyeing his soldier carefully, he had noticed the man had received a gash to the leg during their last bout.

Félix looked surprised for a moment before he realized what the Captain was talking about. Steeling his expression he nodded and quickly gathered a list of what urgent supplies Aramis needed to help Athos and without another word scrambled to his feet and headed out of the room.

"How ya doing D'Art?" Aramis asked, trying to keep his voice light. His brows furrowed when the young man didn't respond to him.

"D'Artagnan?" Treville asked, placing a gentle hand on the Gascon's arm. This succeeded in making the boy flinch and whimper but not much else. He insisted on keeping up whatever it was that he was mumbling to Athos and Treville could do little more than sigh.

Sharing a look at the medic, Treville sent up a prayer for Athos's survival. Losing one man, especially Athos, would be devastating but he had a feeling that if Athos perished then D'Artagnan's fragile soul would be broken and it would not be long until the young man followed his mentor.


	39. Vincent's Demise I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I wrote this while running on very little energy so apologies for any and all mistakes**

 **There's a fight scene in today's chapter as well... I always get all self-doubty when it comes to writing them so hopefully it works and you all like it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Vincent wont actually be meeting his end until tomorrow but hopefully you'll like what I have planned. Aramis will be able to take care of all of our boys (including himself) when he gets some supplies. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I felt the need to whump Athos a bit more and it allowed for the hugging scene with D'Art. Aramis will be in a lot of pain while he tries to work around his ankle but he's determined to treat all of his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I figured Vincent wouldnt be an easy enemy to defeat, which hopefully comes across in todays chapter as well... I dont know, fingers crossed. Laurent's kinda feeling guilty at the moment, especially with Athos being shot, he blames himself. But our boy's will set him right soon. I LOVED writing the D'Art scene so much even though the image i had in my head almost made me want to cry. I know you like wounded medic if your own story is anything to go by lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - *Squeals & Happy Dances* I'm so very very happy you liked it :D I got quite into writing it and then worried that maybe I'd over done it but clearly not so yay :D Thank you again for the great idea, it's going to lead into a cute moment in tomorrows chapter too so I'm excited to write that, I love cute musky moments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Hopefully you'll all like what I've got planned, *hint* theres a bit more drama to come. Aramis will take care of Athos while keeping an eye on D'Art. Porthos deals with Vincent... for the most part anyway today but there's still a bit more before Vincent meets his end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It seemed like not many people were expecting it... I'm just plain mean lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately not a nightmare... though it might give D'Art some.. hmm interesting, anyway i digress. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - It was tempting to shoot Porthos, it would've helped equal out some of the whumpage, but i really wanted that D'Art scene and this seemed the best lead in to it :) You guys take the time to review and it's always nice to hear what everyone thinks of the story so I like to thank you all by replying, I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you so much for your kind words :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - Your mental cinema is showing actions scenes today from the looks of this chapter, though there are some cute moments coming up in tomorrows. I think I got a bit wrapped up in writing the D'Art scene and trying to make it super emotional that I added anything I thought would help. Obviously that little bit didnt work for you but i get what you're saying and will keep it in mind next time i write an emotional scene so thanks for the constructive criticism :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I'm glad you thought so, it made the fangirl in me squeal to write so I'm really happy it had the same impact when you read it :D Like you said, in his hear D'Art forgave him a while ago but it took this for him to realize it and to say those words aloud. Laurent gets another moment in today's chapter, not as bad-ass as yesterdays but still helps save the day. I'll try to keep alternating between the two so I dont leave you waiting a whole chapter to find out what's happening with them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

iamthesoulfinder: Thanks for the review - Vincent wont meet his end until tomorrow but hopefully today's chapter will keep you going until then :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Right I'm going to go collapse in my bed now... curse work for being so manic with customers today... ANYWAYS before I go just wanted to give my usual thanks to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this story, I love you all! x**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Vincent's Demise I  
**

While the small group waited for supplies from Félix, Treville took over from a pale Aramis at keeping pressure up on Athos's wound, while Aramis tried to distract himself from the fight going on between Porthos and Vincent by working on getting a reaction from his little brother.

D'Artagnan's unresponsiveness was worrying the medic; even more so than the strain he was putting on his already beat body by refusing to allow it to rest, or at least relax in a more comfortable position.

"D'Art…" he said hesitantly, making sure to keep his voice soft as he pleaded with the broken Gascon. "D'Artagnan come on, look at me at least"

Sighing as his words seemed to have no effect on his little brother Aramis was forced to consider other options. D'Artagnan had reacted slightly earlier when Treville had touched him so maybe he would again. Unfortunately for the musketeer the two of them were not close enough in proximity for him to just reach out and touch him… he was going to have to move.

Gritting his teeth against the pain of his broken ankle, which fiercely protested at being moved, the Spaniard shifted cautiously nearer to his brother.

However he was momentarily distracted by a familiar grunt of pain from Porthos and as such didn't notice the slight lip in the floor. The heel of his foot caught on it and sent a shockwave of pain through the broken joint. Having had no prior warning the medic was unprepared for the influx of pain and let out a small scream as he screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"…'Mis?" inquired a small voice brokenly moments later. The voice was raw, hoarse, full of pain and heartbreakingly familiar.

Opening his eyes Aramis found himself looking into the worried orbs of his brother's eyes. Eyes that were so full of pain, both emotional and physical and the Spaniard's heart warmed that despite the turmoil and agony his brother was in, he brought himself out of it for him… because he had been in pain.

"…I'm good D'Art" Aramis reassured, smiling weakly at the younger man.

"He's not going to die right 'Mis?" asked D'Artagnan quietly, his voice full of both equal amount of pain and hope.

"You listen to me D'Artagnan" Aramis said, his voice firm and stern. He waited until D'Artagnan had weakly raised his head from Athos's again before continuing, "Athos has survived much worse than this so don't you even go thinking that this might be the end!"

D'Artagnan looked unconvinced, though he seemed to have more hope than he had had before.

Aramis used this moment to conduct a quick visual examination of the boy. Due to the blood soaking his back the medic had no idea the extent of the damage caused by Vincent's whip but he could tell by the way D'Artagnan's entire frame was trembling violently that he was ignoring a lot of pain.

"PORTHOS THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed Treville's voice, successfully startling the two men who's heads whipped over to where their brother had been fighting only moments earlier. Aramis couldn't help but glare at his Captain though when he heard the small whimper from D'Artagnan as he body protested being so violently startled.

* * *

 **EARLIER**

 _That was the last straw for Porthos and he launched himself at the crazed man who had caused his brothers so much pain._

Vincent merely smirked as the enraged musketeer charged at him like a stampeding bull. He had spent a lot of time in the garrison before his family died so he was well acquainted with the larger man's fighting style.

Parrying with the ease that only comes from years of dedicated training Vincent was quick to respond to every move that Porthos launched his way and while he did so he kept up a mocking commentary, aiming to enrage the musketeer into making a fatal mistake.

Porthos knew what Vincent was trying to do and as much as he knew he had to keep a cool head in this fight, he couldn't help but let the words get to him slightly… The derogatory slurs against Athos's name and nature, the comments about Aramis's Spanish heritage and scandalous nighttime activities and the gleeful remarks about D'Artagnan's recent torture experiences.

He tried to ignore them as best he could; knowing that Aramis would most likely be flattered that the crazed man was so interested in his life and that his record with the fairer sex was the worst thing he could think of to remark on. Athos would most likely agree with most of Vincent's comments about himself regardless of their validity, as his friend was the epitome of self-loathing. But the remarks about D'Artagnan and what he had suffered was making it really hard for Porthos to stay calm.

The young man had suffered greatly under Vincent and to hear the man who was a disgrace to the uniform they had all worked so hard to deserve, relish in every detail of those experiences… It nearly broke his resolve.

* * *

As they fought Vincent began to notice the slight winces that his opponent couldn't quite hide. Smirking in glee he realized the musketeer was injured, most likely during Fabien's failed attempt to kill the inseparables runt. With renewed vigor Vincent began aiming all of his attacks to the musketeer's injured side.

Porthos smirked, his plan, risky and foolish as it might be, was working. He had deliberately allowed some of the pain he was feeling show so as to entice his opponent and Vincent had taken the bait just as he knew he would.

By showing he was injured Porthos could see the cockiness of Vincent's deranged ego grow to new heights.

"Not hurt are you Porthos?" mocked Vincent as he attacked

Blocking with ease, Porthos launched a counter attack, his eyes cold and calculating while he waited for the opportune moment.

* * *

That moment came several minutes later. Porthos grabbed Vincent's wrist when the ex-musketeer swung at him. Vincent merely glared daggers at him before spinning his own body so as to be able to elbow the musketeer, hard, right in the middle of his tender burn.

Despite grunting in pain and wanting to gasp at the shock to his system, Porthos refused to release his grip on Vincent's hand. In fact he tightened his grip considerably, twisting the joint quickly as he did so. The pain causing Vincent to release his grip on his blade, wasting no time Porthos kicked the abandoned blade as far away as he could before head-butting the man, causing him to stagger.

"Lets end this" Porthos growled as he abandoned his own blade, cursing the part of him that refused to let him fight an unarmed man if he himself was armed.

This should have been the point that Vincent realized he was in trouble, after all Porthos was undefeated in the garrison when it came to hand-to-hand fighting, but the ex-musketeer was still feeling over confident after finding out that his opponent was injured.

The beating that followed put Porthos's fight with the Duke to shame. Hand-to-hand was one of Vincent's worst areas and that coupled with his cockiness made it very easy for Porthos to get the upper hand and he relished in getting some desperately needed retribution on the man who had hurt his brothers so.

It took longer than it probably should have for Vincent to realize that he was going to lose the fight unless he started to fight dirty. He knew he had little, if any, chance of winning this bout but he was determined to take the musketeer out with him.

Focusing on keeping his guard up, Vincent tried to subtly direct the fight back over to the stairs. Once there he used them as leverage to propel himself at the musketeer, hitting the man square in the chest with enough force to knock the pair of them to the ground.

Having landed onto of the now winded musketeer, Vincent wasted no time in landing blow after blow onto the man's face, the signet ring he wore leaving small cuts on the musketeer's skin after every hit.

However Vincent was so focused on beating the musketeer's brains out that he didn't notice the small dagger flying towards him from behind. Luckily for him the blade missed it's intended target, barely grazing his cheek as it flew past and imbedded itself into the wall.

Unfortunately for Vincent however the blade worked well as a distraction and while he turned his upper body to mock Laurent's attempt to help out a fellow musketeer, Porthos had time to regain the breath his body desperately needed.

After taking in a few desperate gulps of oxygen and shaking the blur out of his vision, Porthos used his weight to flip the pair of them so that now it has he who was had the advantage. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Laurent slouch back against the wall, his bloody hand once again gripping the wound on his side. Seeing the young man injured so brought back memories of when D'Artagnan had returned both himself and Athos back to the garrison. The poor boy had been covered in blood and had a side wound much like Laurent's. Thinking about D'Artagnan made the musketeer's blood boil as he remembered earlier on when he had finally located the room that held his brothers inside and how weak and broken his youngest brother looked as he leaned feebly against Athos's side while fighting to stay conscious.

The rage he felt during that time returned with vengeance and before he could stop himself he was pummeling any part of Vincent's body that he could reach.

* * *

"PORTHOS THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed Treville's voice. The Captain had watched his soldier fight out of the corner of his eyes, his main focus being keeping an eye on Athos.

When he noticed that both fighters had lost their weapons he couldn't contain the prideful smirk that graced his face. At that point he knew Porthos would win, Vincent had sparred with Porthos numerous times when he was still loyal to the regiment and he had never been able to beat him. No matter what he tried Porthos would always win, much to the noble-born's great frustration.

"PORTHOS!" he barked again when he realize that the musketeer had ignored his order. Quickly sending Aramis a look that told him to take over with Athos, the Captain rose to his feet and marched across to where Porthos was still beating on a now unconscious Vincent.

"PORTHOS!" he yelled, physically having to drag the man off of Vincent's beaten form to get him to stop.

"WHAT!" growled the musketeer as he rounded on his Captain, "Why'd you stop me?"

"That's enough" Treville commanded. Not liking the fury that was burning in Porthos's eyes he took a step to stand in between Vincent and Porthos. "Vincent was never stripped of his commission" the Captain explained, not even bothering to try to hide the disgust he felt for the traitor out of his voice. "As such his fate is the King's to decide"

"WHAT!" yelled the musketeer, accompanied by the outraged voice of Aramis, though the medic was unable to leave his injured brethren's sides.

"You heard me" snapped the Captain, clearly no more pleased with this then his men were, "Find something to contain this disgrace, we leave as soon as we're able to travel.

Neither musketeer was pleased but the look on their Captain's face told them not to even contemplate arguing with him.

Cursing loudly Porthos stormed out of the room in search of something to lock their ex-brother-in-arm's with, punching the door on his way out.

"Sir…" Aramis started, still outraged that Vincent had been allowed to live

Sighing Treville rubbed his forehead, "Look Aramis" he said, looking at the tired, pained face of one of his best men, "You heard the King's order when we informed him of this mission." Aramis nodded glumly, remembering the conversation with the royal well. "He expressly ordered Vincent's return to the capital for punishment.

Aramis grumbled under his breath for a few moments before staring hard at his Captain, "He stays as far away as possible from Athos and D'Artagnan and is gagged at all times." Treville said nothing as he listened to the medic's demands, things would go a lot smoother once they were on board and his demands were things that Treville had decided on already anyway. "They're both vulnerable right now I wont have him hurting them any more than he has!"

"Understood" Treville nodded before quickly spinning, sword raised, to one of the doors when it flew open. He relaxed only when a very out of breath Félix rushed into the room.


	40. Vincent's Demise II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry there was no chapter yesterday, I've been feeling pretty crappy lately and it was worse yesterday so I spent pretty much most of the evening asleep. I tried to get the chapter written but it came out a complete mess so I decided to hold off on publishing it until I had fixed it.**

 **On a nicer note we're on chapter 40! Seems my estimation on how many chapters this story would be at the beginning was way way off! We are drawing to the end now though, there's not that much left of the story but I have some more comfort moments planned so that'll be nice.**

 **I know I said in the last chapter that Vincent would meet his end today but unfortunately he still lives. He wont for much longer I promise but he's not dying today.**

 **Also remember that a lot of what D'Art said to Athos went unheard by the others so they don't know what he said to him.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - There was no way Aramis was going to let Vincent travel with them unless certain measures were taken. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm accidents are pretty common on the road. I can guarantee he'll suffer a bit on the road but whether or not he'll die there is another matter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Trust me it was very tempting, but the others need a go at him too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Felix is quickly becoming my favourite non-inseparable musketeer i have to say :D Laurent is getting a small cuteish moment today so hopefully you'll like that too :) Glad you liked the fight scene, as i said i was really nervous and all self-doubty over it but it seems to have gone over well so I'm happy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Trust me, after today, Treville will be wishing he hadnt stopped Porthos either. Aramis has gone all mother-henny on our boys now which is fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I had so much fun writing it :) We get a bit of comfort today though there is still more to come. When Louis learns what the boys have suffered worry not he'll be strict with his punishment of Vincent... Providing we get there. I plan to have him reach Paris but as I havent written it yet I may end up changing my mind, we'll have to see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Sorry I never gave you a shout out for that idea, blame my tired mind, but thank you for it anyways. I'll give you extra dues when we get to that point... providing I havent killed Vincent before then :D I'm loving the idea of a public death for Vincent, everyone needs to learn what he did and what happens when you betray your brothers. I have a whole scene planned out in my head and am hoping I dont kill him before that point as I quite like it but ya never know with my mind. Haha you've joined us evil people now mwhahaha :D In my stories D'Art seems to revert back into a child when he's hurt bad... which i guess makes sense as he's still fairly young. I dont know if that's why i have him all childish or if it's coz it's just too cute an image lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - D'Art's getting a bit more back to himself now slowly. Athos's situation combined with his own pain was a bit too much for his mind to handle so it sorta shut down a bit. But worry not he'll be alright again soon. Yeah you're worry shouldnt be with Athos or D'Art but with the rest of them seeing as how i've killed four other musketeers off so far this story... Although two of them were recruits so i dont know if they fully count or not *shrugs* Thanks for the comments about the fight scene. I wasn't sure how well I would be able to write it but it seems to have gone down well with people so I'm happy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Well Treville's going to be agreeing with that sentiment after today. Worry not Vincent will get what's coming to him I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It certainly took a great deal of restraint of Porthos's part not to kill him. The King will be quite strict with his punishment of Vincent later on, providing I dont randomly decide to kill him off beforehand. I think actually seeing how Athos and D'Artagnan suffered because of Vincent will spur the King in delivering a correct decision on how to punish him. No matter what might be going through his head, brothers will always come first for D'Artagnan. He'll be getting some hope for his mentor soon when he sees him awake though that wont be until the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **There's a fair bit going on in today's chapter so there's lots for you all to enjoy :)**

 **Thanks again for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Vincent's Demise II  
**

"How's 'e doing 'Mis?" Porthos asked, coming to the medic's aid once both he and Treville had confirmed that Vincent was locked up tight.

Getting his first proper look at his injured friend Porthos felt all his rage bubble back up to the surface and he wanted nothing more than to finish what he had started with Vincent.

"Better when I get this shot out of him" grunted the Spaniard, not bothering to remove his focus from where he was busy trying to dig out the ball from his friend's chest. Though he didn't voice it, the fact that Athos was still unconscious and not responding to the searing pain Aramis was causing him was worrying for the medic. "It's lodged in one of his ribs… Damn lucky our man is, few centimeters upwards and…" he didn't have the heart to finish the sentence, especially after coming so close to losing him.

"Got nine lives that one" scoffed Porthos, thinking of all the near death experiences his friend had survived over the years. "What do ya need?"

"Can you check and clean his other wounds? They looked more painful than serious but they've been bleeding a while now"

Nodding, despite the fact that Aramis still had yet to look at him, Porthos grabbed the necessary supplies from the pile Félix had brought back with him and moved to the nearest open wound.

While the pair worked they tried to ignore the worrying presence of D'Artagnan, who had gone back to whispering under his breath to the unconscious swordsman. Both men had tried to get him to move away, to rest and to give into the demands of his body but even in his current vacant state the boy was stubborn. Despite the vicious tremors that wracked the young man's body, making it almost look like he was vibrating, D'Artagnan refused to move away from his brother's side.

The pair worked in harmonious silence for several hours while Treville had the remainder of his men sweep the property for any more of Vincent's hired thugs before clearing out the main hall so they could rest there for a day or two before making their way back to Paris.

* * *

"How are you doing Laurent?" Treville asked, kneeling down beside the injured musketeer while Félix was patching him up, the musketeer might lack Aramis's skill but he could still patch and sow up a wound such as Laurent's.

"…S…Sorry Captain" grunted the musketeer, hissing in pain as Félix pulled the needle and thread through his skin.

"What for?" Treville asked, looking and sounding genuinely confused as he watched the young man breath through the pain before opening his eyes and responding to the question.

"My fault" he slurred tiredly, the action of the day plus the blood loss weakening the musketeer's hold on consciousness, "Let Vincent… Drop on me… Captured… Distracted Athos… Got… Shot"

Treville couldn't help the soft smile that blossomed on his face as he put the fractured sentence together. Placing his hand on Laurent's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze he looked into the man's tired eyes. "It was not your fault. Neither myself, nor Athos or the others place any blame for what's happen onto you. Rest, they'll tell you themselves soon enough" Laurent looked unconvinced but complied with the order to rest and was quickly snoozing away.

After sharing a look with Félix, knowing that the young injured musketeer was in good hands, Treville stood and turned his attention back to his four best men. Frowning he noticed the odd angle that Aramis was sitting in. Feeling the need to almost face-palm for forgetting about the sharpshooter's broken ankle, wasting no time he began digging through the supplies.

* * *

"Ah Captain" smiled Aramis tiredly as he noticed the man approaching. "He's suffered quite the trauma and hasn't slept properly in a while but with rest and medicine I'm confident he'll recover" the relief and joy in his voice was crystal clear and Treville found himself grinning back at the marksman.

"Then it's time we saw to that ankle"

Aramis looked surprised, almost like he had forgotten all about it, though judging by the lines of pain on his face Treville knew that couldn't be the case. "I should really look at D'Artagnan" Aramis said, brushing off the Captain, who was having none of it.

"And he can wait five minutes while we wrap your ankle" Treville scolded, "You risk doing more permanent damage to it while it remains unwrapped, you know this." Aramis sighed and hung his head at the Captain's words. "Besides" Treville added, a fond look in his eyes that made the marksman smile, "He would never forgive himself if he was to wake up and find that you still remained untreated"

Aramis was silent, knowing that the Captain was correct, Aramis eventually nodded.

Porthos who had been finishing in tying the bandage around Athos's chest noticed what was about to happen and moved so he was situated behind his brother, his hands gripping his shoulders both to keep him from moving and as a way of showing support.

Despite being quite a quick job in term of the injuries they had to treat, having his broken bone wrapped was not a pleasant experience for the Spaniard and he bit his cheek hard enough to get the taste of blood in his mouth during his attempts to resist screaming out in pain.

* * *

"D'Artagnan" Aramis said quietly, leaning into Porthos's chest as he fought to regain his composure.

"Come on whelp" Porthos coached, smiling softly when the boy raised his head from where it had been leaning against Athos's shoulder to look at him. "Aramis needs to look at your back and we both know 'e aint gonna rest until he 'as"

If at all possible D'Artagnan blanched further at the thought of someone touching his back. Glancing back down at Athos's unconscious face he fought to remind himself that Aramis had said that his mentor would recover, he just needed time. Gritting his teeth in anticipation for the pain about to engulf him he nodded weakly to Porthos and lifted his arms slowly away from where they had been hugging Athos's body.

Porthos looked at his little brother with sympathy burning in his eyes. He could only imagine the pain the young man was in as he helped him move and lie down so he was in between Athos and Aramis. The young man had refused to cry out but unfortunately the pain was enough to pull several whimpers from him that tore at the larger musketeers heart.

"Okay D'Art" Aramis said soothing, stroking the boy's hair as he spoke. "This is going to hurt, if you need to pass out don't fight it. Your body knows what it needs just leave everything else to us"

Bracing himself for what he was about to do, Aramis picked up a wet cloth and set to work clearing off the blood that was obscuring the many lash wounds on D'Artagnan's back.

The second the cold cloth touched D'Artagnan's lacerated skin, the young man screamed and began to fight against the hold of Porthos and Treville as he tried to get away from what was causing him pain.

It took several minutes of Aramis's attempting to clean his back before the pain of the action became too much for D'Artagnan's weakened body to handle and so he passed out.

"Bout bloody time" Grunted Porthos, as he lifted his hands from where they had been holding D'Artagnan's ankles. He hated the fact that he had been part of why D'Artagnan had endured more pain. But if it came to holding him down or letting him do further damage to himself and perhaps Aramis then his choice was clear.

"God above" breathed Aramis, his voice full of pain and disbelief.

"…'Mis?"

"Look at this!" the medic exclaimed, waving his hand over D'Artagnan's back. The sight that greeted them made all three men sick to their stomachs. "His skin is so shredded in places that there's no way I can stitch it" the medic explained angrily, "And here!" he exclaimed, pointing to an extremely deep gash, clearly the whip had hit that area more than a few times. "It's reached the bone!"

"…m'fine 'Mis" mumbled a tired voice, interrupting the medic's angry rant

"You are most certainly not fine!" scolded the musketeer, "How you've remained conscious is beyond me! I…" it was at that point Aramis realized that his little brother was awake. "D'ART! You're Awake!" he exclaimed, clearly flustered, much to the amusement of the conscious men.

"…Couldn't sleep" admitted D'Artagnan weakly, "…Hurts"

Aramis's expression softened instantly and he gently stroked his little brother's hair. "I know D'Art, I don't have anything to make pain reliever with I'm afraid. I wont be much longer then hopefully you can sleep better"

D'Artagnan whimpered, leaning his face into Porthos's comforting touch as Aramis resumed stitching the gashes he could stitch.

It was several painful hours later until Aramis declared he had done everything he could possibly do for the boy aside for allowing him to rest.

* * *

"When do we leave?" Aramis asked some time later. Both Porthos and Treville had helped him move away from the two sleeping men so the three of them could talk without risking waking the pair. "I cant wait for Vincent to get seen to by the King" he growled, glaring at the corner of the room where the traitorous musketeer had been placed, covered in chains and ropes to prevent him from escaping.

"You and me both" growled Porthos, copying his brother's glare at the one who caused them such pain.

"If we placed them in a wagon would they be able to travel tomorrow?" Treville asked, eyeing the two sleeping musketeers with fondness and concern in his gaze.

Aramis was silent while he debated. If it were any other situation he would have said no and insisted on allowing the men at least a few days rest before attempting any sort of journey, but this situation was different so with a resigned sigh he looked back up to the two expectant faces, "We'd have to go slow and preferably stop off at the nearest town or village so I can get some herbs. They'll be in a lot of pain and the journey will only make that worse. Plus they'll need something to fight infections, D'Art especially as I have to leave most of his wounds open."

Treville nodded, "There was a small village on our way here, they should have some herbs they need. Make up a list and I'll send Blaise ahead to procure them. He can meet us back on the road tomorrow"

Aramis smiled at his Captain's idea and set to work noting down what herbs he needed and how much while Treville left to find Blaise and inform him of his new job.

* * *

"Tomorrow's gonna be hell for them aint it?" Asked Porthos quietly as he watched his brothers sleep. They had positioned D'Artagnan on his side, propped up by blankets and cushions, so that pressure was not on either his back or his ribs. As such the injured young man was now practically snuggled up to Athos as the pair slept.

"…Hopefully they'll sleep through it until I get those herbs" Aramis admitted tiredly, leaning his head to rest on Porthos's shoulder as he felt his eyelids begin to get heavy.

"Sleep 'Mis" chuckled Porthos, "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

* * *

The following morning was tense for the musketeers as many of them were stiff, sore or injured. Treville had woken up first and found food in the house's kitchen so the mood picked up once bellies were full.

True to his word to the Spaniard, Treville kept a gag on Vincent at all times, apart from the few minutes he allowed it to be removed so he could eat and at that point they had dragged him out of the room so he would not be able to antagonize the men.

"How are we gonna do this?" Porthos asked as he and Treville set up the wagon.

"Laurent has insisted that he is okay enough to ride, Aramis doubts it but has allowed it providing he take some pain reliever later on as well" Treville informed, spreading some hay about in the wagon to add a bit more padding for the injured men that would later be riding in it.

"He has also tried to make the case for himself but I've managed to get him to agree to ride in the wagon for at least part of the journey" Treville added, smiling at the surprised look on Porthos's face. "Persuaded him that those two need someone keeping an eye on them" Treville said, answering the larger musketeer's unasked question.

Once the wagon had been sufficiently padded and a blanket placed on top for comfort the men then went about loading their injured into it.

Aramis was the first to get in, as he would then be able to assist in getting the rest settled. The sour look on the medic's face was enough to let the group know he was still not happy with being placed in the wagon.

Athos was the next one in. Laying him gently on his back Aramis set to work giving him a quick check over whilst the others returned to get D'Artagnan. The swordsman had been showing signs of waking for the last few hours and the Spaniard wanted to get as much of the painful check over with before his friend woke.

Just as he finished his exam of the swordsman, Porthos and the others arrived carrying a whimpering D'Artagnan. The boy was still asleep but the pain of having his injuries touched pushed through even the oblivion of sleep.

Getting D'Artagnan settled took slightly longer as they had to make sure he was secure enough that he wouldn't accidentally roll onto his back during the ride, but eventually they were settled and the group was off.

* * *

Several hours into their journey and the medic was very bored. He had tried to sleep but there was a throbbing in his ankle that prevented him from doing so. Porthos had stayed by his side making conversation for a while but then Treville had called for him so he had been left alone with the two injured, unconscious men.

Just as he was about to curse his Captain for insisting he be in the wagon a soft groan got his attention.

"Athos?" he asked softly, tapping the man's face gently while calling his name.

"…'Mis?" came a groggy response that made the Spaniard beam.

"You really need to stop worrying us my friend," scolded the medic, though his tone was incredibly fond.

"…Sorry?" Athos said, though it came out as more of a question as he struggled to remember what happened. It all came rushing back to him when he tried to move and ignited an inferno of pain in his chest.

"Easy" soothed Aramis, helping his friend to settle down once again. "You were shot, remember?"

Athos nodded weakly it all coming back to him now. "…D'Artan…" he breathed, struggling to stay awake long enough to fully finish his question.

Aramis's smile returned and his eyes turn fond as he nodded his head to the sleeping boy that laid nestled into Athos's side. "Crawled to your side when you were shot. Wouldn't leave for anything, not even Treville could pull him away. Only let go of you when I'd finished treating you"

Athos's heart warmed at that information as he weakly raised a hand to stoke his little protégé's cheek

"You really worried him 'Thos" Aramis said, his voice no longer cheerful as it had been replaced by a seriousness most uncommon for the man. Athos tried valiantly to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at the man and whilst he failed Aramis understood anyway and continued to explain. "I've never seen him like he was. He looked so broken and lifeless. He forgives you 'Thos" the medic explained softly, his eyes smiling as he watched the sleeping Gascon attempt to nuzzle further into Athos's side, "He might not have said it out loud yet but he has"

Athos felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he watched his brother sleep, hope burning in his heart that maybe he had been forgiven.

"…Vincent?" he asked weakly, sleep fighting to take over him again.

"On his way to the King for punishment, now rest. Your body needs it"

It didn't take long for Athos's drained body to follow that command and soon he was asleep once again, his head tilted so both his and D'Artagnan's foreheads were touching.

They ended up meeting up with Blaise a couple of hours after that and the group stopped at the next available stop so Aramis could get to work creating draughts for all those injured.

Unfortunately with Porthos helping Aramis, Félix helping redress Laurent's wound and Blaise discussing travel plans with Treville, it left no-one keeping an eye on Vincent, who everyone assumed to be safely tied up away from the group.

Seizing the tiny blade he had crafted to look and act as a belt buckle he quietly made his way to the wagon. His legs had been tied together, but in a way that allowed him some movement to walk. As they were traveling slowly Treville hadn't deemed it necessary for the man to be allowed on a horse.

Reaching the wagon he sent a quick look to the oblivious group of musketeers, who were still wrapped up in their own jobs, before climbing in.

Eying the two sleeping men with obvious disdain Vincent raised his hands, the tiny blade grasped tightly within…


	41. Vincent's Demise III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This chapter was very nearly the final one but I just couldn't do it so I've split up the ending. Tomorrow's is likely to be the final chapter, if not it will be the day after. I really don't want it to end but I just can't think how to expand it further.**

 **On the plus side I have plenty of new story ideas so I'll probably have another started before too long :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Damn you were quick with your review :O Don't think the chapter had even been up 15mins (not that I'm complaining) Aramis is in a fair bit of pain with his ankle but his priority is his brothers at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art's quite a mess at the moment, but he has his brothers to take care of him so he'll be okay :) Aramis is in some pain but brothers come first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think Treville regretted not getting D'Art seen to first once he saw how bad it actually was, but then a few minutes wouldnt really make that much difference. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the concern I'm feeling much better today, looks like catching up on sleep and keeping myself dosed up with tablets did the trick :) I did feel quite mean with the last paragraph, pretty much everyone hated me for leaving it like that lol :) Hopefully I havent been keeping you all waiting too long though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - We have some more brotherly moments today and the ending isnt an evil cliffhanger so hopefully that should please everyone :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Thank you so much for all your concern, sorry I worried you. I'm doing much better today, think not being able to sleep properly plus a cold had me quite run down and despite enjoying the fact that having a slightly sore throat made my voice go all weird and husky (which amused me to no end) I'm glad that it seems to have cleared itself up after sleeping most of the weekend. Thanks again for the concern though :) Louis will be making the final decision on Vincent's fate, we'll be seeing it tomorrow... I know I keep saying that but it **will** happen! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Worry not we'll be dealing with that straight away so you wont be waiting long. Treville will be feeling quite guilty about it all but he has a job to do so he will push that to one side. Aramis knows his brothers well. D'Art will eventually tell Athos he forgives him when the swordsman is actually conscious and can hear it. I had a rather cute image in my head of Aramis pouting while sitting in the wagon and couldnt not write it. Thanks for the kind words about the OC's I'm slowly falling in love with the ones that are still alive. Also I'm not happy the story's coming to an end either but I have no way to extend it further. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Gwen (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh your review made me smile. I know I'm doing good as an evil, evil writer when the entire review is written in caps lock and there's cussing right at the beginning :D Hopefully the wait wasnt too long for you and the lovely brotherly moments will make up for the evil cliffy from yesterday. Enjoy the new chapter! x

A reader (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks for the concern I am feeling better today :D also I'm loving that you re-read it as well :) Well I hope the day hasnt been too long for you and that this chapter is worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I know they've suffered enough but I just can't help myself... It's not my fault it's my brains! To be completely honest I had forgotten I had even burned them till you mentioned it (opps!) I'll bring it into tomorrow's chapter and address it... If it makes it better just imagine them shirtless so the clothes aren't aggravating the burns... Athos has already had his top cut off and Aramis's probably endured a similar fate whilst being tortured so we'll go with that their shirtless so the fabric isn't hurting them (plus it's a dream worthy mental image of our boys shirtless) I wont give anything away in terms of Vincent but you'll read it at the beginning. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SunnyFreckles (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hopefully the end I have planned for him will meet expectations. There's no evil cliffhanger today so your nerves should be fine :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You've got quite excellent timing, reviewing whilst I'm addressing all the reviews I've received :D Thank you for the concern, I'm doing much better today. Sleeping for pretty much all of Sunday seems to have done the trick :) Laurent is really growing on me too :) Despite what Treville said he still feels the need to make up for what he thinks he's done so will be needing a stern word from our boys at some point I think. I'm glad you liked all the brotherly moments :D There are some more today which you will hopefully enjoy as well, plus i have another proper snuggly moment planned for tomorrow. Hopefully the chapter was worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always thanks for all the follows/favourites/reviews/readers**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Vincent's Demise III  
**

D'Artagnan wasn't sure what it was that woke him up, be it the pain in his back or the feeling of someone climbing into the wagon.

At first he assumed it was one of his brothers – most likely Aramis come to check on them. But when the new arrival made no noise a nervous feeling began to grow in the young Gascon's stomach.

Having been taught since joining his brothers in the regiment, that trusting ones instincts had, at many times made the difference between life or death of a solider, D'Artagnan forced his heavy eyelids open to see just who had climbed into the cart. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized the intruder as Vincent… and that he was holding a blade just above his sleeping brother's throat.

"NO!" the Gascon cried as Vincent plunged the dagger downwards. Reacting quicker than he had expected his battered body to move, D'Artagnan threw his arm out while twisting his body closer to Athos. In doing so his arm managed to cover the sleeping swordsman's throat just when the dagger came down.

Unfortunately this meant that the dagger pierced his skin instead, making him hiss in pain. Though having it jab through the flesh of his upper arm was a small price to pay to prevent it from stabbing Athos's throat.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" the musketeer's cried as they all, minus Aramis who couldn't move due to his ankle, scrambled to their feet and ran to the wagon

"You impertinent little brat!" spat Vincent, his voice dripping venom as he glared at the panting Gascon

D'Artagnan looked up at Vincent's words, his eyes cold and hard. Without really recognizing his actions the Gascon ripped the small blade out of his arm and, channeling all the force and anger left in his exhausted frame, he drove the blade deep into the flesh surrounding Vincent's collarbone, not even registering the crazed traitor's howl of pain as the blade dug against his bone.

"YOU!" Roared Porthos as he gripped Vincent, hard, by the scruff of his neck, pulling him out of the wagon and not caring if the man's body ended up getting slammed and dragged against the side of the wagon while doing so.

* * *

"Hey D'Art" said Aramis soothingly as he was helped into the wagon. Laurent had been one of the slowest musketeers to react given his injures, but that lack of speed had allowed him to notice the longing in the Spaniard's eye. Seeing it as an opportunity to amend for allowing one of their own to get shot, the young solider had offered the sharpshooter his assistance in getting to the wagon to check on his brothers.

The marksman eyed the young Gascon warily as the boy fought to regain his composure. D'Artagnan's body had undergone a very large amount of trauma of late and as such any movement would drain much more of his limited reserves then usual and moving as quickly as he had done had left the young man panting heavily with a gleam of sweat visible on his face and his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Come on, talk to me Charles" teased Aramis, knowing that one surefire way to get D'Artagnan to react was to use his first name

"Don't… Call… Me… Charles" wheezed the Gascon, glaring mockingly at the Spaniard as he slowly moved back into his original position beside Athos

"I will when you stop worrying me like this" retorted the marksman with a cheeky grin, "Where are you hurt?"

D'Artagnan mumbled something under his breath that sounded like _'it wasn't my fault'_ before looking into his awaiting brother's eyes, "Arm" he huffed, slowly stretching out is arm so the medic could see the damage done by the blade, "He was aiming for Athos's neck"

Aramis nodded silently as he inspected the wound, "You're lucky the blade was small, I'll need to clean and probably wrap it as it went fairly deep, but no lasting damage has been done and apart from an ache, I'm confident you'll live"

D'Artagnan nodded weakly, not really paying his friend any attention as pain from his back shot through his body making it difficult to be aware of anything but the agony it caused. His eyes fluttered open when he felt a grip on his hand.

"Squeeze" Aramis said sympathetically, having realized what was happening to the young man instantly. Keeping his face completely neutral while D'Artagnan squeezed his hand in a vice like grip, the medic used his other hand to do a quick check of Athos, sighing in relief when he saw that no further hand had befallen his brother thanks to their youngest.

"Better?" the medic asked as he felt the grip on his hand loosen though he was forced to ignore the urge to hug his little brother when he noticed the young Gascon rush to wipe away the tears that had escaped him during the incident.

* * *

"Laurent!" called Aramis after giving D'Artagnan a few moments to compose himself, knowing his Gascon pride would be wounded to have been seen in such a state by anyone other than himself, Athos or Porthos.

Once the young solider had appeared by the wagon Aramis asked him to retrieve the draughts and poultices he had just finished making before Vincent's attack. He could see how much pain his brother was in and now he had the ability to take some of it away he wanted to waste no time.

Laurent was quick to react to the medic's demand and within minutes had returned with not only what the medic had asked for but also two rolls of bread and a couple of water skins. Smiling brightly at the young solider for his thoughtfulness, Aramis thanked him before asking him to find out what was happening with Vincent and Porthos.

"Here D'Art drink this" he said, handing out a small clear vial containing a pain relieving draught.

"They taste disgusting," whined the Gascon, reminding the medic all too well of a small child, an image that brought a smile to the sharpshooter's face when it appeared in his mind.

"I don't care" huffed the medic, "I have to put a poultice on your back in a minute and I'm sure you'll be wishing you had taken this then"

After a few seconds of consideration D'Artagnan grasped the small vial with shaking hands, downing the draught in one gulp, scrunching his face up in disgust once the aftertaste hit him.

"Here" Aramis said offering the young man one of the pieces of bread, seeing the Gascon blanche at the thought of food he smiled sympathetically and said, "I know the pain is making you feel nauseous but you need to eat to recover properly" freezing the young man with a stern look he added, "You've still not recovered the weight you lost during your obsession with solo missions so it's even more vital for you to eat"

Grateful to his brother for not mentioning the true reason why he stopped eating he took the bread and proceeded to take tiny bites of it slowly, hoping his queasy stomach would allow him to keep some food down.

Smiling brightly at the sight of his little brother finally eating something, even if it was in tiny bites, Aramis worked on removing the bandages covering Athos's wound so he could apply a poultice to ward off infections.

* * *

"…'Thos?" D'Artagnan asked a few moments later after he felt his brother tense beside him

"Wakey wakey mon ami" teased the medic with an overly chipper voice, as he too noticed the signs of wakefulness, "Our petit Gascon will be all the better to see you awake"

It took a few moments but the bleary, sleep-filled eyes of their leader and friend rewarded the pair of anxious musketeers, though they quickly latched on to one anxious musketeer in particular.

"…I'm okay," mumbled D'Artagnan when he realized why Athos was staring at him so intently.

Aramis scoffed at his little brother's assessment of his own health before detailing the boy's proper condition to his now awake friend, all while he worked to apply to poultice to the tender bullet wound. He also explained how their youngest had come across his newest injury, knowing that Athos would notice it sooner or later and that he deserved to know that Vincent targeted him again.

"Hey 'Mis" smile Porthos as he leaned over the side of the wagon, unknowingly interrupting what was about to be a tired rant from Athos. Noticing that both of his injured brothers were now awake Porthos's grin increased tenfold and after a few minutes of getting the assessment of their health from Aramis and generally teasing the two men for how cute they looked snuggled together as they had been on the journey. Porthos then went to fill them in on what will happen to Vincent.

* * *

"Treville's still set on dragging him in front of the King" the larger man sulked, trying to keep up the conversation while Aramis applied a healthy amount of the poultice to D'Artagnan's back.

The boy was whimpering and letting out muffled screams as they worked and not even Athos's attempts at soothing him were having much of an effect. Hoping to distract the boy from at least some of it he had waited to explain the situation until Aramis had started.

"The King was explicit in his orders," stated Athos while he gripped his protégé's hand tightly, rubbing soothing circles into the back of it while D'Artagnan's head was firmly pressed into his shoulder. He could feel the fabric getting wet, though he was hardly going to reprimand the young man for it.

"Do you think he'd mind if he came back a bit… holey?" Asked Aramis in a tone that made it difficult for the men to ascertain whether he was being serious or joking.

D'Artagnan, having decided he medic was joking, snorted slightly at the imagery his brother's words created in his mind before hissing and whimpering slightly as Aramis rubbed more of the poultice into his skin.

"Come on" pouted the medic, seemingly playing along with the Gascon after realizing he had managed to make the young man laugh, "Just a couple, it'd be an improvement I'm telling you"

The group laughed at the whiney-childlike quality their friends voice had taken and preceded to mock him for it while he worked… Well Porthos did, Athos merely smirked before muttering the word _'children'_ under his breath, making the young Gascon snort with laughter once again, having been the only on to have heard it.

The constant friendly banter was almost enough to make D'Artagnan forget about the near unbearable amount of pain Aramis was putting him through by applying the poultice. But when he reached the worst of his lashes, the one that reached all the way down to the bone, D'Artagnan was powerless to stop the bloodcurdling scream that tore from his throat.

"Easy pup" soothed Porthos, both he had Athos had leapt into action while Aramis rushed to get the job finished as quickly as possible. "'Mis is almost done just breathe"

Athos had switched which hand held D'Artagnan's and while biting back a grimace, had thrown his other around his little brother's neck, pulling the now sobbing boy further into his chest, muttering a stream of soothing words while he did so.

Aramis worked as quickly as he could and finished the rest of D'Artagnan's back in record time, a steady stream of apologies flowing out of his mouth as he worked, not that D'Artagnan really heard them as he was being overwhelmed by the residual pain of having his wounds touched.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Treville asked several minutes later, smiling at the sight of a now sleeping Gascon, having had a sleeping draught forced upon him by Aramis, not that he really needed it but the boy was too stubborn to rest properly, nestled protectively in the arms of a barely awake Athos. He and the rest of the men had grown concerned when D'Artagnan screamed in pain but knew from past experience that it was better to leave Aramis to his work unless specifically called for. He may be the regiment's Captain but even he wasn't about to cross a concern Aramis while he worked on his brothers.

"I've done all I can for them now" Aramis informed, wiping his hands on a cloth, "Rest and time is what they need now"

"Can they continue?" Treville asked, he hated to do this but they really needed to get moving. He had already had Vincent target them once on this trip and he didn't know how much longer he could keep the beaten ex-musketeer in his grasp without killing him.

Aramis looked at his brothers, seeing the determination to get home and see Vincent punished burning bright in Athos's tired eyes he sighed and nodded, after reiterating that they needed to take it slow.

* * *

For the next three days the group made their way back to Paris, Treville had learnt from his earlier failure and had kept Vincent within reach at all points during the journey and watching him like a hawk whenever they took a break and made camp.

Unfortunately for the two injured musketeers both of their wounds developed infections that weakened their bodies greatly. Aramis and Porthos rarely left their brothers' sides and used every single limited supply at their disposal to try to help their wounded friends fight their raging fevers.

Because of their infections and injuries both men spent a great deal of the journey asleep, only to be forced awake by a worried Aramis or Porthos to try to eat something. Both men struggled to keep food down and were increasingly worrying their brothers by how bad and how quickly their health had declined.

By the end of the third day Paris was in sight, allowing all of the musketeers to relax slightly at the sight of home. When they reached the heart of the city, Treville took Vincent and Blaise with him to the King while Félix and Laurent opted for helping Aramis and Porthos with their injured brothers.

Thankfully the garrison was full of men when they arrived so there was no shortage of help for the road weary men. Félix quickly explained the situation to Delacroix, who had been left in charge while Treville was away. The musketeer quickly shouted out orders to the men, one to fetch the physician, a couple to gather the necessary herbs from the infirmary stocks and several others to help get the inseparables into Athos's rooms, knowing that the men would rest better away from the hustle and bustle of the garrison infirmary, especially with Richelieu's red guards acting up again, which had a lot of musketeers taking trips to the infirmary to get wounds patched up, though their wounds were significantly milder than those sustained by the red guards.

Aramis sent Delacroix a grateful smile as Porthos helped him to Athos's room. Delacroix merely nodded his head in response before stating he would send the men and the physician up as soon as they arrived and that he would ask Serge to cook them up something as well as some light broth for the two more seriously injured men.

Félix stated that he would be taking Laurent to his rooms to rest before heading out to meet Treville and that he would ensure that the decision as to Vincent's punishment was brought to them as soon as possible.

The two musketeers nodded their thanks before heading up to Athos's room to treat their injured brothers and to await news of Vincent's fate.


	42. Vincent's Demise IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I almost didn't want to write this chapter and when I had I didn't want to publish it as it's officially the last chapter! *sobs uncontrollably*  
**

 **I'm hoping the end I have given Vincent is sufficient for all the hate everyone has for him. I actually read up on some different methods as I wanted something correct for the time period... i think I'm actually going to have nightmares now from some of the sick things I read and saw *shudders* I haven't gone into too much detail in it as I would probably have had to change the age rating for the story if I did.**

 **King Louis also appears today and guess what!? He's actually alright for once :O I didn't realize it until I had finished writing it but he's not too bad ... Possibly a bit out of character but we'll ignore that :)**

 **As sad as it is to finish this story I am quite addicted to writing fan fic so chances are I'll be starting another story very soon... Hopefully I'll have something new up for you all before Christmas :D**

 **Also before I forget thanks for the idea of bringing Vincent to the King for punishment go to Lilac Lavender :D Thank you! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Our boys are all back on the mend now so dont worry about them :) Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Don't worry they'll be feeling better soon :) Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It was slightly tempting to have Louis do nothing to him but that wouldn't be fair. I wouldn't be surprised if Porthos and Aramis are sporting a few grey hairs thanks to their brothers now :) Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's arm was pretty much okay as the blade wasn't overly long. I cringed writing the back treatment bit *shudders* was painful to write. They'll get more privacy in Athos's room plus help is at hand anyways. Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Athos when he's comforting D'Art is too cute to pass up that's for sure :D Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I know, I can't give them a break :D I think I may have skipped over the healing bit a bit much to get to the execution but hopefully you'll still enjoy it :) Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

nurse13: Thanks for the review - I know! D'Art's been pretty bad-ass with all his saving this story :D This its coz he usually is the one that gets saved in my other ones so he needed a moment to do the saving. I was tempted to have D'Art kill him but I think that unless it was in self defense i.e. Vincent getting free and attacking them again, that he wouldnt want/be able to do it. The method of killing i've chosen is pretty brutal so hopefully that'll do. I'm glad you're keeping track as to what I've put the boys through, I keep forgetting... I've been very mean to them this story. Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I know, what would our boys do without Aramis? Treville's feeling slightly guilty and as such is determined to get his men justice and to see Vincent punished. Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I just couldn't resist the cute musky moments between our boys so I'm really happy you liked them :) It definitely hurts our boys to hear D'Artagnan scream in pain so much... thou he's doing better... or will be later on in the chapter. Yeah I agree that the talk is pretty much just a formality but it'll happen today. D'Art and Athos are on the mend so no need to worry about them :) Thank you for your support throughout this story. Enjoy the final chapter! x

 **Usually when I finish a story I give shout outs to those who have been consistent reviewers... but with this story there are many more of you who have reviewed most, if not all, of this story so to you all (you know who you are, you lovely people) just wanted to say a big thank you!**

 **Mega Super Big Bear Hugs to you lovely people who have stuck with me for 42 (42! :O) chapters. Supporting me by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. I love you all and your support made writing this all the more fun!**

 **For the final time this story...**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Vincent's Demise IV  
**

"Still alive I see" stated Cardinal Richelieu as he spotted the Captain of the musketeers walking towards him, his voice had a slight sneering quality to it, but after working alongside each other for years Treville had largely become immune to it. "Hopefully now you can leash those imbeciles you call soldiers," he added, enjoying the confused look on Treville's face. "Your musketeers have been assaulting my men whenever the opportunity arises! I've had to put two men on medical leave as it is and that buffoon you left in charge refuses to anything!"

Listening to the Cardinal rant, Treville felt a small burst of pride for his men. He had been informed by one of the men on palace duty that the red guards had been trying their luck since both he and the inseparables were out of the city but that they had been unsuccessful in doing much damage.

Treville knew that the man would have told him if any of the men were bad enough to require being taken off of rotation. The fact he had not told him that none of his men had lost a single confrontation the red guards instigated. Smirking Treville decided to keep that fact to himself for now and simply reassured the Cardinal that he would see the matter handled once he had spoken to the King.

* * *

"Ah Treville it is good to see you returned" beamed the young King when the Captain arrived into the room.

"It is good to be back Your Majesty" Treville stated, bowing low to both the royal and his Queen.

"Your mission was a success I hope Captain" smiled the young Queen, though there was concern in her eyes as she noticed the odd bandage wrapped around his arms.

Noticing the Queen's concerned gaze Treville smiled fondly, "An unfortunate setback that delayed our mission slightly but I assure you I am well Your Majesty."

Returning his gaze back to the King, who was doing very well at waiting patiently for an answer to his question, even though Treville could tell he was nearing his limit. "The mission was a… somewhat success My King" Treville stated

"What do you mean" huffed King Louis, confused by the vagueness of the Captain's response.

"We succeeded in capturing Vincent as well as taking out what remained of his men"

"Well shouldn't that be a complete success then?" Louis questioned, sneaking a glance at Anne to see if she too was confused with the way the conversation was going. When he saw his wife's brows furrow slightly in confusion he relaxed, knowing she was just as flummoxed as he was.

"Several of my men were severely injured and one lost his life" Treville explained, not missing the way the Queen tensed at his words, "Musketeers Athos and D'Artagnan are by far the worse and are undergoing treatment at the garrison as we speak. Aramis had suffered some injuries that will prevent him from active duty for several weeks and Porthos, while the least injured of the four, will still be restricted from full duties for at least a week"

Anne felt herself relax as she learnt the fate of Aramis before her brain registered the rest of Treville's words and confusion once again registered on her face. "Treville" she began, instantly gaining the attention of the weary Captain who looked upon her with questioning eyes, "You said D'Artagnan and Porthos were hurt?" at Treville's nod she continued, "I thought they were supposed to be recovering from their injuries at the garrison while this all happened?"

Any other time and Treville might have had the decently to look at least somewhat sheepish at admitting his men had disobeyed a command. But he was immensely proud of what his men had accomplished, especially how injured they already were. He would also not diminish how much his respect for the young Gascon had increased by making it look like he disapproved of his actions.

"As I'm sure you've noticed" he began diplomatically, "these particular men are very close"

"They are known among the people as the 'inseparables' are they not?" Louis interjected

"Correct you are Your Majesty" Treville nodded, "As such they have… difficulty remaining away from each other when they know the others are in trouble"

Treville then went on to explain exactly what happened, how Porthos and D'Artagnan had managed to free him and his men, D'Artagnan's sacrifice and everything that followed.

By the time he had finished Queen Anne was openly crying for the pain the men had suffered and King Louis was looking slightly awed by the tale, especially by learning that, despite knowing what awaited him, D'Artagnan had got caught willingly.

"And the traitor? Where is he?" Louis asked, a hardness to his voice that was exceptionally rare for the young King.

"Locked in the Bastille" Treville informed, "I did not wish to risk Your Majesties by bringing him here."

Nodding Louis sat up straight in his chair. "Then he can stay in the Bastille until your men are well enough to see justice done. Inform me when they are able and I'll have arrangements made."

Treville blinked, surprised by the maturity of the King before giving the royal his thanks and leaving to check on his men.

* * *

 **MUSKETEERS GARRISON**

As soon as their brothers were settled on either side of Athos's large bed, both Porthos and Aramis set to work trying to bring down their fevers.

Luckily Athos had a habit of dunking his head in a bucket of cold water in the morning to sober himself up, meaning that they did not have to wait for water to be brought up.

Porthos managed to find several cloths and between the pair of them they applied cold compresses to each of their brothers' foreheads.

Before they could do anymore there was a knock at the door and upon opening the haggard pair were bombarded with an assortment of herbs and supplies the men had snagged from the infirmary.

"Doctor Monroe wanted to know if you required his assistance up here?" asked one of the men, "He is currently making several pain draughts and strong poultices should you need them"

"We should be able to manage for now," Aramis stated, not looking up from where he was sorting through the supplies given. Wincing every now and then as the movement either jarred his leg or pulled on one of the many healing burns that littered his uncovered chest.

"Shout if you need us" nodded the man before they left the room and allowed the musketeers to work in peace.

* * *

"What do ya need me to do 'Mis?" Asked Porthos, rubbing his hands together in worry.

"Here" Aramis said, still not looking up from the herbs, a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Cheers 'Mis but now's not the best time for a drink," joked the large man, smiling when his words brought out a small chuckle from his friend.

"It's for them you dolt" chided the medic, "Check their wounds for any signs of infection and give them all a healthy dose of that wine"

Porthos grimaced, knowing this was going to hurt his friends. But determined to see them well again, he did what was asked.

Thankfully their fevers had left both men weak enough that they were unable to thrash about when the burning liquid touched their wounds.

Athos managed a weak thrashing when the liquid hit his wounds, along with a quiet groan. Something Porthos found himself thankful for, he didn't know how much more of hearing his brothers screams he could take.

"'Thos's wounds look clear" Porthos informed, raising an eyebrow at the look of pure, focused, determination on Aramis's face as he ground herbs together.

"It's most likely the trauma his body endured that's caused it then" smiled the medic weakly, breathing out a small sigh of relief at the news. "With rest and food he should be okay"

* * *

Porthos was about to make his way to D'Artagnan's side, his mind a little nauseated as he pictured what he might find there. When another knock at the door pulled their attention.

Quickly rushing to the door before Aramis, who lost all sense of politeness when he was attending to his brothers, could snap the new arrivals head off.

Having expected more supplies or food, Porthos was quite surprised to see a panting Laurent leaning heavily against the doorframe.

"You're supposed to be resting," scolded the larger man as he made way to allow the young solider into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out" admitted Laurent, keeping his eyes locked to the floor. "I brought this" raising his hand there was a small tin encompassed within its grasp, "I figured Aramis might need it"

Taking the tin from the young man Aramis couldn't help but smile as he realized what it was. "Many thanks Laurent" he said, nodding his head to the young man who blushed at the praise.

"What is it?" Porthos asked, leaning in to get a better look at the tin

"A cream that's good for burns." Aramis informed, "I forgot to ask for some when listing the supplies we needed. Thank you again Laurent"

"It was the least I could do… given everything"

"What do you mean?" the two musketeers asked, looking confusedly at the young solider before them.

"I… I made a mistake" Laurent said, his voice small and almost fearful. "I allowed Vincent to get the drop on me, to break through my guard and Athos almost died because of it"

Aramis and Porthos shared a look before smiling fondly at the young man. "You aint got nothing to feel guilty for kid" soothed Porthos, placing a hand on Laurent's shoulder as he spoke. "Vincent has decades of experience over you, it wasn't a fair fight."

"Besides" Aramis said when he saw the words beginning to sink into Laurent's mind, "Vincent wouldn't need a reason to attack Athos, we've seen this. We don't blame you"

At their words Laurent seemed to almost deflate with relief.

"Though" Aramis added, a small mischievous smirk on his face as he spoke. "Félix might if he returns for seeing Treville to learn you're out of bed"

Laurent's face paled slightly then before the boy made another round of quick apologies before he left to head back to his room.

* * *

Some time later there was yet another knock at the door, although this time the arrival let himself in before Porthos could react.

"Captain" the two conscious men said as they returned their work

"How are they doing?" Treville asked, looking very tired but determined at the same time

"Showing signs of improvement" Aramis said, his voice hopeful. "We managed to wake them about ten minutes ago and got some of Serge's broth into them, which they both managed to keep down which is a very good sign." The medic then went on to explain how several of D'Artagnan's lashes had become infected, causing his fever. They were treating them the best they could but that it was important they kept waking them up and getting them to eat so they, D'Artagnan especially, had the energy to fight the infections.

"What of Vincent?" Aramis asked, unable to keep the venom out of his voice when he spoke the traitor's name. They had now covered all the medical stuff so they were finally able to get to what the two men had been waiting for.

"Currently residing in the Bastille" Treville informed

"Please tell me that aint all the King's gonna do to him" pleaded Porthos, not seeing being locked up as suitable punishment for the man who had caused them all so much pain.

"It is not" Treville reassured, "The King has a plan for his punishment but has decided to wait until you four are well enough to see it." Smirking as he realized his men were responding the same way he had done once learning it, Treville gave his men a quick goodbye before seeking out Delacroix to get an update.

* * *

"…'Thos" whispered D'Artagnan many hours later when he woke up to find himself, once again snuggled into Athos's side, in a dark room he recognized as Athos's lodgings.

It took a few moments to get a response and D'Artagnan was almost convinced that his mentor was asleep and was about to return to its sweet oblivion when Athos responded with an equally weak whisper of his name.

"I forgive you" D'Artagnan blurted out, flushing deep red from embarrassment as he realized his perfectly, fever-inspired-speech had been completely forgotten in that moment.

"…You shouldn't" Athos answered moments later, his voice heavy with guilt. "I acted deplorably to you. I do not deserve it"

"Well I do!" D'Artagnan insisted stubbornly, even going as far as to glare at his brother. Although the chances that Athos could tell in the darkened room were slim. "Family is still family, even when they fight" D'Artagnan stated, reiterating his words from when they were first captured. "You're my brother… and… I … Forgive… You" he said, his words slurring as exhaustion and fever began to pull him back into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Realizing his brother had fallen asleep talking to him Athos couldn't help but chuckle, leaning over to place a kiss on the softly snoring boy's forehead he whispered, "Thank you"

* * *

True to the Captain's expectations it was several weeks before all four of his men were ready and able to witness Vincent receive his punishment. Aramis was on crutches as his leg was still healing and D'Artagnan was forced to wear very loose fitted shirts so as to not irritate his healing back and found himself leaning slightly against Athos as the trip to the grounds took more energy than he expected.

Standing with the rest of the garrison as well as a crowd of the general public the inseparables watched as Vincent, disheveled and thin from his time in the Bastille, was dragged up onto the executioners' platform.

"Vincent Roche" state King Louis as he addressed both the prisoner as well as the crowd. "You had been found guilty of murder, torture and treason. You betrayed the oaths you took when you were awarded your commission to the musketeer regiment, both to your King and to those who served with you. Before any punishment can take place I first strip you of your rank and commission. You do not deserve the honor to carry the pauldron many fine men strive to earn and wear with pride."

The group of musketeers looked pleased by the King's decision, not wanting such a man to be recognized as one of their own.

"For the numerous crimes you have committed" Louis continued, looking and acting more mature than any person present had ever witnessed, "I have decided death by the wheel. You deserve to feel the pain that you inflicted on others. May God have mercy on your soul"

With those words Louis stepped back to allow the executioners forward.

The inseparables shared a silent conversation at the news. The wheel, or Breaking Wheel was a particularly violent and painful way for a man to die.

The condemned was placed on a wheel, usually a cartwheel. Their limbs would be stretched along the spokes of sturdy beams. Once the prisoner was secure the wheel would be made to move and through the opening in the spokes the executioners would beat the victim with an object that could easily break bones. This was repeated several times for each limb and then the victim was left, tied to wheel, to die. The process could take hours or days depending on whether shock or dehydration caused his death.

The medic in Aramis hated this particular method and couldn't help but flinch as Vincent's screams tore through the air. But then he remembered what he and his brothers had suffered through at the man's hands and the vengeful part of him wanted… no needed to have Vincent's death be a painful one.

The four inseparables waited, stone-faced, for the main part of the execution to be done before helping each other leave the area.

D'Artagnan ended up throwing up, never having seen such a violent execution before.

"Come on" Athos said softly, squeezing the back of D'Artagnan neck, "I think we could all do with a drink"

Turning away from the painful death that awaited Vincent the four men relished the company of their brothers, health for all of them had been improving and their bond as brothers was stronger than ever.


End file.
